Nuevas memorias, nueva vida
by YessiEv
Summary: Es mi primer Fic, situado despues de 6x23, que paso despues de esa noticia como transcurrieron los meses entre Booth y Brennan hasta que nace Christine, entren y lean porfavor :
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, soy nueva en esto pero espero les guste esto que llego de mi inspiracion que paso despues de esa gran noticia, y como transcurren los meses hasta que Christine nace.. espero les guste

** ni Bones ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y sus creadores**

Aquella noche que el pequeño Michael nació, Brennan le había confesado a Booth esa gran noticia que cambio completamente su relación y su vida, _"Estoy embarazada... Tu eres el padre" _

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Booth completamente, solo apareció una gran sonrisa en su rostro -_"huesos embaraza? De mí?"_- se preguntaba, mientras Brennan le devolvía la sonrisa.

Ellos solo se miraban profundamente, Booth seguía en shock completamente no podía emitir palabra, solo sonreía y hubo un gran silencio hasta que Brennan lo rompió:

-Booth?- dijo con voz suave, -acaso no dirás nada?-

Con los ojos bien abiertos, Booth le dijo con esa gran sonrisa

-WOW!, es que de verdad estoy sorprendido con la notica!... un bebé!... nuestro Bebé!-

-así es Booth, seremos padres- dijo Brennan mirándolo fijamente

Y de inmediato Booth reacciono un poco y surgieron las preguntas

-espera, ¿estas segura?, ¿Cómo te enteraste?, ¿Cuándo lo supiste?...- Brennan lo interrumpió antes de seguir con más preguntas

-una pregunta a la vez, Bueno me entere ayer he tenido un retraso, me he estado sintiendo rara así que me hice unos análisis de sangre y estoy completamente segura,… estoy embarazada.-

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?—dijo Booth con un tono un poco más serio

-lo siento, pero surgió el caso, y solo estaba esperando el momento indicado, estas molesto por que no te dije en cuanto lo supe?

-No, no estoy molesto huesos, al contrario me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, seré padre- dijo acercándose más a ella perdiéndose en esos ojos azules que ya tenían un brillo muy especial

Los dos se dieron un abrazo que era único, Booth sintió una descarga al sentir a Brennan sobre su pecho, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir, así que Booth la alejo para poder darle un dulce besos en los labios, al que Brennan respondió

Se separaron y sonrieron, pero a Booth le surgió una gran duda

-huesos… ¿y que pasara ahora?.. Me refiero a nosotros… espera!, antes de que me respondas, quiero que sepas que… yo te amo y que estoy dispuesto a aceptar mi responsabilidad de padre, quiero estar contigo, con el bebé y sé que tú eres esa persona con la que estaré 30, 40 o 50 años siempre lo supe….me darás la oportunidad de estar contigo?- dijo Booth con un tono serio

-Booth , yo…. También te amo, tengo que admitirlo aunque se que solo son procesos químicos del cerebro, pero si quiero compartir esto contigo eres el padre pero necesito pensar , organizar un poco todo esto, Solo te pido tiempo-

-de acuerdo, yo no te voy a presionar y te daré el tiempo que sea si?, pero por favor no me alejes del bebé- dijo tocando su vientre aun plano, sabía que había algo ahí dentro que aunque era muy pequeño ya lo amaba igual que a su madre-

-nunca te alejaría de nuestro hijo- los dos poniendo sus manos en su vientre

Booth puso su brazo alrededor de Brennan, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la camioneta de Booth…

-te llevare a casa Huesos, necesitas descansar-

-de acuerdo, y si estoy muy cansada...

Booth corrió a abrirle la puerta a Brennan, y ayudarla a subir al auto, sabía que de ahora en adelante tendría que cuidarla, y protegerla más que nunca

-Booth, no es necesario que hagas esto yo puedo sola, estoy embarazada no invalida-

-oh vamos huesos, solo quiero que tú y el bebé estén bien- dijo Booth con voz de un padre preocupado y sobreprotector con la futura madre de su hijo-

Durante todo el camino Booth solo iba pensando, en como cambiaría su vida con un bebé y por supuesto con Huesos, estaba dispuesto a esperar a que ella se adaptara y pensara bien las cosas, pero de verdad que la amaba y quería demostrárselo, estar en todo momento con ella para cualquier cosa que necesitara tal vez podrían comprar una nueva casa iniciar una nueva vida juntos pero tendría que esperar.

En cambio Brennan pensaba diferente, tenía muchas dudas, miedos, cosas que la preocupaban, ¿seré una buena madre? ¿Estoy lista para empezar una familia con Booth? ¿En verdad quiero estar con él?, preguntas que no tenían respuesta, pero conforme pasara el tiempo las tendrían.

Llegaron a casa de Brennan, en verdad les hacía falta descansar, Brennan abrió la puerta e invito a Booth a que pasara…

-Booth pasa- dijo Brennan sacándose el abrigo

-Huesos, yo debo irme a casa…. Estoy algo cansado y creo que ambos necesitamos dormir-

-Booth…- Brennan hizo una pausa

-Qué ocurre? Te sientes bien?-

-no, no te preocupes estoy bien, pero….Puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo?….- dijo tímidamente

Booth puso una gran sonrisa, como negarle algo a la mujer que tanto amaba

-Claro que si Huesos, si tú me lo pides… me quedare-

-Gracias Booth- le respondió mirándolo fijamente

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, de forma inconsciente Booth puso su brazo alrededor de Brennan, y ella se recostó en su pecho, los dos cayeron en un sueño profundo realmente estaban cansados. Después de un rato Booth despertó, porque ya se sentía algo incómodo en aquel sofá y vio como Brennan dormía profundamente pensó que era mejor llevarla a su cama para que estuviera mas cómoda, así que la cargo hacia su habitación le quito los zapatos y le puso una cobija, ella no se dio cuenta solo dormía, se notaba que estaba muy cansada seguro era por el embarazo. Booth hiso lo mismo se quitó los zapatos y el pantalón para quedarse en ropa interior, se acomodó del otro lado de la cama y cayó en un sueño profundo de inmediato.

A la mañana siguiente, Booth se había despertado temprano necesitaba ir a su casa a cambiarse para el trabajo, le había dejado una pequeña nota a Brennan sobre la mesa de noche:

"_Huesos, fui a casa a cambiarme regresare por ti " Booth_

Brennan leyó la nota y sonrió, sabía que de ahora en adelante tendría a Booth pegado a ella y un poco sobreprotector.

Se levantó de la cama pero un ligero mareo la hiso regresar a ella, se puso una mano en la cabeza y cerró los ojos, esperando a que se le pasara un poco. Pero otra vez se había quedado dormida, unos minutos más tarde Booth entro al departamento…

-Huesos! Estas lista?-

Al notar que Brennan no contesto y que no habida ningún ruido, parecía como si ella ya no estuviera ahí, camino hacia su habitación y vio que aun dormía profundamente, Booth solo sonrió y se acercó a su oído…

-Huesos, ya es muy tarde debemos irnos..- dijo con voz baja y dulce

Brennan solo se movió un poco y frunció el ceño como de disgusto, volvió a acomodarse entre las sabanas pero sintió como una conocida mano empezó a tocar su rostro y bajaba por su brazo derecho hasta la cintura, fue cuando abrió los ojos y vio a esa persona sonriéndole…

-Buenos días Booth-

-Buenos días dormilona, veo que no leíste mi nota es hora de irnos huesos es muy tarde y no quiero que los demás empiecen a sospechar-

-si la leí, pero cuando estaba dispuesta a levantarme de la cama me vino un mareo y me recosté para que se me pasara pero…- Booth la interrumpió

-Te quedaste dormida- soltó una carcajada

-así es, no es gracioso Booth llegaremos tarde y sospecharan, me doy un baño rápido y nos vamos- dijo esto levantándose de la cama hacia el baño.

Booth miraba a aquella hermosa mujer, sonriendo estaba hermosa y con el embarazo aún más, ella era la persona que más amaba, y aunque la noche anterior habían decidido ir despacio con su relación, el ya sentía que eran una pareja viviendo juntos, con un bebé en camino, odiaba no poder besarla, dormir abrazados, vivir juntos pero Brennan queria "tiempo" pero ¿Cuánto?.

Más tarde los dos ya iban al trabajo, Booth llevaría a Brennan al Jeffersonian luego se iría al FBI, permanecieron un buen rato en silencio pero Booth hablo..

-Huesos… les diremos, ya sabes a Ángela, Hodgings, Cam….Sweets- diciendo el nombre de este último algo disgustado

-Es algo rápido no crees, deberíamos dejar que paso el primer trimestre que es donde es más riesgos…

-hey hey! Este bebé va a seguir creciendo si?,hay que ser positivos de acuerdo?-

-bueno, tienes razón pero supongo que Ángela se dará cuenta, ella ya pasó por esto y lo notara-

-eso es cierto, pero huesos también creo que debemos ir con un doctor, quiero ver nuestro bebé y saber cómo esta, te den vitaminas y todo eso que se necesita en un embarazo, que dices?-

-claro, pensaba lo mismo también lo quiero ver… pediré una cita con mi ginecólogo- dijo con un tono de felicidad

Booth sonrió, veía a Brennan emocionada por su bebé, tomo su mano y le dijo…

-Huesos, TE AMO y gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de este mundo- volteo para verla directamente a los ojos y no le importó quedarse parado a mitad de la calle mientras los otros autos disparaban toda clase de insultos-

-Yo también Te amo Booth, pero te paraste en medio del tráfico y los taxistas te odian- dijo Brennan algo divertida y haciendo que Booth riera

Booth se concentró en conducir, ya solo faltaban unas calles para llegar al Jeffersonian.

Estaciono el auto y con una voz preocupada le dijo:

-Huesos, no desayunaste nada me preocupa-

-Tranquilo Booth ya pediré algo más tarde, además no tengo mucha hambre-

-Tienes que comer bien, tú sabes por el bebé-

-Booth aún es muy pequeño, no creo que si como unas horas después de lo habitual se dé cuenta-

-De acuerdo, pero prométeme que vas a comer algo y que no te vas a exceder con el trabajo-

-te lo prometo, de verdad... tal vez lo del trabajo no, porque tengo que ordenar algunos documentos, y analizar unos restos..

Booth no la dejo terminar,

-NO! No te vas a exceder de trabajo, no es bueno para ti ni para este bebé- dijo poniendo su mano en el vientre de la Dra.

-bien! No me excederé con el trabajo, me voy nos vemos más tarde- abriendo la puerta del auto

-Espera, vendré mas tarde por ti y te llevare a casa-

-BIEN! Adiós Booth- dijo Brennan cerrando la puerta y algo disgustada, Booth estaba siendo demasiado sobreprotector.

Eran las 11:00 am Brennan seguía ordenando algunos papeles en su oficina cuando sonó su celular vio el número y sonrió al ver quien le llamaba, era Booth…

-huesos, hola solo llamaba para saber si ya habías comido algo..-

-Booth siento que me estas vigilando, estaba a punto de ir por algo solo terminaba de ordenar unos papeles- dijo algo molesta

-huesos me preocupo por ti, porque si no te llamo y te digo que comas algo no lo harás-

-Bien, estoy saliendo de mi oficina voy por algo de comer, nos vemos más tarde-

-te creeré que iras por algo de comer, adiós y cuídense…-

Aquel cuídense hiso que Brennan sonriera, iba saliendo por la puerta principal del Jeffersonian, cuando vino de nuevo… un mareo se recargo sobre una pared esperando a que se pasara. Cuando alguien apareció frente a ella

-Dra. Brennan está bien?-

-Cam! Si estoy bien, solo mareo de que no he desayunado pero ya iba por algo, no te preocupes-

-Bien… - dijo Cam no muy convencida

Brennan se puso algo nerviosa, no era muy buena para mentir pero ahora era necesario, lo del bebé solo lo sabían Booth y ella, y aun era muy pronto para que lo supieran.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de vuelta por aqui,Bueno les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, la verdad que recibi comentarios positivos y eso me agrada quiero agradecer a Gecat, Anon, Pimar, Karla y Mile por sus reviews por ustedes seguire con esto. Tal vez me tarde un poco en subir el tercer capitulo por que aunque son vacaciones tengo que estudiar para un examen pero prometo no tardar mucho.

**ni Bones ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y sus creadores**

* * *

Luego de un día largo de trabajo, Booth decidió ir por Brennan al Jeffersonian ya había trabajado mucho.

Brennan estaba escribiendo algunas cosas en su ordenador, cuando noto que alguien estaba observándola desde la puerta de su oficina…

-Temperance Brennan, no crees que ya has trabajado mucho?-

-Booth… la verdad es que el tiempo pasa muy rápido, no me había dado cuenta de la hora, lo siento- dijo con cara de niña regañada

-Vamos huesos, es hora de que vayas a casa necesitas descansar y también cenar..-

Brennan sonrió al ver como Booth estaba tan preocupado por ella-de acuerdo solo dame un minuto para ordenar esto y nos vamos-

Ya no había nadie en el Jeffersonian todos se habían ido a casa, solo Brennan era la única que se quedaba a esas horas, salieron del instituto irían por comida china para cenar.

Luego Booth llevo a Brennan a su departamento, esperaba que le pidiera que se quedara como la última noche pero esta vez no fue así…

-Huesos… no quieres que me quede?- dijo Booth algo nervioso

-No, Booth estaré bien puedes irte a casa a descansar-

Eso era lo que no quería Booth que no estuvieran juntos, él quería estar con ella, cuidándola, protegiéndola cuidando sus sueños, pero de nuevo volvió a su mente "ella quiere tiempo". Él no quería alejarse de ella ni un segundo, pero si ella así lo quería no le quedaba más que aceptarlo.

Booth fue a casa, desanimado y solo se dejó caer en su cama y quedo completamente dormido.

Pasaron 2 días, seguían con la misma rutina que desayunaban juntos, Booth la llevaba al Jeffersonian, la llamaba como 5 veces al día para saber cómo estaba y si necesitaba algo, no había surgido ningún caso así que cada quien en sus respectivas oficinas, luego la llevaba de nuevo a casa. A Booth le dolía mucho no poder estar con ella durmiendo en la misma cama, despertar y ser lo primero que vieran sus ojos, pero aun no eran nada, no eran una pareja solo compañeros, algo que a Booth le costaba entender.

Era viernes por la mañana y Brennan había decidido hacer una cita con su ginecólogo para el día siguiente que ya era fin de semana, pues los síntomas del embarazo se estaban empezando a ser más recurrentes, mareos a todas horas, nauseas, cansancio.

Booth toco la puerta del departamento de Brennan ya era tarde, ni siquiera lo dejo pasar solo tomo sus cosas y se marcharon.

-Huesos, acaso ni un Buenos días o un Hola?-

-Perdón Booth pero ya vamos tarde, sabes que odio la impuntualidad- dijo molesta

Subieron al auto, Booth no quería decirle nada más porque tal vez le contestaría enojada y mejor callo todo el camino…

-Booth hice una cita para mañana con el ginecólogo, quieres ir o tienes trabajo?- dijo Brennan mirando a todos lados menos hacia Booth

-Por supuesto que quiero ir huesos, es importante para mi quiero ver a ese pequeñín- se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Está bien, mañana a las 9:00 am-

-ahí estaré, yo paso por ti temprano lo prometo- sabía que estaba algo molesta por que llego tarde pero no era su culpa si no del tráfico.

El día transcurrió normal, Brennan ya no tenía tanto trabajo así que por fin se iría temprano a casa, pensaba en llamar a Booth para que la llevara a casa pero no quería traerlo como si fuera su chofer, así que llamo un taxi.

Booth en su oficina, organizando documentos de los casos que había resuelto miraba el reloj eran las 7:00pm ya era hora de ir por Huesos, pero algo le dijo que primero debía llamarla…

-hola huesos, como estas?-

-hola Booth, estoy bien aún estas en el trabajo?-

-Sí, pero en 10 minutos salgo por ti-

-Booth, yo… ya estoy en casa termine temprano hoy, pensé que tú todavía seguías en tu oficina y no quise molestarte-

-oh, vamos huesos no me molesta, sabes que si necesitas algo solo tienes que llamar no me importa la hora que sea-

-lo siento entonces, así que supongo que te veré hasta mañana- dijo esto en tono triste

-Sí creo que si… al menos que tú quieras que vaya a tu casa-

-no, no te preocupes estoy bien mañana nos vemos, temprano por favor adiós..- corto la llamada

A quien engañaba, necesitaba verlo pero no pudo decírselo porque su cerebro le decía una cosa pero su corazón pedía a gritos que el viniera a su casa. Necesitaba de él y aunque fuera sobreprotector, impuntual, lo amaba y lo necesitaba junto a ella. Por fin se estaba dando cuenta que en verdad quería estar con el compartiendo una casa, una cama, y tal vez no tendrían problema con la impuntualidad.

Por otro lado Booth llego a su casa y algo triste porque no veía a Huesos desde que la dejo en el Jeffersonian en la mañana, se sentía tan solo la casa vacía en su mente creaba escenas de como seria esa casa si Brennan estuviera ahí. Pero mejor decidió ir a dormir mañana era un gran día, pues por primera vez vería a su bebé aunque posiblemente aún era muy pequeñito, y no quería que Brennan se enojara con él otra vez por ser impuntual.

Llego el gran día, Booth despertó a las 7:00am tenía que admitir que estaba nervioso, esto era muy importante, aunque admitía sería algo extraño, pues hace apenas unos días no se imaginaba que vería a su hijo, prueba del amor que había entre Brennan y el.

Eran 7:30am los rayos del sol hicieron que Brennan despertara, se quedó viendo el techo unos minutos, antes de ir a la cocina ha preparar algo de café, apenas percibió el olor a café y salió corriendo al baño, las náuseas se hicieron presentes.

Estuvo un buen rato en el baño esperando a que pasaran esas náuseas y mareos, sentada en el filo de la tina aun en pijama, escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y vio el reloj 8:30am –QUE? No puede ser, es muy tarde!-

Como pudo llego a la puerta, era obvio quien era ni siquiera lo miro y corrió rápido hacia su habitación.

-Huesos, aun no estas lista?- dijo Booth sorprendido al ver que aún estaba en pijama

-CALLATE, no sabes lo que he estado pasando desde que desperté- definitivamente estaba molesta

Booth solo pudo sonreír, sabía perfectamente que era lo que había estado pasando, en su mente decía que Brennan se veía tan linda enojada, seguramente también las hormonas están comenzando a afectar sus emociones.

-y no es divertido, como para que te rias- estaba muy molesta

-lo siento Huesos, pero creo que las hormonas están cambiando tus estados de ánimo-

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando volvieron las náuseas y tuvo que correr de nuevo al baño. Booth fue tras ella, se puso junto a ella acariciando su espalda.

-tranquila huesos, todo esto es normal si estas molesta porque ya se hiso tarde, no te preocupes buscare una solucion-

-sé que es normal, pero es nuevo para mí no sé si pueda vivir con esto-

Las hormonas estaban controlándola demasiado que unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-oh no, no huesos, no llores aqui estoy para que no pases esto sola, tranquila- se acercó a ella para abrazarla y le dio un beso en la frente.

-no sé por qué estoy llorando, deben ser las hormonas, pero gracias Booth- se abrazó más fuerte de él.

-Bueno creo que ya no llegamos a la cita- dijo con una pequeña sonrisita mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-no te preocupes voy a llamar en un rato para ver si pueden cambiarla para más tarde si?, ahora ven vamos a la cama a que te recuestes, el baño no es muy cómodo- le sonrió y extendió su mano.

Brennan se recostó y Booth le llevo un poco de agua, ya estaba más tranquila, se sentó en la cama junto a ella tomando su mano, la miraba fijamente y en su cabeza decía"_vamos Booth es hora que hables con ella, no pueden seguir separados, por cosas como esta es que necesitan estar juntos"_

-huesos creo que debemos hablar…. Sobre nosotros…

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_es un poco mas corto que el anterior pero Que tal? les esta gustando como va esta historia, Brennan ya aceptara estar con Booth o todavia tiene cosas que pensar? _**

**_Dejenme sus opiniones, amenazas, que les gustaria ver en esta historia no se lo que gusten comentar! _**

**_Gracias por leer!:D_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo, perdón si me tarde en subir el capitulo, pero me estoy preparando para un examen y la inspiracion no me llega, pero aqui les dejo la 3era parte de esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad, que bueno que les esta gustando. Hablando de otra cosa, ya vieron los nuevos capitulos de BONES?, ami me encanta ver a Booth y Brennan de papas. **

**ni Bones ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y sus creadores**

* * *

Hubo un momento de silencio los dos se miraban profundamente, a Brennan le tomó por sorpresa pero tomo la mano de Booth…

-De acuerdo si creo que es momento de que hablemos-

-Bien, sé que tu pediste tiempo y créeme cuando me lo dijiste lo tome bien, pero tú y yo sabemos que no podemos estar separados, por situaciones como esta es que quiero estar contigo, cuidándote, durmiendo junto a ti, ir a casa juntos sin que yo te tenga que traerte a la tuya y después yo me vaya a la mía, quiero compartir el día a día contigo y te amo quiero demostrártelo abrazarte, besarte, y protegerte siempre está bien? Los dos tenemos que estar juntos en esto -

-Booth…de verdad que creo que los días que han pasado han sido suficientes para darme cuenta que te necesito junto a mí, es irracional pero te necesito aquí compartir esto que es completamente nuevo para mí, ese día que te dije que estaba embarazada y te quedaste conmigo fui tan feliz, sabía que estabas a mi lado cuidándome, no tenía miedo, en mi cama ya no estaba ese hueco vacío que llevaba años ahí. Es complicado para mi tener que compartir mi vida con alguien, he estado sola muchos años y me han lastimado personas que he querido mucho pero estoy segura que tu no lo harás, sé que será difícil que pueda adaptarme pero lo que si se es que te amo y quiero compartir contigo esto que es muy importante…a pesar de que mi cabeza me controlaba pude escuchar a mi corazón y estoy segura que te quiero a mi lado-

Booth se acercó a ella tanto que podía sentir su respiración en su rostro, paso su mano por su mejilla y le dijo…

-Te amo Temperance Brennan y te juro que nunca te hare daño y que estaré contigo y con nuestro hijo siempre de acuerdo, sé que será difícil pero aquí me tendrás a mí para ayudarte, y compartir nuestra nueva vida- tomo su rostro con su mano y se acercó a sus labios dándole un tierno y dulce beso.

Se alejaron y se miraron por un par de minutos, sonriendo Booth perdido en esos bellos ojos verde azulado.

-Y bien?, entonces es oficial huesos?- pregunto Booth algo timido

-de que hablas?- frunció el ceño porque no sabía a lo que Booth se refería

-Si Huesos ya sabes… es oficial, que ya somos pareja- bajando un poco la voz con algo de temor

-Bueno si creo que si- su sonrisa era enorme

Booth se quitó los zapatos y se recostó con ella, recargado en las almohadas rodeo con sus brazos a Brennan no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo besándola recordándole lo mucho que la amaba el tiempo paso volando cuando vieron el reloj marcaba las 10:00am ya se habían pasado las náuseas y Brennan tenía hambre. Pero antes de comer algo tenían que llamar al ginecólogo para cambiar su cita, le explicaron lo que paso y el doctor entendió, paso la cita para las 4:00pm.

Salieron rumbo al Royal Dinner para desayunar, platicaron de muchas cosas Booth a veces no escuchaba lo que Brennan le decía pues no dejaba de ver lo hermosa que era y que ya era su… novia? Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento.

Aún era temprano, asi que Booth llevo a Brennan a un parque para poder sentarse a platicar mientras llegaba la hora de ir a la cita con el médico.

-Huesos, te llevare a un lugar muy especial, voy allí cuando necesito pensar y simplemente quiero estar solo-

Brennan sonrió y acepto, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia el parque, buscaron un lugar para sentarse y poder platicar….

-Huesos y que sigue, me refiero ahora que estamos juntos, necesitamos nuestro espacio –

-No Booth, yo ya tengo mi espacio y es bastante grande para que tú te mudes conmigo-

-Oh, No, no, no en ese caso tú te mudas conmigo-

-Booth…. No! No cabe duda eres un Macho Alfa- Brennan cruzo los brazos y se alejó de él.

Se molestó ante el comentario de Booth, ella no quería mudarse a su casa, pero Booth tampoco quería mudarse a la de ella. Entonces qué harían?

Booth vio a Brennan molesta que tenía la mirada en otro lado menos hacia él, demonios que había hecho?, no tenía ni unas horas de haber iniciado su relación y ya habían peleado. Bueno siempre peleaban pero cuando eran compañeros, ahora era oficial eran pareja ya era diferente.

-hey… Huesos, perdón no quise que te molestaras- le dijo Booth con tanta dulzura estaba arrepentido de esa discusión.

-Esto no debería ser así Booth, no llevamos ni un día siendo pareja y ya peleamos- se notaba que Brennan quería llorar

-Lo siento de verdad, déjame reparar esto… tengo una gran idea, tal vez podamos repartir tiempo, unas semanas podrías estar en mi casa después yo en la tuya así mientras llega el bebé, no resultaría tan difícil para los dos, que dices?- Booth se acercó tomando su rostro para que volteara a verlo.

-Creo que debo admitir que tuviste una buena idea, es razonable, y estoy de acuerdo es lo mejor para los dos- lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa

-Odio pelear contigo Huesos, lo lamento… ven aquí- la acerco hacia el para abrazarla

Brennan se quedó recostada en el pecho de Booth, se sentía tan segura estar con él, siempre lo habia estado solo que ahora era diferente, porque tenían que pasar tantos años para darse cuenta que lo amaba, tuvo que llegar Hannah para que se diera cuenta que lo amaba, y también tuvo que morir Vincent para que estuvieran juntos en una cama, demostrándose el amor que se tenían. Y a consecuencia de eso estaban esperando un bebé, fue como la cereza de un pastel que llevaba poco más de 6 años cocinándose.

Pasaron un buen rato en aquel parque, viendo como como los niños corrían imaginándose que tal vez por ahí en un futuro estaría su pequeño la hora de ir a la cita con el médico, ambos estaban algo nerviosos era la primera vez que verían a su hijo o hija, estaban en la puerta principal del consultorio, Booth notaba que Brennan estaba nerviosa, así que la miro y tomo son mano con fuerza…

-Tranquila huesos, estamos juntos en esto recuérdalo….

Brennan respiro profundo, esa palabras de Booth la tranquilizaron así que ambos tomados de la mano, atravesaron esa puerta...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**que tal ? les gusto, bueno me acorde que en el primer capitulo de la septima temporada de Bones, Booth le dice a Brennan que ambos acordaron repartir tiempo y yo pues me imagine como es que llegaron a ese escribanme si les esta gustando como va la historia, sus comentarios de verdad me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. a ustedes que les gustaria que pasara en esta historia?**

**Gracias por leer, saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola otra vez, aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo, espero que les guste me inspire mucho, y si me costo algo de trabajo imaginarme como seria esa primera vez con el doctor. Peo si lo logre, de nuevo agradesco muchisimo sus reviews, que bueno que esta historia si les esta gustando, esperen el proximo capitulo que estara algo interesante..**.

**ni Bones ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y sus creadores**

* * *

Estaban sentados en la sala de espera, Booth no soltó la mano de Brennan ni un momento. Vieron que salió una enfermera de una habitación. Veía unos papeles y dijo su nombre…

-Temperance Brennan- dijo la joven enfermera

Booth reacciono…- Huesos, creo que esa eres tu- le sonrió

-Aquí- dijo Brennan levantándose de su asiento

-Bien Dra. Brennan, por aquí por favor- dijo la enfermera señalando la puerta de la que anteriormente había salido.

Booth se detuvo, tenía miedo se quedó parado frente a la puerta…

-usted también puede pasar- le dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa

-Oh, sí si claro- dijo Booth nervioso

Ambos entraron y saludaron amablemente al médico, les indico que tomaran asiento…

-Bien Dra. Brennan, así que confirmo que está embarazada, me alegro pero como se ha sentido?-

-Bueno, creo que he sentido lo normal, mareos, náuseas, cansancio, cambios de ánimo- dijo esto último mirando a Booth y sonriendo

-de acuerdo, eso es normal y sabe más o menos cuantas semanas tiene?-

-calculo unas 5 semanas-

-Bueno, para estar más seguros haremos un ultrasonido si le parece-

-Por supuesto- tenía una enorme sonrisa, vería a esa cosita creciendo dentro de ella

Booth simplemente escuchaba, no hablaba pues estaba nervioso y como en estado de shock, al oír que vería a su bebé.

-Dra. Brennan recuéstese aquí – dijo el médico señalando la camilla junto

Booth se sentó en un pequeño banco que había junto a la camilla, miraba a Brennan mientras el doctor prendía su equipo de ultrasonido, la tomo de la mano y la beso.

-Estas emocionado?- pregunto Brennan con un rostro de felicidad

-que si estoy emocionado?, Huesos estoy más que eso ya quiero verlo-

Fueron interrumpidos por el médico que le indico a Brennan que levantara su blusa, para aplicarle gel que se sentía algo frio.

-Bien, tal vez no se pueda distinguir muy bien pero necesitamos saber cuántas semanas tiene-

El doctor empezó a pasar aquel aparato por su vientre, veía muy atento su monitor, Brennan y Booth lo veían seriamente, esperaban que dijera algo…

-Dra. Brennan, este bebé tiene aproximadamente casi 1 mes lo que significa aproximadamente 6 semanas, solo mide 2 mm pero su corazón ya está desarrollado e incluso latiendo, es imposible oírlo en esta etapa que aún es un embrión, pero está muy bien, tiene que empezar a tomar ácido fólico, ya que es necesario para el desarrollo del bebe-

En ese momento el medico volteo el monitor hacia ellos, y señalo donde estaba el bebé, parecía una manchita en la pantalla, pero así de pequeño era.

Booth cambio completamente la cara, no parpadeaba quedo impresionado estaba viendo a su hijo o hija, que aunque todavía no tenía el aspecto de un bebé…

-ese… ese.. Es nuestro bebé?- pregunto Booth tartamudeando

-no es un bebé aun Booth, es un pequeño embrión- interrumpió Brennan

-Lo se huesos, pero mira es nuestro hijo no estas feliz de verlo?-

-Estoy feliz Booth- volteando a ver el monitor de nuevo

Quedaron un buen rato viendo a esa cosita, estaban felices ambos tenían una sonrisa enorme, Booth quería llorar de emoción. Su hijo, el hijo de ambos. Fueron interrumpidos por el médico, quien indico que el bebé estaba bien, retiro el aparato y le paso un pañuelo a Brennan para que limpiara el gel.

-Muy bien, pues todo está perfecto, solo si tiene que tener más cuidados ahora Dra. Brennan, no trabajar demasiado, comer bien, no hacer esfuerzos, dormir, tomar vitaminas y... usted- dijo señalando a Booth- usted va a asegurarse de que cumpla todo lo que le dije-

-Por supuesto que me asegurare de eso Doctor- miro a Brennan y le regalo un gran sonrisa

-Solo algo más… Felicidades, serán excelentes padres-

-Gracias doctor- dijo mirando a Brennan con ternura

-Es todo, espero verlos aquí de nuevo dentro de 1 mes, para una revisión, pero si tiene alguna molestia Dra. Brennan, no dude en venir de acuerdo?-

Se despidieron agradeciéndole al médico y salieron del consultorio, de nuevo tomados de la mano.

-Huesos… Gracias- le dijo Booth al oído mientras caminaban al auto.

-Por qué Booth?- no entendió el motivo del gracias.

-Porque vas a tener a mi hijo, y porque me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo- se detuvo y quedo frente a ella robándole un beso.

Llego la noche en D.C, estaba por terminar un gran día para Booth y Brennan, pues en un día, hicieron oficial que ya eran pareja, iban a vivir juntos no de la manera a que a Booth le hubiera gustado, pero por estar junto a ella haría lo que sea. También habían visto a su bebé que era muy pequeño pero Booth ya amaba a esa cosita.

Estaban en un bonito restaurant, cenando era una ocasión especial pues ya era oficial que tenían una relación. Luego de esa deliciosa cena, ambos estaban agotados e irían a casa pero…

-Huesos vamos, es hora de ir a descansar pero antes creo que debemos ir a tu casa por algunas cosas…-

- a mi casa? Y por qué a la mía? El que debe ir a su casa eres tu - estaba empezando a molestarse

-Oh vamos, no quiero volver a discutir, empezaremos en mi casa y después de unas semanas iremos a la tuya si?-

Brennan se dio media vuelta, ignorándolo y camino hacia el auto, Booth se quedó ahí parado, que rayos había hecho? Otra vez una discusión? No!, se dijo a sí mismo y corrió hacia ella…

-Huesos espera, espera….lo siento, soy un tonto, iremos a mi casa pero solo por mis cosas de acuerdo?- ya dos veces en un día, pero a Booth siempre se le ocurría algo para que Brennan lo perdonara y no estuviera molesta con él.

-Booth… hemos tenido 2 discusiones en un día, pero me encanta que siempre buscas una solución para hacer que yo ter perdone-

-Bueno, eso es porque te amo, y no me gusta pelear contigo, te pido discul….-

No pudo terminar de decirlo, porque fue interrumpido por los labios de Brennan, se dieron un beso… con ternura, pero a la vez con tanta pasión.

Se separaron, porque ya les empezaba a faltar aire, Booth estaba sorprendido, las veces que se habían besado era porque Booth tomaba la iniciativa, pero esta vez fue Brennan la que le robo ese beso.

-y a que se debió ese beso- pregunto Booth con una sonrisa picara

-es lo que hacen las parejas no?-

-Si pero tú te acercaste a mí y… bueno no importa me encanto-

-Y también lo hice porque te amo-

-Wow…

Booth se quedó sin palabras, estaba demostrándole lo mucho que lo amaba. Luego de aquellas palabras subieron al auto, se dirigían a casa de Booth para recoger sus cosas y luego ir a la de Brennan donde pasarían algunas semanas.

Llegaron a casa de Brennan, estaban agotados, Booth dejo sus maletas en la puerta y fue a la sala dejándose caer en un sillón.

-Booth es mejor la cama que el sillón-

-Lo se lo sé, iré en un momento-

-de acuerdo, yo me voy a cambiar y te espero en la habitación si?-

"Te espero en la habitación" sonó algo raro para Booth, bueno sabía que se refería a que lo esperaba para poder dormir. Booth se levantó del sillón con pereza, tomo una de sus maletas y la llevo a la habitación. Brennan seguía en el baño así que pensó... Que tendría de malo si se cambiaba ahí. Así que se quitó la camisa y el pantalón, quedando solamente en boxers. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta de baño, cuando Brennan salió y lo vio… semidesnudo, ahí en su habitación.

-Booth!.. Que haces?- pregunto Brennan con los ojos abiertos al ver a Booth así..

-Huesos!... lo siento pero estabas en el baño y decidí cambiarme aquí… no te gusta- pregunto Booth pícaramente

-No, digo si… Booth!- Brennan se sonrojo

Booth se acercó a ella aun en boxers, y le dijo..

-Entonces si te gusta verme así…eeh!- le guiño el ojo

-Bueno, tengo que decir que eres muy atractivo, tu musculatura es impresionante y….

Cuando se dio cuenta Booth la tomaba de la cintura, y la atraía hacia él, la empezó a besar, primero fueron besos tiernos, después fueron siendo más apasionados. Brennan rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Booth y lo empujaba con dirección hacia la cama. Se dejaron caer sobre ella, Brennan quedando encima de Booth…

-Huesos podemos hacer esto?, digo no es riesgoso?-

-No,no lo es, si lo fuera no crees que el doctor nos hubiera dicho que no podíamos disfrutar del sexo?-

-Cierto…- Booth volvió a besarla

Y una cosa llevo a la otra y se demostró todo el amor que se tenían, el primer día que deciden vivir juntos y terminan así. Olvidaron que estaban agotados, tuvieron una noche llena de caricias, besos y mucho mucho amor….

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**que les parecio este capitulo, todo lo que les paso en un dia! WOW! me quedo algo cursi no creen? bueno recibi un comentario y me dio una gran idea, esperen el proximo capitulo. Porfa espero sus opiniones, si no les guto tambien diganme si? **

**gracias por leer! :) saludos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola aqui de nuevo, dejando el cap 5. espero que les guste, lei que querian algo de celos... entre B&B y pues aqui un poco.**

**y muchisimas gracias por sus Reviews, espero recibir mas. **

**Otra cosa, tal vez no actualize muy seguido ahora pues acá en México se acabaron las vacaciones y yo regreso a clases pero prometo no tardar mucho.**

****** Bones ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y sus creadores**

* * *

Pasaron 2 semanas, todo iba más o menos bien entre Booth y Brennan, ya se estaban acostumbrando a compartir una casa, pero siempre había pequeños problemas como Booth dejando la ropa regada por la habitación, no era nada ordenado a comparación de Brennan, también con la cama, Brennan no podía dormir pues no encontraba la posición adecuada, ya que el espacio ya no era el mismo, era más pequeño pero tenía que acostumbrarse a eso.

Era miércoles por la mañana, Booth ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, Brennan aun dormía, en las últimas 2 semanas dormía mucho pues era más que obvio por el embarazo. Booth fue a la habitación para despertar a Brennan y decirle que ya estaba el desayuno, pero no la encontró en la cama, así que fue al lugar donde iba todas las mañanas en el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos...

-Huesos estas bien?- pregunto Booth tocando la puerta y abriéndola despacio

-sí, no te preocupes son las náuseas matutinas, lo normal-

-Bien, estaré aquí afuera-

Unos minutos después Brennan salió del baño con una cara algo desanimada, odiaba esas nauseas matutinas pero era parte del embarazo, y tenía que acostumbrarse a ellas por lo menos el primer trimestre.

Booth la abrazo al ver esa cara que tenía, le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa…

-Bien, supongo que no quieres saber de comida ahora…

-NO! Ni la menciones o las náuseas volverán, y tenemos que ir a trabajar-

-Bien, pero debes comer algo por lo menos algo de jugo-

-Si solamente tomare un poco de jugo, no quiero ver nada de comida-

Mientras Booth desayunada, Brennan estaba arreglándose para el trabajo pero en ese momento sonó su celular…

-Brennan…Esta bien en media hora estaremos ahí-

Le había llamado Cam, tenían un caso en el Museo Nacional del Aire y el Espacio, habían encontrado un cuerpo en la ventilación.

De inmediato le dijo a Booth y apenas le dio un sorbo al jugo, salieron lo más rápido que pudieron.

* * *

Ya en la escena del crimen, estaba Cam y personal del FBI, pero también estaba una persona que Booth recordaba muy bien, la Agente Perotta pero que hacia allí? La agente se acercó a Booth…

-Agente Booth, Hola tanto tiempo - le lanzaba una mirada seductora y estrechaba su mano con la de él.

-Agente Perotta, que sorpresa que hace aquí?-

-Vera Agente, tengo cierta familiarización con el Museo y quiero involucrarme en el caso-

-oh ya veo, y que ha pasado aquí…

Le explico que había un cuerpo en la ventilación del Museo, parecía que era un hombre por la ropa que traía pero no supo decir más por que identificar a la víctima y saber cómo había muerto era trabajo de Brennan. Estuvieron un rato conversando parecía que la plática era divertida pues ambos reían.

Brennan no había notado la presencia de la Agente Perotta, ella estaba viendo los restos junto con Cam, pero noto que Booth no estaba por ningún lado, hasta que lo vio riendo con aquella mujer de cabello largo ondulado.

-Con quien esta Booth?- Pregunto Brennan a Cam

- es la Agente Perotta, recuerdas aquel caso en el acuario?-

-Oh si recuerdo, pero que hace ella aquí?- Brennan no dejaba de mirar como Booth y ella reían

-Ella quiere ayudar con el caso, pues tiene cierta relación con el Museo- explico Cam

Brennan recordó que aquella mujer había salido con Booth y que probablemente intentaría volver a salir con él, pero Booth ya no era soltero ahora estaba con ella, por dentro Brennan quería alejar de Booth a esa mujer pero no ella no era ese tipo de mujer que se pone "celosa". "_Tal vez ríen por alguno de los chistes de Booth_" pensó Brennan.

-Dra. Brennan!..Dra. Brennan!, sigue aquí?- Pregunto Cam sacando a Brennan de sus pensamientos

-qué? Oh lo siento Cam pensaba en otras cosas-

Era muy raro que Brennan estuviera distraída y más en una escena del crimen. Trato de hacer un lado aquella imagen de Booth con la agente Perotta y se concentró en el trabajo.

-Bien, tenemos un hombre entre unos 30 y 35 años, estura de 1.85 m aproximadamente, tiene una lesión en el esternón como si le hubieran clavado algún objeto punzo cortante lo que podría haber ocasionado la muerte pero llevaremos los restos al Jeffersonian para analizarlo mejor, también retiren todo lo que haya atrapado el filtro de la ventilación- dijo esto apartándose un poco de los restos pues un mareo acompañado de nauseas se hiso presente.

Salió rápido de la escena del crimen para tomar aire y que se pasaran las náuseas, Booth no se dio cuenta cuando se alejó del cuerpo, pues seguía platicando con Perotta. Pero al ver que ya no estaba con Cam, la busco por todos lados con la mirada.

me disculpas, iré a buscar a Huesos no sé dónde se metió- dijo Booth a la Agente Perotta

Booth corrió afuera del Museo y la encontró sentada en una banca, algo no estaba bien pues tenía su mano apoyada contra su cabeza así que se acercó a ella…

-hey huesos, no me di cuenta cuando saliste, que pasa?-

-Estoy bien Booth, puedes regresar a seguir platicando con la Agente Perotta que se ve que la están pasando bien- Contesto Brennan muy fría

Booth le sorprendió aquella respuesta de su compañera, se quedó en silencio, acaso Huesos esta… "celosa", sabía que no le agradaría mucho verlo con Perotta pues había salido un par de veces con ella. Pero Huesos no era ese tipo de mujer que se ponía celosa, pero tal vez con todas las hormonas del embarazo la estaban cambiando un poco.

-Huesos… acaso estas celosa?- pregunto Booth algo tímido pues tenía miedo de la respuesta

-hablas enserio?, no Booth no estoy celosa- solo rio ante la pregunta de Booth

Obviamente mintió, pues si le daba algo de rabia verlo hablar con esa mujer con la que había salido hace tiempo.

-Booth podemos irnos?, tengo algo de nauseas- se paraba de aquella banca avazando unos pasos.

-me mentiste, dijiste que estabas bien si te sentías mal no hubiéramos venido a la escena del crimen-

-Booth me sentía bien solo que ver los restos me ha dado nauseas- _"pero no lo notaste por que estabas con Perottta_"- Pensó Brennan

Regresaron a la escena del crimen solo para dar algunas indicaciones y después marcharse, pero la Agente Perotta se acercó a Booth…

-Agente Booth, me gustaría tomar un café para platicar que dice?-

Brennan le lanzo una mirada de "te voy a matar "pero ella no la noto…

-Por supuesto, este es mi número, llámeme- dijo Booth dándole una tarjeta

Booth noto la cara de Brennan, estaba molesta como pudo haber hecho eso, iba a salir con Perotta pero se supone que estaban juntos, como hiso eso. Brennan salió del lugar sin decir nada dejándolos solos. A Perotta le pareció raro ver a Brennan salir así, pero no le dio mucha importancia, solo le sonría más seductoramente a Booth.

Booth se despidió, y salió de lo más normal posible de ahí, pero ya afuera corrió atrás de Brennan pero ya estaba en el auto.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Brennan no lo dejo.

-No Booth no digas nada, solo llévame al Jeffersonian-

-Pero Huesos, por favor déjame explicarte-

-No quiero hablar ahora sí?- Quería llorar, pero respiro profundo

Booth ya no le respondió solo arranco el auto y en su mente solo suplicaba que Brennan lo escuchara, quería decirle que hiso eso por ellos pero Brennan parecía odiarlo en ese momento…

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**me quedo algo corto perdon,:O pero por que creen ustedes que Booth hiso eso?, bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap. ya saben si no les gusto diganme, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.**

**y lo del museo del Aire y el espacio si existe, investige un poco en internet. **

**Si tienen alguna duda, o quieren darme alguna sugerencia, den el botonsito de abajo.**

**Gracias por Leer :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo, primero una disculpa porque me he tardado en subir este cap, pero el regreso a clases ha sido algo dificil, espero me entiendan, pero espero les guste este 6to cap. **

**Agradesco muchisimo todos sus Reviews, y gracias por decirme que Perotta no era la del caso del Acuario si no Catherine, lo siento encerio pero me confundi.**

** El proximo cap. tal vez este el viernes o sábado, prometo no tardar tanto.**

**********Ni Bones ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y sus creadores.**

* * *

El día transcurrió normal, todos estaban enfocados en el caso, Brennan junto con Cam, Wendel y Hodgings investigaban los restos, determinando la causa de muerte al parecer una navaja de bolsillo fue incrustada en el pecho, causando un daño en el corazón y el esternón. Pudieron identificar a la víctima por la placa dental, era un empleado del museo que daba recorridos a estudiantes. También encontraron algunos fragmentos que parecían ser de meteorito, y en el único lugar donde había meteoritos era en el museo. Brennan le tenía que hablar a Booth para comunicarle lo que habían encontrado, pero estaba tan molesta que le pidió a Wendell que lo hiciera..

-infórmele al Agente Booth lo del meteorito, estaré en mi oficina- con solo decir el nombre de Booth se molestó y prefirió ir a su oficina.

Todos observaron la actitud de Brennan, normalmente ella es la que le avisa a Booth cuando descubren algo importante, pero esta vez se lo pidió a Wendell, guardaron silencio viendo como Brennan se retiraba.

-Porque le habrá dicho a Wendell que llamara a Booth, no se les parece extraño?- dijo Hodgings

-Bueno, desde que la Dra. Brennan llegó esta mañana se ve algo molesta- hablo Wendell

-No lo sé, pero creo que Booth tiene algo que ver- Cam dijo viendo como Brennan se iba alejando

...

Todos dejaron ese tema atrás, y siguieron analizando los restos, Wendell llamo a Booth y le explico lo que encontraron en la victima, a Booth le molesto que haya sido Wendell el que le dijera, pues sabía que Brennan, por lo menos ese día no le hablaría. Pero tenían que hablar, pero estaban en horas de trabajo seria hasta que estuvieran en casa. Booth le dijo a Wendell que pasaría por Brennan para ir a investigar al museo, si había el tipo de meteorito que encontraron en la victima.

Unos minutos después Booth cruzaba la puerta principal del Jeffersonian, vio a Cam, Hodgings y Wendell en la plataforma pero faltaba alguien... Claro Huesos. Se acercó a ellos y pregunto…

-Chicos, donde esta huesos?-

-En su oficina agente Booth, yo le dije que vendría por ella pero al parecer no me puso mucha atención- contesto Wendell

-Bien iré por ella- Booth dio un suspiro, aparte de estar enojada por lo que paso en la escena del crimen, tampoco quería ir a resolver el caso con él.

Booth entro a la oficina de Brennan, pero al parecer ignoraba su presencia, estaba muy concentrada en su ordenador…

-Huesos, tenemos un caso que resolver, hay que ir al museo para buscar ese meteorito- dijo acercándose a ella.

-Creo que deberías ir tu Booth junto con la Agente Perotta no cres?- lo dijo sin mirarlo solo tenía su mirada en el ordenador

-lo dices enserio?, estás tan molesta que no quieres ir a investigar conmigo- respiro profundo para calmar un poco su enojo.

-No, no puedo ir tengo mucho trabajo aqui, dile a Wendell que vaya a examinar todos los tipos de meteoritos que haya en el museo, no es algo difícil- buscaba la forma de quitárselo de encima

-qué? No, no, basta! Tu y yo tenemos que hablar, no importa que estemos en horas de trabajo, me tienes que escuchar- subió un poco más el tono de voz en realidad si estaba molesto de que Brennan lo tratara así.

El tono de voz de Booth hiso que Brennan por fin quitara su mirada del ordenador.

-Solo escúchame…- dijo Booth, su voz iba siendo más suave

-Bien y que tienes que explicarme, que olvidaste que ahora estábamos juntos y ahora tienes una cita con Perotta para tomar café-

-Sé que no fue muy buena idea hacer eso, pero no me pensé que te molestara tanto, y lo hice porque tal vez ella nos puede ayudar…

-Ayudar en que Booth?-

-Sabemos que en algún momento tenemos que decirle al FBI y al Jeffersonian que estamos juntos, asi que ella puede dar buenas referencias de nosotros, de que pudimos resolver este caso sin ningún problema, por eso lo hice, yo no quiero que nos separen, por eso tenemos que demostrar que podemos seguir con esto, que nuestra vida personal no afectara a lo profesional-

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, Brennan estaba enojada pero con ella misma como pudo desconfiar de Booth así?, debió haberlo escuchado desde el principio, pero su cabeza siempre le decía otra cosa. Y tambien tenía que admitir que estaba experimentado algo llamado "celos"…

-Perdóname Booth, perdón por desconfiar así de ti, siempre dejo que mi cabeza mi controle, y también tengo que decir que experimente eso que tu llamas "celos", deben ser las hormonas por supuesto, pero no me agrado verte tan sonriente con Perotta…- Brennan veía a Booth con una mirada de arrepentimiento

-WOW, lo has admitido, claro las hormonas, escucha puedo sonreírle a muchas mujeres, pero solo hay una a la que amo y le daría un millón de sonrisas, me vuelve loco….y esa eres tu- Booth sonrió y se acercó a sus labios dándole un tierno y dulce beso.

Por otro lado Cam, Hodgings y Wendell estaban en la plataforma aun viendo los restos, pero Hodgings hablo….

- ¿Por qué la Dra. Brennan y Booth tardan tanto? Normalmente cuando descubrimos algo salen lo más rápido que pueden-

-Iré a ver qué ocurre o no podremos avanzar si no tenemos ese meteorito- dijo Cam

Cam se dirigía a la oficina de Brennan, estaba a unos paso pero fue interrumpida por un interno necesitaba que firmara algunos papeles.

Brennan escucho los tacones de alguien y supuso que se dirigían a su oficina…

-Booth espera…- interrumpió un beso muy tierno

-Qué?... Huesos no podemos tener momentos románticos?- Booth seguía perdido en los labios de Brennan

-No Booth no es eso… alguien viene!- empujando a Booth

Booth se separó de ella lo más rápido que pudo y se puso muy nervioso, unos segundos después estaba Cam tocando la puerta…

-Está todo bien aquí?, no tenemos mucho tiempo, deben ir al museo-

-oh si, si, ya ya Iba..mos- Booth estaba nervioso que casi no podía hablar

Los tres se miraban, pero nadie hablaba, Cam dudaba, pues algo paso ahí, Booth estaba muy nervioso y algo sonrojado.

-Bueno, vámonos Huesos un meteorito espera…

Los dos le sonrieron a Cam, se fueron de inmediato no querían que los empezara a interrogar. Cruzaron el Jeffersonian, caminaban a toda prisa para no ser detenidos por nadie.

...

Ambos subieron al auto riéndose, pues casi los descubren…

-Huesos estuvo cerca…

-Booth, tenemos que decirles, no podemos seguir guardando este secreto en algún momento tienen que saber-

-Tienes razón, pero a que secreto te refieres… recuerda que tenemos dos- una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro

-Oh, es cierto pues si les decimos uno, tenemos que decir el otro pues tampoco lo podemos ocultar- puso su mano en su vientre y sonrió al pensar en su hijo o hija.

Se dieron cuenta que ya habían perdido mucho tiempo, tenían un caso y tenían que enfocarse en atrapar al asesino…

Continuara...

* * *

** Que tal? si les gusto? diganme porfavor recuerden sus comentarios son muy importantes, si tienen alguna duda, o quieren darme alguna sugerencia esta el botonsito de abajo. **

**que bueno que Brennan ya escucho a Booth :D**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey! Hola otra vez aqui dejando el septimo capitulo, la inspiracion no llegaba a mi por eso me tarde un poco, pero tambien la escuela requiere toda mi atencion ahora, pero prometo darme un tiempo y actualizar. **

**Agradesco a Gcat, LESLY AZENET, MARIFER26637, NoE, AnSaMo, Sukatao, pimar, Ciza, Anon. mayee-chan, serie-bones, karla, Mile y en especial a BonezitaCamil se que lo lee ella me a ayudado un poqito con esta historia. GRACIAS de verdad.**

**Ni BONES ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox y sus creadores ( si fuera Mio, Booth y Brennan estarian juntos desde la 3ra temporada)**

Disfruten...

* * *

Llegaron al museo y pidieron que los llevaran al área de los meteoritos, y efectivamente en uno de ellos había sangre, tomaron el meteorito como evidencia y lo llevaron al Jeffersonian, tal vez estaría la huella digital del asesino.

Iban saliendo del museo cuando se encontraron de frente a la Agente Perotta…

-Agente Booth, Dra. Brennan, como va la investigación?-

-hemos encontrado pequeños fragmentos de un meteorito en el cráneo de la víctima, lo llevamos Al Jeffersonian para saber si coinciden y si hay huellas del posible asesino- informo Brennan

-Entonces, el asesino golpeo a nuestra victima con un meteorito, de acuerdo si tienen algún sospechoso no duden en llamarme-

-Bien…oh Agente Perotta cuando terminemos el caso podríamos ir por una copa necesito platicar...- Dijo Booth con algo de miedo porque Brennan estaba junto a el…

-De acuerdo, después de encontrar al asesino podemos ir…- Perotta sonrió

Se despidieron, Perotta entro al museo, Booth y Brennan subieron al auto…

-Puedes ir con nosotros si quieres, después de todo sin ti no podremos resolver este caso-

-No Booth, está bien tú tienes que hablar con ella, prefiero no ir-

-de acuerdo, pero está todo bien verdad? Me refiero a que no te molestaste por que cambie el café por una copa, y vayamos solo Perotta y yo…

-No Booth, no me molesta, tengo que confiar en ti y es lo que hago- asintió con una ligera sonrisa

Booth se sintió tan feliz por ese comentario… podrían tener cualquier tipo de discusión, pero siempre sabía que hablando solucionarían todo, además de que tenía que haber confianza, ya la tenían pero ahora que ya eran pareja y estaban iniciando una nueva vida y una familia, tenía que haber más.

Estaba de camino al Jeffersonian para dejar a Brennan pero…

-Booth…- dijo dulcemente

-Que ocurre Huesos, estas bien?- Booth dio hiso una maniobra rápida para detener el auto.

-tranquilo…estoy bien, solo que… tengo hambre- hiso un pequeño puchero y Booth solo comenzó a reírse al ver esa carita.

-Con esa carita como negarte algo… vamos a comer-

Llegaron al Royal Dinner, se sentaron en la mesa de siempre. Booth se sorprendió cuando vio todo lo que ordeno Brennan, un emparedado vegetariano, ensalada, sopa y… ¿Pay?...

-Huesos ordenaste pay? Tú lo odias- dijo Booth viendo como Brennan disfrutaba del pay

-si lo odiaba, pero tenía antojo, ahora creo que me gusta…- estaba ya terminando la rebanada de pay

-Bueno tienes a un pequeño Booth ahí dentro- dijo señalando su vientre- y recuerda que nos encanta el pay- tenía una gran sonrisa

-Booth, es completamente imposible que el bebé pueda decidir sus gustos ahora, aún es muy pequeño, su cerebro apenas se está desarrollando…- de nuevo sus explicaciones raras…

Brennan solo vio el disgusto de Booth, al parecer todo había sido un pequeño chiste, pero Brennan no lo entendió muy bien, ese comentario había sido algo muy lindo de parte de Booth.

-Sabes que… olvídalo, debemos apresurarnos, tenemos que resolver un caso-

-Perdón Booth…-

-Porque?-

-Por arruinar tu chiste del pay, sé que tratas de ser divertido pero a veces no te entiendo-

-Descuida, está bien, siempre con algunos de mis chistes dices cosas raras, ya estoy acostumbrado-

Después de platicar un poco sobre el caso, terminaron de comer, pagaron y Booth llevo a Brennan al Jeffersonian. Tenian que avanzar en el caso, aun no tenían sospechosos.

Todo estaba tranquilo en el Jeffersonian, todos trabajaban Brennan se dirigía a su oficina, pero alguien grito su nombre, se sobresaltó y ahí estaba…

-Ángela!, que haces aquí?, deberías estar en casa hace unas semanas que diste a luz-

-Bueno, vine a darles una sorpresa a todos, y a traerle algo de comer a Hodgings-

-Y Michael?-

-Esta con su papá, pues ya lo extrañaba un poco, pero cariño como has estado, como van las cosas ya sabes con Booth…-

-Estamos bien, nada ha cambiado seguimos siendo los mismo, resolvemos casos- Brennan se puso nerviosa obviamente había cambios, muchos cambios…

-a mí no me engañas Temperance Brennan, me estas ocultando algo?-

-No!, que te hace pensar eso, Booth y yo estamos bien- era muy difícil poder convencer a Ángela, ella sabía cuándo Brennan mentía.

Ángela sabía que Brennan mentía, eran mejores amigas casi hermanas y la conocía perfectamente, algo notaba extraño en su amiga, se veía diferente desde la última vez que la vio en el hospital el día que nació Michael. Iba a hacer todo lo posible por sacarle la verdad a Brennan.

-Bien… no me digas, sé que algo ocultas pero lo voy a averiguar- dijo en tono de amenaza,

No, Brennan no podía decirle a Ángela, ahora no, todo sería muy rápido, tenía que dejar que pasara un tiempo, pero conociendo a su amiga lo averiguaría, por el momento no iba a decirle nada, no hasta hablarlo con Booth y estar de acuerdo los dos, para poder decir sus dos secretos.

Justamente en ese momento, Wendell toco la puerta…

-Dra. Brennan, tiene que venir, creo que tenemos un sospechoso-

-voy ahora mismo… bueno Ángela tengo que irme, platicaremos después- Gracias a Wendell pudo librarse de esa incomoda platica, no era buena mintiendo y necesitaba huir.

-Bien cariño, pero recuerda que si tú no me dices, lo averiguare yo misma-

Se retiró, ignorando el comentario de Ángela, un minuto más y le hubiera dicho todo.

Habían encontrado dos tipos de huellas en el meteorito, de la víctima, y de otra persona llamada Drew Ricks quien era el vigilante nocturno del museo. De inmediato Brennan le aviso a Booth, quien fue a interrogarlo, Drew admitió que lo golpeo con el meteorito, pero no lo mato, la víctima estaba en un negocio de robar cosas del museo, para después venderlas, el vigilante dijo que lo golpeo en defensa propia, pues él lo amenazo con una navaja.

Revisaron las cámaras de vigilancia, y efectivamente pelearon pero la victima salió caminando de ahí, lo que significa que el vigilante nocturno no lo mato.

El día estaba a punto de terminar, aun no encontraban más pistas para poder tener otro sospechoso, Brennan observaba los huesos una y otra vez en busca de respuestas. Estaba cansada pero tenía que encontrar todas las pistas que pudiera para hallar a ese asesino. Alguien interrumpió su concentración en los huesos, alguien que conocía perfectamente…

-Huesos, cuanto tiempo llevas viendo esos restos?, es hora de irnos mañana será otro día y encontraremos más pistas, por hoy es todo ya has hecho demasiado, te ves cansada-

-Si Booth deberíamos irnos, ya no puedo concentrarme en estos huesos-

-WOW, si estas cansada, me imagine que me llevarías la contraria-

-Booth es el embarazo… vámonos quiero descansar y estar aquí a primera mañana para seguir investigando-

-De acuerdo pero antes…- Booth se acercó a ella y sus labios se juntaron en un dulce beso- No te había besado en horas-

En ese momento Hodgings iba a entrar en donde se encontraba la Dra. Brennan, pero quedo a unos paso de la puerta paralizado al escuchar eso… _"No te había besado en horas_". Sabía perfectamente quien era el que había dicho eso, primero regreso del estado de shock, se dio algunos golpes en la cara para ver si no había sido su imaginación, decidió echar un vistazo y casi cae al piso al ver aquella escena…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

******Que tal? que escena habra visto Hodgings sera la que ustedes creen? jaja bueno espero sus Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, me importan muchisimo encerio! y me inspiran a seguir con esta historia. **

******GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**De nuevo aqui estoy actualizando el cap.8 :O espero les guste, me inspire siento que me quedo muy ****romántico**

**Bueno Agradezco muchísimo sus Reviews, me inspiran mucho. Tal vez tarde un poco en Actualizar porque tengo exámenes, pero prometo no tardar mucho.**

**NI BONES NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE FOX Y SUS CREADORES.**

**Disfruten...**

* * *

No podía creer lo que acaba de ver, no había sido su imaginación todo era real, su mente estaba tratando de procesar aquello que sus ojos veían, Booth tomaba a Brennan por la cintura le daba pequeños besos ambos sonreían, Hodgings estaba sin palabras, se quedó 2 minutos observando-Oh por dios-su impresión era tan grande hiso que dejara caer la charola donde estaba la evidencia que le mostraría a la Dra. Brennan.

Brennan empujo a Booth tras escuchar la exclamación de Hodgings quien ya había salido de su escondite, sus ojos estaban abiertos, su boca también, Brennan empujo tan fuerte a Booth que este se golpeó en la cabeza con una lámpara.

Mientras Booth se quejaba por el dolor del golpe, Brennan miro a Hodgings, estaba inmóvil…

-Hodgings!... Hodgings!- lo llamaba Brennan pero este no reaccionaba

-Hey, Hodgings- Ahora era Booth quien lo llamaba, y hacia movimientos con las manos hasta que volvió…

-No puede ser… ustedes… ustedes están… JUNTOS!- eso ultimo casi gritándolo para que todo el Jeffersonian se enterara.

-Hodgings baja la voz, no puedes decir lo que has visto o escuchado- dijo Booth casi susurrando

-Pero esto es increíble!, por que ocultarlo, Ángela debe saber, TODOS deben saberlo- estaba alterado y emocionado

-No!, ahora no Hodgings, nadie debería saber, así que ni se te ocurra abrir la boca-

-En cualquier momento lo tienen que decir no?, esto no podrán ocultarlo-

Ahora que pasaria, Hodgings sabía todo, bueno… casi todo pues si hubiera escuchado lo del "embarazo" seria lo primero que cuestionaría pero no había dicho nada, así que no lo sabía. Booth observaba a Brennan solo estaba cruzada de brazos, algo molesta porque en cierto modo él tenía la culpa por haberla besado en horas de trabajo y ahí en el Jeffersonian donde todos podían verlos.

-Hodgings por favor, no puedes decirle a nadie ni a Ángela, sé que podrá ser difícil guardar el secreto, pero tienes que hacerlo- en modo de súplica Booth hablaba lo más bajo posible tratando de convencer a Hodgings.

Brennan solo miraba a los dos hablando, molesta por la situación ahora no sería un secreto entre ella y Booth, ahora se había sumado Hodgings. Decidió huir debía marcharse lo antes posible, No quería hablar sobre aquella situación de que Hodgings los haya descubierto y todo era culpa de Booth. Paso junto a ellos que aún seguían hablando, sin decir nada solo con un gesto de desaprobación y salió de allí.

-Huesos, espera… por dios, Hodgings prométeme que guardaras el secreto, solo por un tiempo, hace algunas semanas estamos juntos danos un poco de tiempo ha sido todo tan rápido… nosotros vamos a decidir cuándo decirles, por ahora es un secreto entre huesos, tu y yo NO LO ARRUINES, no queremos que nos separen por eso tenemos que buscar el momento adecuado- hacia todo lo posible por que Hodgings entendiera que no podía hablar.

Ya más tranquilo Hodgings entendió a Booth, sería muy difícil poder guardar un secreto tan grande, y con su esposa seria aún más, pero en cierto modo no podía arruinar algo que no le correspondía decir, los podrían separar por su culpa y pensó que lo mejor sería callarse, aunque quería salir corriendo en ese momento para contarles a todos lo que habían estado esperando por años, Dio un profundo suspiro y dijo…

-Está bien Booth, no te preocupes podría ser muy difícil guardar el secreto, pero entiendo es algo que les corresponde a ustedes decir y no a mí, lo siento yo no quise llegar en ese momento, pero puedes confiar en mí no diré nada, lo prometo… ahora creo que tienes otro problema- dijo señalando la puerta por donde había salido la Dra. Brennan.

-Gracias Hodgings, sabía que podía confiar en ti… ahora tengo que ir a hablar con huesos, gracias por entendernos, nos vemos después- Booth ya estaba más tranquilo, Hodgings parecía muy sincero con lo que había prometido.

Booth salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para poder detener a Brennan, llego a su oficina pero ya no estaba así que tenía que estar afuera esperando un taxi. No se dio cuenta que había chocado con algunos internos, pero no le importó solo quería detener a Brennan y explicarle que ya estaba todo arreglado con Hodgings.

Si hubiera llegado 5 segundos antes, habría podido detener a Brennan, pero era muy tarde...pero el taxi ya se había puesto en marcha.

-Huesos… huesos!- grito pero fue inútil era obvio que no lo había escuchado

Sabía a donde iba, a su casa que ahora también era de Booth, de inmediato corrió a su auto para seguirla, el tráfico era terrible pero cada vez que se detenía, pensaba... Se sentía tan mal porque sabía que Brennan estaba molesta con él por besarla en el trabajo, la amaba quería besarla en todo momento, pero si quería seguir trabajando con ella tenía que controlarse, ya Hodgings los había descubierto y no debía correr ese riesgo otra vez.

Después de casi una hora en el tráfico, llego a la casa de Brennan las luces estaban encendidas así que ella si estaba ahí, Booth se sintió aliviado bajo del auto, y entro al edificio, no quería perder tiempo esperando el ascensor así que tomo las escaleras. Llego a la puerta, respiro profundo y toco…

-Huesos… sé que estás ahí por favor ábreme, necesitamos hablar-

Hiso silencio, pero no había ningún ruido que significara que alguien estaba alli. Siguió tocando un par de veces, y nada… pero no se iba a rendir, aunque tuviera que quedarse afuera toda la noche, en algun momento ella tenía que salir.

-Huesos, perdóname si… yo no podía seguir aguantando las ganas de besarte, se que fue un gran error, pero entiéndelo… TE AMO, y quería demostrártelo, si te preocupa que Hodgings nos haya visto no te preocupes, he arreglado todo con él y me lo prometió fue muy sincero… por favor huesos sé que estás ahí, odio pelear solo abre la puerta…

Booth ya no sabía de qué forma pedirle que abriera esa puerta, se pasaba las manos por la cabeza, caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba por rendirse… pero en ese momento que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, escucho como se abría lentamente…

-Yo también extrañaba besarte…

Booth dio un giro, y sonrió ante aquello que había dicho, después de todo ya se a pasado un poco el enojo…

-de verdad?- su rostro mostraba emoción, pues no pensó escuchar algo asi en ese momento

-Si… pero fue un gran error que me besaras en ese momento, no quiero que vuelva a pasar… promételo nada de esto en público, tal vez por ahora-

-Claro, pensaba lo mismo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien más nos descubra, será difícil pero es lo mejor, te prometo que por ahora nada de besos, ni de ningún tipo de afecto en púbico-

-De acuerdo… y bueno no quieres pasar, recuerda que ahora también vives aquí-

Se quitó el saco, y los zapatos, dejándose caer en el sofá, había sido un día muy duro, tantas cosas que pasaron en un solo día, solo quería descansar…

-Booth… y que dijo Hodgings-

-el después de todo entendió, dijo que a él no le corresponde decir, y me prometió que de su boca no saldría ni una palabra y le creí-

-Sera difícil para el… por Ángela, pero espera… solo sabe que estamos juntos o también lo del embarazo?- Brennan pregunto en tono de preocupación

-Tranquila, solo sabe que estamos juntos, el otro pequeño secreto está a salvo- se acercó a su vientre y lo acaricio.

-Booth… estoy cansada deberíamos ir a dormir-

-Si pensaba lo mismo, pero… ahora que no estamos en público- se acercó a ella lentamente, primero le dio un tierno beso, después se convirtió en uno lleno de pasión-

-huesos, odio que peleemos, bueno siempre lo hacíamos, pero ahora tiene que cambiar, estamos juntos y ya todo es diferente-

-Las hormonas me están controlando Booth- lo miraba tan tiernamente que Booth estaba riendo…

-Claro las hormonas, oye… ya te había dicho que eres hermosa- le sonrió pícaramente

-y yo te había dicho, que eres muy apuesto-

-bueno… si siempre dices que la anchura de mi espalda es perfecta y mi mandíbula fuerte, supongo que si eso para ti es que yo sea apuesto-

-tu musculatura es perfecta- se había sonrojado un poco miraba a Booth con esos ojos que a el lo hipnotizaban

-bueno y tu… tienes unos ojos preciosos, tu rostro es perfecto, tu cabello tu cuerpo es hermoso-

-Pero en unos meses cambiara Booth… me peso aumentara y no será el mismo-

-seguirá siendo el mismo, no dudo en que te veraz igual de hermosa que ahora-

De nuevo se juntaron sus labios apasionadamente, poco a poco fueron dejándose caer en el sofá y así terminaron un día mas, lleno de discusiones, celos, momentos incomodos con sus amigos, y al final una demostración más de amor entre ellos, dejaron atrás el cansancio, disfrutaban del momento, pero Brennan lo interrumpió…

-BOOTH!-

-Que, qué ocurre- se sobresaltó separándose de ella para que pudiera hablar

-LAS CAMARAS DE SEGURIDAD- su expresión cambio completamente….

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**:O que les parecio? MUY ROMANTICO NO? derraman miel mucha miel, jaja porfavor dejen sus comentarios,dudas, sugerencias, lo que ustedes quieran. me importan mucho de verdad.**

**LAS CAMARAS DE SEGURIDAD :O que piensan?**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, aqui actualizando, perdón por tardar tanto pero estuve ocupada estudiando y despues tuve problemas con la inspiracion, pero espero que les guste este capitulo, como siempre muchas gracias por sus Reviews en el proximo cap. les respondere. **

**Aquí hay una linda conversación que ami me hubiera encantado ver entre Brennan y Booth espero les guste... :)**

**ni Bones ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y sus creadores**

**disfruten...**

* * *

Booth observaba a Brennan con algo de confusión, el seguía encima de ella mirándola fijamente, de que hablaba?, era su momento justo ahí y lo arruino…

-Huesos de que hablas, cámaras seguridad?, no entiendo…- dijo Booth apartándose de ella para que se explicara…

-Booth… nos besamos en un lugar donde hay una cámara, estoy segura que todo quedo grabado-

-QUE? Oh por dios, olvide por completo que había cámaras-

-Que haremos Booth, yo también me olvide de la cámara- ambos estaban preocupados por aquella situación, tal vez ya no era un secreto que ellos estuvieran juntos…

-tuve que suplicarle a Hodgings para nada?, esto es un gran problema Huesos, ahora no creo que podamos hacer algo. Bueno tal vez si ya todos supieran… nos habrían llamado no crees?

Parece que Booth era mago, pues en ese momento sonó el celular de Brennan…. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, Brennan se alejó de Booth unos metros y respondió…

-Brennan-

-Dra. Brennan, soy Micah… creo que encontré algo que usted debe tener…sabe no creo que sea bueno que yo muestre lo que tengo en mis manos, así que mejor lo dejare en su oficina-

-Pero que encontró- No podía decir "Creo que encontró la grabación donde Booth y yo nos besamos, gracias por no mostrársela a nadie".

-Bueno, digamos que revisando las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad, vi algo que…

-que nunca pensó ver, se lo que vio fue un error y… y no puede decirle a nadie, Micah… confió en usted-

-Dra. Brennan no se preocupe yo no diré nada, es por eso que hice desaparecer de los archivos esa grabación… supuse que era un secreto, pues si no lo fuera todos hablarían de eso, la deje en su oficina debajo de unos documentos, quédese tranquila-

-Muchas Gracias Micah… no sé qué hubiera pasado si alguien más veía esa grabación…

Creo que era mejor que lo supiera Micah, a alguien más, Brennan confiaba en él siempre la ayudo cuando tenía algún problema y ahora lo volvía a hacer.

Después de colgar, Brennan quedo a espaldas de Booth, solo esperaba que Brennan hablara pero no fue así, se levantó del sofá acercándose a ella pensaba lo peor pues había observado que desde que colgó no se había movido.

-Huesos… quien era, acaso todo el Jeffersonian ya sabe?- Booth se puso frente a ella para verla mejor, su cara no era la mejor…

-Era Micah… y descuida, está a salvo nuestro secreto- sonrió ligeramente

-quien es Micah?...

-El vigilante nocturno… lo conozco desde hace muchos años, que él me dijo que vio la grabación, pero que no le dirá a nadie, yo confió en el…. También dijo que tomo la grabación y la dejo en mi oficina, así que nuestro secreto está a salvo…

-si ya lo recuerdo- dio un gran suspiro… -pensé lo peor que ya todo el Jeffersonian sabía, es un alivio, espero no se meta el en problemas por haber desaparecido esa grabación-

-No está desaparecida, por ahora está en mi oficina…-

-De acuerdo… - se quedó en silencio un momento- Huesos… cuando crees que sea el momento de decirles a todos?-

-Cuando no podamos seguir ocultando al pequeño secreto, pues los síntomas serán más evidentes y mi rendimiento ya no será el mismo, por ahora creo que estamos bien no?, solo que si vuelves a hacer lo que hiciste hoy…

-me castigaras?-hiso la cara como niño pequeño- por ahora estamos bien, y ya te prometí que nada de besos en público…pero- Booth se acercó de nuevo a Brennan para darle un pequeño beso…

-es inevitable, ahora no estamos en público y recuerda que dejamos algo pendiente- Brennan lo tomo de los brazos y se besaron de nuevo apasionadamente.

Terminaron lo que habían empezado pero esta vez se dirigían a la habitación…

…..

Al día siguiente, un pequeño movimiento de Booth hiso que Brennan despertara, el reloj marcaba las 7:00am aún tenían tiempo para desayunar, se levantó lo más despacio que pudo para no despertar a Booth, después comenzó a preparar el desayuno, pensó que sería justo pues el últimamente lo preparaba.

Booth despertó pues el olor del desayuno llego hasta la habitación, de inmediato supo quién estaba en la cocina, se puso los boxers y se dirigió al lugar donde provenía ese olor… y ahí estaba la mujer que más amaba, preparándole el desayuno, estaba detrás de ella observando cada uno de sus movimientos, cada día la veía más hermosa, estaba feliz por tenerla a su lado, quería sorprenderla en ese momento ,besarla y abrazarla así que se acercó a ella muy despacio…

-Buenos días Huesos- la abrazo por detrás y beso su cuello

-Buenos días Booth-

-Despertaste temprano… no tienes nauseas hoy?-

-No, no hay creo que hoy no habrá nauseas matutinas- sonrió pues se iría al trabajo sin ningún malestar.

-Bueno entonces vamos a desayunar, tenemos un caso que resolver- seguía abrazando a Brennan y acomodo su cabeza en el cuello de ella.

-Booth ya puedes soltarme…- ya estaba algo incomoda

-no quiero...-hiso un pequeño puchero y la abrazo más fuerte

-recuerda tenemos un caso, no podemos llegar tarde-

-eres muy mala conmigo…-

Ella no era mala, así que para recompensarlo le dio un beso muy tierno.

Y así se prepararon para un día más de trabajo, tenían que atrapar a un asesino y necesitaban más pruebas.

Llegaron al Jeffersonian, ambos entraron lo más normal posible, vieron a Hodgins quien les sonrió y se acercó a ellos…

-Buenos días, sé que acaban de llegar pero tengo algo importante para ustedes… verán ayer ya no pude decirles lo que encontré, en la ropa de la víctima había pasto artificial y solo hay una parte muy pequeña en el museo donde hay este tipo de pasto, esa área es privada solo para el dueño del museo… creo que tienen un nuevo sospechoso- dijo orgulloso por aquel descubrimiento.

-Gracias Hodgins, esto es suficiente para llevar a un equipo a que examine el lugar, iremos de inmediato-

Querían terminar lo antes posible con ese caso, la información que les dio Hodgins era cierta, llegaron al museo y un equipo ya estaba examinando el lugar, el dueño estaba nervioso decía que no encontrarían nada ahí….

-FBI Agente Especial Seleey Booth, tengo que hacerle unas preguntas…

-No pienso responderle nada sin mi abogado-

-Como quiera, pero si encontramos evidencia de que aquí murió su empleado, usted quedara arrestado-

Después de unos minutos uno de los investigadores se acercó a Brennan indicándole que habían encontrado algo…

-en el pasto no hay nada, pero hay algo de sangre en el piso de la oficina… podría ser de la víctima- dijo el investigador señalando el área.

-Tomen muestras, y envíenlas al Jeffersonian- Brennan observaba fijamente el rastro de sangre…

Comenzó a seguir el rastro, y la llevo a una planta que había en la oficina… busco en la maceta y si ahí estaba la evidencia que faltaba…

-Booth… mira esto- indicándole que se acercara- la navaja de bolsillo, esta es el arma homicida-

Ahí estaba la prueba para arrestar de inmediato al dueño del museo, Booth se acercó a esposarlo y este se declaró culpable…

-Fue.. Fue un accidente, yo no quería matarlo pero él me robo, solo lo empuje para detenerlo… estaba huyendo con algunas piezas de avión para venderlas, no podía dejar que huyera con tanto dinero… lo empuje y no se levantó me acerque a él y tenía la navaja en el pecho, lo lleve a la ventilación y me limpie la sangre… lo siento-

Y así encontraron al culpable, era aún muy temprano y habían cerrado el caso, se dirigían de nuevo al Jeffersonian cerraron el caso pero tenían que hacer el informe y después seguir trabajando en identificar cuerpos del limbo y Booth tenía que regresar al FBI a ordenar papeleo.

Booth se estaciono frente al Instituto, esperando a que Brennan saliera del auto… pero se quedó inmóvil…

-Huesos… ya llegamos, nos vas a salir?-

Brennan tenía su mirada hacia abajo, al parecer no escucho lo que le había dicho, apoyo su mano sobre su frente y de inmediato Booth supo lo que pasaba…

-Oh no! Huesos ahora? –puso una cara de temor no sabía qué hacer, si salir del auto o irse a casa.

-Estoy bien, no es nada- tenía esa cara que indicaba que tenía nauseas, y cerraba los ojos porque también venían acompañadas de mareos.

-Deberíamos ir a casa, no puedo dejar que trabajes así, o tal vez deberías tomarte el día libre, pues ya cerramos el caso no tenemos cosas importantes que hacer, vamos a casa no te ves bien-

-Booth no puedo tomarme el día, tengo trabajo…- hiso una pausa pues de nuevo esas nauseas se hacían presentes- de acuerdo solo porque no me siento muy bien y no puedo trabajar en este estado, vamos a casa-

-Llamaremos y diremos que estamos enfermos, y estaremos en casa todo el día- estaba sonriendo pues había ganado, Brennan no lo contradijo.

-eso me gusta, pero el informe si podemos hacerlo en casa…

-De acuerdo…- dijo desanimado pues odiaba hacer esos informes.

Llegaron a casa, Brennan se recostó y Booth llamo al Jeffersonian y al FBI para informar que se tomarían el día porque ambos estaban enfermos, pensó que sospecharían pues que decidieran los dos no trabajar era raro, pero no hubo problema, por lo tanto comenzó a hacer el informe estaba haciéndolo rápido pues quería meterse a la cama con ella para cuidarla y abrazarla. Después de media hora termino, se dirigió a la habitación Brennan estaba despierta leyendo uno de sus libros raros…

-te sientes mejor?- se sentó a su lado acariciando su mano

-Si estoy bien Booth, creo que debería regresar al laboratorio-

-dijiste que te gustaba la idea de que nos tomáramos el día, llame al laboratorio y dijeron que no había problema si no estabas hoy- hiso una mueca, pues era un momento para ellos alejados del trabajo y no quería que trabajara si se sentía mal…

-Está bien solo por hoy, sabes que no me gusta faltar al trabajo-

Brennan hiso que Booth la acompañara en aquella cama, se abrazó de él acomodando su cabeza en su pecho, estaba feliz por tenerlo a su lado, dejaron el trabajo a un lado para estar así disfrutando de aquel abrazo. Booth pensaba en muchas cosas, estaba realmente feliz, pensando en su bebé, y en el amor de su vida….

-Sabes… necesitamos comprar algunas cosas, por ejemplo una cuna, algunos juguetes, ropita…-

-Booth aún tenemos mucho tiempo para poder comprar esas cosas, es muy rápido y aún no sabemos el sexo del bebé

-tienes razón, me gustaría saber si es niño o niña…- estaba emocionado pensando en que seria

-hasta que cumpla 5 meses podremos saber, tu qué quieres que sea?-

-Sabes sea niño o niña yo lo voy a querer mucho y lo importante es que el este bien, aunque si me gustaría tener una pequeñita, y ti que te gustaría que fuera?- sonrió al imaginar cómo podría ser su hija, hermosa como su mamá.

-No lo sé… tal vez un niño y que sea tan apuesto como su papá- ambos rieron, y Booth puso su mano en el vientre de ella, estaba ansioso por saber si había un pequeño Booth o una pequeña Brennan ahí dentro.

Fue una plática que nunca espero tener con Brennan, no había sacado ninguna conclusión científica, estaba cambiando y eso lo ponía feliz. Se acercó a sus labios y le dio un beso…-Te amo-

Brennan estaba a punto de decir "_Yo También te amo" _ pero el celular de Booth la interrumpió.

-Deberías contestar, podría ser algo importante-

Se levantó de la cama con pereza y contesto….

-Booth…-

-Agente Booth, habla la agente Perotta, me preguntaba si ya quedo cerrado el caso, podríamos ir a tomar algo-

Lo olvido por completo que después de cerrar el caso iría por un trago con Perotta,- _No, no puedo_ decía en su mente-_estoy con huesos, no puedo hacerle esto nos tomamos el día para poder estar juntos sin trabajo y yo no puedo dejarla sola aquí en casa_…_ ¿Qué hago?_

* * *

**:O que les parecio? estuvo algo lindo no creen? bueno que hara Booth? necesita ayuda de Perotta pero no puede hacerle eso a Brennan la hiso quedarse en casa con el no puede dejarla sola.**

**Si recuerdan a Micah? sale en el cap 6x09 :)**

**dejenme sus comentarios, dudas, consejos, amenazas lo que ustedes quieran. también pueden sugerirme que quieren ver en esta historia... mas romaticismo, algo de drama. dejen sus reviews.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos, de nuevo por aqui actualizando, este el capitulo 10 perdon por tardar, pero he tenido problemas con mi inspiracion... como siempre muchas gracias por sus Reviews me hacen feliz y me dan ganas de seguir con esta historia. Hablando de otra cosa :( estoy algo triste porque ya solo faltan 2 capitulos de la septima temporada de Bones. tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar...**

**Es hora de contestar reviews:**

**Mary Angel 02**: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, PEROTTA FUERA... por eso necesitas leer este capitulo, pero necesitabamos algo de drama para esta pareja.

**LeslyAzenet:** Tu idea me gusto... pero no me gusta matar a las personas, es mejor que se vayan por su cuenta..

**Noe**: Exacto... ella sobra aqui, pero Booth necesitaba de su ayuda, ami tambien me cae mal.

**Marifer26637:** Que bueno que te esta gustando esta historia, yo tambien quiero que se quede con Brenn jajaa

**Sukatao:** Micah es genial!, ojala volviera aparecer en un Perotta tan oportuna jaja, gracias por leer.

**AnSaMo**: y aquí la tienes... ya Booth tomo una decisión, si elejia a Perotta si me iba a enojar con el... jaja

**Ciza**: aqui la respuesta... lo es, por eso me gusta poner algo de drama por que me encanta reconciliarlos, en los proximos capitulos habra mas de esto.

**ya saben: NI BONES ni los Personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox y sus creadores.**

**disfruten:**

* * *

Se quedó en silencio, pensando en su respuesta… no podía dejar a Huesos sola en casa, mientras él iba a tener una "cita" con Perotta, había convencido a Huesos de tener un momento para ellos en casa, pero necesitaba hablar con Perotta, estaba en un situación difícil... pero solamente pensó en una cosa…

-Hoy no puedo… tengo un día muy OCUPADO- Esto último dándole un énfasis, y vio a Brennan con una sonrisa.

-Bien, lo dejaremos para otro día no hay problema- respondió Perotta algo desanimada

-Después le llamare… adiós- dio fin a la llamada y volvió a meterse a la cama con el amor de su vida…

-Supongo que era la Agente Perotta… porque le dijiste que estabas muy ocupado, si no estás haciendo nada- lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Estoy ocupado cuidando de 2 personitas… no puedo dejarlas- sonrió de lado, causando que Brennan riera y mirara a Booth tiernamente.

-Booth… recuerda que tienes que hablar con ella, ya sabes…-

-Lo se… pero hoy no, no quiero dejarte aquí sola, quiero estar a tu lado…- la abrazo fuerte y le dio un beso en su mejilla

-y yo te necesito aquí- sonrió mientras recibía el abrazo de Booth

Estuvieron charlando un poco, después quedaron profundamente dormidos, la escena era muy tierna, pues Booth abrazaba a Brennan, mientras ponía su mano protectora en su vientre.

La noche llego en D.C acompañada de una tormenta, los rayos iluminaban las calles inundadas, Booth y Brennan seguían dormidos y abrazados para no tener frio. Pero unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambos se despertaran de golpe…

-Quien podrá ser… esperas a alguien?- Pregunto Booth tratando de volver a la realidad

-No… iré a ver- Dijo Brennan levantándose de la cama, pues era su casa y sería extraño que Booth abriera.

-Huesos pregunta quien es antes de abrir- Booth trataba a Brennan como si fuera una pequeña…

Brennan puso una cara de fastidio, por el comentario de Booth. Obvio no iba a abrirle la puerta a un extraño.

-Quien es…- Pregunto Brennan

-Cariño soy yo... Ángela

-Espera un momento…- Rayos-pensó

Lo primero que hiso fue correr a la habitación para decirle a Booth y pensar en esconder cualquier evidencia que mostrara que él estaba ahí…

-Booth es Ángela, deberías esconderte en el baño y toma es tu saco, y tu placa yo tratare de que se vaya, solo quédate aquí- dijo susurrando

-QUE!, huesos espera…- no lo dejo terminar pues estaba empujándolo hacia el baño.

-Cariño… que ocurre estas bien? No vas a abrirme- grito Ángela desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Oh Ángela, lo siento estaba buscando la llave… Pasa-

-De acuerdo… no hay problema, cariño vine a verte pues fui al Jeffersonian pero me dijeron que te tomaste el día, estas bien?-

-ahora si… solo me hacía falta descansar- no se le ocurrió otra cosa, y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Brenn… también me dijeron que Booth también se tomó el día, que extraño no?-

-Booth también necesitaba descansar, ha tenido mucho trabajo debe estar en su casa- su nerviosismo aumentaba

-claro…Brenn te conozco y sé que me estas ocultando algo…-

-yo no estoy ocultando nada- contesto de inmediato

-Bien no me digas… pero sabes que lo voy a descubrir tarde o temprano-

En ese momento el celular de Brennan comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de texto…

"_Huesos…estoy escuchando todo, creo que deberías decirle es tu mejor amiga y no se ira si no te logra sacar algo"_

Tenía razón, Ángela no se iba a rendir tan fácil y era su mejor amiga casi su hermana no podía ocultarle algo así, pues ella fue la primera persona que supo que ella y Booth habían dormido juntos, debía saberlo pero le contaría todo o solo una parte. Miro a su amiga, buscaba las palabras para poder decirle…

-Ángela…está bien si te oculto algo…Booth y yo estamos juntos- así directamente sin rodeos, Sonrió ligeramente esperando algún comentario de su amiga pero pareció entrar en estado de shock.

-Oh por dios… Brenn esto es… WOW!- dio un grito y se acercó para darle un abrazo estaba feliz por fin estaba con el hombre que estaba enamorado de ella, dejo a un lado su racionalidad, y le dio una oportunidad a Booth.

-desde cuándo?, espera… donde esta Booth?, no me digas que en su casa perdiendo el tiempo-

-desde hace casi 3 semanas, Booth esta… - dijo señalando hacia la habitación

-Está aquí! Oh cariño lo siento, los he interrumpido, yo debería irme- dijo tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-no has interrumpido nada… y por favor no debes decirle a nadie, de acuerdo?-

-Brenn… tardaste en abrirme lo que significa que si interrumpí algo importante, después hablamos…esto no se quedara así, me tienes que contar todo lo que ha pasado estas 3 semanas, y no te preocupes no diré nada- dijo la artista dándole un gran abrazo a su mejor amiga.

-Solo estábamos dormidos… pero está bien, luego hablamos, adiós-

Cerro la puerta, y sonrió pues Ángela no se imaginaria que ha pasado en esas 3 semanas que llevaban juntos. Entro de nuevo a la habitación Booth seguía escondió en el baño…

-Booth ya puedes salir, Ángela ya se fue-

-Supongo que ya le dijiste… pues su grito se hoyo por toda la casa-

-Si… pero solo le dije que tú y yo estamos juntos, y no hiso más preguntas pues le dije que tú estabas aquí, y creyó haber interrumpido algo-

-y lo hiso… estaba soñando que abrazaba a la mujer que amo- puso una cara triste que hiso reír a Brennan

-y quieres volver a ese sueño…

-me encantaría…- le dio un beso y se metieron a la cama volviendo a sus sueños…

...

Al día siguiente… estaban repuestos, habían descansado lo suficiente, hicieron la rutina de siempre…. Desayuno, Booth llevaba a Brennan al Jeffersonian y quedaban para verse más tarde.

Booth estaba en su oficina, cuando fue sorprendido por alguien…

-Agente Booth… Buenos días- dijo Perotta sonriente

-Buenos días… que hace aquí?- estaba sorprendido por su visita.

-Solo vine a visitarte y a invitarle un café que dice- esta vez Perotta estaba a pocos centímetros de él, parecía que lo quería besar pero Booth de inmediato reacciono y dijo…

-No, no puedo…tengo trabajo-contesto de inmediato, estaba nervioso por la situación.

-Oh vamos… solo serán unos minutos- de nuevo esa sonrisa seductora y acercándose mucho más a el

-NO!...basta! Parece que me quiere coquetear y yo… ya no estoy disponible de acuerdo, así que por favor váyase- Empezaba a molestarse, era suficiente él ya tenía a Huesos y no podía dejarse seducir por otra…

Perotta se quedó paralizada… "no estoy disponible" entonces sale con alguien… bien… hubiera dicho eso antes de aceptar la invitación de ir a tomar algo después de resolver el caso.

-Bien me voy… no sabía que salía con alguien, no volveré a molestarlo, no volverá a saber de mí, pues hoy es mi último día en DC, adiós- se marchó muy molesta pues quería poder conquistar a Booth pero simplemente no era para ella…

Necesitaba de su ayuda, pero no quería engañar a huesos, esa mujer solo buscaba una noche con él, tal vez tendría que buscar ayuda de alguien más para que no lo separaran de Brennan cuando les dieran la noticia al FBI y al Jeffersonian….

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**esta algo corto lo se, pero mi inspiracion no anda bien!**

**:O que les pareció este capitulo,Booth se quedo abrazando a Brenn, ya Angela sabe que estan juntos,y Perotta se esfumo. solo que ahora quien podra ayudarlos?**

**Espero sus comentarios por favor, me inspiran a seguir con esta historia, sugerencias, dudas, amenazas, que no les gusto, lo que quieran decir es bienvenido.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, pues primero que nada pido DISCULPAS, por haberme tardado pero ultimamente no me da tiempo de nada, y empiezo a estresarme por que empezare con examenes, pero aprovechando el puente largo aca en México pues actualizo, tambien me a costado trabajo inspirarme... pues como muchos saben Bones se acaba este lunes 14 de mayo en EU, y pues me da un poco de miedo lo que pueda pasar, y a raiz de eso como que se me esfumaron las ideas, pero ya las recupere. me diran loca o algo asi pero alguien conoce al grupo FLANS? aunque no lo creean sus canciones me inspiran. aparte de que amo el grupo jajaja.

Y Como siempre MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus Reviews, son lo maximo espero que haya mas me inspiran tambien.

YA SABEN:

**NI BONES NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE FOX, Y SUS CREADORES OSEA HART HANSON, KATY REICHS ETC...**

Disfruten...

* * *

Después de aquel pésimo momento que paso Booth con Perotta, el día transcurrió normal para él. Pero para Brennan no tanto. Ella estaba en su oficina, muy concentrada escribiendo en su ordenador cuando fue interrumpida por esa persona que ella conocía y sabía porque estaba ahí.

-Ángela!- dijo sobresaltada pues le sorprendió la manera en que su amiga entro.

-Cariño…Hola, como estas?- tenía que ir despacio, no podía ser tan directa diciéndole "cuéntame todo, que ha pasado en 3 semanas".

-Bien...como estas tú? Y Michael?- quería desviarse del tema de conversación por el que sabía que Ángela estaba ahí

-Excelente, y Michael esta… hermoso, creciendo- dijo Ángela orgullosa de su pequeño- Pero no vengo a hablar de mí, recuerda que tenemos una plática pendiente y no me iré de aquí sin escucharte-

-Está bien y que quieres saber…

-Brenn… pues todo! De que me he perdido?, tú y Booth…- estaba ansiosa por saber cómo decidieron ser pareja esos dos.

-Pues… desde aquella noche que dormimos juntos, todo cambio, no podíamos seguir viéndonos solo como compañeros, ambos sabíamos lo que sentíamos, yo amo a Booth, y estoy segura de que el a mí a también, y decidimos darnos una oportunidad- dijo Brennan sonriendo pues había tomado una buena decisión, estar con Booth era maravilloso y lo amaba.

Si la noche anterior Ángela se había quedado sorprendida por que Brennan le dijo que ella y el sexi agente del FBI estaban juntos, ahora estaba inmóvil no podía creer como su amiga se abrió así al amor.

-Brenn… oh cariño! Ustedes estaban destinados a estar juntos, después de los obstáculos que tuvieron, por fin decidieron darse otra oportunidad, estoy feliz por ustedes… ESTAN JUNTOS!- Estaba tan feliz que grito esto último, dándole un abrazo a su amiga muy fuerte.

-Ángela por favor… no grites! Recuerda que no debes decir nada, y ya puedes soltarme…-

-oh.. lo siento! Pero es inevitable Brenn! Prometo no decir nada, será algo difícil…

-Lo sé no será por mucho tiempo, no podemos ocultarlo para siempre…

-Tienes razón, y Brenn… se ha repetido lo de… tu sabes aquella noche..-le guiño el ojo y con una sonrisa pícara, Ángela quería todos los detalles sobre esa relación, no podía quedarse con esa duda.

Brennan solo sonrió, y con esa sonrisa le respondió, si habían pasado más noches en una cama rompiendo las leyes de la física, y Booth era maravilloso. Pasaron un rato más platicando, las horas pasaron y llego la hora de almorzar, Booth iba caminando sonriente hacia la oficina de su Huesos…

-Hey Huesos… es hora de ir a comer!- Dijo Booth desde la puerta sin observar que estaba acompañada de alguien más.

-Booth!, Hola… yo ya me iba tengo que darle de comer a Michael- dijo Ángela, no quería hacer mal tercio con esa parejita.

Ángela se despidió de su amiga, sin antes amenazarle con que volvería a visitarla, cuando salía se detuvo junto a Booth y le susurro _"Me alegro que estén juntos",_ el solo sonrió ante el comentario, dirigió su mirada a Brennan de nuevo pensando en lo afortunado que era por tener al amor de su vida, y un bebé en camino, se acercó a ella dándole un pequeño beso…

-Booth podemos irnos… el bebé y yo tenemos hambre-hiso una pequeña mueca haciendo que Booth riera.

Muy lentamente se agacho hacia la pancita y por primera vez se acercaba a hablarle a su bebé- hola pequeñín soy papá, mamá dice que tienes hambre, No te preocupes ya vamos por algo de comer- le dio un beso y vio la cara de Brennan…

-Porque me ves así?-

-Es absurdo, Porque le hablas como si el pudiera escucharte, es imposible Booth…

Booth puso una cara de disgusto, pues estaba pasando un lindo momento hablándole a su bebé y dice eso.

-Huesos… Sé que es ilógico para ti que yo haga esto, pero normalmente a los bebes se les habla para que vayan conociendo la voz de sus papas, no veo nada de malo en eso- hablaba algo serio, pues si le dolía un poco que le llevara la contraria con ese tema.

Brennan se dio cuenta de la cara de Booth, siempre la ponía cuando no le gustaba algún comentario de ella, como cuando arruina un buen momento con sus explicaciones científicas.

-Lo siento... yo no pensé que esto fuera tan importante- puso una cara de arrepentimiento y puso su mirada hacia el piso.

-Descuida, está bien… pero prométeme que si me dejaras seguir hablándole al bebé- hiso un puchero, como un niño tratando de convencer a sus papas de que le compren un juguete nuevo.

-Es muy tonto, pero divertido… puedes seguir hablándole- le regalo una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que Booth también sonriera y le diera un beso rápido.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos... recuerda el bebé tiene hambre- la sonrisa de ambos era enorme, cada vez que se referían al bebé sonreían.

Salieron del Instituto rumbo al Dinner, el trayecto fue silencioso, pero ya que estaban comiendo, Brennan le contó a Booth su charla con Ángela, y de cómo fueron sus gritos, si así se puso porque le dijo que Ella y Booth ya eran pareja, no quería imaginar cómo reaccionaría cuando supiera que estaba embarazada.

Para eso tal vez no faltaría mucho… en unas cuantas semanas no podrían seguir ocultándolo.

**1 semana Después….**

Booth se encontraba sentado en el sofá, mirando cada 5 segundos su reloj, era tarde y Brennan aún no estaba lista…

-Huesos… es tarde, tenemos que irnos- grito Booth cerca de la habitación.

Dentro de la habitación estaba una Brennan derrotada, con ropa por todos lados, sentada en el piso… dio un gran suspiro que Booth pudo escucharlo a través de la puerta así que entro a ver qué pasaba…

-hey… huesos que ocurre?- estaba preocupado por ver a si a su compañera, con toda esa ropa alrededor… algo no andaba bien.

-Booth… no estoy conforme con nada, la ropa que tengo ya no queda en especial los pantalones…-

No sabía si reír o abrazarla, era de esperarse que en cualquier momento la ropa ya no le quedara, así que prefirió abrazarla dándole un beso en la mejilla…

-Huesos… esto es normal, claramente habrá ropa que no te quedara, recuerda hay una personita que crece dentro y de ti…- puso la mano en su vientre que a sus 2 meses ya estaba un poco abultado.

-ya empieza a notarse, crece muy rápido….- ambos miraban la pequeña pancita... era obvio que el bebé estaba creciendo.

-Solo un poquito…huesos tenemos que irnos y últimamente has llegado tarde ya en el Jeffersonian empiezan a sospechar-

-Pero no sé qué debo usar…- observaba todo su armario en el piso sin encontrar algo que le quedara.

-Por qué no pruebas con un vestido… te vez hermosa cuando los usas- tomo su mano regalándole esas sonrisas que lo caracterizan, esa fue la solución que encontró Booth al pequeño problema de su compañera.

-vamos al trabajo no a una fiesta… pero si podría ser una solución- se levantó con ayuda de Booth y se dirigió a su armario para buscar el vestido adecuado-

Después de unos minutos, salió Brennan con un vestido verde sencillo, pero que dejo a Booth impresionado, hermosa era una palabra que le quedaba pequeña.

-WOW…- fue lo único que dijo Booth cuando vio salir a Brennan.

-Te gusta?- pregunto algo tímida

-ME ENCANTA… pero ya que estas lista es hora de irnos-

Booth le puso el abrigo, tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon… pero no contaban con lo que estaba por venir…

Ya en el Jeffersonian, ambos entraron porque Booth necesitaba entregarle unos papeles a Cam, todo el equipo estaba reunido en la plataforma cuando los vieron entrar muy sonrientes, y Brennan con vestido?...

-Buenos días… Dra. Brennan pensamos que hoy no vendría a trabajar- dijo Cam algo seria pues últimamente estaba llegando tarde.

-Lo siento… pero aquí estoy y mejor iré a mi oficina tengo mucho trabajo- era mejor irse pues empezarían a interrogarla de porque llegaba tarde, solo le sonrio a Booth y se fue.

Todos miraban fijamente a Booth… Cam, Hodgins, Wendell…

-Qué ocurre?... por qué me ven asi?- se sentía raro tener la mirada de los 3 sobre él.

-Últimamente ustedes dos pasan mucho tiempo juntos, más de lo normal, pasa algo con la Dra. Brennan?- Pregunto Cam muy interesada, sospechaba que esos dos estaban en algo pero mejor quería oírlo de alguno de ellos.

-Nooo… pasamos juntos el tiempo de siempre, no pasa nada- negó todo, y estaba poniéndose nervioso, no solo por la pregunta si no por la mirada de Hodgins.

-Está bien… trajiste los papeles que te pedí?- Cam no estaba muy convencida, así que si pasaba algo pues tarde o temprano lo sabría.

-Si, si aquí están… yo tengo que irme… alguien le dice a Huesos que me llame? Ok, adiós.- Quería huir de inmediato, empezaba a estar incómodo con las preguntas de Cam y la mirada de Hodgins.

-BOOTH!...- grito una voz muy conocida para Booth, de inmediato se dio media vuelta caminando en dirección hacia esa persona.

-Que ocurre huesos?, estas bien?- Pregunto casi susurrando para que los demás no escucharan sus conversación.

-Tengo que mostrarte algo en mi oficina, puedes venir… es sobre un caso- Era una gran mentira, pues era para hablar de otra cosa… pero para que no sospecharan los demás dijo eso.

-Claro vamos…-

Todos observaban a la pareja, Hodgins solo pudo sonreír al ver aquella escena, Cam se dio cuenta así que no pudo evitar preguntar…

-Hodgins… tu sabes algo?-

-YO?... No, No yo no sé nada- le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta de Cam, asi que devolvió la mirada a su trabajo.

Y de nuevo Cam volvía a sospechar que había algo entre Booth y Brennan, al parecer Hodgins sabia… su nerviosismo cuando le pregunto lo delato, entonces pensó que era mejor preguntarle a Brennan… era su jefa no podía mentirle.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Brennan…

-Huesos que ocurre? No es nada de ningún caso lo se…

-Booth… Creo que es el momento- tenía su mirada fija a la de Booth, esto era algo serio…

-Estas segura?...

-Si estoy segura, después de lo de esta mañana…y los días anteriores, creo que es muy evidente que tú y yo… y el bebé se está desarrollando, es ahora no podemos ocultarlo más…

-Si… la verdad es que acabo de pasar un mal momento con Cam… y mi nerviosismo no ayudo mucho, además de que Hodgins tampoco aguantara mucho guardando el secreto…

-Te parece hoy en la noche?... podría reunir a todos para ir a Founding Fathers y darles la noticia-

-Hoy en la noche… si es perfecto, Quiero ver la cara de todos, quedaran impresionados-

-Los gritos de Ángela… deberíamos llevar unos tapones- los dos rieron al imaginarse la cara de todos y los gritos de la artista.

-Huesos… me tengo que ir, ya es tarde… nos vemos después si?, Te amo…- se despidió con un beso corto, pero dulce.

Y así transcurría un día más, parecía normal aunque en la noche todo cambiaria, Brennan se encargó de decirles a Cam, Hodgins… y a Wendell por qué no?, también llamo a Ángela y le dijo que solo era un motivo de celebración por que estaban juntos, y dejaría de ser un secreto, pero ni Hodgins ni Ángela, se imaginaban el verdadero motivo por el cual reunirían a todos… se llevarían una gran sorpresa.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**O: OH MY GOD? que tal diganme que les parecio? ahora si viene la gran noticia para todos, sera que la diran como ustedes se imaginan? no lo se mi imaginacion es tan loca que todo puede pasar.**

**acepto cualquier sugerencia, dudas, amenazas, abucheos de TODO ! dejen sus REVIEWS ayudan a mi inspiracion! y prometo NO TARDAR en subir un nuevo cap. **

**GRACIAS por LEER**

**saludos desde Mexico :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! otravez actualizando, pues primero PERDON! porque he tardado un poquito pero empeze con examenes, tareas, proyectos y muchas cosas mas y eso me absorbe mucho, pero creeame que siempre ando creeando cosas en mi cabeza para este fic. me ha costado un poco hacer este cap. pero si pude y espero que les guste como el anterior que recibi comentarios muy lindos y positivos GRACIAS MIL GRACIAS!. tambien tiene la culpa season finale de bones que me puso un poco triste y como que las ideas se me fueron. Bueno por otro lado estoy feliz porque septima temporada se estrena el 11 de junio en latinoamerica.**

**mientras escribia este cap escuchaba una cancion llamada Solo tu solo yo de Jaime camil :3 esta muy lindo me ayudo a inspirarme un poqito jaja.**

**CONTESTO REVIEWS:**

**marifer26637: :O **marifer que bueno que te gusto, si senti q quedo muy tierno, ya sabras como fueron los gritos de Angela, Gracias.

**Sukatao:** sabes que me emocione cuando lei que amas mi historia, comentarios como los tuyos me ponen feliz, muchas gracias.

**Lesly Azenet**: si viste season finale? :O ya vendra esa accion que quieres entre esta parejita y obvio habra celos por parte de Booth. y tus locuras son bienvenidas.

**ciza**: Si que lo quedaran, saludos y gracias por leer.

**Bonezitacamil**: AMIGA! que bueno que t gusto el cap pasado, si quedo muy tierno, ya vendran cosas mas tiernas. tqm y gracias por leer mis locuras.

**Anto Bones 16:** Angela grita mucho... jaja me alegra que te haya gustado, y me hace feliz que me leas desde Argentina Saludos.

**AnSaMo**: Porfin pero tendran sus complicaciones...

**Sakuchik**: Verdad? por eso lo escribo mis locas ideas necesito sacarlas, nos deben esa parte de los primeros meses, saludos.

**Noe:** Que linda gracias por leer, y pues ya veras sus reacciones...

Prometo no tardar, pero espero me entiendan los examenes requieren de toda mi atencion, pero escribo para liberar el estres, GRACIAS por sus comentarios.

YA SABEN:

**NI BONES NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE FOX Y SUS CREADORES...**

* * *

Llego la noche, eran alrededor de las 7pm la reunión en Fouding Fathers era a las 9pm, Brennan estaba en su oficina, no se podía concentrar en el trabajo, solo pensaba en cómo decirle a todos sus compañeros, que eran casi una familia, esa gran noticia que de seguro los dejaría impresionados.

Por alguna extraña razón Brennan quería que Booth estuviera ahí con ella, para que la ayudara en esa situación, no era muy buena dando noticias siempre era muy directa. Pensó en llamarlo pero no podía interrumpir a Booth de su trabajo por algo tan ridículo, pero al parecer estaban tan conectados que por arte de magia sonó el móvil de Brennan y era justamente la persona que necesitaba escuchar en ese momento…

-Hola huesos, como estas?- dijo Booth alegre sonriendo del otro lado de la línea.

-hola… estoy… bien, algo cansada- su tono era algo desanimado, Booth de inmediato supo que algo no andaba bien.

-no me mientas… que pasa?-

-es solo que…- no pudo terminar pues Booth la interrumpió

-Espera… mejor iré al Jeffersonian, ahí podremos platicar de lo que ocurre, además ya quiero irme de aquí… estaré ahí en 20 minutos.

-Este bien te espero...- y así cortó la llamada.

Estaba sentada en el sillón que había en su oficina, solo pensaba en lo que estaba por pasar, solo 2 horas y todos sabrían… cuando alguien llego y beso su mejilla…

-En que piensas?...

-En lo de esta noche- desvió su mirada de Booth y el de inmediato supo lo que le preocupaba.

-Ah… es eso, si aún no estas segura… puede esperar, no te preocupes- le dijo tomando su mano y con una pequeña sonrisa

-No es eso Booth… es solo que no sé cómo decirlo, no soy muy buena dando noticias, no quiero arruinarlo-

-Huesos… recuerda que estamos juntos en esto, yo te voy a ayudar no lo arruinaras, tu solo sígueme la corriente y no trates de ser tan directa ve despacio- rio un poco, la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Gracias Booth… - solo lo abrazo más fuerte pensando en que Booth era un hombre increíble, que siempre iba estar a su lado cuando ella lo necesitara.

-Y bien… nos vamos, aún tenemos tiempo de ir a casa a cambiarnos, relajarnos y…- sonrió pícaramente pero No termino pues Brennan lo interrumpió.

-Y dormir…- dijo Brennan con una pequeña sonrisita.

-Bueno yo pensaba en otra cosa… pero está bien, no huesos luego quien te despierta, recuerda que tenemos que ir a Fouding Fathers- rio un poco pero estaba desilusionado pues no era lo que iba a decir, pero estaba embarazada y entendía que dormir era uno de los síntomas.

Llegaron a casa, Brennan se recostó un momento mientras Booth cambiaba su traje por unos jeans, una camisa y su chaqueta, mientras algo nervioso por lo que estaba por ocurrir, no solo por cómo reaccionarían sus amigos, sino también que el FBI se tenía que enterar y ahí estaba el problema, los podían separar pero tenían que convencerlos que ellos podían seguir juntos sin que lo personal afectara su trabajo, pero necesitaba ayuda de alguien y ese alguien era Sweets… aunque le costara aceptarlo, él era el único que los podía ayudar con el FBI.

Ya eran 8:45pm era hora de irse, nerviosos salieron de la casa y subieron al auto…

-Huesos estas bien?-

-Si estoy bien- mintió, pues si estaba nerviosa

-Entonces es hora- respiro profundo pues el también estaba nervioso, trato de relajarse y encendió el auto.

Cada vez que Brennan veía que estaban cerca de Fouding Fathers estaba más nerviosa, por más que trataba de calmarse no podía, pues sus secretos serian revelados y también tenían que enfrentar al FBI y eso le causaba temor.

Booth se estaciono, apago el auto y se quedó quieto unos segundos quería relajarse lo más que pudiera, decidido bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta a Brennan…

-lista?-

-Si… solo que necesito los tapones Booth, por los gritos de Ángela- rio un poco para tranquilarse un poco

-espero que se controle… tranquila si? recuerda que estamos juntos en esto- se acercó para ayudarla a bajar tomando su mano.

En cuanto entraron al lugar soltaron sus manos y vieron que ya estaban Cam, Sweets y Wendell… aún faltaban Ángela y Hodgins pero se sintieron aliviados de que no sentirían la presión de esos dos.

-Hey hola chicos…- saludo Booth tratando de parecer calmado.

-Donde están Ángela y Hodgins?- pregunto Brennan

-Dijeron que tardarían un momento, pues es difícil que el pequeño Michael se duerma, y es la primera vez que se queda con una niñera- dijo Cam

-Oh…entonces pediremos unas bebidas mientras llegan-

Ordenaron unas cervezas, y se sentaron a conversar… Sweets notaba el nerviosismo en Booth cuando hablaba y Brennan estaba muy seria, casi no decía nada… y también fue muy raro que ella no pidiera una cerveza, todo estaba confuso para Sweets, no entendía porque motivo citaron a todo el equipo ahí, no pudo evitar preguntar….

-Y bueno que hacemos aquí, que celebramos?-

-ee… bueno, que no podemos reunirnos, para charlar un poco- fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Booth, con esa respuesta supo que no logro convencer a sweets

-Agente Booth porque está nervioso, y sé que lo que acaba de decir es mentira, recuerde que soy psicólogo-

Se le olvido por completo que Sweets veía todo eso, evidentemente se puso más nervioso por la situación, era incomodo no sabía que decir, pero en ese momento llegaron las dos personas que faltaban en aquella reunión….

-Ángela!... Hodgins!- dijo Booth levantándose de su asiento con una sonrisa nerviosa, dándoles la bienvenida.

-Hola a todos… perdón por llegar tarde pero es la primera vez que nos separamos de Michael, pero ya estamos aqui- Ángela estaba sonriente veía el nerviosismo de Booth y la cara de Brennan una combinación de temor y preocupación.

-y bien…, cual es el motivo de esta reunión?- pregunto Hodgins con una sonrisa maliciosa

Booth lo miro de forma amenazante, tenían que esperar un momento, pero Ángela y Hodgins se veían ansiosos por lo que iba a ocurrir, Brennan aún no decía nada… solo observaba, clavando la mirada en Booth levantando un poco las cejas…

Todos tenían diferentes pensamientos ante las actitudes de todos….

Wendell no entendía nada, solo le daba un par de tragos a su cerveza, Sweets aun analizando los gestos de Booth y Brennan su conclusión fue que ocultaban algo, Cam estaba confundida pues desde hace días sospechaba algo y tenía el presentimiento de que en ese momento sabría que ocurría, Ángela solo estaba emocionada porque ya dijeran lo que ella ya sabía, quería ver como reaccionaban los demás, si ellos no hablaban ella estallaría y diría todo, Hodgins se preparaba para los gritos de su esposa, pues para el Ángela aun no sabía nada pero estaba muy equivocado…

-No van a decir nada?- Ángela no pudo más y rompió el silencio incomodo que había.

-Bueno…- y por fin Brennan dijo algo, por debajo de la mesa alcanzo a tocar el dedo meñique de Booth era como una señal de que era el momento de hablar…

-los reunimos porque….- ahora Booth empezó a hablar, volteo a ver a su compañera y le hiso un gesto para que ella continuara.

-Queremos decirles que…que BOOTH Y YO ESTAMOS JUNTOS- dijo esto último sonriendo y sintiéndose aliviada porque pudo decirlo, esperando algunas palabras de los presentes pero todos estaban en estado de shock excepto Ángela y Hodgins….

Sweets estaba con los ojos abiertos no parpadeaba, Cam ya sospechaba eso pero también se quedó estática, y Wendell solo dijo –WOW- que tampoco lo podía creer.

Ángela vio a Hodgins que estaba con las manos en los oídos, no entendía porque estaba así...

-Cariño… que tienen tus oídos?-

-Esperaba un grito o algo así…-

-y yo esperaba que te quedaras en shock como los demás-

-bueno… yo ya...-

-JACK HODGINS TU YA SABIAS!- estaba exaltada y sorprendida porque su esposo ya lo sabía y no se lo había dicho.

-hey hey… Ángela tranquila, nosotros le pedimos que no dijera nada- Booth trataba de calmarla, era un buen momento y no era para discutir.

-Y no dirán nada ustedes?..- Dijo Brennan viendo a Wendell, Sweets y Cam..

-Yo… no sé qué decir solo que Oh por dios están… están JUNTOS-sweets salió de su estado de shock pero aun sorprendió.

-debería decir… por fin!, me alegro que ya hayan dado este paso, estoy feliz- ahora hablaba Cam con una gran sonrisa por esa gran noticia.

-Yo siempre dije que algún día estarían juntos…también me alegro- dijo Wendell que era el más calmado de todos.

-Esperen… osea que Hodgins y Ángela ya sabían… Qué bien guardaron el secreto chicos- dijo sweets mientras le daba unos golpes en la espalda a Hodgins

Booth se sentía un poco liberado, pero no del todo pues faltaba la noticia más importante, tenía su mirada con la de Brennan, sonreían y Booth decidió que era el momento, se aseguró de que todos estuvieran en sus asientos , tomo a Brennan por la cintura para acercarla más a él y comenzar a hablar….

-Bueno chicos… hay algo mas- tomo aire y cuando iba a continuar Sweets hablo.

-OH POR DIOS… SE VAN A CASAR?-

-NO!... de inmediato respondió Brennan-

-Bueno continúa Booth...-

-lo que iba a decir es que…. No solo estamos juntos, también… VAMOS A TENER UN BEBÉ- la sonrisa de Booth era enorme, dio un suspiro de alivio por darles la noticia…y de inmediato Brennan y el pusieron las manos en sus oídos para lo que estaba por venir….

-OH POR DIOS!...

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**oh my god! :O que les parecio este cap.? me parecio lindo que Booth dijera lo del bebé, en fin dejen sus DUDAS,COMENTARIOS, ABUCHEOS, SUGERENCIAS! son muy importantes... **

**gracias por leer**

**Saludos desde MEXICO :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**hey! Hola hola, por fin actualizo despues de muchos dias... lo siento de verdad, pero la semana que paso he tenido examenes y pues no tenia tiempo de escribir, pero de verdad que siempre estoy haciendo borradores, de hecho este capitulo no iba a ser así... pero ayer que iba a actualizar, se me ocurrio algo asi que inicie todo otravez... el proximo capitulo promete ser MUY TIERNO!.**

**Bueno muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, son lo mejor y me pone muyyyy feliz saber que les esta gustando esta historia. **

**prometo no tardar, veran.. he pensado actualizar los fines de semana que les parece?... es cuando tengo mas tiempo, pero si tengo oportunidad de subir un cap entre semana sera mucho mejor.**

**Contesto un review que se que te deje con la duda:**

**Lesly Azenet:** que te parecio? yo ya lo estoy superando jajaja, fue loo mejor no crees?, perdon si veo novelas y se me pega... pero lo hace mas interesante asi tendran ganas de seguir leyendo mi historia, gracias por leer.

Agradesco a** SUKATAO **me ayudaste! en lo de ya sabes el nombre mil GRACIAS

**GRACIAS A TODOS ENCERIO POR LEER MIS LOCURAS!**

**ya saben**

**NI BONES ni los personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Fox y sus creadores :/**

* * *

-OH POR DIOS!...- fue lo único que dijo Ángela, ni siquiera pudo gritar, pues se quedó completamente inmóvil casi con la boca abierta como todos los demás…

Nadie se esperaba una noticia así, Brennan y Booth solo reían tras ver la cara de todos sus amigos, Sweets casi se va para atrás, Ángela se congelo igual que Cam, Hodgins y Wendell con los ojos bien abiertos, estaban confundidos, sorprendidos, emocionados que no sabían que hacer, les tomó por sorpresa esa noticia que se quedaron sin habla…

-No podrán quedarse todo el tiempo con esa cara, tienen que decir algo…- dijo Booth para romper el silencio

-Booth… espera que procesen bien esta noticia, créeme no es fácil- sonrió de medio lado mientras veía la cara de todos

-Vamos digan algo, acaso no están felices?-

-WOW de verdad que quedamos sorprendidos- dijo Wendell que fue el único que había vuelto a la realidad.

Unos segundos después, todos salieron de ese asombro y comenzaron a procesar esa gran noticia…

-Yo… no sé qué decir de verdad que nos dejaron sin palabras, esto es INCREIBLE, no esperamos algo así… tan rápido- dijo Hodgins viendo a su esposa como iba reaccionando poco a poco después de la noticia.

Ángela tan pronto como regreso a la realidad se levantó de su asiento corriendo a abrazar a su amiga y a gritar "VOY A TENER UN SOBRINO" o SOBRINA… corrigió Brennan.

-Cariño… esto es OH POR DIOS!, de verdad que no lo esperábamos, hace cuanto están juntos y ya van a ser papas es maravilloso, felicidades- cada vez abrazaba más fuerte a Brennan, estaba más que feliz por esa parejita, si ya lo estaba porque estaban juntos, ahora su felicidad era enorme pues también iban a tener un bebé.

Y así cada uno de los presentes empezó a acercarse a felicitar a los futuros padres, entre abrazos buenos deseos, quedaron en shock pero estaban más que felices por la llegada de un nuevo integrante en ese gran equipo.

-Y hace cuanto están juntos?- Comenzó Cam con las preguntas, pues de verdad que querían todos saber cómo paso todo y tan rápido

Brennan tomo a Booth de la mano y empezó a contarles cómo es que llegaron a eso…

-Bueno todo empezó hace casi 2 meses, cuando murió Vincent, estaba pasándola muy mal esa noche, me sentía culpable yo no quería que Vicent se fuera, pero tampoco quería que el que hubiera muerto fuera Booth, llore casi toda la noche y ahí estuvo Booth para mí y….

-Y pues imaginaran lo que paso después no?...- continuo Booth porque sabía que Brennan sería muy explícita.

-Fue su primera noche juntos WOW!... – Sweets no podía creer que se había perdido todo eso en 2 meses.

-Así es… y un mes después supe que estaba embarazada, fue el día que nació Michael, y se lo dije a Booth…

-entonces Brenn supongo que tienes 2 meses de embarazo…-Brennan asintió y Ángela cada que podía abrazaba a su amiga para demostrarle lo feliz que era-

-y ya viven juntos?- Sweets se moría por saber cada detalle de esa relación.

-Si hace 3 semanas, estamos ahora en casa de Huesos, pero después estaremos en mi casa, llegamos a ese acuerdo- Sonrió Booth tras recordar cómo llegaron a ese acuerdo, fue el día que hicieron oficial su relación.

-Vaya sí que fueron rápido, bueno no tanto porque perdieron casi 6 años, bueno brindemos… por la nueva pareja y por el nuevo integrante- dijo hodgins emocionado

-Salud!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo chocando sus cervezas, excepto Brennan y Ángela que brindaron con limonadas.

Y así pasaron entre charlas, bromas para Booth de parte de Hodgins por como la iba a pasar los próximos meses

-Booth… te recomiendo que te prepares, las hormonas… cambian los estados de ánimo, un momento estará feliz y después te odiara y te dirá "como tu no tienes que pasar por esto, no te importa" y blablá- estaban riéndose hasta llorar, pero tenía razón… y se preguntaba como seria Brennan durante los próximos meses… le preocupaba un poco.

Ángela le daba algunos consejos a Brennan para el embarazo, mientras las chicas platicaban Sweets se acercó a Booth para preguntarle algo y se alejaron unos metros de la mesa donde estaban.

-Agente Booth, no quiero arruinar el momento… y si nos apartamos es porque no quiero preocupar a los demás, pero ha pensado en lo que puede pasar ahora que la Dra. Brennan y usted son pareja… me refiero a que cruzaron la línea, y el FBI….

-NO te atrevas a decirlo, lo se Sweets créeme que no dejo de pensar en eso… yo quiero seguir siendo compañero de huesos… pero entiendo que eso no depende de mí- Booth paso de la felicidad a la preocupación, no podía imaginarse su trabajo sin Huesos, seria horrible…

-Agente Booth yo podría ayudarlos…

-Esperaba que dijeras eso, Sweets tu puedes, tú has sido nuestro psicólogo por años, nos conoces muy bien y trabajas con ellos, por favor tienes que decir que podemos seguir trabajando juntos….

-Eso tampoco depende de mí, yo podría hacer un buen perfil de ustedes, pero la decisión la toman los directores….

-Entiendo…bueno eres la única persona que nos puede ayudar, asi que hay que intentarlo no?, pero dame tiempo, tengo que hablar con Huesos sobre esto, por el momento ni se te ocurra decir algo al FBI…

Hodgins noto que se habían alejado así que decidió llamarlos, para no tener que escuchar cosas de chicas… no le interesaba saber cómo evitar la nauseas matutinas durante el embarazo…

-Hey Chicos… por favor no me dejen solos a mí y a Wendell- dijo Hodgins casi suplicándoles que regresaran.

-Sweets ni una palabra… de acuerdo- dijo señalándolo con un dedo casi amenazándolo, Sweets solo asintió y se dirigieron de nuevo a la mesa.

Booth se sentó junto a Brennan interrumpiendo la plática de chicas, la rodeo con sus brazos, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Brennan, ella solo sonrió y Ángela al ver la escena solo dijo "que lindos se ven"

-Booth… estamos platicando cosas de chicas- dijo haciéndole una señal de que fuera con los chicos.

-pero…

-o te vas o no dejare que me sigas abrazando-

-Está bien :(

Brennan rio, le pareció muy divertido como convenció a Booth de que se fuera, era todo una broma pero le gustaba que Booth pusiera su carita de niño triste.

-Cariño no seas tan mala con Booth-

-No soy mala, solo me gusta jugar con Booth... no podría estar sin sus abrazos que tanto me gustan, pero ahora es platica de chicas…- dijo mirando a Booth con una sonrisa mientras él le guiñaba un ojo.

Ángela solo observa la escena, las miradas de esos dos estaban llenas de amor, era tan tierno verlos así: enamorados.

Después de un buen rato platicando, ya era algo tarde así que poco a poco se fueron despidiéndose….

-Brenn ya es algo tarde y Michael debe extrañarnos, nos vamos… de nuevo los felicito, nos veremos pronto todavía tenemos mucho de que platicar- le dio otro abrazo a su amiga y otro a Booth, y se despidió de los demás.

-Bueno nosotros también tenemos que irnos mañana tenemos que trabajar….- dijo Sweets desanimado porque habría trabajo al otro día.

-Gracias Chicos por venir, y perdón por tantas impresiones el día de hoy- Booth intentaba ser divertido al recordarles las caras que pusieron.

-Casi me da un ataque-Bromeo Cam

Y así solo quedaron Brennan y Booth en la acera despidiendo con la mano a sus amigos.

-nos vamos?-

-Si!, estoy muy cansada fue un día largo…

-De verdad que si… pero estuvo bien no? No te sientes más aliviada de que ya saben nuestros secretos?-

-En realidad… no mucho, recuerda aún tenemos que decírselo al FBI, por cierto hablaste con Sweets?-

-Si hable con el… nos ayudara, pero que tal si hablamos de esto mañana? Te vez cansada-

-está bien- tomo del brazo a Booth y caminaron hacia al auto para ir a casa.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano Booth se preparaba para ir al trabajo, dejo que Brennan durmiera un poco más. Mientras hacia el desayuno, recibió un mensaje…

"Agente Booth, cuando llegue quiero que pase a mi oficina" Andrew Hacker

Booth se asustó, pero no habría forma de que Hacker supiera algo de su relación con Brennan, asi que Sweets no pudo haber dicho algo… "debo ir de inmediato" pensó Booth.

Fue a la habitación para ver si Brennan ya había despertado, y así irse a hablar con Hacker…

-Huesos estas bien?-

-Lo de siempre… creo que hoy llegare tarde-

-Huesos… Hacker me mandó un mensaje quiere verme….

-Ya sabe ¡!- Pregunto exaltada

-No no creo… como pudo enterarse?, creo que debería ir…

-Si Booth no te preocupes ve… yo aún tardare un poco, puedo tomar un taxi-

-Segura?, porque puedo avisarle que llegare tarde-

-No, tienes que ir… de verdad estaré bien-

-Si, te llamare más tarde, el desayuno ya está listo en la cocina, te amo… adiós-

Booth se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, tenía que admitir que estaba preocupado por el mensaje de Hacker, pero tenía que parecer tranquilo con Brennan.

Ya en el FBI, Booth estaba más que nervioso estaba frente a la puerta de la oficina de su jefe, respiro profundo y decidió entrar….

-Buenos días…que.. quería verme- trataba de no parecer nervioso pero era imposible

-Si pasa…- le indico que se sentara

-y bien que ocurre..

-Agente Booth…puedo preguntarle algo?-

-Si…- ahora no estaba entendiendo nada

-vera quiero volver a salir con la Dra Brennan, puede ayudarme a tener una cita con ella?-

-Qué?...- Booth quedo en Shock una cita con SU huesos, no…

-Booth…. Me ayudaras?, quiero que sea esta noche, ayer te iba a decir pero te fuiste temprano-

Booth le tomo unos segundos responder, porque estaba pensando… "no, el no puede tener una CITA con huesos, está loco…"pero tiene que tener a Hacker de su lado y no ganárselo como enemigo, él es un director… "Oh dios mío… que hago, si le digo ahora que estoy con huesos, se pondrá celoso o algo así y se molestara conmigo, me odiara y no volveré a trabajar con ella... y si le digo que si lo ayudare me voy a morir de los celos, y huesos se va a molestar.

-Booth!... Booth! Me ayudaras?- dijo hacker sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Yo…

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**Algo corto? lo se pero el proximo sera mas largo... bueno empiezan los celos, los problemas con lo de si los dejaran trabajar juntos, obvio ya saben que pasara, pero pues yo digo que si se enfrentaron a unos problemas con eso... no creen? Hacker esta loco si quiere salir con Brennan, QUE HARA BOOTH?:O hay que aconsejarlo.. xD**

**Espero les haya gustado, si asi fue dejen sus reviews... aver ustedes diganme que quieren que pase, es importante sus opinion. **

**GRACIAS por leer**

**Saludos a todos:D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola!... primero PERDON PERDON PERDON, los he dejado como 2 semanas sin capitulo, pero entiendanme he estado ocupada con la escuela, fin de semestre, examenes finales y todo eso, ademas de que he tenido algunas problemas personales, ayer pase uno de los peores dias de mi vida y no pude actualizar pero aqui tienen el capitulo 14, que me costo algo de trabajo escribirlo...**

**como siempre AGRADESCO sus reviews saben que yo acepto todo tipo de comentarios sean negativos o positivos! :)**

**Prometo no tardar pero ya les dije ando loca por la escuela.**

**GRACIAS ENCERIO POR LEER!**

**ni bones ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox y sus creadores**

* * *

-Yo… no puedo, lo siento- dijo Booth serio, ya había tomado una decisión y era no ayudarlo a tener una CITA con su chica.

-oh… bueno no hay problema, entiendo….- Hacker agacho la cabeza algo apenado

-No es que no quiera ayudarlo, pero creo que debería decírselo a ella personalmente, conozco a Huesos…

-Bueno tienes razón la conoces mejor que yo y si tú piensas que es mejor que le pregunte personalmente lo hare… gracias Booth….-

Booth se estaba aguantando las ganas de darle un golpe en la cara a Hacker, por querer salir con su novia… si su novia y futura mamá de su segundo hijo, aquella de la que estaba enamorado y no dejaría que ningún tipo se le acercara, no es que fuera de su propiedad, respeta su independencia pero no aguantaría ver a Brennan con otro hombre…

-Debo irme… tengo trabajo que hacer- dijo Booth con tono serio y solo haciendo un gesto de despedida.

Nada más Booth salió de la oficina de Hacker y fue casi corriendo a su oficina para llamar a Brennan, era lo que quería escuchar en ese momento algo que lo hiciera olvidarse del momento con Hacker, solo que le atormentada que tenía que decirle a Brennan lo ocurrido, porque en cualquier momento Hacker la llamaría… bueno podría decírselo hasta que fuera a comer con ella, podría esperar.

-Huesos…- dijo Booth tratando de no parecer tranquilo.

-Sí, Que pasa Booth?-

-ya estás en el Jeffersonian?-

-No… estaba por salir de casa-

Booth rio un poco pues vio la hora -algo tarde para la Dra. Brennan-

-Booth no es divertido, sabes que no me gusta ser impuntual en mi trabajo-

-Lo se… pero ahora estas embarazada, algunas cosas cambiaran…y-

-Y Booth tengo que irme…

-Oh está bien… pasare por ti para ir a comer, tengo algo que decirte… adiós- y antes de que Brennan preguntara ¿qué tienes que decirme?, corto la llamada.

Booth se hecho hacia atrás en su silla, y dio un gran suspiro... le corto la llamada, ni siquiera la dejo despedirse, se sintió mal por haber hecho eso, pero sentía que debía decírselo cuando la viera, no era para hablarlo por teléfono. Booth trato de despejar la mente y esperar que la hora de comer llegara…

**En el instituto Jeffersonian…**

Brennan llego con una cara que solo tendría alguien que estuviera con el estómago revuelto… y así era como se encontraba, si sus cálculos no fallaban durante las últimas semanas, había sido el dia que más había tenido náuseas y mareos, llego sin ánimos de saludar paso enfrente de Cam, Hodgins y el interno Fisher. Todos observaban su rostro pálido y con la mano en su frente...se miraban entre ellos sonriendo, pues era más que claro porque llegaba tarde y traía esa cara…

-creo que la Dra. Brennan no la está pasando bien…-

-Es lo normal…- dijo Cam con una sonrisa viendo como Brennan se encerraba en su oficina.

-Iré a llevarle unas galletas saladas- ahora hablaba Hodgins también con una sonrisa en su rostro, bajando de la plataforma hacia la oficina de la Doctora.

-Galletas saladas? Si mi cabeza no me falla esas galletas solo las comen las que…- callo Fisher pues abrió los ojos de asombro por lo que estaba por decir.

-están embarazadas…- Completo Cam lo que Fisher iba a decir.

-La Dra. Brennan… esta.. Esta… embarazada?- dijo Fisher con asombro

-Así es… no es algo maravilloso…- dijo Cam casi saltando de felicidad.

-WOW… debo irme tengo que llamar a mi madre- puso una cara que solo pondría alguien que estuviera deprimido, hiso una mueca y se fue

Cam lo miro extraña, "este tipo no tiene emociones" pensó y así se dirigió a su oficina a seguir con su trabajo.

**En la Oficina de Brennan….**

Brennan estaba recostada en el sillón de su oficina, los ojos cerrados y con las manos sobre su estómago…

Hodgins toco la puerta, y esperando que Brennan le indicara que podía entrar, pero no respondía… así que decidió tocar de nuevo….

-QUE!- dijo Brennan molesta, incorporándose para poder ver quien hacia ese molesto ruido.

-Oh… lo siento Dra. B solo le traje esto… creo que lo necesita- dijo un Hodgins con algo de temor, no quería ser golpeado o insultado por una mujer embarazada, así que solo extendió su mano con la caja de galletas y se dio media vuelta para salir rápido de allí.

-Gracias… y perdón por contestarte así, son estas hormonas que me controlan y…

-Descuide… la entiendo, creo que debería tomarse el día ahora si se ve peor que otros días-

-No, eso no… mi condición no debe impedir que cumpla con mi trabajo-

-Dra. Brennan… no va a poder trabajar como antes ahora que está embarazada, el estrés y el cansancio no son buenos, Ángela cuando se cansaba se sentía peor, las náuseas aumentaban y sus estados de ánimo cambiaban constantemente- puso una cara de terror al recordar como había vivido el embarazo de Ángela.

-No Hodgins no dejare de trabajar….

-No dije eso, Yo me refiero a que reduzca sus horas de trabajo, por su bien y por el de su bebé…piénselo, bueno debo irme… hoy tengo que irme temprano para ayudar a Ángela con Michael, si necesita algo estaré en la plataforma-

-Gracias Hodgins- sonrió ligeramente, mientras Hodgins asintió con una sonrisa y se marchó.

Sin duda Hodgins tenía razón, y aunque fuera algo irracional lo que había dicho, seguiría aquel consejo…

Después de unos minutos Brennan se dirigía a la oficina de Cam, para informarle que no estaba en condiciones de trabajar ese día, pues su condición se lo impedía…

-Dra. Saroyan… - se acercó Brennan a la puerta para que Cam le indicara que podía pasar.

-Dra. Brennan pase, que ocurre?-

-bueno quería informarle que me hoy me voy a ausentar, no me siento bien y mi rendimiento no es el mismo…

-Claro… no hay problema, para que no se atrase en su trabajo llamare a sus internos, tómese los días que sean necesarios…

-Solo será hoy… mañana aquí estaré cumpliendo con mi trabajo-

Cam solo movió la cabeza de lado a lado sonriendo, sabía que si se discutía eso con la Dra. Brennan no llegarían a nada bueno, pero eso si cuando regresara le cambiaria los horarios de entrada y salida por el bien de ella y el bebé.

-Está bien… pero si mañana se siente igual, también puede tomarse el día no hay problema-

-No, mañana me incorporare al trabajo… me voy si hay algo importante llámeme y vendré de inmediato- dijo saliendo de la oficina rumbo a la suya, recoger sus cosas y marcharse.

Cam sonreía… a pesar de estar embarazada no cambiaba, nunca se iba a alejar de su trabajo.

Brennan cruzaba las puertas del Jeffersonian algo mareada, con la cabeza baja no observaba hacia enfrente así que choco con una persona que no logro ver pues el choque la desoriento….

-Temperance estás bien?- pregunto la voz masculina que la sostenía con sus manos.

-Si… estoy bi…en- dijo abriendo los ojos viendo a aquel hombre que la sostenía para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

-A dónde vas?... si quieres puedo llevarte-

-Andrew?... No, yo tomare un taxi, iba a casa-

-Por favor déjame llevarte… no te vez bien-

Brennan solo asintió, pues lo único que quería era ir a casa lo más pronto posible…

Mientras tanto Booth estaba desesperado por tener tanto trabajo, y preocupado por el tema de Hacker que no lo dejaba concentrarse… faltaba solo 1 hora para ir por Brennan, pero ya no aguantaba… lo pensó 3 segundos, tomo sus cosas y decidido iba rumbo al Jeffersonian.

Llego al instituto cambio su cara de preocupación por una un poco más alegre, se dirigía a la oficina de Brennan, pero Cam lo detuvo…

-Seleey… que haces aquí?, hay algún caso?-

-Vine por Huesos… porque?-

-Bueno ella se marchó hace media hora….

-Que! Pero… porque no me aviso, que paso?-

-llego aquí con nauseas la verdad se veía muy mal, así que se tomó el día, pensé que te avisaría-

Booth cambio su preocupación, su falsa cara de alegría por una de enojo…

-como pudo…

-Seleey, no te molestes tal vez con todos sus malestares lo olvido-

-le he dicho que si necesita algo no dude en llamarme… pero siempre lo olvida- y así sin despedirse volvió a salir del instituto, ahora rumbo a casa de Brennan o la casa que compartía con él.

Hacker ayudaba a Brennan a bajar del auto, ya se encontraba mejor pero necesitaba ayuda para subir al departamento, así que la tomo la cintura dirigiéndose al elevador. Mientras Booth estaba en medio del tráfico se puso más molesto pues llamaba a Brennan y no le contestaba, pero después pensó "que tal si se puso peor?" su enojo cambio a preocupación, y entonces para llegar más rápido encendió la sirena…

Hacker estaba sirviéndole un poco de agua a Brennan cuando noto una revista de deportes en su mesa, le pareció raro ver una revista de ese tipo en casa de la antropóloga, la tomo y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala donde se encontraba Brennan.

-Temperance… no sabía que te gustaban los deportes- dijo Hacker enseñándole la revista

-bueno… no es mía, es de Booth la debe haber dejado aquí algún día que vino- se mostró nerviosa pues le dijo una mentira casi verdad, pues la revista si era de Booth pero no sabía que ahora él vivía ahí.

-Pensé que estabas viviendo con algún hombre… pero descuida, ya te sientes mejor

-Qué? No…. Si ya estoy mejor, gracias por traerme a casa Andrew-

Booth llego lo más rápido que pudo se estaciono frente a una camioneta que se le hiso muy familiar pero no hiso caso, lo que le importaba era ver como se encontraba Brennan. Iba subiendo las escaleras pues tomar el elevador le tomaría más tiempo, llego a la puerta y pensó en tocar pero… recordó que tenía la llave, la costumbre… metió la llave y giro…

-Bones…

Hacker lo miro sorprendido "como es que entra como si fuera su casa" pensó.

Cuando vio con quien estaba, se llenó de rabia, su cara cambio completamente, su respiración se iba haciendo más rápida, apretaba la mandíbula y los puños se le cerraban, solo pudo decir…

-Qué haces tú aquí?-

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**Oh my god! que pasara, Booth golpeara aHacker? jajaja que les parecio este cap a mi muy raro, pero lindo los consejos de Hodgins, en fin dejen sus comentarios, dudas, amenazas, consejos,tomatasos, lo que sea es bienvenido.**

**diganme que les gustaria que pasara?**

**Review**

**GRACIAS **

**saludos desdes Veracruz Mexico **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola! primero... NO me maten porfavor, encerio pido disculpas por tardar tanto en subir el capitulo pero ahora si ando perdida entre mis examenes finales, y la verdad no me llegaba la inspiracion como que me bloquee, pero ya aqui esta! lo empeze a escribir hace como 1 semana pero no lograba encontrar un buen final, pero derrepente se me ilumino la mente y espero que les guste como termina ese capitulo.**

**WOW! no creo que ya casi llegamos a los 100 reviews ustedes son lo mejor, yo no pense que esta historia tuviera tantos, GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS! **

**no habia tenido oportunidad de compartirles que Bones llego a latinoamerica desde el 11 de junio y la verdad me emociono igual que cuando vi los capitulos por primera vez, ya van en el cap 10 solo 3 mas y se acaba, que mala onda pero me pongo feliz con que bones REGRESA ESTE 17 DE SEPTIEMBRE SEASON 8! que emocion**

**bueno AGRADESCO a cada uno de ustedes por leer:**

**anto bones 16**

**lesly azenet**

**marifer26637**

**sukatao**

**Noe3**

**RGG**

**berryflower: que sorpresa, muchas gracias por tu review me hiso muy feliz que leyeras mi historia**

**pimar**

**NI Bones ni los personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Fox y sus creadores **

* * *

**-**qué haces tú aquí?- dijo Booth con la mirada fija en hacker

-Hola Booth… bueno veras… fui al Jeffersonian y me encontré a Temperance saliendo, no se veía muy bien así que me ofrecí a traerla…

Booth miraba a los dos con seriedad, no sabía que decir en ese momento si agradecerle a Hacker o molestarse con Brennan por no llamarlo, y no haber sido el, el que la llevara a casa.

-Booth tu qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Brennan viendo a Booth que aún se encontraba en la puerta.

-Bueno… fui al Jeffersonian y me dijo Cam que te tomaste el día porque no te sentías bien, no me avisaste así que vine a ver como estabas, ya sabes me preocupo por ti- la miro molesto, era más que obvio porque estaba ahí solo que Brennan no lo entendería.

-entiendo que te preocupes pero también se cuidarme sola, estoy bien Booth- ahora quien estaba molesta era ella, entendía que Booth se preocupara pero era demasiado sobreprotector y algo con lo que empezaba a sentirse incomoda.

-Temperance yo mejor me voy… te llamare, tal vez podríamos salir después a tomar algo, hoy descansa y opino que deberías ir con un doctor, esos mareos no son normales… nos vemos- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Brennan y se dirigió a la puerta donde se encontraba Booth se despidió con un gesto y se marchó.

Nada más oír lo de "Podríamos salir a tomar algo"y beso hiso que el enojo de Booth incrementara, haciéndolo más notorio….

-Booth porque estas tan molesto?- observaba como Booth se recargaba sobre la puerta, y daba un gran suspiro

No quería hablar de Hacker así que le respondió con otra pregunta…

-Porque no me avisaste?

-Lo iba a hacer, pero me topé con Andrew en las puertas del Jeffersonian, asi que accedí a que me trajera a casa, así no te interrumpiría en tu trabajo-

-Porque lo haces?-

-hacer que?-

-porque me haces a un lado? debiste haberme llamado, sabes que puedes contar conmigo a cualquier hora… pero creo que eso aún no lo entiendes-

-ya te he dicho tu trabajo es importante no quería interrumpirlo por algo así-

-tu nunca interrumpes, ahora estamos juntos, las cosas cambian… sé que es difícil para ti tener que compartir tu vida con alguien, pero estoy yo recuerda estamos juntos en esto… no estás sola y por eso debiste llamarme... no me hubiera importado salir de la oficina para traerte a casa, que tal si te ponías peor y había que ir al hospital?-

-pero Booth, estoy bien Andrew me trajo no entiendo porque te afecta tanto-

-me preocupo, te dije que yo siempre iba a estar para ti y para nuestro hijo… me afecto porque ahora siento que tu no confías en mi…

Brennan tenía una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla, no pensó que eso fuera a molestar tanto a Booth, con un tono de voz muy suave solo dijo…

-Lo siento… pero entiende Booth es difícil, yo sé que ahora te tengo a ti, es un cambio al que me estoy adaptando y si confió en ti más de lo que crees-

Booth noto las pequeñas lagrimas que recorrían por la mejilla de Brennan, eso lo hiso sentir tan mal lo que menos quería era hacerla llorar, así que fue a su lado… le seco las lágrimas con su pulgar y tomo su mano…

-Huesos… te entiendo lo siento fui duro contigo, sé que todo esto es un gran cambio, pero entiende no estarás sola nunca más… por eso necesito que tú lo comprendas, que cualquier cosa que necesites yo estaré contigo siempre, de acuerdo?-

-no sé porque estoy llorando son las hormonas que descontrolan mis estados de ánimo…. Pero lo entiendo Booth, sé que ahora dependo de ti para que cualquier cosa… pero tambien tiene que haber independencia solo un poco, tal vez haya momentos en que no puedas estar conmigo y…- lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Booth continuo…

-hare lo posible por estar todo el tiempo a tu lado, cualquier cosa de acuerdo?... - Booth le acaricio la mejilla y la miro hipnotizado por unos segundos y cada vez se fue acercando a sus labios sellándolos con un beso.

Después se acomodaron más en el sillón mientras Booth la rodeaba con sus brazos y acariciaba su mano…

-Y cómo te sientes ahora? Mejor?-

-Sí, solo necesito descansar… y comer estas galletas- dijo tomando la caja de galletas que le había dado Hodgins

-Eso servirá, sabes debes disminuir tus horas de trabajo…

-Si lo he pensado, pero no dejare de trabajar, y no pienso discutirlo-

-Bien solo era un comentario…

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Booth admiraba lo hermosa que era Brennan, tenerla entre sus brazos era algo que lo hacía sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo, estaba sonriendo ante su pensamiento pero Brennan lo hiso volver a la realidad…

-Booth, porque cuando viste a Hacker aquí, te molestaste? lo note por como lo mirabas-

"Genial" pensó Booth, había olvidado a Hacker…

-Qué? Ahora eres Psicóloga…

-No!, sabes que la odio… pero te conozco, y solo miras alguien así cuando te molesta su presencia-

-Bueno… es solo que pensé que estaba aquí por…-

-porque Booth?-lo miraba extrañada por que no estaba entendiendo nada

-Veras… esta mañana me llamo lo recuerdas?, pues el quería verme… para pedirme algo-

-Que te pidió?-

-el… él quiere tener una cita contigo y me pidió ayuda para que salgas con él, ya sabes tú le gustas-Brennan se apartó de inmediato de sus brazos tras haber escuchado eso…

-Qué? Lo ayudaras?-

-No!...yo no accedí, no podría… esa es tu decisión- agacho la cabeza mientras jugaba con las mangas de su camisa

-pero yo no quiero salir con el…

-Huesos, yo no quise ayudarlo porque él debe hacerlo personalmente eso le dije….pues si le decía que tú y yo…. Ya sabes no reaccionaria de la mejor manera, entonces nos podría separar, el cómo mi jefe también estaría involucrado en decidir si podemos seguir en el campo juntos, tenemos que tener a alguien de nuestro lado además de sweets en este asunto…

-estas diciéndome que quieres que salga con él, Para que no nos separen?-

-Si… bueno solo para que le digas que no estas interesada…y convencerlo de que este de nuestro lado… a ti te escuchara más que a mí, pero si no quieres no te obligare-

-lo hare… aunque sabes que no soy buena manteniendo conversaciones sociales…

-De verdad?- ahora la miro esperanzado con una sonrisa

-Si… solo que no sé cómo lo hare-

-Yo sé que tú sabrás como decirlo el tendrá que entender… espero-

-bien… pero estas segura de esto, sé que te molesta…

-Si un poco, pero tengo que aceptarlo… yo sé que no pasara nada en esa cita, solo van a hablar-

-Estas celoso-

-qué?...huesos no son celos

-Si lo son… y no veo porque razón los niegas, Andrew salió conmigo un par de veces y tú no estabas de acuerdo, es normal que sientas eso porque vuelva a salir con hombres con los que anteriormente tuve citas-

-Siempre que tenías citas con algún hombre los experimentaba, pues yo quería ser ese hombre…. Pero ahora con Hacker siendo mi jefe y no se… si sales con él y se quiere pasar de listo…

-Tranquilízate, no pasara nada... no lo permitiría-

Booth solo dio una sonrisa ligeramente, de verdad que temía que otros hombres se acercaran a su chica…. Pero en este caso tenía que aceptarlo, aunque sabía que Brennan solo lo quería a él y a nadie más.

-te parece si dejamos esta incomoda conversación para después… tienes que descansar-

-Y tú tienes que regresar al trabajo-

-Pero… yo quiero quedarme contigo- hiso un puchero para convencerla pero no pudo

-Booth no hagas eso… no lograras convencerme, regresa al trabajo yo tengo que descansar- dio un pequeño bostezo señal de que debía ir a la cama

-Está bien, solo porque tú me lo pides-dijo a regañadientes frunciendo el seño

-Entonces adiós…- dijo levantándose del sillón haciendo una seña de que debía irse

-Bien… ya me voy, pero solo para no tener problemas y salir temprano para venir a casa a cenar contigo, por cierto traeré la cena-

-No Booth esta noche yo la voy a preparar… tendré mucho tiempo libre-

-De acuerdo… en ese caso yo traigo el postre- dijo con su típica sonrisa picara

-Booth ya vete!-

-Si ya voy…- tomo su saco y se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes darle un beso de despedida a Brennan.

Pero Brennan profundizo más el beso, haciendo que Booth la acercara más a el….

-Si quieres me quedo- dijo Booth separándose de ella para tomar aire con una sonrisita

-NO!... sal de aquí ya!- abrió la puerta de una vez para que Booth se fuera

-Pero regresare…. Nos vemos más tarde, si necesitas algo llámame- dijo recalcando eso ultimo

Y así se marchó… Brennan se puso más cómoda y fue a descansar, Booth iba de nuevo al Hoover para terminar su trabajo atrasado, y así poder regresar temprano a casa.

Estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que no noto cuando Hacker entro a su oficina….

-Booth…

-Hacker!- dijo Booth sobresaltándose al verlo

-Lo siento…solo vine a preguntar cómo esta Temperance-

-Oh… ella está bien, solo necesita descanso… ella trabaja demasiado y por eso sus mareos- dijo Booth nervioso

-me alegro que este mejor… Booth, hace un rato te vi incomodo cuando me viste en casa de Temperance… ocurre algo? Sabes que arruinaste mi oportunidad de poder invitarla a salir-

-Lo siento… pero yo no sabía que estabas ahí- dijo con un tono serio, de verdad se estaba aguantando las ganas de darle unos buenos golpes…

-Descuida… lo intentare mañana, o esta noche iré a su casa para ver cómo sigue-

-NO!- dijo Booth de inmediato

-Porque?-

-es solo que… huesos me dijo que no quería visitas por hoy, ella…quiere estar sola no creo que sea buena idea que vayas esta noche- apretaba la mandíbula, tratando de no hacer que Hacker sospechara que era una mentira.

-oh… si eso te dijo Temperance está bien, entonces iré mañana, sigue con tu trabajo no te interrumpo más- Hacker se dio media vuelta y se fue no muy convencido con lo que le dijo Booth.

Booth después de que Hacker se fue soltó aire en señal de alivio, por poco lo descubre… esto no podía seguir así, cerro el puño pues no aguantaba las ganas que tenia de golpear a Hacker… estaba siendo un obstáculo para él.

La tarde transcurrió normal no había ningún caso, solo papeleo y más papeleo, Booth no veía la hora de irse… miraba su reloj cada 5 segundos, impaciente porque llegara la hora de ir a casa. Cuando termino eran poco antes de las 7:00pm perfecto así tendría tiempo de comprar el postre para la cena.

Antes de llegar a casa se estaciono en el Dinner para comprar un poco de pay… sabía que ahora era del agrado de Brennan, pidió dos grandes rebanadas una para cada quien.

Llego a su destino, estaciono el auto y con una sonrisa subía las escaleras, cuando se encontró en la puerta de su actual casa saco las llaves y de inmediato percibió el olor de la cena, vio que la mesa estaba puesta acompañada de unas velas y sonrió al ver a Brennan saliendo de la habitación, muy hermosa como siempre…

-Hola… traje el postre- le dio un beso corto y le enseño la bolsa con sus rebanadas de pay

-Pay…como sabias que quería?-

-Bueno… ahora te gusta y supuse que querrías un poco- ambos sonrieron dirigiéndose a la mesa.

-Huesos se ve y huele delicioso- dijo mientras le acomodaba la silla a Brennan

Disfrutaron de la deliciosa cena que preparo Brennan, lasaña vegetariana, acompañada con vino pero solo para Booth, charlando sobre su trabajo y el tema de Hacker, Booth le contó lo que ocurrió después con Hacker en su oficina, y que tal vez al día siguiente recibiría su visita, pero en ese momento solo importaba que estaban ellos dos cenando, y ya habría tiempo para hablar más sobre aquel tema.

-Es hora del postre no crees…- dijo Booth de nuevo con su simpática sonrisa

-Si iré a servirlo…- dijo levantándose de la silla hacia la cocina…

-NO!... yo lo sirvo-

-Booth no tiene ninguna dificultad servir un postre-

-a no…- Booth tomo a Brennan por la cintura, con sus miradas encontradas, sus labios se fueron acercando más…

-Bueno ahora si tiene una dificultad-

-Y si dejamos el postre para más tarde…

-Sí, puede esperar-

Se fundieron en un beso lleno de pasión, cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban a unos pasos de la habitación, entre risas y besos llegaron a la cama, Booth ya no tenía camisa y estaba quitándole la blusa a Brennan, pero… un golpe en la puerta principal los hiso separarse…

-Oh no, no, a quien se le ocurre venir a esta hora- dijo Booth algo molesto

-Es mejor que yo vaya…

-No, iré yo…

-pero Booth, es mi casa no sabes quien pueda ser-

-de acuerdo pero primero ve por la mirilla quien es antes de abrir-

Brennan asintió y acomodó su blusa que estaba un poco alzada, en su camino encontró la camisa de Booth la tomo y la escondió detrás del sillón. Ya en la puerta observo por la mirilla y se paralizo al ver quien era, se quedó pensando en si era buena idea abrirle a aquella persona o fingir que no había nadie, pero no pudo así que decidió abrir….

-Tempe!-

-Papá!….

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**OH NO! llego MAX! y pues que pasara? me encanto como me quedo el cap jaja**

**me quedo largo lo se, pero es lo menos que podia hacer para recompensar la espera, recuerden dejarme sus comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones, sugerencias... todo es bievenido**

**prometo no tardar en subir el prox cap, pero ya casi salgo de vacaciones y que creen? se acerca mi cumpleaños y tengo planeada una sorpresa! **

**GRACIAS por leer. saludos desde México**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola!... ok no me maten, hice todo lo posible por actualizar pronto pero pues apenas el viernes pasado sali de vacaciones, y el fin de semana estuve escribiendo el capitulo, ademas de que la inspiracion no anda bien no se que me pasa... creo que esto de no tener Bones por 3 meses me afecta. En fin ya actualizare seuido pues tengo mucho tiempo libre y ya no los hare esperar!.**

**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ya somos mas de 100 GRACIAS a ustedes esto es posible.**

**Agradesco a mi sister lost BonezitaEmily que me ayudo para poder escribir este cap! :)**

**abajo contesto reviews ok:D**

**Te dedico el Capitulo Marifer26637! su cumple fue hace poco! Felicidades atrasadas! :3**

**ya saben:**

**NI bones ni los personajes me pertenecen son de FOX y sus creadores ( estoy ahorrando para comprarlo)**

**DISFRUTEN...**

* * *

-papá!... que haces aquí?- dijo Brennan mirándolo con extrañeza.

-Tempe…Hola, bueno estoy aquí porque fui a visitarte al Jeffersonian pero me dijeron que hoy te tomaste el día, estas bien?, tu jamás faltas al trabajo…

-Bueno… no me sentía muy bien, solo necesitaba descansar…

-Tempe… te conozco lo suficiente para saber que me ocultas algo-

-Estoy bien! No tienes por qué preocuparte…ya puedes irte- dijo intentando cerrar la puerta pero Max la detuvo

-Desde que estuvimos resolviendo el caso en los bolos… estas diferente, Tempe que te pasa?-

-Sigo siendo la misma… estoy b…- pero en ese momento fue interrumpida por un estruendoso ruido de algo rompiéndose muy cerca de la sala.

Booth para tratar de escuchar mejor la conversación que Brennan tenía con su padre, se acercó a la sala pero en su intento por ser sigiloso sin hacer ningún ruido, tropezó con uno de sus zapatos que cuando se dirigía con Brennan a la habitación lo había dejado ahí ,y en reflejo por sostenerse rozo con su brazo un jarrón antiguo que Brennan tenía sobre una estantería con todos sus objetos antropológicos.

-Rayos…- dijo Booth en voz baja y haciendo una mueca de tras el pequeño accidente.

Brennan se sobresaltó tras escuchar el jarrón rompiéndose, de inmediato supo quién había sido, pero Max no…

-Que fue eso Tempe? Hay alguien más aquí?- dijo Max tratando de pasar la puerta pero Brennan se lo impedía.

Y en ese momento Booth supo que no podía seguir escondiéndose, aquel accidente lo había delatado, y Max no se iba a ir hasta saber quién estaba ahí.

Booth con la mirada estaba buscando su camisa, estaba detrás del sillón, pero tenía que salir de su escondite para poder ponérsela. Asomo su cabeza por uno de los cuadros de la estantería con cara de sorpresa

-Booth?- dijo un Max sorprendido al ver que el que hiso todo ese ruido había salido de su escondite y se quedó aún más fue su sorpresa al ver que solo llevaba su pantalón, pero tan pronto como Booth pudo tomar su camisa se la puso.

Booth no sabía que decir en ese momento, se quedó estático, como iba a explicarle a Max que hacía en la casa de su hija y sin camisa, de inmediato miro a Brennan que tenía una ligera sonrisa, por verlo en esa situación, Max dirigió su mirada hacia Brennan como pidiendo una explicación a lo acontecido.

-Alguno de ustedes dos me puede explicar, que está pasando aquí?- dijo Max confundido y un poco inquieto por saber que ocurría.

Brennan se dirigió a Booth y los dos se miraron con una ligera sonrisa, como diciéndose que era el momento de decirle a Max, tarde o temprano tenían que hacerlo…

-Max… quieres tomar asiento- dijo Booth señalando uno de los sillones

Max sin entender solo asintió y se sentó frente a ellos dos con los brazos cruzados…

-Y bien? Me van a decir que pasa- dijo Max un poco desesperado pues ninguno de los dos decía algo.

-de acuerdo… bueno, Huesos y yo tenemos que decirte algo Max… eh- Booth se quedó callado estaba nervioso, y no encontraba las palabras para decirle, trago saliva y volvió a decir-Huesos y yo…

-Lo que Booth intenta decir es que él y yo estamos juntos- dijo Brennan con naturalidad, sin tantas complicaciones…

Booth y Max quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos, y Max levantando un poco las cejas al haber escuchado lo que él ya estaba sospechando desde aquel día que resolvieron el asesinato en los bolos.

-Huesos… debiste ser un poco más discreta- le dijo a Brennan en voz baja muy cerca de su oído

-Booth no veo que dificultad había en decirlo, note que te pusiste nervioso solo te ayude- dijo imitando el tono de Booth

-Yo lo sabía… algo entre ustedes había cambiado, me alegro por ustedes… y como es que esto paso?-

-Solo pasó… yo amo a Huesos y una noche…-

-Booth y yo nos acostamos..

-Huesos!-

-Booth es la verdad… ahí nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentíamos-

-De acuerdo… entiendo solo me queda decir, Booth cuida mucho de mi Tempe… juro que si le haces daño…- dijo Max en tono serio dirigiéndose a Booth

-Papá! Yo sé que Booth no me hará daño no tienes porque amenazarlo-

-Solo me aseguro de que el cuide de ti-

-Descuida Max… yo jamás la lastimaría- miro a Brennan con una sonrisa encantadora

-Bueno… creo que debo irme, pues tal vez interrumpí algo… - Max se levantó del asiento caminando hacia la puerta

-No! Max… espera- Booth detuvo a Max pues aun no le habían dicho todo…

-Qué ocurre?-

-Huesos tiene algo que decirte…- le indico a Brennan con una sonrisa que tenía que hablar

Max regreso al sillón quedando frente a Brennan, mientras Booth estaba a su lado tomando su mano…

-Papá…- miro al piso y sonrió para continuar- estoy embarazada-

Como todos Max se quedó en shock unos segundos…

-Porque todos reaccionan asi cuando les decimos esto- dijo susurrándole a Booth

-Bueno es una noticia que te pone estático pues te toma por sorpresa-

-Pero es ilógico…

Brennan y Booth estaban discutiendo en susurros como es que todos reaccionaban así por la noticia, mientras tanto Max no podía creer lo que había escuchado… iba a ser abuelo, nunca imagino que fuera a ser abuelo tan rápido, simplemente se le dibujo una sonrisa… así que ahora entendía muchas cosas, en el Jeffersonian le dijeron que ella se cansaba mucho últimamente y por eso se tomó el día, y sobre todo que Booth y ella parecían más unidos que antes.

-Seré abuelo!- dijo efusivamente y levantándose de nuevo para darle un abrazo a los futuros padres.

-así es Max…- dijo Booth recibiendo el abrazo de su suegro

-Ahora Seleey debo decirte que cuides de Tempe y mi futuro nieto- dijo dándole unas palmadas en el brazo

-Ya lo hago pero cierta persona… no pone de su parte- dijo Booth hablando al oído de Max señalando a Brennan.

-Tempe… ven aquí- se acercó a darle un gran abrazo y demostrarle lo feliz que era porque lo convertiría en abuelo- Felicidades un bebé es algo maravilloso-

-Gracias papá…

-bueno me gustaría quedarme pero ya es algo tarde… y Tempe tiene que descansar-

Max se acercó a Booth a estrechar su mano- Seleey confió en ti- Booth asintió

-Adiós Tempe…. No trabajes tanto, te quiero-

y así Max se despidió con un beso de su hija y se marchó, dejando a la nueva pareja…

-Huesos… lo siento- dijo Booth un apenado

-Porque?, Booth sabíamos que en cualquier momento tendríamos que decirle a mi padre-

-no, no es eso… es solo que, rompí uno de tus jarrones, se lo mucho que te gustan… pero lo arreglare- Booth se agacho para ver los pedazos del jarrón roto pero al ver que ya no tenía remedio solo dijo- o mejor comprare otro-

-Booth descuida… fue un accidente, y no creo que aquí puedas conseguirlo, tendrías que ir a Guatemala- rio al ver que Booth trataba de ensamblar las piezas, pero era imposible

-bien supongo que… he sido un travieso, como puedo arreglarlo?- la miro pícaramente y se incorporó para poder darle un pequeño beso

-Puedes arreglarlo ayudándome a recoger eso y a recoger los platos de la mesa mientras yo los lavo-

-No…pero… bueno está bien- dijo desanimado dirigiéndose a la cocina y empezar a recoger la mesa, para después ir a descansar.

….

Eran alrededor de las 7am cuando el despertador sonó, Booth lo escucho pero con un golpe lo apago, y volvió a dormir no sabía porque pero tenía mucho sueño.

Brennan despertó y escucho que Booth aun dormía, pensó que era temprano pues Booth siempre se despertaba primero, pero se dio cuenta que eran ya las 9:30am, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo mientras le daba unos golpes en el brazo a Booth para que despertara.

-Booth!... despierta-

Booth solo se removió entre las sabanas pidiendo que lo dejara dormir un poco más.

-Son las 9:30am!-

De un salto Booth ya estaba fuera de la cama

-Que! Pero si…- y recordó entre sueños oír el despertador y solo de un golpe lo apago.

Ambos corrían por la casa mientras se vestían, comían algo para no irse con el estómago vacío y solo lo que faltaba el teléfono de Booth no dejaba de sonar…

-Booth!...

-Agente Booth dónde está? Le he estado llamando desde las 8am tiene un caso-

-Hacker! Se me hiso tarde lo siento.. ya voy para haya-

-Y que coincidencia que la Dra. Brennan tampoco ha llegado al Jeffersonian- dijo hacker en tono molesto

-debe estar descansando en su casa… iré por ella y vamos a la escena del crimen dígame donde es-

-No Booth… olvida la escena del crimen, es tarde… el caso se lo he asignado a otro agente y los restos ya están en el Jeffersonian-

-Pero… está bien, lo lamento… iré al FBI en un momento-

Booth corto la llamada, lanzo un suspiro agachando la cabeza… estaba molesto por lo ocurrido, y se sentía de lo peor porque sabía que Brennan se iba a molestar con él, no supo que le paso porque se quedó dormido si a el nunca le pasaba eso…

-Booth que ocurre?- se acercó a él viendo como tenía su mirada hacia el piso

-Huesos…esto no es bueno, Hacker me llamo…tenía un caso para nosotros, pero ya es tarde y se lo ha asignado a otro agente-

-Qué?...

-Hacker estuvo llamándome desde las 8am y no conteste, pero los restos ya están en el Jeffersonian así que te llevare… vamos-

-yo debía haber ido a la escena del crimen… que te paso Booth tu nunca te quedas dormido-

-No lo sé… perdóname-

-No Booth… solo vámonos ya-

El trayecto rumbo al Jeffersonian fue silencioso, Brennan al parecer si estaba molesta con Booth, el quería explicarle que no supo porque hiso eso a él jamás le pasa, pero sabía que iba a terminar peor así que prefirió callar. Se estación frente al instituto mientras Brennan abría la puerta para bajarse pero Booth la detuvo…

-Huesos… lo siento de verdad, pero más tarde vendré por ti para ir a almorzar-

-Bien…- contesto fríamente como lo hacía cuando estaba molesta.

Y así cerró la puerta y se marchó, Booth solo cerro los ojos y recargo su cabeza en el volante, no sabía qué hacer, ahora estaba preocupado por lo que le esperaba cuando llegara al FBI y lo peor tal vez a consecuencia de su impuntualidad y no contestar su teléfono cuando debía no iba a favorecer mucho con la situación de seguir teniendo como compañera a Brennan.

El sonido del teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos, dio un suspiro de enojo al ver quien lo estaba llamando pero no le quedó otra opción más que contestar…

-Qué quieres Sweets?-

-Es un mal momento?...

-Da igual sweets que ocurre?

-Bueno… no quiero arruinar su día pero al parecer al FBI han llegado rumores… ya sabe a lo que me refiero-

-Que!...

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**:O creo que todos odiamos a hacker en este Fic, porque creen que Booth se quedo dormido? que pasara? quien inicio los rumores en el FBI? pobre booth! esperen el prox cap. ya saben dejen sus comentarios que para mi es muy importante conocer su opinion, sus dudas, consejos, etc...**

**contesto Reviews:**

**BonezitaEmily: sister lost!** ya vez ssi lo descubrió y de una manera muy graciosa, te acuerdas que ayer te dije que era algo que tenia que ver con mi infancia, y gracias a las fotos que me mandaste ayer me pude imaginar la escena tan graciosa, GRACIAS de verdad por lo de ayer, y por decirme cosas tan lindas, despues me dices que te pareció este capitulo si volviste a quedar en shock, tqmm besos!

**Sukatao**: Lo se y perdon por la demora, pero ahora que ya tengo vacaciones actualizare mas seguido, este capitulo tambien quedo algo largo, y si porfin Bones en septiembre que emocion! te mando besos y saluditos GraciasC:

**Anto Bones 16**: Y que te parecio la platica con Max? espero que si te haya gustado, la verdad me parecio interesante esto con Max pues tampoco habia leido escenas asi y mas cuando le dicen que estan juntos y lo del bebé, creeme ahora Booth odia a Hacker xd. Saludos Anto hasta Argentina!

**Berryflower**: ya vez no fue Hacker, pero si el es feo, y creo que ahora lo odiaran mas! yo tambien, Max... fue mjor que hacker me dice que tre parecio el capitulo si?, y me encanta tu FIC! me tienes en suspenso, Saludos xoxo

**Alejandra**: Te gusto la reaccion de Max? me cuentas ok, saluditos.

A**nonimo:** GRACIAS que bueno que te gusto, yo tampoco me lo esperaba pero buscaba un buen final y salio. Saludos

**PequeBoreanaz**: me dejaste dos Reviews jaja bueno Gracias me fue bien en los examenes, y aqui esta el cap perdon por tardar pero ya porfin estyo de vacaciones y tengo tiempo suficiente para dejar volar mi imaginacion Saludos!

**AnSaMo**: Pasaron cosas divertidas y mas con Booth, saluditos y gracias a ti por leer.

**phoebe23**: ya ahora si estoy de vacaciones, gracias por comentar y saludos hasta España!

**Pimar**: Si! corto el momento de B&B, yo tambien me cae mal Hacker y creo que lo odiaras mas ahora jaja, saludos

**Lesly Azenet**: siempre me encanta leer tus comentarios, ya habra momentos hots mas adelante jaja, te cae que si me gustaria darle baygon pero aun no... tomare encuenta tu idea. parker vendra en 2 capitulos mas adelante.

**Marifer26637**: jajaja me encantaa aveces que escribo cosas graciosas de Booth, algunas no... como la del final de este capitulo, ya estamos de vacaciones te dedico el cap por tu cumple eeh!:D actualizare seguido.

**GRACIAS CHICAS POR LEER! SALUDOS desde México**


	17. Chapter 17

**hola!... aqui de nuevo actualizando, esta semana ha sido algo extraña... iba a actualizar desde el miercoles pero mis papás han arruinado mis vacaciones metiendome a un curso de verano y eso como que no me dejaba inspirarme... pero salio! de hecho hace rato lo modifique completamente... este quedo muchooo mejor... espero!**

**y que creen! bueno hoy es un dia especial?... pues hoy es mi cumpleaños ami la verdad casi no me gusta celebrarlo no se porque, pero dije porque no actualizo hoy! festejo subiendo fic y aqui me tienen lo mejore, inspirandome mas para ustedes.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! son increibles y me ayudan mucho! **

**BonezitaEmily: sister lost GRACIAS por los datos que me diste en tu review! :3 tqm**

**aqui la respuesta de porque Booth se quedo dormidito en el cap anterior.**

**ya saben **

**NI bones ni los personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de FOX y sus creadores**

* * *

Que!...pero…- Booth dio un golpe al volante molesto- Voy para haya…

-Booth espera… y Hacker me ha…-

-hablemos en el FBI de acuerdo?- corto la llamada y arranco el auto.

En el camino no supo cuántos semáforos se pasó, solo le importaba llegar lo antes posible al Hoover, estaba realmente enojado por lo que le había dicho Sweets, quien habrá abierto la boca iniciando rumores…

Tan solo llego al edificio subió por el ascensor, y en cuanto se abrió se topó con la persona con la que necesitaba hablar seriamente…

-Sweets ahora si dime que está pasando- dijo Booth alterado mirando fijamente a sweets

-Tranquilo, vamos a mi oficina y te podre explicar todo- hiso una señal para que lo acompañara a su oficina.

Ya en la oficina de sweets, Booth trato de tranquilizarse un poco, su día estaba siendo realmente malo y necesitaba una explicación a lo que Sweets le habia dicho…

Como cuando tenían alguna sesión se sentaron frente a frente, Sweets lo observaba detenidamente como siempre hacia cuando trataba de analizar sus gestos y movimientos.

-y bien me vas a decir que es lo que pasa? O seguirás viéndome como siempre haces…-

-Agente Booth…debo ser sincero con usted, y le pido que tome esto con calma, vera...no sé como pero estos "rumores" que han surgido han llegado a los directivos y a consecuencia de esto, el Agente Hacker me ha pedido que le haga una evaluación… me ha dicho que no tiene un buen rendimiento y no ha sido profesional, pues últimamente ha notado que sale temprano, llega tarde y por lo que se hoy le han quitado un caso… esto tiene algo que ver con la relación que acaba de iniciar con la Dra. Brennan?-

Booth sabía que a Sweets no podía engañarlo, ahora solo lo tenía a el de su lado, solo necesitaba decirle la verdad y obtendría su ayuda para arreglar su situación por eso es psicólogo pero también es su amigo.

-bueno… la verdad es que si tiene que ver con Huesos… pero ella no tiene la culpa de esto, es mía por que yo quiero protegerla y tratar de estar con ella para lo que necesite y por eso he descuidado mi trabajo, sé que también tengo otras responsabilidades y esto a dado un giro… pero no volverá a suceder, entiéndeme yo solo quiero que ella este bien,Sweets tienes que ayudarme en esto… da un buen reporte sobre mí por favor… y sobre lo de esta mañana no tengo idea que me paso… yo jamás me quedo dormido-

-Lo entiendo pero sabe… estar sobreprotegiendo a la Dra. Brennan no es bueno, una persona como ella que ha sido independiente durante mucho tiempo… resultaría algo abrumador, porque es un gran cambio y hay que manejarlo despacio si no quiere problemas, y sobre lo de su situación esta mañana…tiene un nombre y se llama Síndrome de Couvade-

-Lo se sweets… ya hablamos huesos y yo sobre eso, entendió que yo solo quiero cuidarla… y que es eso de Síndrome couva no sé qué?-

-Bien... Este síndrome es mejor conocido también como embarazo empático, es un síndrome que afecta a los padres, se manifiesta con la aparición de síntomas muy similares a los del embarazo… solo una pregunta, ¿la Dra. Brennan duerme mucho últimamente?-

-Si… cada vez duerme más, supongo que es normal-

-Pues entonces lo de esta mañana fue "embarazo espejo" estas experimentando al mismo tiempo los síntomas de la Dra. Brennan, este síndrome en mi área puede desarrollarse porque el bebé llego de manera inesperada y es un gran cambio para ambos, y al parecer tú te estas involucrando mucho en el embarazo, eso es bueno pero te ha llevado a padecer este síndrome que no es muy común pero que afecta a los padres que se preocupan demasiado por su pareja y su bienestar o por otras cosas que supongo no son tu caso-

Booth quedo impresionado por aquella explicación sobre su padecimiento, era posible experimentar los mismos síntomas que Brennan?, le parecía algo extraño pero a la vez divertido, como dijo Sweets "no es muy común" y eso hiso sonreír a Booth, aunque esto le estaba empezando a causar problemas….

-Y cómo puedo evitar esto? si me vuelvo a quedar dormido como esta mañana ten por seguro que me despiden y yo quiero seguir trabajando con Huesos-

-yo te puedo ayudar con esto…a que no te afecte tanto, podría programar algunas sesiones, tal vez esto dure los primeros tres meses del embarazo porque te estas adaptando, después desaparecerán-

-De acuerdo… - Booth soltó un gran suspiro y siguio hablando- Sweets gracias… me estas ayudando mucho, perdóname si alguna vez dije que eras un simple loquero y que no servían de nada tus terapias- dijo Booth muy sincero sonriendo ligeramente

-Está bien Agente Booth… yo agradezco que me consulte cuando necesita ayuda…

-Bien… entonces hablando de otra cosa, como es que llegaron los "rumores"? de ya sabes…

-No lo sé… supongo que todos notan lo que le ha estado pasando y empiezan a hablar…

-Pero esto ha llegado a oídos de Hacker y por eso te ha pedido lo de la evaluación- dijo ya en tono más serio frunciendo el ceño al mencionar a Hacker.

-Si esa es mi conclusión…

-Esto no es bueno, pero ahora es cuando tienes que ayudarme ya te dije lo que me esta pasando, da un buen reporte… ahora necesito trabajar, tengo que hablar con Huesos y arreglar este asunto- dijo levantándose del sillón y tomando aire para relajarse y pensar en lo que haría primero.

-Agente Booth… le daré un consejo, no como psicólogo si no como amigo… pienso que debería hablar ahora mismo con Hacker… explicarle todo y el motivo de sus retrasos y salidas inesperadas… y pedir que te vuelvan a asignar el caso, lo resuelvas junto con la Dra. Brennan y así convencerlo de que esta nueva situación no va a afectarte y seguirás cumpliendo con tu trabajo, eso si tienes comprometerte a hacerlo a seguir con tus responsabilidades, pero tampoco descuidando a lo que más quieres-

Booth sabía que esas palabras eran de un amigo, y tenía razón… era el momento de arreglar todo y hacerlo por lo que más quería y salvar su trabajo, tenía que intentarlo… hacer todo lo posible por seguir trabajando a lado de Brennan y lo haría porque así estaría cerca de ella todo el tiempo, dándole el espacio que necesitara pero sin dejar de cuidarla…

Fue así como le dio un abrazo de chicos a Sweets, agradeciéndole por todo lo que estaba haciendo, ese niño que por su corta edad Booth decía que no sabía nada... estaba también arriesgándose a que se metiera en problemas con el FBI por mantener el secreto y por hacer una evaluación aprobatoria inventando algunas cosas, pero haría todo lo posible por ayudar a sus compañeros o mejor dicho amigos….

Booth salió de la oficina de Sweets tomo todo el aire que pudo y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la oficina de su jefe… de Hacker, sin saber que era lo que le esperaba, solo tenía un objetivo y era seguir teniendo como compañera a Brennan….

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**:O! amo a Sweets. ajajaaja que les parecio? quedo corto pero esque no se asi me salio, el prox cap estara mas largo!**

**ya Booth hablara con el fastidioso de Hacker que se que muchos lo odian en este fic, me encanto esta charla con sweets**

**bueno acerca de lo del sindrome de Couvade me informe en internet, :) Booth es tan tierno! lo encontre muy graciosoo esto de que le afecte el embarazo a booth, lei varios Reviews y si muchos respondieron que es por que le esta afectando jiji**

**DEJEN sus Reviews! :3 seria un gran regalo para mi si?**

**saludos desde México! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola! Primero mil disculpas por el retraso, pero esque he tenido algunos problemas con la inspiracion, y la culpa la tienen mis cursos de verano! :c desde hace mas de una semana que los hice esperar, peero aqui esta el cap 18, como dije estaria algo largo... para mi quedo bien! espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo.**

**tambien me afecto todo lo que salio en el Comic-Con de Bones, acerca de la octava temporada quede en shock!... esta nueva temporada estara INCREIBLE.:D**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS a cada uno de ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia!:D tmbien por agregarme a sus historias favoritas y alertas. gracias por las felicitaciones en el cap pasado que lo subi el dia de mi cumpleaños, ffue uno de los mejores! alguien me pregunto cuantos cumplia... y pues cumpli 16! demasiado joven? ok! jajaja**

**ya no les prometo no tardar... porque quedo mal:c pero tratare encerio!**

**NI BONES NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON DE FOX Y SUS CREADORES**

**disfruten...**

* * *

**B**ooth llego a la puerta de la oficina de su jefe, respirando profundo para relajarse y tomar valor, sobre lo que estaba por decir…

Los minutos pasaron y Booth seguía frente a la puerta, debatiéndose en si debía entrar, lo que haría podría traer consecuencias, pero debía hacerlo… ya todos sospechaban, era un secreto a voces, pero era mejor que Hacker lo escuchara de su propia boca y no por terceras personas lo cual le traería más problemas. Booth tenía un sinfín de pensamientos inquietantes y una plática consigo mismo, reflexionando sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

"debo hacer esto… si tienes que hacerlo es ahora o nunca… pero puedes perder a Brennan como compañera piensa en las consecuencias… NO, por eso tienes que hacer todo lo posible porque eso no pase… si! Eso hare ahora solo lo que quiero es tener Huesos la amo y eso hare…Huesos… si ella se va a molestar porque no hablamos sobre esto… bueno hablare con ella después… entenderá, espero.

Ya más calmado y Decidido toco la puerta esperando a que Hacker le indicara que podía entrar…

-Pasa…- dijo Hacker en tono serio, manteniendo su mirada fija en unos documentos.

Booth entro despacio, pero al estar ahí frente a Hacker su rostro se transformó completamente, de nuevo los nervios lo estaban traicionando y se quedó estático, Hacker seguía sumergido en sus documentos esperando que Booth dijera lo que tuviera que decir, pero no escuchaba nada… así que lo miro y tenía esa expresión que solo tendría alguien que estuviera a punto de confesar un delito…

-Booth?... que ocurre?-

-Qué?...- reacciono y por un momento no supo que estaba haciendo ahí- Ah… lo siento, yo… estaba pensando…- dijo tartamudeando y parecía que su corbata comenzaba a apretarle

-Bien… toma asiento, ibas a decirme algo?-

-si… bueno es sobre lo de esta mañana…- dijo Booth sentándose en una de las dos sillas que había frente al escritorio.

-espero escuchar una buena explicación...

-eh… bueno… Sweets me ha dicho lo de la evaluación… no creo que sea necesaria, creo que mejor debo decírtelo…porque no puedo poner en riesgo mi trabajo, sé que son estrictos cuando alguien no da un buen rendimiento y no es profesional-

-Booth eres uno de los mejores agentes que tiene el FBI, le pedí a Sweets lo de tu evaluación para saber que te está pasando si es algo personal lo que te está afectando en el trabajo…supe lo de tu novia y…

-no!... ella no tiene nada que ver-

-Entonces Booth… que es lo que te pasa?

Booth suspiro, estaba a punto de decirlo… solo que no sabía cómo empezar, su temor a cómo podía reaccionar Hacker ante lo de su relación con Brennan lo estaba atormentando esperaba lo peor ,más que estar nervioso por la reacción de su jefe, tenía miedo sobre lo que podía pasar después de que el saliera de esa oficina…haber dicho lo que ocurría con su vida personal, por que la decisión de seguir trabajando con Huesos y de conservar su trabajo no solo depende de Hacker también detrás de esa decisión están los jefes que tienen un cargo mayor.

Pero en ese momento un golpe en la puerta, saco de sus pensamientos a Booth mientras que Hacker se levantó de su asiento a abrir la puerta…

-Agente Flynn… que ocurre?

-agente Hacker hay un problema… el nuevo agente al que le asignaste el caso esta mañana, está arruinándolo... es claro que no tiene la suficiente experiencia para hacerse cargo, deberías darle la oportunidad a Booth… solo te informo que es un desastre y los del Instituto Jeffersonian están molestos…

-Pero… No sé en qué estaba pensando en poner a ese niño… que no sabe nada, bueno creo que voy a volver a darle el caso a Booth… Gracias Flynn, habla con el Jeffersonian que Booth va para haya-

-Si Jefe... con permiso- asintió y se marcho

Booth tenía su corazón bombeando rápidamente, esa interrupción hiso que el nerviosismo aumentara y que sus músculos se tensaran… ya estaba arrepintiéndose de estar ahí, pero cuando pensaba en levantarse del asiento, recordaba a Brennan y la nueva vida que estaba iniciando con ella y no quería que los separaran.

Hacker volvió a su escritorio mirando directamente a los ojos a Booth, con un semblante serio….

-Booth... quieres olvidar lo de la evaluación?-

-Qué?... no entiendo-

-Si, al parecer cometí un gran error a dejarle el caso de esta mañana a un nuevo agente… que no tiene el profesionalismo que tienes tú, ni la experiencia… así que si resuelves este caso y solucionas los problemas personales que tengas, le diré a el Dr. Sweets que suspenda lo de la evaluación...

-De verdad?... entonces el caso es mío otra vez?, perfecto!-

Booth tuvo un cambio en su rostro, ahora tenía una expresión de felicidad… era justamente lo que quería, volver a tener el caso… al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado, este caso no solo serviría para salvar su trabajo, si no para tener algo de su lado cuando tenga que decirle a Hacker y a sus otros jefes, lo que estaba pasando con su vida personal, y que podía seguir trabajando con Brennan.

Entonces ya tenía todo el plan…solo tenía que hablar con Brennan, sin decirle que aparte de tener que enfrentar al FBI y una posible separación, también estuvo de perder su trabajo por descuidarlo, solo sabía que no debía darse por vencido… y que intentaría todo para no ser separados, no sabía con exactitud que podría depararle el futuro, pero intentaría todo porque fuera uno bueno al lado de Brennan.

-entonces… vete, has lo que mejor sabes hacer, atrapar asesinos… Flynn te dará los detalles del caso…y por cierto en el Jeffersonian están muy molestos, dile a Temperance que me disculpe, no sé en qué pensaba al mandar a ese chico inexperto-

-Yo le doy tus disculpas a Huesos, Gracias Hacker… espero terminar con el caso lo antes posible, porque… después necesito decirte algo-

-De acuerdo… cuando termines, hablamos… ahora a cumplir con tu deber-

Booth asintió, salió de la oficina en busca de los documentos que debía darle el agente Flynn, y dispuesto a hacer que su plan funcionara, se dirigía al Jeffersonian…

**Mientras tanto en el Instituto Jeffersonian…**

**E**staban Hodgins y Cam en la plataforma sin tener alguna ocupación, ellos ya había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos, conseguir la identidad, causa de muerte y posibles sospechosos, pero el "nuevo agente" ni siquiera supo que debía hacer con toda esa información que le dieron, no fue capaz de interrogar a nadie, solo arruinaba el caso… no tenía esa habilidad que Booth tenía para dialogar con los sospechosos.

Lo cual había molestado a todo el equipo, pero a alguien más en particular… Brennan, estaba molesta con Booth por hacer que le quitaran el caso, y a consecuencia le asignaron a ese agente que no estaba lo suficientemente capacitado, y tal vez ahora el asesino estaba huyendo del país.

Ella estaba analizando los huesos, para encontrar alguna otra prueba, y esperar a otro agente con más experiencia en el campo, encontrar al culpable y dar por terminado ese caso, con el cual no se sentía nada cómoda sin Booth a su lado.

En ese momento apareció Sweets en la plataforma con Cam y Hodgins, para darles buenas y malas noticias…

-Chicos… Booth tiene el caso de nuevo! Viene para acá-

-Ya era hora… yo no sé qué pensaba el FBI en mandar a ese tonto agente- dijo Hodgins molesto

-pero… hay una mala noticia chicos…

-que pasa Sweets… que sabes?-

-Bueno… el trabajo de Booth está en riesgo, por eso le quitaron el caso… esta mañana hable con el, le aconseje que era tiempo de que hablar con Hacker… sobre su nueva relación con la Dra. Brennan, le dije que pidiera el caso otra vez, resolverlo ,salvar su trabajo y así tener un respaldo para cuando lo diga…que supongo en este momento ya todo el FBI debe saber que Booth y la Dra. Brennan mantienen una relación… así que chicos tenemos que ayudar a Booth a resolver el caso…

Pero en ese momento que Sweets explicaba la situación de Booth, Brennan estaba por subir las escaleras, cuando escucho todo, cada palabra que salió de la boca de Sweets…

Era posible que Booth no le haya dicho nada, el mismo se lo dijo "estamos juntos en esto". Estaba experimentando algo irracional pero sentía que Booth la estaba haciendo a un lado, se supone que una relación es de dos personas, y que afrontarían todos los problemas que pudieran tener… juntos, por un momento las hormonas estaban afectándola, y sentía tristeza pero esa tristeza llena de enojo, unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero no pudo más, en ese momento necesitaba una explicación… subió las escaleras hacia la plataforma, paso su tarjeta y de inmediato cuestiono al joven psicólogo…

-Sweets me puedes explicar… como es que es FBI ya sabe que Booth y yo estamos juntos?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido, viéndolo directamente a los ojos…

-Dra. Brennan!... escucho todo? – los ojos de Sweets se abrieron como platos al escuchar dicha pregunta

-lo suficiente… ahora me puedes decir que es lo ocurre?-

-Bueno.. yo … yo no creo que sea correcto que yo diga eso, el que tiene que explicarle es el agente Booth… es su pareja-

Sweets tenía una rostro asustado, cometió un gran error… tal vez Booth lo iba a odiar, se dio cuenta que ya había abierto mucho la boca… fue entonces cuando Brennan movió la cabeza de lado a lado en señal de negación y se dio media vuelta con dirección a su oficina. Cam y Hodgins veian con desaprobación a Sweets, ahora tal vez por su culpa se avecinaría una gran discusión entre Brennan y Booth.

Booth bajo de su auto entusiasmado por que vería a Brennan y hablaría con ella sobre lo que estaba pasando, atravesó las puertas del Instituto, y se digirió a la plataforma, pero como no vio a Brennan ahí, supuso que estaba en su oficina, así que no se detuvo ahí solo saludo a los chicos que intentaban decirle lo ocurrido con Brennan pero los ignoro, lo único que le importaba era verla y hablar…

Booth entro despacio a la oficina, no la vio en su escritorio…así que la busco con la mirada, y ahí estaba sentada en el sillón, tan hermosa como siempre… tenía su cabeza apoyada en su mano, Booth pensó que tenía algún mareo, se acercó despacio con una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó a su lado…

-Huesos…

Brennan lo escucho pero ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas… así que se levantó ignorando su presencia y fue directo a su escritorio.

Booth noto como se limpiaba las lágrimas y que lo dejaba ahí hablando solo, de inmediato supo que algo no andaba bien…

-Huesos te pasa algo?-

Solo trataba de sumergirse más en su trabajo, escuchar a Booth era lo que menos quería estaba muy molesta con él, pero sabía que él no se iba a dar por vencido, y haría todo por hacerla hablar…solo tenía tres palabras para el….

-quiero estar sola!- y tomo unos papeles de su escritorio mientras se dirigía a la puerta a pasos rápidos para que Booth no la detuviera.

-hey huesos!... huesos!- alcanzo a tomarla del brazo pero de inmediato se zafo

-DEJAME… NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO, NO QUIERO VERTE, ME VOY A CASA… NO ME SIENTO BIEN, NECESITO ESTAR SOLA!...

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**oh my god!D: brenn se enojo! ups!:S pobresito Booth lo hago sufrir mucho lo siento... y esque Sweets es un chismoso! jaja**

**que creen que pasara? ya saben que pueden darme sus opiniones, sugerencias, dudas, consejos., etc...**

**recuerdan al agente Flynn? :3 sale en 7x13 es el que se queda a cargo del caso Pelant !**

**bueno dejenme sus Reviews me encanta leerlos! y me ayudan a seguir con esta historia!**

**gracias por leer.**

**saludos desde México. Yessi**


	19. Chapter 19

**mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero mis vacaciones no parecen vacaciones... :c entre mis cursos de verano, ver lo de mi cambio de escuela... me trae toda loca y tenia muy poco tiempo para escribir, y también tuve problemas con la inspiración pero lo logre... creo que es el capitulo mas largo que he subido, espero les guste! :D**

**muchas Gracias por todos sus comentarios tan positivos!**

**Ni Bones ni los Personajes me pertenecen son de Fox y sus creadores osea Hart Hanson, katy Reichs etc...**

**disfruten**

* * *

Esas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas, todo el Jeffersonian presencio la discusión pues esos últimos gritos de Brennan se escucharon por todo el instituto, por un momento todo el movimiento que siempre había en el laboratorio se detuvo, todos observaban como la Dra. Brennan se marchaba tan molesta, y entre todos se miraban de modo que empezaban a murmurar, fue entonces cuando Cam y Hodgins le lanzaron una mirada asesina a Sweets…

-Esto es tu culpa Sweets…- dijo Hodgins con una mirada acusadora

Sweets tenía una cara de preocupación, no solo por lo que había ocurrido a consecuencia de abrir la boca, si no que ahora se tenía que enfrentar a Booth, el simple hecho de pensar en tener que decirle por que Brennan estaba tan molesta.

-Sweets no crees que deberías de hablar con Booth… tú provocaste esto así que ahora arréglalo- le dijo Cam con seriedad y algo molesta.

Booth estaba confundido, no sabía a qué se debía esa actitud de Brennan, que era lo que había hecho que la había puesto tan molesta a grado de decirle todas esas cosas que lo hicieron sentir tan mal. Habían peleado muchas veces y habían gritado, pero ahora fue algo diferente, se sintió herido, sabía que estaba molesta por lo de esa mañana, pero al menos le dirigía la palabra, fríamente como lo hacía cuando se enojaba. Pero ahora era acompañada de gritos, pudo notar que mientras le decía todas esas cosas salían lágrimas llenas de amargura, nunca habían peleado de esa manera o al menos no le había hablado así, por eso estaba dispuesto a saber que era lo que ocurría, Brennan no se lo diría, pues le dejo muy claro que no lo quería ver, pero tal vez ciertas personas si sabían.

Mientras Cam y Hodgins le pedían a Sweets que lo hiciera, que hablara con Booth antes de que se metiera en más problemas, pero cuando se dieron cuenta Booth ya iba directo a donde se encontraban ellos, fue entonces que a Sweets se preparó para lo peor…

-Ustedes!... me van a decir que rayos paso?, porque huesos estaba tan molesta?, no estaba así cuando la deje esta mañana… bueno si pero no tanto como ahora…- se acercó Booth expectante esperando que alguien respondiera a sus preguntas.

pero ninguno de los tres decía palabra alguna, Cam y Hodgins tenían la mirada fija en Sweets que estaba unos metros alejado perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió todas las miradas sobre el…

-De acuerdo… pero no me miren así…- respiro profundamente y continuo- Agente Booth… bueno yo… se me salió un poco, decir que tu trabajo estaba en riesgo, y bueno creo que la Dra. Brennan escucho algo…

-Que!?... te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho?...porque no puedes mantener la boca cerrada Sweets?- estaba tan molesto, lleno de ira que tomo a Sweets por el cuello de su camisa, quería darle un buen golpe en la cara por haber arruinado todo.

-Tranquilícese… tratando desahogar su enojo conmigo no va arreglar nada, fue solo un accidente yo no quería que la Dra. Brennan se enterara, solo fue una casualidad que ella estuviera entrando a la plataforma cuando le decía su situación a Cam y Hodgins para que pudieran ayudarlo con el caso eso fue todo, nunca tuve intención de decírselo a la Dra. Brennan, por que se eso no me corresponde, ya lo habíamos hablado, lo lamento…

-Aun así no debiste abrir la boca con nadie… ahora has arruinado todo… huesos no quiere verme, todo es tu culpa, no pudiste esperar un momento- lo soltó con brusquedad, discutir con Sweets no iba a arreglar nada.

-Booth… puedo hablar contigo?... a solas?- se acercó Cam a él indicándole que la siguiera.

-Cam… que pasa?- dijo Booth irritado

-Sé que Sweets cometió una gran error, pero que no pensabas decirle a Brennan lo que estaba pasando con tu trabajo? O que estabas a punto de decirle a Hacker que ahora son pareja… no crees que debiste consultarlo, tal vez ella siente que la estás haciendo a un lado, que ya no confías en ella…

-no eso no, Sweets es un completo tonto, iba a decirle a Hacker que estamos juntos, porque empezaban a correr rumores y yo tenía que hacer algo, pero también mi trabajo estaba en riesgo, pero él me dio otra oportunidad para poder salvarlo, y después de resolver el caso tendría una buena referencia para cuando dijéramos huesos y yo que somos pareja, después de que me dieron el caso otra vez, no paso ni una hora cuando vine aquí a decirle todo a huesos, aunque había decidido no decirle todo, no me gusta mentirle así que ahora si le diré toda la verdad, pero vengo y me recibe de esa manera que…yo si iba a decirle todo lo que estaba pasando…y ahora por culpa de Sweets no quiere saber nada de mi- su semblante cambio ahora agacho la cabeza en señal de decepción, y con desesperación por no saber que hacer.

-Entonces?... porque no se lo dices eso, porque no vas ahora mismo a hablar con ella, si no te quiere verte tienes que insistir y se sinceró, sé que Sweets es muy tonto y que arruino todo, créeme que la Dra. Brennan no se va a quedar con lo que escucho de Sweets, por muy molesta que este, ella te querrá escuchar a ti… porque ella confía en ti-

-Lo se… creo que tienes razón, yo no quiero perderla, conozco a Huesos y sé que en este momento me odia, pero yo no quiero perderla… no ahora por un mal entendido o más bien por un loquero, Gracias Cam-

-De acuerdo hazlo pero no tardes tanto, recuerda tienen un caso y si no lo resuelven estarán en serios problemas-

Booth le agradeció a Cam con un gesto, se dirigió a la salida lo más rápido que pudo subió a su auto con destino a la casa de Brennan.

Se estaciono frente al edificio, subió las escaleras de dos en dos para llegar más rápido… se paró frente a la puerta para tocar, pero recordó que ahora esa también era su casa y tenía las llaves, las metió en la cerradura y entro muy despacio para no llamar la atención de Brennan.

Y entonces la vio estaba en la cocina cortando algo de fruta para comer, de inmediato sonrió… sabía que ese era su antojo favorito, algo sano pero que necesitaba comer a todas horas.

Se iba acercando lentamente a ella pero lo sorprendió cuando ella se dio vuelta y lo apuntaba con un cuchillo…

-hey tranquila soy yo- dijo Booth con las manos en alto

-Booth que haces aquí… te dije que quería estar sola- le dijo mientras se puso a espaldas de el para no tener que mirarlo.

-Lo se… pero tienes que escucharme, si?... se lo que paso…y lo siento-

-Booth tú me metiste, porque debería escucharte si me volverás a mentir-

-Qué?... por supuesto que no, solo escúchame por favor…si después de escucharme no quieres perdonarme está bien, pero dame la oportunidad de decirte que es lo que en verdad paso…- mientras le decía esto ella se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la sala, ignorando lo que le estaba pidiendo…

-Huesos… por favor- dijo con un tono bajo y se acercó a ella viéndola directamente a los ojos que le suplicaban que lo escuchara

-Solo…Solo quiero la verdad Booth…- no pudo resistirse a esa mirada, el solo le pedía un momento para que lo escuchara y acepto.

-Y la tendrás… yo no quiero que estés molesta conmigo por algo que simplemente no paso…

-y entonces que paso? Booth… porque no me dijiste que podías perder tu trabajo? O que pensabas decir lo de nuestra relación-

-Porque lo supe esta mañana… después de dejarte en el Jeffersonian, Sweets me llamo y me informo sobre lo que estaba pasando conmigo, empezaron unos rumores y entonces el FBI pedía que me hicieran una evaluación porque no estaba siendo lo suficientemente profesional en mi trabajo, pues útilmente llegaba tarde y lo de esta mañana… yo tenía que hacer algo, no podía perder mi trabajo…. Y lo más importante… no podía perderte a ti, lo único que me importa eres tú…si yo no te tengo como compañera… mi trabajo no sería lo mismo, por eso decidí que tenía que hablar con mi jefe sobre lo que estaba pasando, sweets me convenció de hacerlo-

-Entonces si se lo dijiste… Booth porque? Y desde cuando sigues los consejos de Sweets? …Tú fuiste el que dijo… estamos juntos en esto- Las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas, se sentía decepcionada de Booth que simplemente no soporto verlo más a los ojos

-hey… mírame- la tomo de su barbilla y levanto su rostro para que volviera a mirarlo- Yo nunca lo olvido, escúchame… Porque en cierto modo Sweets tenía razón, pero… yo no le dije nada a Hacker… no pude, tenía miedo... no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar mi jefe, pero en ese momento entro un agente a la oficina, y supongo que le dijo que el agente que le asignaron MI caso lo arruino, por eso me asignaron otra vez, Hacker me dio otra oportunidad… si resuelvo este caso ya no tendrán que hacerme ninguna evaluación, pero si lo resolvemos juntos… será de mucha ayuda, ya que cuando le comuniquemos a FBI lo que pasa en nuestras vidas personales, estarán convencidos que no afecta en lo más mínimo esto, con nuestro trabajo y podremos seguir siendo compañeros… pero bueno eso es decisión de Hacker y otros directivos-

-Cómo es que Sweets dijo tan seguro que ya todo el FBI sabía que tú y yo estábamos juntos?-

-Él es un tonto… que en cuanto me vio Salir tan decidido de su oficina, vino corriendo aquí a decirle a Cam y a Hodgins porque en cierto modo todos los cerebritos tienen que ayudarme con el caso, sin ti… sin Cam, Hodgins y tus internos… no puedo resolverlo, me perdonas?... yo jamás hare algo sin hablarlo contigo antes … lo prometo, porque ahora estamos juntos- entrelazo su mano con la de ella en señal de promesa-

Brennan tras escuchar toda la verdad, sintió como había un nudo en su garganta, y miles de cosas pasaban por su mente, como una persona tan racional como ella se dejó convencer por solo palabras cuando en realidad no había hechos… en ese momento no sabía que decirle a Booth, tenía una mirada tan sincera… en ningún momento dejo de mirarla a los ojos, sabía que no le mentía… pero lo que aún no entendía y no aprobaba era que Booth hubiera descuidado su trabajo, en cierto modo se sentía culpable, y pensó que había sido algo muy apresurado para ambos decidir vivir juntos… y a consecuencia haber puesto su trabajo en riesgo, pues por su estado Booth le había dejado claro que nunca la dejaría sola… pero él tenía otras responsabilidades, y si su relación estaba empezando a afectarlas era mejor darse un tiempo…

-Booth… creo que estar juntos está afectándote, con justa razón han pedido hacerte una evaluación, por querer dejarme en el jeffersonian siempre llegas tarde, sales temprano para ir por mí a tiempo, y hoy te quedas dormido… algo que aun no entiendo, ahora pienso que no fue conveniente decidir vivir juntos, fue muy precipitado…

-Estas diciéndome que quieres que nos separemos?... No huesos no podría! No me pidas eso... yo quiero estar contigo, créeme que no volverá a pasar, te prometo que ahora te daré tu espacio… y ya no estaré sobre ti todo el tiempo, lo lamento… pero no puedo dejarte, entiende…

-Solo pienso que es lo mejor para ambos… Booth no quiero empezar a discutir de nuevo, te parece si hablamos de esto después?, ahora solo quiero resolver el caso si no quieres perder tu trabajo… ya perdimos mucho tiempo-

Se levantó del sofá, limpiándose las lágrimas, dejando a Booth sentado, muy herido por eso que le pedía no podría hacerlo, pero entonces creía que el haber decidido vivir juntos era un error?, Booth se sentía tan culpable, si culpa… por querer protegerla estaba pasando todo esto, pero así era el, sobreprotector y no lo podía cambiar…

Booth de inmediato volvió a la realidad, pues tenía un caso y estaban atrasados, así que salieron del edificio y subieron al auto donde dejaron a un lado sus problemas personales, y se concentraron completamente en el caso…

-Booth… tenemos que ir a hablar con el padre de la víctima, interrogar a su antiguo jefe… ya que en sus registros dice que le robo a la compañía en donde trabajaba…

-Bien... vamos primero a hablar con su padre- le dijo en tono frio y en ningún momento la volteo a ver como siempre lo hacía cuando ella le daba detalles del caso.

El sentía la mirada de Brennan, pero se contuvo para no mirarla... estaba tan molesto pero a la vez se sentía triste, trato de despejar su mente para que solo se enfocara en el caso... necesitaba distraerse, su día estaba siendo uno de los peores.

Y así empezaron a interrogar más y más sospechosos, parecía un día normal con un caso por resolver, Booth trato de olvidar sus problemas con Brennan, quería ser lo suficientemente profesional. Las horas transcurrían y al parecer estaban cada vez más cerca del asesino, solo tenían que revisar detalladamente todas las pistas.

Booth estaba absorto de todo su alrededor, su mente estaba leyendo una y otra vez todos los reportes en su oficina, cuando fue interrumpido por alguien…

-Booth…que haces?-

-Huesos… a solo reviso las pistas-

Booth en ningún momento dirigió su mirada a ella, y era lo que menos necesitaba… verla y recordarle que las cosas entre ellos estaban mal.

-No hagas conclusiones tal vez te confundes… bueno yo iré a comer algo, tu también deberías hacerlo, has trabajado todo el día-

-no tengo tiempo… ve tu- pero Booth descubrió algo muy importante- Espera! Recordé donde vi otro auto igual al que atropello a la víctima, en casa de su padre, pero estaba cubierto solo vi la mitad de él, la otra debe estar dañada… eso es!-

Booth fue a pedir una orden de arresto para el padre de la víctima, que el mismo asesino a su propio hijo, porque se supo que él se había asociado con el antiguo jefe de su hijo, y entonces su hijo le robo, por eso lo atropello…como un padre puede matar a su hijo?, pero se confesó que él no era el verdadero padre, nunca le agrado la idea de criar a ese chico.

El día estaba por terminar, cerraron el caso exitosamente, Hacker lo felicito porque hiso un gran trabajo, al igual que a todo el equipo del jeffersonian. Al final hacker olvido la evaluación, solo le advirtió que si volvía a ocurrir si sería más estricto.

Estaba tan agotado, que no quiso ir hasta casa de Brennan, vio que era muy tarde y seguro ella ya estaba descansando, prefirió irse a su departamento, tenía semanas que no se paraba por ahí y también necesitaba pensar… su día había sido tan difícil, que tenía que alejarse un poco de su realidad.

Por otro lado Brennan daba vueltas en la cama, no podía conciliar el sueño, todos los pensamientos en su cabeza no la dejaban descansar, no sabía si Booth iría a dormir con ella, pero por la hora estaba segura que no, estaba ese remordimiento de no haber podido arreglar las cosas con Booth, fue entonces que dejo atrás a su cerebro tan racional y escucho al corazón necesitaba hablar con Booth, necesitaba decirle que lo perdonaba…

Cuando se dio cuenta había conducido hasta al departamento de Booth , hacía mucho frio y la calle estaba solitaria, sin estar muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo subió hasta el piso de Booth, toco un par de veces y ahí estaba un somnoliento Booth con un aspecto cansando…

-Huesos… que haces aquí?- dijo aun medio dormido adaptándose a la luz que provenía del pasillo

-Yo… no debí venir… siento haberte despertado- Brennan giro para dirigirse a tomar el elevador.

-No espera… no puedes irte tu sola a esta hora, pasa… hace mucho frio no quiero que te enfermes-

-Booth no… es mejor que me vaya, yo no sé en qué estaba pensando en venir a esta hora, pero no podía dormir-

-No querías dormir sola?-

-no es eso… es solo que pensaba en todo lo que paso hoy, en lo que hablamos y yo…

Pero aquella conversación fue interrumpida por el celular de Booth que empezó a sonar, quien podría estar llamando a esa hora?, tal vez podría ser una emergencia así que respondió…

_-Booth…_

_-Seleey, soy Rebeca… perdón por llamar a esta hora pero necesito que te quedes con Parker, me ha surgido un viaje de emergencia, necesito salir de la ciudad urgentemente… Por favor…podrías?-_

_-Pero a la 1 de la mañana?... pero Rebeca mañana tengo trabajo…bueno bueno si!-_

_-Lo llevare en un momento, lo siento si estabas dormido, pero muchas gracias Booth-_

Corto la llamada, y dio un suspiro largo, no podía negarse después de todo era su hijo y tenía que hacerse cargo… pero ahora tenía un problema…Parker dormiría ahí esa noche, pero Brennan también, entonces sería algo extraño para el pequeño verla ahí con su padre…no había pensando en eso… como le diría a su hijo que tenía novia y mejor aún que era Huesos, pero que también iba a tener un hermano, fue entonces que Booth entro en pánico.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**OH DIOS ! pobre Booth se le juntaron los problemas... bueno que les parecio? aaw al final Brennan fue la que no pudo mas y fue a decirle que lo perdonaba! jaja y pues aparecio el pequeño Parker... ya se imaginaran que pasara en el proximo capitulo, manden sus opiniones ok**

**sweets es un tonto apoco no? xD Booth es un encanto y lo amo apoco no?XD**

**espero sus Reviews! que me encanta leerlos! muchas GRACIAS!**

**Espro no tardar en subir el otro, que bueno ya se nos acaban las vacaciones y eso ME PREOCUPA!D: hahaa**

**Saludos. Yessi**


	20. Chapter 20

** PERDON! por hacerlos esperar tanto, pero he tenido unos dias horribles! hoy iniciaron clases, y pues me estoy adaptando al cambio porque yo iba en turno vespertino y ahora voy en el matutino y es una locura, y se me juntaron los cursos de verano, ensayos de una coreografia, muchas cosas que son ESTRES! ahahaa pero aqui dejo el cap20 que espero les guste, me inspire mucho para que quedara bien! **

**muchas gracias por sus comentarios enserio! son increibles en el prox cap contesto reviews, porque ahorita paso rapido subiendo el cap.**

**ya saben **

**NI BONES ni los personajes me pertenecen son de FOX y sus creadores**

* * *

-Booth… le paso algo a Parker?- Brennan pregunto algo preocupada porque Booth no había dicho ni una palabra en cuanto corto la llamada

-Booth!...me estas escuchando?- volvió a preguntarle, y fue que obtuvo respuesta

-Qué?... No… digo sí!..- no se había dado cuenta que Brennan le estaba hablando estaba perdido en sus pensamientos- Me preguntaste algo?-

-Que si Parker está bien?... era Rebecca, no es así?-

-Si… Parker… él está bien, solo que Rebecca tiene que salir de la ciudad y quiere que se quede conmigo, mañana es viernes tiene que ir a la escuela y…

-Crees que es mejor que me vaya cierto?... entiendo-

-No huesos, no quiero que te vayas… es solo que… yo no había pensado en cómo le diremos a Parker que tú y yo… y lo del bebé-

-no sabes cómo va a reaccionar? Cierto?...

-Huesos él te quiere, estoy segura que estará feliz de que estemos juntos… pero no sé cómo reaccionara a lo de tener un hermano-

-la mayoría de los niños quieren un hermano… para poder jugar y compartir…

-Si huesos…tienes razón, pero nunca me ha dicho si quiere uno, me atemoriza que no lo vaya a tomar bien-

-Booth tranquilo… no hagas conclusiones apresuradas, quieres hablemos los dos con el?-

-No… huesos él es mi hijo, yo tengo que decírselo... ahora puedes ir a la habitación a descansar, Parker no tardara en venir… y prefiero hablarlo con el mañana, ahora solo querrá dormir-

-Está bien… -lo miro un par de segundos, y luego agacho la cabeza, cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación, volvió a sentir que Booth la excluía, pero tenía razón Parker es su hijo y si cree que lo mejor es que él se lo diga, estaría bien… pero ella quería estar ahí con él, por si las cosas no resultaban bien…pero cuando razono las cosas se dio cuenta que era algo ridículo, tal vez Booth no quería que estuviera ahí por si Parker no lo tomaba bien…solo eso.

-Huesos… no se me olvida que tú y yo tenemos que hablar también… pero creo que será después-

Solo asintió y le sonrió para volver a dirigirse a la habitación. Tenían una charla pendiente, pero con todo lo que había ocurrido en el día y ahora con Parker, ambos sabían que no era un buen momento, así que la dejaron para después.

Después de diez minutos, llego Rebecca con Parker… el pequeño se dirigió a la habitación que tenía en casa de su padre cuando se quedaba con él, a esa hora solo quería dormir. Rebecca le agradeció a Booth, y le dijo que tal vez Parker se tendría que quedar ahí el fin de semana, Booth acepto pues ya habían pasado algunas semanas sin que pudiera convivir con Parker, y era perfecto para darle las dos noticias que le tenía.

Booth fue a su habitación, estaba agotado y solo quería dormir, esperar a que fuera otro día…

Ya era viernes por la mañana, poco antes de la siete Booth despertó, esta vez no dejo sonar al despertador, no quería que le ocurriría lo que paso el día anterior, de inmediato busco con su mano del otro lado de la cama a su compañera, pero no la encontró… entonces se dirigió al baño donde tampoco estaba, la busco por toda la casa y no había señal de ella, fue entonces que se le ocurrió que ella se había marchado a mitad de la noche y él no se dio cuenta.

Vio el reloj y era un poco tarde, tenía que preparar el desayuno para Parker, llevarlo a la escuela para después ir a su trabajo, y después ir a buscar a Brennan que seguramente estaría en el Jeffersonian.

Poco antes de las ocho estaba dejando a Parker en la escuela…

-Campeón… pasare por ti para ir a almorzar, tenemos que hablar…y te tengo una sorpresa-

-de acuerdo… pero de que hablaremos papá?... qué tipo de sorpresa?-

-ya sabes sobre cómo te va en la escuela si?... es sorpresa no puedo decirte, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo- le sacudió el cabello a Parker y se despidió con un abrazo

Booth fue al FBI, solo para presentarse y después ir al Jeffersonian lo cual tenía la excusa perfecta para ir, pues necesitaba pedirle a Cam unos informes del caso que cerraron el día anterior, y decirle a Brennan que esa tarde almorzarían con Parker, quería que estuviera con él en ese momento, pues Parker haría muchas preguntas, y si él estaba en apuros tendría a Brennan para ayudarlo, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Mientras en el instituto Brennan estaba en su escritorio tratando de avanzar en un capítulo de su libro, pero le era imposible pues sus nauseas matutinas no se lo permitían… aunque también tenía miles de cosas en la cabeza… una de ellas Booth y el asunto de Parker, que le dejo muy claro no iba a necesario que ella estuviera ahí, pero necesitaba hablar con el… decirle lo que no pudo cuando fue su casa a mitad de la noche, y también pedir disculpas por haberse ido temprano y no decirle nada.

Estuvo a punto de llamarlo, pero recibió una visita inesperada…Ángela.

-En que piensa la Dra. Brennan?...- dijo Ángela dirigiéndose a ella para darle un abrazo

-Hola Ángela!... que haces aquí?-

-Hola cariño… si a mí también me da gusto verte, esta vez no vengo a visitar a Hodgins, vengo a verte a ti, como estas?-

-bi…bien- dijo dudando de su respuesta

-A mí no me mientes… estas segura?-

-Solo… tengo nauseas matutinas, es normal-

-Cariño… tú tienes algo más que nauseas, que pasa?... como van las cosas con Booth?

-nada… estoy bien!... y las cosas van bien-

-Eres mala mentirosa… y bueno sé que lo que está pasando con Booth, Hodgins me ha dicho lo que paso ayer…quiero saber cómo estas sobre eso?...

-Qué?...Ángela no quiero hablar de Booth ahora- trato de zafarse, volviendo su mirada al ordenador pero fue imposible

-no hablaremos de Booth… hablaremos de ti… sé que el FBI ya sabe que están juntos no es asi?... y Booth no te consulto….

-Booth no dijo nada al FBI… ya hablamos-

-Y bien?... si ya hablaron porque parece como si siguieras molesta?... Cuéntame que es lo que en verdad paso… Brenn somos amigas, quiero ayudarte-

-no estoy molesta… Todo fue por culpa de Sweets, él se adelantó a los hechos… fue un mal entendido, pero Booth me explico todo, su trabajo estaba en riesgo… necesitaba hacer algo, pero no dijo nada pues su jefe le dio otra oportunidad…

-Si Hodgins me conto todo eso…

-Bueno… Yo le dije que nuestra relación estaba afectándolo, el solo quiere estar sobre mi todo el tiempo y se preocupa demasiado, fue muy precipitado decidir vivir juntos-

-Brennan… eso fue algo doloroso, sabes que el solo quiere estar contigo, cuidándote y más porque van a ser padres, así es el… tan sobreprotector-

-Lo se…ayer hablamos, pero ya no quisimos seguir discutiendo eso porque teníamos un caso, pero anoche yo estaba en mi casa sin poder dormir, Booth no estaba ahí…yo me sentía sola y necesitaba decirle que lo perdonaba después de todo lo que ocurrió en el día… fue un acto irracional lose-

-Pero que paso? Hablaron?-

-Rebecca llamo a Booth cuando se lo iba a decir… necesitaba que Parker se quedara con el, y yo insistí en que debía irme, ya que no sabe que Booth y yo estamos juntos, lo del bebé… sería extraño para el…

-Pero cuando se lo dirán?... creo que le hará muy feliz-

-No lo sé Ángela… a Booth le preocupa como lo va a tomar, pero el hablara con el… porque es su hijo-

-Espera!... no se lo dirán los dos?... perdón amiga pero en mi opinión deberían hablar los dos con él, ustedes ahora están juntos y como pareja deben afrontar esa situación-

-Si Ángela… pero eso fue lo que dijo Booth y…- pero no continuo porque agacho la cabeza para que su amiga no viera que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Ahora entiendo todo… cariño tu si quieres estar ahí, cuando Booth le diga a Parker cierto?-

-Solo quiero que sepa que estoy con él, yo no sé cómo hablar con un niño… si Parker no reacciona bien… quiero estar ahí para ayudarlo en lo que suceda…y no sé porque quiero eso, no tiene lógica-

-Y porque no se lo dices?... Tienes mucha razón, y no entiendo porque Booth quiere hacerlo solo, pero tu dile que solo lo quieres apoyar, y estar a su lado por cualquier cosa que pase con Parker, que él es un buen niño y pienso que se alegrara…y no, no es lógico porque ahora estás haciendo lo que pide tu corazón-

-Creo debe estar molesto conmigo… me fui esta mañana muy temprano de su casa, no quería que Parker viera que dormí ahí, no era conveniente, y yo no le dije nada… no me ha llamado, ahora no creo que quiera escucharme-

-Pues llámalo tú… explícale porque te marchaste, y dile lo que hablamos…-

-Creo que tu eso es lo más lógico, Gracias Ange…- le dio un gran abrazo, no sabía que haría si no tuviera a su mejor amiga, ella no tenía ningún conocimiento empírico de la situación por la que pasaba, y Ángela siempre la ayudaba a entenderlo.

Ángela se despidió de su amiga, no sin antes recordarle que hablara con Booth, y si necesitaba hablar, solo bastaba con hacerle una llamada y ella estaría ahí.

Brennan tomo su móvil dispuesta a llamar a Booth, pero no podía... no sabía que le diría, y si simplemente no le quería contestar?... no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo pensando en si debía llamarle… pero al parecer las cosas se habían vuelto más fáciles…

-Huesos?...- estaba a espaldas de ella y lentamente se iba acercando.

-Booth que haces aquí?...- volteo y al verlo… sintió ganas de abrazarlo y de besarlo, pero no debía… él podría estar molesto y empeoraría las cosas

-Solo quería saber cómo estabas… esta mañana te fuiste y no sabía nada de ti hasta ahora-

-Ah…pues estoy bien, y lamento haberme ido… pero no quería que Parker despertara y me viera ahí…

-Está bien… descuida, pensé que seguías molesta…

-No… pensé que tú estabas molesto- lo miro directo a los ojos, estaba dispuesta a decirle lo que había hablado con Ángela, respiro profundo y empezó a hablar- Booth…necesito decirte algo…

-Yo también huesos… pero tu primero… estas bien?- vio como miraba hacia todos lados, tal vez era muy importante lo que tenía que decirle, se asustó un poco porque ella se quedo en silencio, seguro estaba pensando en como empezar.

-Se… sé que dijiste que tu hablarías con Parker, sobre nosotros…él es tu hijo y lo entiendo, pero…

-Pero qué? Huesos que pasa… no te entiendo…

-Yo… quiero estar ahí, Porque estamos juntos y si Parker no lo toma bien, quiero poder ayudarte… para que no lo hagas solo…

Booth rio un poco, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, eso era lo que menos pensó en escuchar… pero como podía ella creer que la haría a un lado en esto… vio la cara de confusión que tenia así que era momento de aclarar ciertas cosas.

-Huesos… creo que no fui claro, yo me refería a que como es mi hijo le será más fácil que yo se lo diga, es un niño y el no entendería tu idioma científico…a eso me refería, pero yo si quiero que estés ahí, quiero tenerte a mi lado, por si las cosas no salen bien, o si no puedo responder alguna pregunta de Parker… como pensaste que yo no quería que estuvieras conmigo?- le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla, que al contacto Brennan también sonrió

-suena lógico… yo no podría hablar con un niño, y yo quiero estar contigo porque… estamos juntos en esto cierto?-

-Asi es…lo que me recuerda que tú y yo tenemos que hablar, pero no ahora…ya que yo vine aquí a decirte algo, y tengo que regresar al FBI….

-De acuerdo… si ahora que ibas a decirme?

-Que pasare por ti para ir al Dinner… iremos a almorzar con Parker, a eso venia… iba a ser sorpresa, pero creo que ya no lo es…

-Debí haberte dejado hablar primero…. lo siento, pero ahora tenemos que trabajar, tienes que ir al FBI y yo identificar cuerpos- se levantó de su silla, y empezó a dirigir a Booth a la puerta para

que se fuera lo antes posible.

-hey hey espera….ya me voy- rio porque lo tomaba del brazo, y parecía que lo estaba corriendo de ahí.

Sus miradas se encontraron y no hablaban… solo con verse se decían todo, sonreían como unos tontos enamorados, Booth quería abrazarla tocar su cabello y besarla, no lo había hecho desde hace dos noches, ansiaba con poder hacerlo pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría Brennan, pues aun no solucionaban todos sus problemas y mejor esperaría… si espero 6 años, aguantaría unos días más.

Pero sorpresivamente Brennan no resistió, ella también deseaba poder besarlo, tocar su espalda, su cuello, tener esa sensación que solo Booth despertaba en ella, cada vez sus rostros estaban más cerca, y sus labios se unieron, empezó lento pero se profundizaba cuando Booth la tomo por la cintura y ella lo tomaba del rostro, sentían que todo su alrededor desaparecio, ambos necesitaban de ese beso, no podían seguir aguantando. Cuando se separaron se quedaron en silencio, solo sonreían sin dejar de mirarse, ambos se perdían en esas miradas que trasmitían muchas cosas.

Después de unos segundos, Brennan volvió a la realidad y se apartó de inmediato para que Booth se marchara…

-Booth… vete ahora, o tendrás problemas…

-bueno… yo ya me iba pero alguien me detuvo- se acercó a su rostro con una sonrisa pícara y le robo un beso pequeño para después salir muy contento por las puertas del instituto.

La mañana transcurría de lo más normal, todos trabajando, en el laboratorio había movimiento como todos los días, en el FBI también, solo que Booth estaba encerrado en su oficina haciendo el reporte del caso resuelto el día anterior, estaba muy ansioso por lo que pasaría en unas horas.

Tan solo vio que la hora había llegado, se dirigía a la escuela de Parker, el pequeño estaba muy feliz, pues su padre aun no le decía cuál era la sorpresa, pero cuando vio que se detenían frente al instituto Jeffersonian, muy efusivamente dijo-Temperance vendrá?!-

-Si campeón, es parte de la sorpresa, huesos vendrá a almorzar con nosotros, te gusta la idea?-

-Claro que si!...quisiera preguntarle muchas cosas sobre ciencia!-

-Pues… mira ahí viene, pero le preguntaras lo que quieras y apuesto que lo contestara, pero recuerda que ella habla en términos muy raros…

Pero el pequeño salió del auto para darle un abrazo a Brennan, que lo recibió con una sonrisa, no pensó que Parker se pusiera así de verla, de inmediato vio el rostro de Booth que emanaba felicidad, después de todo… las cosas iban muy bien.

Parker era un niño muy inteligente… y podía darse cuenta cuando las cosas estaban algo diferentes, su padre y Temperance se habían sentado juntos, quedando frente a él, cuando siempre era lo contrario Booth estaba junto a él y Temperance frente a ellos, que era lo que estaba ocurriendo?... aun no lo sabía pero iba a descubrirlo.

Booth noto el silencio incomodo que había entre ellos así que empezó a hablar…

-Parker… quieres que te diga la otra mitad de tu sorpresa?-

-si! Papá no entiendo, que tipo de sorpresa es…pero si quiero que me la des-

-Bueno… es solo que… Huesos y yo queríamos decirte que somos…- pero el pequeño se adelantó y continuo con lo que su padre iba a decir, después de todo entendió que era lo que sucedía…

-Son novios?... dijo Parker muy naturalmente

-eh… si! Exactamente eso!... pero como es que lo sabes?- le tomó por sorpresa que su hijo ya lo supiera, no sabía cómo se había enterado pero al parecer lo había tomado bien.

-ustedes se sientan juntos, sonríen mucho… y solo se me ocurrió que ustedes sean novios, y eso es genial!-

-Entonces estas feliz de que huesos y yo estemos juntos?-

-si! Es increíble… ahora yo podre ver a Huesos más seguido, y podría enseñarme algunos experimentos….yo siempre quise que ustedes fueran novios-

Lo estaba tomando excelente, mejor de lo que Booth pensaba, miro a Brennan, que aún no había dicho nada, solo sonreía al ver lo emocionado que estaba Parker, pensó que era momento de continuar con la sorpresa que le tenía…

-Y bueno aun no termino… tenemos que decirte que….te convertirás en hermano mayor, porque un bebé viene en camino- lo decía mientras Brennan tomo su mano para mostrarle apoyo, y esperan alguna palabra de Parker pero simplemente se habia quedado mudo.

-Parker… no estas feliz de que tendrás un hermano?-

-Es…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**uuuuuu parker!:o QUE DIRA? **

**que les parecio? ami pues lindo, como arreglaron con ese beso las cosas jajaja, descubran que dira PARKER en el proximo capitulo, pero tambien pueden dejarme algunas sugerencias! REVIEW REVIEW!**

**perdon otravez por tardar en actualizar, no se si vaya a tardar esta vez pero... pueden presionarme en mi twitter personal YessiEspinoza hahaa**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICAS POR LEER!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola! aqui actualizando porfin! trate de no tardar en subirlo, mi semana pesadilla que fue la pasada ya acabo, asi que esta es mas tranquila aunque la tarea nunca falta! pero aqui esta... la reaccion de parker por fin muchos pensaron que seria positiva y otros que no lo tomaria muy bien. a ver quien tuvo razón.**

**ok disfruten el capitulo**

**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS SON LO MAXIMO!**

**los contesto en la parte de abajo:3**

**ni bones ni los personajes me pertenecen son de Fox y sus creadores.**

**disfruten**

* * *

Booth solo trago saliva, apretó más la mano de Brennan, no sabía que era lo que iba a decir Parker, pero pedía que fuera algo bueno, se puso tenso… fueron los segundos más largos de su vida.

-Es… - pensó por unos segundos su respuesta, hasta que la encontró- Es asombroso papá! Voy a ser el hermano mayor, voy tener con quien jugar, y voy a cuidarlo porque será mi hermanito… es increíble!- el niño estaba tan emocionado que no había dejado hablar a su padre ni a Brennan, solo escuchaban atentamente todo lo que haría con su nuevo hermano, ambos se miraron y sonrieron, volviendo a escuchar atentamente al niño-

-soy muy feliz!... pero porque parecías preocupado papá?...

-Bueno… pensé que tal vez no te gustaría la idea de tener un hermano-

-Pero es fabuloso! Siempre quise uno-

-Y porque nunca me habías dicho?-

-Porque ni mamá ni tu tenían pareja, y yo sé que las personas tienen bebés cuando están casados, yo siempre creí que ustedes dos algún día se casarían y tendrían bebés, pero cuando llego Hannah… supe que eso no pasaría nunca….

-Hey campeón… Pero ocurrió, vas a tener un hermano y me alegra que estés feliz por eso, ven aquí…- padre e hijo se fundieron en un gran abrazo, mientras Brennan observaba la tierna escena llegando a la conclusión de que Booth era un padre excelente.

Pero pasó lo que ya sabían que podía pasar, Parker empezó con sus preguntas no muy discretas…

-Pero papá… ustedes no están casados… o sí? Acaso se casaron en secreto y no me dijeron?!- Booth abrió los ojos como platos sabía lo que Brennan pensaba del matrimonio, no había hablado de eso… pero Parker toco el tema entonces no supo que decir, tuvo miedo pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Brennan.

Brennan al ver que Booth no respondía la pregunta, ella intervino…

-no Parker no estamos casados… las personas no precisamente tienen que estar casadas, para tener hijos… esa es una total mentira, tu papá y yo estuvimos una no…

-HUESOS!... no sigas por favor!- Booth la detuvo, sabia a donde iba y no quería hablar de eso con su hijo, así que decidió hacer a un lado ese tema tan incómodo- bueno que tal se comemos! Yo muero de hambre-

Mientras empezaban a comer Brennan le susurro a Booth… "lo siento" un poco avergonzada, pero el solo sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Parker estaba muy emocionado, haciendo todo tipo de preguntas unas muy inocentes de si el podía cuidar al bebé cuando ellos trabajaran, a lo que ambos accedieron pero sería con la compañía de alguien mayor.

-papá y ahora vamos a ir con mi hermanito a los partidos de Hockey! Y le enseñaremos a jugar!-

-Así es campeón… pero no sabemos si será un niño, tal vez sea una niña y puede que no le guste-

-mmm…- el pequeño bajo la mirada, entonces desapareció esa pequeña sonrisa que tenía desde que le dijeron que sería el hermano mayor.

-quieres que sea un niño no es así?... pero eso no lo podemos elegir...-

-depende de los cromosomas X o Y…- dijo Brennan naturalmente

-Huesos…dijo entre dientes pidiéndole que no continuara.

-Descuida papá eso ya lo sé… lo vi en mi clase de biología-

Booth quedo sorprendido, como su pequeño sabia eso…

-Booth los niños están muy avanzados, no sé porque te sorprenda que lo sepa-

-Crece demasiado rápido… es lo que me sorprende… bueno Parker si es una niña o un niño podrás jugar y serás su hermano mayor-

-Si papá, sabes… ya no me importa que sea, sé que voy a poder jugar, voy a cuidarlo, y quererlo sea él o ella-

Booth estaba impresionado de cómo estaba tomando eso, con madurez, se dio cuenta que su hijo ya no era un pequeño, estaba creciendo y era muy inteligente, después de todo las cosas salieron mejor de lo que esperaba, y comprendió lo que Brennan le había dicho siempre…. No hagas conclusiones antes de que haya hechos, fue precisamente lo que ocurrió.

Siguieron charlando un largo tiempo, Booth tenía una sonrisa en su rostro pues estaba con las personas que más amaba y ahora eran una familia, Parker le contaba a Brennan todo lo que había visto en sus clases de ciencia, y ver a sus dos personas favoritas conectando tan bien… lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

La tarde transcurrió, Booth y Brennan tenían que regresar al trabajo, pero tenían un pequeño problema… donde se quedaría Parker?, Booth no podía llevarlo al FBI y ahí se aburriría mucho, pero Brennan le dio una idea…

-Si quieres él puede quedarse conmigo, puedo llevarlo al Laboratorio, no creo que Cam se moleste si se queda unas horas, y estará en mi oficina… puedo ayudarlo con su tarea-

-harías eso por mí?... WOW! muchas gracias huesos, solo serán unas horas, tratare de salir temprano-

-Si… Booth no hay problema, no creo que sea conveniente que lo lleves al FBI, no después de lo que paso, y descuida yo voy a salir temprano, no hay mucho trabajo y podemos irnos a tu casa los dos, y te esperamos haya para la cena-

-es perfecto!... está bien me quedare hasta el horario de salida ni antes ni después lo prometo…- Brennan asintió y se dirigía al auto cuando Booth le llamo…- Huesos!...- ella se giró quedando frente a él cuándo le susurro-Gracias… - la tomo por la cintura y la acerco más a él, estaba a punto de besarla cuando Parker que estaba ya en el auto los interrumpió.

-Papá… ya nos vamos?-

-Si ya… nos vamos…- Booth puso una cara de desilusión, había interrumpido en el mejor momento, Brennan solo se rio de él y subió al auto.

En el camino Booth le dijo a Parker los planes, que se quedaría en el Jeffersonian con Brennan por unas horas, y le pidió que se portara muy bien, e hiciera caso a las indicaciones que Brennan le diera, el niño se emocionó mucho, le encantaba ir al laboratorio, y más que Temperance le enseñara algunos experimentos.

Llegaron al instituto, el niño fue el primero en bajar del auto, Booth en cuanto lo vio a fuera aprovecho para darle un beso rápido a Brennan. Se despidieron diciendo que se veían en la noche en casa para cenar.

Las horas transcurrían y Parker estaba en la oficina de Brennan haciendo una investigación sobre culturas, por lo tanto Brennan le presto un libro para que realizara su tarea. Eso lo mantuvo ocupado toda la tarde, hasta que llegó la hora de irse a casa.

Llegaron a la casa de Booth, poco antes de las 7, juntos preparon la cena entre bromas, y risas.

Booth llego antes de las ocho, y ninguno de los dos noto cuando la puerta se abrió, pero Booth escucho sus risas, entonces se unido a ellas…

-Que es tan gracioso eeh?- dijo Booth desde la puerta de la cocina viendo como Parker tenía algo de harina en la nariz.

-Papá!...-corrió el niño para darle un abrazo de bienvenida.

-Veo que se divirtieron haciendo la cena y sin mi…-puso una cara triste que hiso reír a Parker y a Brennan.

-Lo sentimos, pero mañana los tres podemos prepararla- dijo Parker muy inocente

-Está bien…. Y como está la Dra. Brennan?- se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla

-bien… pero Booth, tengo hambre…que te parece si cenamos?- dijo algo avergonzada con una ligera sonrisa.

-Si papá mi hermanito debe tener hambre!... hay que cenar-

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa a degustar la deliciosa cena, Booth contaba algunos chistes, los cuales Brennan no entendía pero se divertían más tratando de explicárselos.

Después de cenar, limpiaron la cocina y lavaron los platos, Parker quería ver un partido de hockey así que mientras Booth y el veían la televisión, Brennan prefirió leer. Estaban en el sillón de la sala con el niño en medio de ellos, Un momento después Parker estaba recargado en el brazo de su padre dormido plácidamente, Booth lo cargo y lo llevo a su habitación.

Unos minutos después estaba de nuevo en el sillón junto a Brennan, ella seguía ensimismada en la lectura, hasta que le sorprendió la mano de Booth tocando su mejilla con delicadeza.

-ahora estamos solos… y tenemos tiempo para nosotros-

-Booth no creo que sea conveniente… ya que Parker está en su habitación y en cualquier momento puede salir-

-No me refería a eso… pero podríamos intentarlo si tú quieres- se acercó con una mirada picara y la abrazo con fuerza, para que ella no pudiera soltarse, llenándola de besos por todo el rostro.

-Entonces a que te referías… y Booth ya suéltame no me voy a ir- dijo riendo pues estaba prácticamente pegado a ella y le impedía moverse.

-bueno… recuerdas que tú y yo tenemos que hablar?- la soltó para poder mirarla a los ojos

-Sí, lo recuerdo…

-Bueno y sigues pensando que fue algo rápido para vivir juntos?- dijo en tono más serio

-Si… pero yo entiendo que quieras protegerme pero también ambos necesitamos nuestro espacio, yo entiendo que utilizas sobreprotección y más en mi estado , yo no te pido que nos separemos pero sí que un día podamos dormir cada quien en su casa, por lo menos por ahora… y ver cómo nos adaptamos-

-Entiendo… y estoy de acuerdo, yo respeto lo que tu decidas, de vez en cuando tenemos que darnos un respiro, y ahora con tus hormonas tan descontroladas, tal vez un día me quieras mandar a dormir al auto y es mejor darnos un espacio, aunque la verdad será difícil…-le dio un beso corto en los labios

-solo algo más…. Te perdono…-

-que me perdonas?...- dijo sin entender

-Por no haberme dicho ayer lo que ocurría y después de todo el que tuvo la culpa fue Sweets, y te perdono…yo pensé por un momento que ya no confiabas en mí, pero ahora entiendo que solo buscabas lo mejor para los dos… aunque todavía no logro comprender como es que tú… te pudiste quedar dormido-

-Huesos… gracias, yo no volveré a hacerle caso a sweets, eso me trajo problemas y mejor lo que nos involucre a los dos… lo resolveremos los dos juntos! Bien? Y sobre eso… es difícil de explicar, después te lo contare… lo prometo ahora solo….- la beso y continuo- solo quiero besarte

Estaban perdidos en aquel beso, todo su alrededor desapareció, muy lentamente Booth fue acercándose más hasta que ella dejándola caer despacio sobre el sillón mientras el continuaba besándola, termino sobre ella y comenzó a recorrer con su mano desde su cintura hasta su pierna, estaban llegando a los extremos así que Brennan interrumpió

-Booth… Parker está aquí recuerdas?- dijo tratando de tomar aire después de aquel beso.

-Entonces… vamos a la habitación, ahí la puerta podemos asegurarla… solo que no hay que hacer mucho ruido-

-bien… pues vamos, sin ruido…. Tendremos que controlarnos- Brennan caminaba rápidamente hacia la habitación entre risas mientras Booth corrió tras ella.

-Shhh…. No te rías- le tapo con una mano la boca y entraron a la habitación, no sin antes verificar que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada.

Después de todo Arreglaron sus problemas, acordando que ambos necesitaban su espacio, a lo que Booth acepto si eso era lo que quería Brennan, aceptaría eso y más… el solo quería estar bien con ella, y poder ser feliz a su lado

En una relación nunca es perfecta, siempre tendrá sus obstáculos, pero siempre la mejor manera de solucionarlos es hablando.

Y así juntos una noche más, tratando de no hacer ruido, para que Parker no despertara. Se dejaron caer sobre la cama, mientras se besaban con furia, dejándose llevar por el deseo, en cierto modo… Brennan no sabía… no tenía alguna explicación lógica, de porque le gustaba pelear con Booth? Encontraba algo satisfactorio que después de una discusión, terminaban así… como se encontraban en ese momento.

Después de todo Arreglaron sus problemas, acordando que ambos necesitaban su espacio, a lo que Booth acepto si eso era lo que quería Brennan, aceptaría eso y más… el solo quería estar bien con ella, y poder ser feliz a su lado.

En una relación nunca es perfecta, siempre tendrá sus obstáculos, pero siempre la mejor manera de solucionarlos es hablando.

A Booth y a Brennan les esperaba un gran fin de semana con Parker, les serviría para convivir… como lo que ahora eran… una familia.

* * *

**aaaw que hermoso! ajajaja que les parecio este cap? esta corto lo se... pero el prox sera largo lo juro!**

**ahora una cosa mas... quisieran que les pusiera como estuvo el fin de semana con Parker, o me salto a la parte importante del cap que sigue, que seria B&B enfrentando el FBI ustedes chicas deciden dejen su Review! va? SUGERENCIAS, DUDAS, CRITICAS, ETC.. TODO ES BIENVENIDO**

**contesto review:**

**Anto Bones 16: lo siento... pero me encanta dejarle en suspenso, Parker es un niño muy inteligente, ya viste como reacciono! y tenias razón ese niño es un encanto. es horrible el cambio pero ya paso la peor semana ahorita es mas tranquilo, Gracias por tus comentarios! sos lo maximo :) saludos Anto **

**Lesly Azenet: la presión sirivio... jajaja lo siento pero quería algo de suspenso, quisieramos una amiga como Angela seria genial, mal entendidos pero todo salio lindo al final, Gracias lesly besos !**

**BonezitaEmily : Sister lost! te deje en shock ! de eso se trataba, se dio a la fuga dios! pero fue por algo bueno, esque no se explico bien ! ay ese booth jaja y pues ya leeiste... se lo tomo super bien amo a ese niño es tan...*_* tu lo conoces ya ves.. jajaja Te quiero mucho besoss y gracias.**

**Sukatao: super tierno muchas gracias, la presión ayudo! ajajaja saludos!**

**BerryFlower: Hola berry, estoy muy bien, estresada por la tarea y tu?, ay brennan :c no te digo? jajaja aquí esta prontito el capitulo, no te preocupes por aqui también presioname! suficientes ACTUALIZA! jajaja no me olvido tengo millones de ideas para este fic! GRACIAS besos y saludos.**

**RGG: tuviste razón parker dirá que es genial reacciono muy bien, muchas gracias por leer.**

GRACIAS chicas por leer! recuerden... pueden presionar en mi twitter personal YessiEspinoza

SALUDOS . Yesi :)


	22. Chapter 22

El fin de semana había llegado, era sábado por la mañana, los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación del pequeño Parker, eran las 8:30am, algo temprano para un niño en fin de semana, pero no podía esperar más a poder hacer planes con su padre y con Temperance, tenía pensando en ir al cine, al parque, comer pizza, y muchas otras cosas más, pero primero tenía que preguntarle a su padre si podían hacer eso.

Fue entonces que se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la habitación de su padre…

Mientras Brennan estaba abrazada de Booth, había despertado desde las 8am pero no querían levantarse de la cama, porque estaban muy cómodos en ella, y desde hace media hora estaban besándose y deseando poder revivir lo que ocurrió esa noche, pero el golpe en la puerta rompió ese deseo.

-Booth… para- dijo interrumpiendo el beso que Booth le daba- debe ser Parker-

-no… huesos, si ve que nadie abre se ira a su habitación de nuevo, así que no hagamos mucho ruido- dijo retomando los besos y las caricias que minutos antes habían iniciado.

Pero al parecer Parker estaba impaciente y toco dos veces más…

-Está bien... es todo, creo que se acabó nuestro momento- dijo Booth con voz de desilusión, mientras Brennan reía

Busco su ropa que estaba regada por toda la habitación, recogió la de Brennan para que Parker no notara todo el desastre y mientras Brennan fue al baño a vestirse.

-Buenos día papá!- dijo el niño con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Hey campeón… que haces despierto tan temprano?-

-bueno es fin de semana y me gustaría hacer algo divertido contigo y con Temperance, si podemos?- dijo muy entusiasmado

-Claro que si campeón… este fin de semana lo vamos a disfrutar, pero hay que preguntarle a huesos si quiere divertirse con nosotros…

-De verdad?... está bien pero… dónde está?... se fue a su casa?- dijo el niño tratando de ver dentro de la habitación

-Está en el baño…saldrá en un momento, mientras porque no vas viendo que quieres desayunar? El niño solo asintió, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Mientras Booth esperaba a que Brennan saliera del baño, estaba sentado en la orilla de cama, y la vio que no salió con una buena cara y se recargo en el marco de la puerta, intento caminar pero su mareo la detuvo, iba a caer pero de inmediato Booth se levantó para sujetarla….

-Huesos cuidado!- dijo algo asustado pues nunca la había visto apunto de desmayarse, la tomo de los brazos y la condujo hasta la cama.

-Booth estoy bien…

-no, no estás bien…. Casi te desmayas, quieres que vayamos al hospital?-

-no exageres… es lo normal, ya se me pasara…

-huesos… nunca te habías estado a punto de desmayarte…- dijo en tono preocupado

-Solo necesito descansar un poco más… es todo, no tienes por qué preocuparte-

-De acuerdo… quieres algo de jugo?

-no… solo quiero dormir Booth-

-en ese caso… dejo que descanses, si necesitas algo estaré en la cocina, voy a desayunar con Parker-

Booth tenía que decirle a Parker que tal vez tenían que suspender su paseo, en cierto modo el quería pasar todo el día juntos, conviviendo como una familia, y en especial pasar tiempo con su hijo que pocas veces tenia oportunidad de verlo. Se acercó a la cocina donde Parker estaba viendo aun el refrigerador…

-ya decidiste que vamos a desayunar…

-no lo sé… estoy entre waffles o un omelet… pero creo que elegiré Waffles!-

-Waffles serán...- dijo con una sonrisa

El niño se veía emocionado por estar cocinando con su padre, Parker pensaba que su fin de semana seria uno de los mejores a lado de su padre y Temperance, pero tal vez no podría ser posible…

-Papá, Temperance no desayunara con nosotros?-

-Campeón… ella hoy no se siente muy bien, y…. bueno tal vez no podamos salir hoy, no podemos dejarla sola, y necesita que la cuidemos si?-

Parker cambio su gesto ansioso por tener uno de los mejores fines de semana, a un gesto de molestia….

-Pero papá … yo quería ir al cine y después comer helado, pensé que podríamos salir los tres… y yo quería estar contigo, extrañaba los fines de semana juntos…- ahora tenía un semblante triste, de decepción…

-Lo siento campeón… pero tal vez podamos salir más tarde, si huesos se siente mejor…

-mejor olvídalo, iré a mi habitación…- se levantó de la mesa y con la cabeza agachada se dirijo a habitación, un poco triste…

-Parker… ven aquí!- pero solo alcanzo a escuchar el ruido la puerta cerrarse.

Tristeza y enojo era lo que Parker sentía, había sido tonto pensar en que podían pasar un día con su padre, él ahora tenía a Temperance, y tenía que cuidarla como él se lo dijo, porque tendría un bebé, la apreciaba y ahora formaba parte de su familia, pero aun así estaba molesto…su fin de semana se había arruinado, solo quería pasar tiempo con su padre porque lo había extrañado, hace semanas que no pasaban un fin de semana juntos.

Ahora solo quería mantenerse ocupado para no aburrirse, ahora que tendría que quedarse en casa de su padre todo el día, o al menos si Temperance se sentía mejor, pero ya no quería salir… ya no tenía muchas ganas. Decidió que se quedaría encerrado en su habitación todo el día, no pensaba en tener que hablar con su padre, ya que posiblemente el también estaba molesto por la actitud que tomo.

Booth se había quedado sorprendido y confuso, pensó que Parker entendería porque se quedarían en casa, Brennan lo necesitaba no podía dejarla sola, no ahora que sus mareos incrementaban y en cualquier momento podría desmayarse de verdad, pero al parecer esto Parker no lo tomo muy bien, aun no entendía porque su actitud… si el día anterior estaba muy feliz porque Brennan estuviera con ellos el fin de semana… necesitaba hablar con su hijo, no pensó que esa decisión de quedarse en casa le afectara tanto.

Después de recoger los platos del desayuno, fue a ver a Brennan para ver si seguía dormida o necesitaba algo y efectivamente… seguía dormida, pero el ruido que hiso con la puerta, la hiso despertar…

-Booth…- hablo con voz débil

-Lo siento no quise despertarte… te sientes mejor?-

-Si… estoy mejor te dije que estaría bien…-

-Está bien, pero aun creo que no deberías levantarte de la cama- se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la frente.

-no voy a quedarme aquí todo el día… además Parker está aquí, deberías pasar tiempo con el… yo puedo cuidarme sola, no es necesario que estés pendiente de mi aquí…

-Solo me preocupe… casi te desmayas, y me asuste un poco, pero si ya paso, estaré tranquilo, y bueno Parker quería que saliéramos los tres juntos…

-Quería?... por qué acaso ya no?

-es solo que le dije que no podríamos porque no te sentías bien… creo que no lo tomo muy bien y se encerró en su habitación y pensaba hablar con él-

-por qué lo hiciste? … Booth tengo la suposición de que eso no fue correcto, yo no tengo porque ser un impedimento en que tu estés con Parker, pocas veces tienes oportunidad de estar con el-

-no podía dejarte sola, si te desmayas?...

-Booth… estaré bien, ya te dije que te preocupas demasiado…solo experimento los síntomas comunes en un embarazo, y yo no pienso moverme de aquí, ahora quisiera dormir… y tú puedes salir con Parker-

-Está bien… pero si te vuelves a marear me llamaras… promételo-

-es absurdo… pero si lo prometo- ambos sonrieron y Booth empezó a susurrarle al oído "lo prometiste" y le dio un beso corto.

Booth fue hacia la habitación de Parker, tenía que hablar seriamente con el…

Parker estaba muy pensativo, después de que su enojo disminuyera un poco, supo que no había razón por la cual molestarse tanto, no iría al cine o a comer helado, pero tenía a su papá ahí con el… y podrían hacer otras cosas, y así cuidar de Temperance, tal vez el domingo si ella se sentía mejor harían algo juntos. Mientras pensaba los golpes en su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos escuchando la voz de su padre…

-Parker… necesitamos hablar, por favor abre la puerta- toco un par de veces y espero… pero no había señales de Parker.-Tengo algo que decirte… - volvió a insistir

El niño no tuvo otra opción, su padre no se iría así que abrió, y se topó con su padre, tuvo temor porque sabía que le llamaría la atención por su actitud tomada momentos antes.

-hey campeón….porque no querías abrir?-

-Papá vas a castigarme o algo así?-

-no… no lo hare, no hiciste nada malo, aunque no debiste reaccionar así, me sorprendí porque yo te veía muy feliz por estar conmigo y con huesos…

-Y lo estoy… pero yo quería divertirme con ustedes! Yo te extrañaba, quiero que juguemos futbol… solo quería eso, pasar tiempo contigo, pero sé que quieres cuidar a Temperance, me moleste porque se arruino… pero sé que no es u culpa, y bueno Temperance tendrá un bebé y entiendo que no quieras que nada le pase a ella ni a mi hermanito… lo siento papá, y bueno quiero que sepas… que ya no me importa salir, aquí podríamos hacer muchas cosas, tengo juegos de mesa y podemos ver películas…- dijo con inocencia y Booth solo pudo sonreír ante lo que acaba de decir, le conmovía que hablara de esa forma, su hijo ya no era tan pequeño, se sorprendía por que su hijo seguía siendo un niño pero a veces era muy maduro para edad.

-Campeón… lo siento, sé que estabas muy entusiasmado por que hiciéramos algo los tres, pero creo que tu hermanito se está portando mal, y ahora huesos tiene que descansar… por eso… tu y yo vamos a ir a jugar futbol al parque e iremos por helado, así Huesos descansa, que es lo que últimamente le gusta hacer y nosotros nos divertimos… solo por hoy, y mañana si huesos se siente mejor salimos los tres… estás de acuerdo?-

-De verdad papá? Eso me gusta, Pero… regresaremos temprano para que podamos ver una película con Temperance si?... espero mi hermanito ya se porte mejor para que salgamos los 3… o los cuatro mañana-

-Si campeón estaremos aquí temprano, no podemos dejarla sola mucho tiempo… dormiría mucho! … apuesto a que si escucha que mañana saldremos… se portara muy bien-

Padre e hijo se abrazaron, y rápidamente Parker busco su balón de futbol, para irse al parque, pero no sin antes, despedirse de Brennan, el niño la abrazo y le dijo que se divirtiera, que ella los esperaría para ver una película.

Pero antes de que salieran por la puerta Brennan detuvo a Booth…

-Booth… podrías… traerme algo de helado?

-sus deseos son ordenes…

-y también Pay?-

-huesos!... no sería demasiado?- Brennan puso una sonrisa para convencerlo... y obviamente no pudo decirle que no.

-Está bien… traeré pay, pero te va a costar…- y la beso lentamente, pero cierto niño comenzó a apurar a su padre porque les esperaba la diversión.

El día transcurría, Brennan había estado durmiendo un buen rato, después para el almuerzo llegaron con un bote de helado y una rebanada de pay especial para Brennan.

Los tres se sentaron en la sala a ver una película infantil, que Parker escogió… Brennan no termino de verla porque se quedó dormida en el hombro de Booth, él tenía razón cuando decía que lo que hace últimamente solo era dormir y lo estaba contagiando con eso, era algo que aún no le decía pero podría esperar… o al menos que ocurriría lo de hace unos días que él se quedó dormido.

Para el domingo Booth tenía una sorpresa para Parker y Brennan, solo esperaba que Brennan no tuviera mareos… pero para eso tenía un plan B.


	23. Chapter 23

**HOLA! bueno primero una DISCULPA! porque se que el capitulo anterior, se subio mal y pues si vieron que no puse ningun comentario asi como lo que siempre compro al principio, pero esque lo edite y yo lo guarde! pero cuando me di cuenta al otro día de que lo subí, que no se puso nada, y ya no quise quitarlo porque ya tenia algunos comentarios, pero no crean que fui mala onda! enserio! :) bueno GRACIAS de todos modos por dejar sus comentarios!**

**y pues aaaw hablando de otra cosa, ya vieron los promos de season 8 de Bones? :O yo morí y pues esos promos me inspiraron para esta capitulo!**

**espero les gusto :3 siento que me quedo tierno!**

**por cierto! LA IDEA DE ESTA CAPITULO ES DE BonezitaEmily ! así que hay que agradecerle a mi sister lost porque me dio esta idea tan linda... ya veran cual.**

**gracias por todos sus comentarios del cap ante pasado y el pasado!**

**YA SABEN**

**ni bones ni los personajes me pertenecen, son FOX y sus creadores**

* * *

El domingo… un día en el que usualmente las familias conviven, esos días son especiales para Booth, porque es cuando normalmente tiene a Parker, y pasa tiempo con el… pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, ya no solo eran Parker y Booth… ahora tenían a cierta Antropóloga en casa, y por eso Booth tenía algunos planes para hacer en lo que ahora se habían convertido… una familia.

Después de lo que ocurrió el día anterior no le prometió nada a Parker, sería una sorpresa en caso de que ese día Brennan no tuviera tantos malestares y si llegara a tenerlos también tenía planeado algo, todo dependía de cómo se dieran las cosas esa mañana.

Él estaba acostado aun, con su mirada perdida en el techo de su habitación mientras pensaba en sus planes. Aún era muy temprano, Brennan dormía plácidamente y supuso que todavía dormiría una hora más, no pudo evitar pasar su mano por ese rostro tan delicado y suave… "ella es hermosa y perfecta" pensó. Brennan de forma inconsciente busco a Booth y se recostó en su pecho abrazándolo, solo sonrió y la rodeo por la cintura colocando su mano en su vientre y se dio cuenta que estaba más abultado era pequeña aun, pero se percibía que una pequeña vida estaba creciendo ahí, se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro y comenzó a acariciarlo.

Habían pasado alrededor de 40 minutos, Brennan despertó y noto que estaba dormida sobre Booth, pensó que para el seria incomodo, pero al ver su rostro tan pasivo y proyectaba tranquilidad, solo sonrió y se quedó observándolo por unos minutos, hasta que Booth pudo sentir esa mirada sobre él, fue despertando lentamente y con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado vio como Brennan lo veía con ternura…

-Porque me miras así?- hablo Booth y en cuanto Brennan lo escucho s bajo su mirada rápidamente y se apoyó sobre su pecho otra vez, escondiéndose algo avergonzada.- huesos... dime- ella se separó de el con una pequeña sonrisa y se puso a espaldas de el...

-no me vas a decir cierto?... pues Dra. Brennan se ha metido en un problema…porque no pienso soltarla hasta que me diga- dijo abrazándola por detrás con fuerza para no dejarla ir.

-Booth suéltame…- trato de soltarse pero fue imposible

-No!... es tan difícil contestar a mi pregunta?

-yo no te estaba viendo… tal vez solo viste mal, pues estabas despertando y tus ojos se adaptaban a la luz pudiste haberlo imaginado- forcejeaba para que la soltara pero era inútil.

-yo sé lo que vi huesos… me estabas viendo sentí tu mirada sobre mí y algo que he descubierto sobre ti es que eres mala mintiendo… es difícil admitirlo?-

-Booth suéltame… necesito… necesito ir al baño! Ahora!...- Booth supo que debía dejarla ir… sabía perfectamente porque quería ir al baño, así que la soltó y Brennan se levantó de inmediato, pero lo que no sabía era que solo era una trampa…

-es fácil engañarte…- dijo riéndose mientras se cruzaba de brazos

También se hecho a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza, huesos era inteligente pero eso no se iba a quedar así…

Después de ese momento divertido para Booth, vergonzoso para Brennan…se fueron a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, para cuando Parker despertara estuviera listo y así Booth pudiera decirles los planes que tenía, pero necesita saber algo importante para poder decirles…

-Huesos… cómo te sientes hoy?- pregunto mientras cortaba un poco de fruta.

-Bien….tuve nauseas en la madrugada pero es todo, hoy me siento bien…

-Eso es bueno… porque significa que ahora los tres podemos salir…. Eso si tú quieres…-

-por su puesto… después de lo de ayer, sería lo adecuado…

-Parker se pondrá feliz… él tenía muchas ganas de que salieras con nosotros…

-y a dónde iremos?...

-ha pues esa es una sorpresa que les tengo… por eso esperaremos a que despierte Parker a ver qué les parece-

-por mí no hay ningún problema… a donde elijan ir está bien- le sonrió y Booth le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguieron preparando el desayuno.

Minutos después el olor del desayuno despertó a Parker, los tres se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a conversar hasta que salió el tema de que harían ese día que era el último día de Parker con su papá. Booth tenía dos planes por si uno no funcionaba tenía el B… pero pensó por que no mejor ambas?...

-Bueno campeón… yo tenía planeado que si Huesos se sentía mejor hoy, los tres podríamos ir al cine… y tenía un plan B por si no se sentía muy bien… pero creo que ambas son perfectas pero no sé qué pienses tu…

-Es perfecto… pero cuál es tu plan B?-

-Pensaba en ir a casa de Huesos… se lo mucho que te gusta ir y podemos estar en la piscina… pero no sé si huesos nos quiera invitar….- a Brennan le tomó por sorpresa no pensó que Booth pensara en ir a la piscina pero obviamente aceptaría

-WOW!... si Temperance el día es perfecto para ir a la piscina! Si podemos ir? Si por favor? – el niño decía en modo de súplica, pues a él le encantaba ir a la casa de Brennan, era genial y su piscina era enorme.

-Por supuesto que si Parker… yo te he dicho que puedes ir cuando quieras-

-de verdad? Es asombroso!... gracias Temperance, será un día genial!- estaba muy feliz y emocionado se levantó de su asiento y sorprendió a Brennan dándole un abrazo.

Era una escena bastante tierna… Booth sonrió al ver a las dos personas más importantes de su vida abrazándose, pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de Brennan pues no se lo esperaba, pero después sonreía y respondió abrazando a Parker también.

-Bien entonces… vamos! Nos espera un largo día-

Limpiaron la cocina, recogieron la mesa y Parker fue a su habitación para cambiarse, mientras Booth a y Brennan seguían conversando en la cocina.

-Gracias Huesos…- le susurro Booth en el oído mientras ella tomaba un poco de jugo.

-Porque?...-dijo confundida

-Por aceptar salir con nosotros y por invitarnos a tu piscina-

-Booth… ahora pueden ir cuando quieran, y fue una gran idea… se lo mucho que le gusta a Parker-

-Gracias… -se acercó y le dio un beso que se fue haciendo más profundo pero Brennan lo interrumpió.

-Booth… nos espera un día largo…

El solo sonrío… siempre lo dejaba así… como un tonto enamorado, y aunque jugara con él, arruinara sus momentos románticos… la amaba y era feliz a su lado.

Ya estaban rumbo a casa de Brennan, Parker iba muy emocionado como todo niño cuando esta por pasar un día en una piscina. Llegaron Booth aparco frente el edificio y bajaron del auto, Parker salió corriendo y presiono el botón del ascensor. Entraron a la espaciosa casa de Brennan, Booth le advirtió a su hijo que no tocara nada, pues alrededor había muchas cosas que podían romperse y podría hacerse daño.

Brennan invito a Parker a que viera unas fotos de sus excavaciones en distintos países, mientras ella iba a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse más cómoda.

Booth y Parker estaban sentados en un sillón de la sala, Booth veía su reloj una y otra vez… Brennan no regresaba, vio a Parker un poco inquieto ya, entonces decidió ir a la habitación a buscar a Brennan.

-Huesos…- dijo tocando la puerta que estaba entre abierta.

-en un momento voy…- dijo dentro de la habitación

Booth quería saber porque tardaba tanto… así que entro y camino despacio, se acercó a la cama donde estaban algunas prendas, Brennan estaba a espaldas de el así que no noto cuando el entro…

-WOW huesos… esto es lo que creo que es?- dijo Booth sorprendido tomando la prenda y viéndola con impresión…

-Booth!... no te oí entrar… te dije que iría en un momento… y no sé a qué te refieres- sus mejillas se habían puesto de un color rojizo y trataba de evitar la mirada de Booth.

-Oh vamos huesos… esto es un traje de baño…

-en realidad es un*trikini…pero no pensaba usarlo… no sé porque aun lo tengo, voy a deshacerme de el-

-No huesos! Pienso… que se te vería muy bien, nunca te he visto con un traje de baño y este es muy… muy… sexy?- la miro con una sonrisa picara

-Booth NO!...

-te lo has puesto alguna vez?...

-Solo una vez… Ángela hiso comprarlo, no recordaba que lo tenía…- se había puesto en una situación demasiado incomoda, porque tuvo que sacar aquella prenda… no! Mejor dicho… porque le pasó por la mente que debía usarla, ella no era de esas mujeres que le gusta usar ese tipo de cosas… pero sabía que Booth insistiría e iba a estar sobre ella todo el día…

-úsalo… solo por hoy! Por favor… y no vuelvo a insistir nunca! Lo juro… si?- esos ojos color marrón le suplicaban, ella lo dudaba… solo sería esa vez, y ahora eran pareja… y no pasaría un día en que él no se lo recordara…. Era en ese momento o no iba a quitarse a Booth de encima.

-Está bien… solo esta vez, pero jamás volveré a usar algo así…

- vaya!,…Te convencí rápido… gracias huesos, apuesto que te verás hermosa…- le regalo una de esas sonrisas encantadoras y le dio un beso en la frente- te espero haya afuera

Como pudo persuadirla de esa formar?...pero es que cuando Booth ponía esa cara… era su mejor arma de persuasión, y era inevitable….

Cuando salió de la habitación, se encontró a Parker hojeando el álbum y Booth jugando con su móvil, hasta que el noto que ella estaba a unos metros…

-WOW HUESOS… dijo sorprendido y boquiabierto…

Tenía su traje de baño tipo trikini, de color negro y un pareo del mismo color anudado a la altura de la cadera.

Booth quedo en estado de shock… era la primera vez que veía a Brennan a en traje de baño y que bien le quedaba, parecía un adolescente con las hormonas disparadas, trago saliva y salió del trance…

-te vez… impresionante!... yo sabía que te iba a quedar perfecto-

-no se… no me siento cómoda con esto, y menos con mi estado…

-Pero si eso es lo que te hace ver hermosa… vamos huesos! Estas estupenda...

-lo dices para hacer elevar mi autoestima…

-lo digo porque te amo y porque es la verdad- y le dio un beso en los labios

-Papá ya estoy aburrido…- interrumpió el pequeño Parker

Los tres tomaron sus toallas, y todo lo necesario para un día en la piscina. Ya que estaban subiendo por las escaleras Brennan pudo ver que algunos de sus vecinos estaban ahí, pues sería obvio era domingo y el clima era agradable, se quedó parada dispuesta a regresar a su departamento a cambiarse…

-Booth… no puedo!- dijo ella mientras bajaba de nuevo

-Hey! Porque?...

-hay mucha gente ahí arriba…

-desde cuando te importa lo que los demás puedan decir… te vez estupenda ya te dije… además hay muy pocas personas… vamos, ya estamos aquí y no vas a regresar de nuevo, vienes conmigo y si alguien te dice algo… yo me encargo de ponerlo en su lugar-

Ella respondió con una ligera sonrisa, y se sintió segura con Booth diciéndole eso, y exactamente por qué debería importarle lo que las demás personas pudieran decir, a ella en cierto modo le importaba más la opinión de Booth, y se sentía emocionalmente bien cuando él le hacía todos esos cumplidos.

Llegaron al lugar y efectivamente, todos voltearon hacia la Dra. Temperance Brennan, todos decían que era mujer muy fría y sin vida social, era demasiado extraño que ella estuviera en la piscina, más que quedar asombrados por su atuendo, a todos los presentes se les hiso bastante extraño que ella estuviera ahí, ella en todos los años que llevaba viviendo ahí… prácticamente una vez había estado ahí y eso ya hace muchos años, y con esta era la segunda vez.

Brennan sintió las miradas de todos los presentes, se sintió incomoda por la situación, pero después pudo sentir esos manos tan conocidas sobre sus hombros que le aspiraron seguridad y esa sonrisa que ante las peores situaciones, le sacaban una sonrisa también.

Después de acomodarse en unas sillas de playa, Parker no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a nadar en la piscina, Booth lo acompañaba, mientras Brennan estaba muy entretenida tomando el sol leyendo un libro. Cuando Booth pudo escuchar no muy lejos de el a dos hombres conversar, y solo le basto escuchar… "esta doctorcita está muy bien… "pensé que era una persona amargada pero wow… está bastante bien…me acercare a ella, y tal vez la invite a salir"

Booth solo se echó a reír, "par de tontos"- dijo voz baja, salió del agua y pudo ver como uno de esos hombres caminaba en dirección a Brennan, pero él se adelantó y llego primero a ella…

-huesos…- se acercó peligrosamente a ella, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-Qué ocurre?...- pregunto confundida

-nada… solo vine a ver como estabas… y a darte esto- la beso con pasión dejando a aquellos hombres tan incómodos, pues estuvieron a punto de hacer el ridículo. Booth mientras continuaba besando a Brennan, sonreía para sus adentros, en ese momento sabía que era la envidia de todos esos hombres que se atrevieron a alagar a su pareja.

El día transcurrió muy bien, Parker estaba muy feliz disfrutando, después de estar un buen rato en la piscina, fueron al cine que era uno de los planes de ese día, vieron una película de terror, elegida por Parker, cada vez que se asustaba se escondía en los brazo de su padre, a Brennan le hacía reír todo lo que ocurría en la película, tan ilógico e irreal… aun así pasaron un gran día juntos.

Llego la noche y estaban cenando cuando llego Rebecca por Parker, se puso algo triste pues no quería irse pero su madre le dijo que si Booth estaba de acuerdo y él quería podía regresar para el próximo fin de semana.

Booth y Brennan estaban muy cansados, había sido un día con muchas actividades, así que fueron a su cama y quedaron dormidos profundamente, les esperaba un día de trabajo y no querían volver a repetir lo que ocurrio días pasados.

.

.

.

El lunes había llegado, y debían regresar a la rutina, Brennan había despertado sin malestares, así que se fueron al trabajo sin ningún inconveniente, Booth llevo primero a Brennan al Jeffersonian, como siempre lo hacía, y estaba bajando del auto cuando ella lo sorprendido con un beso, que lo dejo sin aliento…

Sonrió como un tonto, vio como Brennan se alejaba_… "me vuelve loco"-_ pensó. Se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro hacia el edificio del FBI, cuando el sonido de su móvil lo interrumpió a medio camino.

-Booth...

-Agente Booth…

-Sweets… que quieres?-

-En dónde está?-

-Voy hacia el FBI… para que quieres saber?- le pregunto irritado

-siento ser siempre yo el que le de malas noticias… pero el Agente Hacker y Cullen… los han visto a usted y a la Dra. Brennan… dándose una muestra de afecto… y…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**:O que tal? muy lindo? muy que? jajaja ya saben diganme que les parecio!**

**yo me diverti mucho haciendolo, imaginense a brennan asi:O raro pero divertido**

**Trikini: es un tipo de traje de Ba;o, es como si fuera uno completo pero es mas descubierto... pueden buscar en google, para que se den una idea de como es :D **

**Pareo: pues no se si en sus paises sea asi, pero esa una tela muy delagadita, que se amarra por la cadera o es como un vestido, pero lo que uso brennan se sujeta en la cadera!.**

**ODIO a sweets xd okno pero da las malas noticias siempre!**

**DEJEN REVIEW! :D porfa!**

**GRACIAS chicas!**

**BerryFlower**

**mary Angel 02**

**Sukatao**

**Vanessa**

**RGG**

**Noe3**

**BonezitaEmily**

**anto Bones 16**

**lesly azenet**

**AG**

**milbarrios**

**y a todos aquellos que lo leen, pero que no pueden dejar algun Review pero me dicen por otros medios que si lo leen! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola! **

**una disculpa enorme, por tardar tanto en subir este capitulo, pero se me juntaron muchas cosas... la escuela, tareas, escuela de ingles, festejos de la independencia ya saben en México se celebro ayer, y pues he andado como loca, y también porque me encanta irme a pasear jaja, pero aqui esta! pfff también problemas con la inspiración y eso! pero lo hice largoo espero les guste.**

**no es muy romantico ni tierno como el anterior pues recordaran en que se quedo el cap pasado...**

**no les digo que no tardare, pero enserio no les prometo nada, tratare de escribir mas seguido y que no se me junte con la tarea. y pues agradesco que mañana es lunes y aqui no tenemos clases y pues tuve tiempo de sobra.**

**otra cosa OH DIOS ! HOY 17 DE SEPTIEMBRE sabemos que pasa... es la fecha mas esperada de este mes! BONES TEMPORADA 8! que emoción!**

**y pues diganme si lo veran? yo muero por verlo, y con los previews! uufff me quede en shock, muero por ver ese capitulo! morire de un ataque al corazón alrato lo se jaja**

**bueno MIL GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS! ya casi llegamos a los 200 reviews GRACIASSSS! sin ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leer no sería posible.**

**ya saben **

**NI bones ni los personajes me pertenecen son de FOX y sus Creadores... **

**si bones fuera mio haría cosas que pff...xd**

* * *

-siento ser siempre yo el que le de malas noticias… pero el Agente Hacker y Cullen… los han visto a usted y a la Dra. Brennan… dándose una muestra de afecto… y… bueno me han pedido que le informe que lo quieren a usted y a la Dra. Brennan en el FBI ahora!...-

-Pero… cómo?... no puede ser posible!... pero acabo dejar a Huesos en el Jeffersonian-

-me temo que tendrá que regresar por ella… ahora si están en serios problemas, y deben venir de inmediato… Hacker y Cullen están algo molestos-

-Qué?!...- se llenó de rabia le soltó un golpe al volante, respiraba con furia como podía ser posible en cuestión de minutos su día se arruinara… esa felicidad que tenía fuera desapareciendo, se llenó de odio… ahora que pasaría, no quería ni imaginar que ocurriría en unas horas…

-Agente Booth… debería apresurarse… la situación aquí no se ve muy bien-

-Voy en camino…- corto la llamada, y como pudo le dio un giro al volante para volver a regresar al Jeffersonian.

Manejaba sin saber qué hacía, por más que quería calmarse para no provocar algún accidente a consecuencia de su enojo, no podía… simplemente era inevitable.

Porque le tenía que pasar eso a él… no estaba saliendo de un problema, cuando ya se encontraba en otro, hace apenas unas horas estaba disfrutando de su nueva familia, y por un descuido… que aún no sabe cómo pudieron verlos, se arruinara todo. Y lo peor era ¿Cómo le diría a Brennan que su secreto con el FBI ya no era un secreto… y que manera de descubrir el secreto, que fue que sus Jefes los vieran… dándose alguna muestra de afecto.

Lo más rápido que pudo se detuvo frente al jeffersonian, de un golpe cerró la puerta de su auto, y a pasos rápidos entro al instituto.

Se encontró con Cam y pudo notar lo acelerado que estaba, y no perdió oportunidad para preguntarle qué le ocurría y porque entraba de esa manera…

-Booth… tranquilo, que te pasa?-

-Donde esta Huesos!?- pregunto con desesperación y con gritos, que los internos que se encontraban en la plataforma no pudieron evitar escucharle…

-Está en el limbo… pero tranquilízate por favor…. Estas muy alterado-

-no tengo tiempo de hablar ahora… solo necesito ir por huesos- Cam estaba confundida… cuando Booth estaba así era porque algo realmente malo estaba pasando…

Booth iba a toda prisa por todo el instituto para llegar al limbo….

-Huesos!...- dijo con la voz agitada y tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-Booth!... que haces aquí?, no deberías estar en tu oficina?... y porque vienes tan acelerado?-

-Estamos en problemas… tenemos que ir al FBI, ahora!-

-Pero porque?...que pasa?- dijo mientras se quitaba los guantes y la bata, y Booth la dirigía hacia la salida.

-El FBI ya sabe que tú y yo estamos juntos- la tomo de las manos mientras soltaba un suspiro para continuar- quieren que estemos haya lo más pronto posible-

-Pero como lo supieron?...

-no lo sé… Sweets solo me dijo que Hacker y Cullen nos vieron… pero no sé en qué lugar-

Brennan tenía su mirada fija en la de él, así estuvieron por unos segundos, hasta que no soporto y solo bajaba lentamente la mirada para que Booth no pudiera ver que sus ojos estaban por salir algunas lágrimas, quería decir que sus hormonas descontroladas eran las culpables, pero en realidad ahora estaba segura de que no era eso…

Por un momento dejo de ser esa mujer tan racional y se lanzó en los brazos de Booth, el la rodeo con fuerza, aunque le tomó por sorpresa que lo abrazara pero el solo pensó en responder al abrazo…

-Huesos…. Tranquila, estará todo bien…

-Booth… no quiero que nos separen- se abrazó más de él escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Booth.

No quería perderlo, sabía que podría pasar pero no estaba preparada, ella nunca trabajaría con alguien más que no fuera Booth, han sido compañeros por más de 6 años, todos les decían que ya parecían una pareja, cuando en realidad no lo eran… y ahora que sí lo son, que es lo que podría cambiar?... piensa que es algo ilógico, ellos son el mejor equipo y el FBI cometería un gran error.

-Yo tampoco…- la separo de el para verla y acercarse más a su rostro, pasando una mano por su mejilla-pero sabíamos que esto podría pasar, pero lo vamos a resolver juntos de acuerdo…- y le dio un beso en la frente regalando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que escurrían por su mejilla.

- Lo siento…

-Porque? … Por llorar?

-Si… sabes que usualmente no lloro

-Son tus hormonas lo se…

-No… esta vez no creo que sea a causa de las hormonas-

Se dio media vuelta, para dirigirse a la puerta dejando a Booth confundido…

-Booth tenemos que irnos…

- aaa sí… voy

Fue a su oficina por su bolso, iban a pasos rápidos cuando se encontraron a Cam cerca de las puertas del instituto.

-Cam… huesos tiene que salir un momento, no podemos explicar ahora pero es urgente…-

Cuando Cam iba a decir algo ellos ya estaban saliendo por la puerta principal, a Cam no la engañaban algo muy grave estaba pasando con esos dos… por la actitud de Booth y salieron a toda prisa de ahí… solo significaba una cosa, tendría que ver con la visita de hacker y Cullen esa mañana?

Booth iba conduciendo a una velocidad moderada, no quería provocar algún incidente. Todo el trayecto fue silencioso, el nerviosismo y el temor estaban presentes, Booth no sabía que podría esperarles, tal vez no fuera bueno pero el solo quería tener a Brennan a su lado, para protegerla, para resolver asesinatos porque solo con ella lo haría, para cuidarla, y porqué la ama y no soportaría estar separado de ella todo el día.

Llegaron al FBI, subieron por el ascensor… ninguno de los dos se miraba… parecían dos personas que no se conocían, el semblante de temor reinaba en ambos, la presión de estar cada vez más cerca de la oficina de sus jefes era demasiada. Solo faltaban dos pisos cuando se miraron por unos segundos antes de que las puertas se abrieran, se sonrieron ligeramente Booth pensó tomarla de la mano, pero sabía que no era un buen momento ni el lugar.

Las puertas se abrieron y el movimiento que siempre había ahí con todos los agentes caminando por todos lados se detuvo por un instante, comenzaron a murmurar mientras Booth y Brennan caminaban por los pasillos, todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos pues eran el tema de conversación en el FBI, para Brennan le fue indiferente todos esos murmullos pero para Booth no tanto… se sentía incómodo y a la vez molesto por no poder darles un golpe a todos esos agentes que hablaban de ellos.

Llegaron a la oficina de Cullen, antes de tocar se dirigieron una última mirada, para mostrarse apoyo. Booth toco un par de veces la puerta esperando que les indicaran pasar…

-Adelante…- se escuchó la voz de Hacker en tono serio.

El ambiente en esa oficina era muy tenso, Cullen estaba en su silla detrás del escritorio, Hacker a su lado derecho y Sweets del izquierdo de brazos cruzados y con un semblante de seriedad.

-tomen asiento…- les indicó Cullen señalando las dos sillas que estaban frente a él

Se sentaron y todos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que cullen hablo...

-y bien…Alguno de los dos puede decir… que es lo que está pasando entre ustedes?... hasta cuando pensaban mentirnos?-

Booth trago saliva dispuesto a hablar pero Brennan se adelantó…

-No pensábamos ocultarlo para siempre… sabíamos que en algún momento tendríamos que comunicarles que estamos juntos-

-Entonces si están juntos sentimentalmente… saben que es contra las reglas y es una falta grave…

-si estábamos consientes de eso… pero como le dije no lo íbamos a ocultar por siempre-

-aun así rompieron las reglas… no podemos dejar que sigan trabajando juntos… lo sabían desde un principio cómo funcionaba esto, y lo siento pero el FBI no trabajara más con el Instituto Jeffersonian-

-Pero… no pueden, no saben si esto nos está afectando profesionalmente, no pueden tomar una decisión a si nada más, sin evaluar nuestro desempeño y que no afectara en lo más mínimo nuestro trabajo el que estemos juntos-hablo Booth ahora, estaba muy molesto no podían tomar una decisión así ,era precipitado para todos…

-la decisión se ha tomado, y lo siento pero ya no pueden seguir trabajando juntos… solo cumplo las reglas y así debe ser-

-Se da cuenta que está perdiendo a uno de los mejores equipos en resolver homicidios?... no creo que sea la decisión correcta ni mucho menos inteligente, debería pensarlo mejor… sabemos que esto va contra las reglas que el FBI establece, no puede estar tan segura que nosotros ya no funcionaremos como equipo en el campo… opino que debería haber una excepción…

-Dra. Brennan… simplemente yo sigo órdenes, son las reglas y bueno el agente Hacker me ha dado una buena razón para que no sigan trabajando juntos y el Agente Booth sabe perfectamente de que hablo

-Pero sabe que resolvimos un homicidio hace unos días y no hubo ningún inconveniente… eso debería darnos crédito…

-Dr. Sweets que opina?... no ha dicho nada- Sweets estaba absorto en sus pensamientos ni siquiera ponía mucha atención a la conversación… solo observaba las miradas, los gestos de Booth y Brennan como lo hace un psicólogo.

-De verdad quieren mi opinión?...- Hacker y Cullen asintieron- como un psicólogo profesional y con los años que tengo de conocer al Agente Booth y la Dra. Brennan, estudiando su comportamiento y la relación que mantienen como compañeros de trabajos y amigos, pienso que deberían ponerlos a prueba… y ver si los argumentos del agente Booth son correctos y en realidad su nueva relación no los afectara… pero si aún no dejan claras algunas cosas…- su mirada fue dirigida hacia Booth y Brennan que de inmediato los dos supieron a que se refería….

-De que habla … acaso usted sabe algo que nosotros no?-

-eh… creo que ellos debería decírselo…

-entonces también usted nos ha ocultado cosas?-

-No… bueno antes que nada también soy su amigo, como psicólogo le digo que hay algunas cosas que quedan entre psicólogo y paciente… pienso que no me correspondía decirles eso…

-y bien entonces que tienen que decirnos?... no pueden seguir ocultando más cosas-

Booth y Brennan se miraron… sus pulsaciones eran más rápidas, no sabían cómo reaccionarían Cullen y Hacker… pero como dijo Cullen no podían seguir ocultando cosas…

-bueno… Yo, estoy em… embarazada,… pero no creo que eso sea relevante ahora-

Cullen casi cae de su silla si no es porque Hacker lo sostuvo, pero ambos pusieron una cara de sorpresa… se esperaban todo menos eso, y lo más impresionante… Que eso no era relevante ahora? Qué?!...ahora esto complica más las cosas, Hacker parecía aún más sorprendido que Cullen, pues el comenzó a recordar cuando encontró a Brennan en las puertas del Jeffersonian y la llevo a su casa, cuando llego Booth y lo de la revista… como fue tan tonto y no se dio cuenta… era muy obvio.

-y cuando pensaban decirnos?... cuando ya no pudieran seguir ocultándolo?- cullen soltó un suspiro, hizo la cabeza hacía atrás apoyándose en su silla…

Todos se miraban, Sweets veía a Hacker molesto, Booth muy nervioso, Brennan parecía… Tranquila? Esta situación ni siquiera un poco nerviosa…

-se lo repito… si se lo íbamos a decir, pero esperamos el momento adecuado, después de lo que pasó hace unos días con Booth, quisimos esperar… pero veo que no fue posible… como es que lo supieron?

-Bueno… ya entendimos eso, pero le digo rompieron una regla… y debieron ser más cuidadosos… esta mañana fuimos hacker y yo al Jeffersonian por unos documentos y los vimos en la camioneta del agente Booth…

-no volverá a ocurrir…

-no se trata de eso… eso es lo de menos... ahora lo que importante es que la Dra. Brennan está embarazada y esto no les agradara mucho a los superiores-

-Pueden hacer una excepción… estamos dispuestos a aceptar cualquier cosa… más terapias con Sweets, evaluaciones, cualquier cosa- Booth aceptaría cualquier cosa menos que lo separaran de Brennan.

-tenemos que discutirlo con los superiores…pero como les dije ya habíamos tomado una decisión

-Podemos volver a discutirlo… tomen en cuenta que aún no considerábamos lo del embarazo de la Dra. Brennan… que sé que solo complica las cosas, pero podemos volver a hablarlo…- hablo Sweets tratando de ayudar a Booth y Brennan…

Cullen lo pensó un poco, hacker no estaba muy convencido y Sweets fue el de la idea. Todos estaban en silencio, solo veían que Cullen que estaba muy pensativo… Booth suplicaba que volvieran a considerarlo, Brennan aparentaba estar tranquila pero estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar y más que Cullen se había quedado callado…

-está bien… lo consideraremos, pero créanme no es sencillo todo esto…

-qué?... pero Cullen rompieron las reglas… que les dirás a los superiores?-

-Son el mejor equipo que tenemos Hacker… tú lo sabes, así que podemos discutirlo de nuevo… yo sé que rompieron las reglas, pero hasta ahorita nos demostraron que pueden seguir resolviendo crímenes, fuiste testigo de ello hace unos días-

-Pero Cullen… - Hacker era el único que no apoyaba lo que su jefe decía, pero eran 2 contra uno así que no le quedó otra opción-

-Agente Booth… Dra. Brennan… volveremos a considerarlo, platicaremos con los superiores y con el Dr. Sweets, mientras deberían volver a sus trabajos…mañana a primera hora les diremos cuál fue la decisión… pero como les dije no será fácil…

-Gracias agente Cullen…entiendo pero por favor, entiendan que no cambiaremos, esto no impedirá que nosotros nos desempeñemos bien en el trabajo….

-Booth… veré que podemos hacer, ahora ve a tu trabajo-

Booth y Brennan se levantaron, y agradecieron de nuevo porque lo iban a considerar, ya mañana sabrían que decisión habían tomado, esperaban que Sweets pudiera ayudarlos… era la esperanza de Booth.

Brennan antes de salir miro fijamente a Hacker, podía percibir lo molesto que estaba, y sabía perfectamente porque, tal vez por Hacker solo por el podrían separarlos… era el único que no estaba de acuerdo con que ellos siguieran juntos…era algo que sabían que podría pasar, pero había más personas a favor.

Abandonaron la oficina, aun preocupados sobre lo que podría pasar mañana que volvieran a Salir por esa puerta, los separarían o seguirán siendo compañeros?...

Booth pidió permiso para llevar a Brennan de regreso al Jeffersonian y así poder platicar con ella a solas, lo necesitaba después de lo que ocurrió en la oficina de Cullen. Pero la que hablo primero fue ella…

-Booth lo siento…- hablo con tono triste y con la cabeza agachada

-porque?... no tienes la culpa de nada-

-claro que sí… yo fui la que te beso esta mañana y por eso cullen y Hacker nos vieron…

-hey no! No es tu culpa, aquí nadie tiene la culpa de nada… olvídalo si?-

Solo asintió y se quedaron un momento a lado del auto antes de subir, cuando Booth hablo de nuevo….

-huesos… necesito decirte algo-

-Qué ocurre?...

-no quiero que nos separen… pero créeme si lo hacen… quiero que sepas que estaremos juntos, cualquier cosa que pase, yo estaré contigo… y si no volvemos a trabajar juntos, de todos modos nos veremos en casa, comeremos juntos y dormiremos juntos… para mí eso es lo más importante poder estar contigo y con nuestro hijo, te mentiría si te digo que tampoco me interesa seguir teniéndote como compañera después de todos estos años, pero sabemos que rompimos las reglas y si el FBI decide que no podemos seguir juntos… tendremos que aceptarlo, pero entiende que yo estaré contigo siempre porque… te amo y porque vamos a ser una familia-

Brennan lo abrazo con fuerza y Booth le acariciaba el cabello, esas palabras de Booth la habían conmovido tenía razón, y ella también pensaba lo mismo, podría ocurrir lo sabían ahora estaba dejando a un lado el trabajo, en ese momento no le importó solo pensaba que era muy feliz con tener a Booth ahí…

-no me importa si nos separan Booth… sé que estaremos juntos, porque yo también te amo….- hablo en voz baja mientras Booth seguía abrazándola pero una voz muy conocida interrumpió aquel momento… que los hiso separarse de inmediato

-vaya, vaya…pero si es la pareja del momento!...

**Continuara….**

* * *

**oh dios mio! quien llego a interrumpirlos? quien sera a ver... dejenme su review sobre las posibles personas! jajaaja **

**odio a Hacker ustedes no? xD que les parecio el cap, bueno, mas o menos, malo, horrible? REVIEW please!**

**amo a Booth quiero un novio así! xd **

**se que muchas me dijeron que si había sido en el cine donde los vieron a B&B dandose una muestra de afecto y nooo! pues fue ahí afuera del jeffersonian donde Brenn lo beso de sorpresa!:/**

**bueno resuelvo una duda:**

**no3: brenn cumplira 3 meses :3 jeje duda resuelta!**

**GRACIAS chicas por sus comentarios AMO LEERLAS**

**Cherie curie**

**Erikabones: gracias por tus reviews :3**

**PequeBoreanaz**

** Anto Bones 16**

**Sukatao**

**RGG**

**milibarrios**

**BonezitaEmily**

**Guest1: no me dejaste tu nombre :c pero GRACIAS!**

**Lupa Ruiz**

**Lesly Azenet**

**No3**

**BerryFlower**

**PD: LES RECOMIENDO MUCHO UNA FAN PAGE EN FACEBOOk! David y Emily "Demily" ! 100% recomendable! entren y den LIKE :3 porfis**

**saludos yessi!.**


	25. Chapter 25

Hola!

bueno aqui actualizando rapido, esta semana fue frustrante y apenas y tenia tiempo de sentarme a escribir, la inspiración andaba mal, todo por culpa de las tareas y que ESTRES! bueno pero ya aqui esta el cap! jaja

espero les guste... trate de hacerlo interesante! jajaja pero bueno MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS YA SON MAS DE 200 Y ESO me pone muy feliz! no seria posible sin ustedes!

Por cierto ya vieron season 8 de bones? YO MORI Y QUEDE EN SHOCK jajajaa y ya mañana hay otro cap! a ver que tal.

bueno mil gracias de nuevo y disfruten este cap.

**NI BONES NI LOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS SON DE FOX Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

-vaya, vaya…pero si es la pareja del momento!...

-Cam!... qué... Que haces aquí?- pregunto Booth con confusión y algo nervioso

-Hacker me llamo… vengo de parte del Jeffersonian, sé que el FBI ya sabe que están juntos… quieren mi presencia para tomar una decisión…

-tú ya lo sabías cierto?... que Hacker y cullen nos vieron?

-No Booth… no lo sabía, pero hice mis conclusiones cuando llegaste muy alterado al laboratorio buscando a la Dra. Brennan-

-Cam necesito que digas cosas positivas de nosotros… tu sabes que huesos y yo hemos estado bien… sin problemas

-Yo no diría eso Booth… sabes perfectamente que no es así, lo que paso hace unos días… acaso ya lo olvidaste?... no sé a eso le llames cosas positivas…

-Cam por favor tienes que ayudarnos!... olvida eso, tu más que nadie junto con Sweets saben que nosotros estamos bien… que estamos haciendo bien nuestro trabajo, por favor…- dijo Booth casi suplicando, ahora era su única ayuda ahora junto con Sweets.

-Booth… no es algo fácil, no estoy en mi papel de amiga ahora… se tomara la decisión que sea mejor para todos, y Sweets hará lo mismo… así que no se si podamos ayudarlos… lo siento-

-Pero Cam!... que te pasa?... no puedes hacernos esto!- dijo con la voz elevada, estaba alterado que se podía percibir en sus gestos de enojo, pero Brennan lo tomo del hombro para tranquilizarlo…

-Booth… cálmate, Cam solo sigue las reglas… como dijo, hará lo que sea correcto…-

-cómo quieres que me calme?...No puedo creerlo Cam…creí que éramos amigos – clavo su mirada seria en Cam y se dio media vuelta-Huesos es mejor que te lleve al laboratorio, vámonos… no quiero seguir aquí - le dirigió una última mirada de enojo a Cam, mientras Brennan se subía al auto, dejando a Cam dejando muy confundida, y algo triste porque si le había dolido esas palabras de Booth, si eran amigos… lo han sido por mucho tiempo, pero simplemente no podía hacer eso… pensaba solo en hacer lo que fuera correcto.

Ya con el auto en marcha, Booth estaba muy serio y concentrado siguiendo la calle que llevaba al Jeffersonian, no haciendo caso a ninguna otra cosa más que en manejar, ignoraba completamente que Brennan iba con él, la verdad no quería hablar… era lo menos que quería en ese momento, estaba muy molesto por todo lo que ocurría, nunca espero de sus amigos eso… que le dijeran que no podían ayudarlo, por seguir las estúpidas reglas… recordaba lo vivido hace unos minutos con Cam y en la oficina de Hacker que solo hacían que apretara más el volante y la palanca de velocidades.

Brennan miraba de vez en cuando a Booth, sabía que estaba molesto… no le gustaba verlo así, pero él tiene que entender que tienen que seguir las reglas… y si por querer ayudarlos Cam o Sweets se meten en problemas por su culpa... todo empeoraría, pero al parecer el enojo de Booth le impedía pensar en eso… así que decidió tratar de hablar con él y calmarlo, claramente podía ver como apretaba su mandíbula, haciendo evidente que estaba lleno de furia.

-Booth…- dijo Brennan con voz tenue dirigiendo su mirada hacía el.

Espero unos segundos… Booth no contesto, pensó que tal vez por haberlo dicho en voz baja no la escucho…

-Booth…- volvió a insistir, con un tono de voz más alto sin dejar de mirarlo…

Pero Booth ni siquiera se movió, seguía con la mirada clavada en el parabrisas…sin hacer caso a su alrededor metido en sus pensamientos.

-Booth!...- ahora pareció más un grito, pues solo así lo hiso reaccionar

-QUE QUIERES!?- contesto con voz fuerte y muy irritado, dirigiendo por primera vez su mirada hacia Brennan…

-Booth cuidado!...- un auto venia frente a ellos, de inmediato Booth le dio un giro al volante y pudo esquivarlo.

Brennan se atemorizo y Booth entro en estado de shock, por dentro se estaba odiando por lo que les estuvo a punto de pasar, se orilló y detuvo el auto, lo primero que hiso por poner su cabeza recargada en el volante, diciéndose para sí mismo que fue muy estúpido, había escuchado a Brennan desde la primera vez que le hablo, pero no quería hablar, no en ese momento…

-fui un estúpido… lo siento, lo siento…estas bien huesos?- dijo viéndola con preocupación, esperando alguna reacción de ella.

No contesto, solo lo miro pero tenía una mirada fría… la desvió de inmediato y tomo su bolso para después abrir la puerta y salir del auto…

-Huesos!... no! Espera por favor…- reacciono y con rapidez bajo del auto también para poder detenerla- Huesos!...- volvió a llamarla, y la sorprendió tomándola del brazo obligándola a que se detuviera.

-Booth suéltame…- forcejeaba para que la soltara, pero era inútil

-No Temperance!... no hasta que hablemos- Brennan dejo de forcejear y lo miro con confusión y extrañeza-

-Qué?... porque pones esa cara?-

-Me dijiste Temperance…

-solo así dejarías decirme que te soltara, y esto es serio… así que escúchame por favor-

-Estas molesto Booth… no quiero hablar contigo ahora, así que déjame-

-Bien… si no quieres hablar ahora está bien, no te obligare… pero sube al auto te llevare al Laboratorio-

-No Booth, prefiero ir caminando… ya estamos cerca, y creo que deberías regresar a tu trabajo-

-Huesos… lo siento, no quise gritarte… yo…me comporte como un idiota, perdóname!-

Pero ella ya estaba alejándose, dejándolo ahí con un semblante ahora de tristeza, solo veía como se perdía entre las demás personas que caminaban por ahí, quería correr hacía ella… pero le había dejado claro que no quería hablar con él, y lo entendía… después de poner su vida y la de su hijo en peligro, contestarle de esa manera, su actitud… como hacerlo?

Una lagrima corría por la mejilla de Booth, lo había arruinado todo… se supone que estarían juntos en todo, y ahora por un error suyo Brennan seguramente lo odiaba. Los minutos pasaron y decidió que era momento de regresar a la realidad, que era irse al trabajo… no era la mejor opción, pues regresar ahí implicaría soportar a todas esas personas del FBI que hablaban de él y de Brennan, y tener que ver a Hacker, Cullen y Sweets… que le recordarían de nuevo todos sus problemas.

Por otro lado estaba Brennan, que iba caminando rumbo al Jeffersonian, iba con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, lloraba porque le dolía que Booth haya tomado esa actitud, ya lo conocía cuando él se enojaba, pero ahora era muy diferente… estuvieron a punto de tener un accidente y el había sido duro, cuando ella solo quería que se tranquilizara, pero todo salió mal. En ese momento solo quería estar sola… no saber de Booth, ni del FBI… ni de nadie… solo se iba a refugiar en el trabajo como lo hacía cuando no quería saber de su alrededor. Tenía que hacer algo, tener alguna distracción después de todo lo ocurrido.

El día transcurría normal, cada uno refugiados en su oficina… Brennan salió solo una vez, y se dio cuenta que era tema de conversación, pues tan solo salió de la oficina y todos los internos clavaron su mirada en ella viéndola de manera extraña, trato de ignorarlos dándose medía vuelta para regresar a su oficina, de donde no saldría hasta que el día terminara.

Booth, estaba comenzando a desesperarse… pues cada que alguien pasaba por su oficina era observado y nadie era discreto, pues claramente sabía que hablaban de él, eso le molesto más que prefirió bajar las persianas para que nadie pudiera verlo.

Eran las 8:30pm Brennan seguía trabajando, solo era ella, los guardias nocturnos y Hodgins que ya iba de salida.

-Dra. B… me voy, ya solo queda usted… quiere que la lleve a su casa o está esperando a Booth?-

Brennan estaba 100% enfocada en su ordenador que solo negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de Hodgins…

-Eso significa… que no quiere que la lleve a su casa o que no está esperando a Booth?-

-ninguna de las dos Hodgins… ve a casa, yo me quedare aquí un rato más-

-Bien…- se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Hodgins sabía lo que estaba pasando entre Brennan y Booth, había notado que en cuanto Brennan llego al instituto se encerró en su oficina a trabajar todo el día y en ningún momento la vio salir de allí… ni a la hora del almuerzo, eso no era bueno en su estado… por eso en cuanto llego a casa, le informo a Ángela lo ocurrido, conocía a su amiga y sabía que cuando se ponía a trabajar así, nadie la detenía y simplemente se olvidaba que existía algo llamado almuerzo y descanso, estaba segura que no solo estaba así por lo del FBI si no por algo más… así que decidió llamar a Booth para decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo con y que la sacara de ese laboratorio de inmediato, porque en su estado no es bueno que deje de comer y se quede a trabajar toda la noche.

-Booth…

-Booth, soy Ángela… dónde estás?-

-En casa porque?- contesto con voz cansada …

-no te llamaría al menos que fuera algo importante, pero Hodgins acaba de llegar diciéndome que Brennan no ha salido de su oficina en todo el día… ni a comer, y te aseguro que tiene pensado trabajar toda la noche, sé que ella se refugia en el trabajo cuando tiene algún problema, se lo que paso con el FBI… pero sabes que en su estado no puede olvidarse de comer bien y descansar… por cierto que haces en tu casa… deberías estar con ella ahora… acaso paso algo más entre ustedes?-

-No Ángela... iré por ella, gracias por avisarme...-

-Booth… si algo paso entre ustedes, arréglenlo… no pueden estar separados en esto, saben que es muy importante la decisión del FBI… tienes que estar con ella-

-lo se… gracias de nuevo-

Corto la llamada y se tapó la cara con sus manos soltando un suspiro, no podía creer lo que Ángela le dijo, no debió dejarla sola… ella hacía ese tipo de cosas, era su culpa… solo su culpa de nadie más, ahora su deber era ir por ella y hacerla comer algo, aunque ella no quisiera verlo ni hablarle, pero estaba poniendo en riesgo su salud y la del bebé, y tenía que hacer algo.

Llego al Jeffersonian con una bolsa de comida que minutos antes se había detenido a comprar. De inmediato pudo ver que las únicas luces prendidas eran las de la oficina de Brennan, se detuvo a mitad del camino, observándola… tenia aspecto cansado pero aun así seguía escribiendo en el ordenador, Booth se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido, sabía que la reacción de Brennan no sería la mejor, pero si no hacía algo en ese momento ella seguiría ahí trabajando, y no podía permitir que hiciera eso, que pusiera en riesgo su salud y la de su hijo. Camino algo nervioso hacía la oficina, se quedó frente a la puerta por unos minutos hasta que escucho la voz de Brennan…

-Booth se te ofrece algo?- pregunto con naturalidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos.

-Yo… yo solo te traje algo de comer-

-no tengo hambre Booth…- dijo sin despegar su mirada del ordenador

-tienes que comer algo… porque me tengo que enterar por otras personas, que no has comido nada desde esta mañana-

-no he tenido tiempo...

-Huesos… no es de si tienes tiempo, es algo que tienes que hacer… por obligación por tu cuerpo lo necesita, y más ahora en tu estado-

-Se lo que tengo que hacer… comeré en un momento, puedes dejar la comida aquí en el escritorio-

Hubo un silencio ente ambos, Booth estaba a punto de explotar ya veía venir algún comentario frío de parte de ella pero… quería decirle muchas cosas, pero jamás la haría entender, pero tenía que hacer algo… no podía estar separada de ella en esos momentos… haría un último intento…

-huesos… yo sé que sigues molesta por que ocurrió hoy, pero por mucho que estés molesta y quieras huir de los problemas refugiándote en tu gran laboratorio, sé que aquí te desconectas de todo tu alrededor, pero hay límites no puedes estar trabajando todo el día sin descanso y sin comer, estas poniendo en riesgo tu salud y la del bebé … sé que hoy fui un tonto, nunca debí hablarte de esa manera, solo quiero que me escuches…- Ella lo miro y solo se giró más indicándole que continuara.

-Sé que estas molesta conmigo, y lo entiendo… tienes derecho a estarlo, pero créeme esto no es fácil para mí, creo que para nadie…me molesto mucho que nuestros "amigos" no puedan hacer nada, y bueno después pensé mejor las cosas, ellos quieren hacer lo correcto… no debí comportarme de esa manera con Cam, estaba muy molesto y no supe lo que hacía… perdóname por hablarte como lo hice, no sé qué ibas a decirme… pero yo me altere y me arrepiento de haberte respondido así, por culpa mía casi tenemos un accidente…y lo lamento, no quiero que estemos peleados no ahora… que el FBI está a punto de tomar una decisión… necesitamos estar juntos…

-Booth… yo solo quería que te tranquilizaras, quería que pensaras de forma racional… no dejarte llevar por las emociones, Cam solo sigue las reglas…y yo solo quería que entendieras eso… pero reaccionaste mal…

-lo siento huesos… de verdad- se acercó más a ella, tenía una mirada de arrepentimiento… ambos tenían algunas lágrimas que querían salir y Booth intento tomar su mano pero ella la retiro.

-Booth… tengo que irme a casa- desvió su mirada de el rápidamente y se giró para apagar el ordenador y recoger las cosas de su escritorio.

-Está bien… te llevare-

-No Booth, tomare un taxi…

-oh vamos… porque haces esto?...

-Qué cosa?... ya hablamos de esto Booth somos personas independientes, puedo tomar un taxi… no quiero tenerte como un chofer…

-Pero… - soltó un suspiro, no quería volver a discutir… la dejaría hacer lo que quisiera, ya solo le bastaba con que hubiera decidido irse a casa.

-bien, te acompañare a tomar un taxi…

Brennan tomo sus cosas y su abrigo, saliendo apago todas las luces despidiéndose de los guardias nocturnos. Ambos salieron del instituto y esperaron un taxi, se comportaban como dos completos extraños…había una gran distancia entre ellos, Booth se sentía incomodo, pero no quería volver a discutir. Detuvo un taxi, y Brennan subió… solo se despidieron con un "buenas noches" dirigiéndose una última mirada cuando el taxi arranco.

Al día siguiente sería un día importante para ambos, eso lo ponía algo nervioso y no iba a tener una buena noche… pero ahora solo le importaba que las cosas entre él y Brennan estuvieran bien.

Muy temprano Booth se dirigía al FBI, no había dormido en toda la noche, estaba nervioso y preocupado por lo que ocurriría ese día, sumándole que Brennan aún seguía molesta con el…

Iba caminando por los pasillos del FBI con aspecto serio cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba…

-Booth!...- venia Sweets tras el corriendo

-Que quieres Sweets?...- contesto irritado

-Está todo bien?... luces molesto, y por como ibas caminando a toda prisa… también nervioso-

-Sweets… está todo bien, al grano que quieres?-

-Bueno… solo para decirle que a las 10 de la mañana en punto… Hacker y Cullen los esperaran en la sala de interrogatorios-

-Está bien… es todo?-

-Si… por cierto donde está la Dra. Brennan pensé que vendría con usted… paso algo?-

-yo decidí venir temprano porque tengo cosas que hacer, huesos vendrá más tarde-

-Algo te pasa… quieres hablar?

-qué?... No,no pasa nada, estamos bien!

-Yo no pregunte si también la Dra. Brennan estaba bien…- lo descubrió, estaba mintiendo y olvido que estaba frente a un psicólogo que puede saber cuando mientes.

-Sweets… no tengo tiempo para esto, debo irme-

Siguió caminando hacia su oficina, pero Sweets no se quedaría con esa inquietud… algo paso entre esos dos y lo iba a averiguar.

Eran las 9:50, todos estaban en la sala de interrogatorios… en los asientos estaban… Cullen, Hacker, Cam, y Sweets. El ambiente era muy tenso… todos estaban serios y leyendo algunos documentos cuando llego Brennan.

-Dra. Brennan… creí que llegaría con el agente Booth…

-el vendrá en un momento, está en su oficina…

Sweets cada vez estaba más segura que esos dos tenían problemas… punto número uno porque en algo tan importante llegan separados?... es extraño. Minutos después entro Booth… que en cuanto vio a Brennan se puso más nervioso y se sentó a su lado pero Brennan se hiso a un lado para no quedar tan juntos… y ahí estaba el punto número dos, porque rompe la distancia entre ellos, se alejó de él cuándo debería ser lo contrarío en este tipo de situaciones es donde se necesitan el uno al otro.

Ya que estaban todos, Cullen comenzó a hablar…

-Bien.. Ya que están todos aquí… Dra. Brennan, Agente Booth… quiero decirles que ha sido difícil… pero…

**CONTINUARA!**

* * *

**OH DIOS! jajajaja cual sera la decision? **

**bueno se que en el cap pasado hicieron sus propuestas sobre quien habia cachado a B&B entonces... nadie se acercoD: jajaja decian sully, hannah, hacker.. xD en fin.**

**que les parecio este cap? dejen REVIEW PORFAVOR su opinion es importante para mi!**

**bueno el prox.. cap UFF LES ADELANTO QUE ESTARA HERMOSO!... yo se lo que les digo! jajaja**

**por cierto... :c no se cuando pueda subirlo empiezo EXAMENES y es 100% estres jajaja solo espero no tardar tanto.**

**gracias por leer**

** :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**HOLA!**

**he vuelto después de mas de 2 semanas de no actualizar, pero fueron semanas de estrés total por exámenes .. pero ya el viernes pasado fui libre! y pues aqui tengo el capitulo! tengo unas personitas que me presionan y eso funciono! jaja (ailek... BonezitaEmily sister lost) jaja **

**Ando medio triste... no se como le hice para inspirarme, bones tiene un hiautus hasta noviembre! y eso no esta padre... nos odian! jajaa**

**bueno cambiando de tema! este cap se suponía que sería tierno! pero preferí ponerle otras cosas, así que el tierno tierno sera el proximo, lo siento!**

**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS QUE SIEMPRE ME GUSTA LEER! :D**

**espero les guste el cap:D**

**LAMENTABLEMENTE:**

**Bones ni los personajes me Pertenecen son de FOX y sus Creadores :c**

* * *

-Bien.. Ya que están todos aquí… Dra. Brennan, Agente Booth… quiero decirles que ha sido difícil…pero ya hemos tomado una decisión…mejor dicho es una alternativa que nos dio el Dr. Sweets y que nos convenció a todos… por favor Dr. Sweets- dijo Cullen indicándole a Sweets que continuara…

-Sabemos y más bien yo estoy convencido de que ustedes han conectado muy bien… con el paso de los años han reforzado una amistad, más que compañeros de trabajo son amigos… y mi conclusión siempre ha sido que entre ustedes hay algo más que amistad, desde hace mucho me quedo claro que ustedes dos están enamorados, y a mi parecer… ustedes eso lo sobrellevaban muy bien, mientras resolvían un caso, y la verdad no veo porque las cosas tienen que cambiar… siendo ustedes el mejor equipo que tiene el FBI, aunque sé que también es un gran paso para ambos… porque no solo son una pareja, si no que ahora serán padres… y no es fácil adaptarse al cambio, lleva tiempo… por eso yo propuse, que los pusieran a prueba… unos meses, y vengan conmigo a terapias para hacer evaluaciones, y así poder darle al FBI un reporte completo de como estarán manejando su vida laboral y personal, conozco a la Dra. Brennan ella es una excelente científica y la mejor antropóloga forense, y Booth es uno de los mejores agentes que tiene el FBI, no van a dejar de ser profesionales, solo que el cambio que enfrentan ahora es difícil, por eso lo ocurrido hace unos días con el agente Booth. Podrán seguir trabajando juntos en los meses de prueba, cuando el FBI tenga una decisión… se las haremos saber, así que por el momento siguen trabajando juntos, solo que estarán viniendo a terapias cada semana, yo los conozco y yo sé que las cosas no cambiaran…

Booth estaba sonriendo, después de todo si seguiría con Brennan… con las tontas terapias con Sweets, pero era lo de menos, estaría con ella resolviendo crímenes mientras están en evaluación y toman una decisión. Booth sentía un gran alivio… estaba dispuesto a dejarle claro al FBI que Brennan y el eran los mejores...

Booth veía a Brennan escuchando cada una de las palabras que decían Sweets… ni un gesto de felicidad, ni nada… solo ese semblante serio y frío que mantenía desde que llego.

-cuando el Dr. Sweets crea conveniente que ya han sido suficientes las terapias y su informe este completo… nos lo hará saber y así podremos tomar una decisión definitiva- hablo Cullen en tono serio

-Y sobre el estado de la Dra. Brennan creo que habrá algunas modificaciones…no podrá estar llendo a escenas del crimen o interrogar sospechosos… solo si se considera que es riesgoso-

-Qué?... eso no, yo ahora no tengo ningún problema, mi estado no impide que yo siga teniendo un buen desempeño en mi trabajo… por ahora- respondió de inmediato y un poco disgustada porque querían que ya no fuera más a las escenas del crimen porque era "riesgoso" ella no haría algo que pudiera poner en riesgo su vida o la del bebe, pero ahora que no era tan evidente su estado podría seguir con su trabajo perfectamente.

-Pero Dra. Brennan es solo por su bienestar, podrá seguir colaborando en los casos, pero ya no igual…

-he dicho que por ahora no es ningún problema…

-Pero en un tiempo si lo será Dra. Brennan… pero si usted ahora se siente segura de que puede está bien… es su decisión, solo dábamos una alternativa- afirmo Cullen

-Yo no considero que mi nuevo estado sea un problema... soy una profesional-

-lo sabemos… pero bueno después discutiremos eso, por ahora lo que importa es que tienen que ser unos profesionales…no involucren vida privada con laboral, nada de muestras de afecto, llegar tarde a las escenas del crimen…. Traten todo como lo hacían antes… aunque sabemos no será igual-

-ahora que ya saben lo que decidimos… es todo, pueden irse a sus trabajos, el Dr. Sweets les comunicara cuando empiezan las terapias...- les indico Cullen

Los únicos que no había dicho ni una palabra eran Cam y Hacker, hacker no tenía nada que decir pues él nunca estuvo de acuerdo, y mucho menos con la gran idea de Sweets… Cam en cierto modo si había ayudado a Booth y Brennan,ella fue la que llego al acuerdo con Sweets de que hicieran terapias con él, aunque las detestaran pero era la única opción y que logro convencer a Cullen y los demás superiores.

Después de que Booth agradeciera esta oportunidad, Cullen y Hacker se retiraron a sus respectivas oficinas, y Cam también se fue rumbo al laboratorio pero fue detenida por Brennan…

-Cam… puedes llevarme al laboratorio…-

Cam le pareció muy extraña la petición de Brennan y le tomó por sorpresa, pero acepto..

-si Dra. Brennan… solo que pensé que querría quedarse un momento más con Booth-

Como podría estar como si nada después de que les han dicho una de las mejores noticias, podrán seguir siendo compañeros solo que ahora tienen que ser 100% profesionales siempre y cuando estén el trabajo, y parece como si le diera lo mismo, una situación muy extraña pero que no paso por alto Sweets…

-Ocurre algo?... desde que note que llegaron por separado supe que algo andaba mal…

-no!... estamos bien Sweets ya te lo he dicho, verdad huesos?-

Brennan solo asintió tratando de poner una ligera sonrisa, pero no basto como convencer al joven psicólogo…

-tal vez no me lo dirán ahora… pero cuando sean las terapias tendrán que hacerlo… quieran o no - y los miro con seriedad para después tomar unos documentos de la mesa y marcharse.

-Sweets espera…- le detuvo Booth- Gracias… por hacer esto por nosotros, gracias a ti y Cam… sé que me comporte como un tonto y que me moleste y más contigo Cam… no debí comportarme como lo hice… me he dado cuenta que solo hacen su trabajo…seguir las reglas-

-Seleey… solo buscamos la mejor opción… Sweets y yo la planteamos y se la presentamos al FBI y fue aceptada… ahora todo está en sus manos… disculpas aceptadas- le sonrió Cam y Booth le dio un abrazo.

-creo que también debería agradecerles… - ahora hablo Brennan, con una pequeña sonrisa

Después de los agradecimientos, ahora Sweets se despidió y se marchó…

-Creo que yo también debería irme…

-Cam si puedes llevarme ?- pregunto Brennan

Solo le dirigió una mirada a Booth, que tenía un semblante serio y dudo en decir que si… pero solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Huesos… podemos hablar?, yo te llevare al laboratorio-

-no es necesario Booth… Cam va para haya, no veo porqué tengas que llevarme… no puedes salirte así del trabajo…

-huesos por favor…- le suplicaba

-Booth podemos hablar más tarde de esto… tengo que ir al laboratorio, y tú tienes que ir a tu oficina, recuerdas lo que nos dijo Cullen… no involucrar vida personal con laboral, y ahora estamos en horas de trabajo así que no creo que sea conveniente hablar ahora- miro a Booth con frialdad y después tomo su bolso y se marchó a pasos rápidos para poder irse con Cam.

Booth podría haber recibido una buena noticia hace unos minutos… pero no era suficiente como sentirse feliz, pues lo más importante para él era que Brennan aún no lo perdonaba y no podía sentirse de otra manera más que molesto, triste y un tonto por arruinar todo.

Como el día anterior Booth se concentró en el trabajo, papeleo y más papeleo, al menos tenía una distracción, de vez en cuando veía su teléfono pensando en llamar a Brennan, pero la conocía y estaba completamente seguro que no le tomaría la llamada… ya no sabía que más hacer para que ella pudiera perdonarlo, pensó en algo que pudiera hacer para que hablaran sin necesidad de discutir más….

Llego el jueves y Brennan había estado evitando todo el día anterior a Booth, sabía que algún momento tenía que hablar con él, pero aún estaba molesta… y bastante o más bien eran sus descontroladas hormonas que la hacían sentir así…

Booth por otro lado, se le habían agotado las formas de poder hacer que Brennan hablara con él, le llamo alrededor de 20 veces, le dejo 7 mensajes de voz… pero no, hasta que se rindió… si ella no quería verlo y mucho menos hablar no insistiría más, aunque le doliera… desde el martes no sabía nada de ella, la extrañaba… extrañaba esos ojos tan hermosos, su rostro perfecto, sus labios que eran tan suaves y también esos besos que eran tan dulces… pensaba en eso cuando vino de repente una idea… nunca se imaginó que algún día haría algo así… pero ahora estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, solo esperaba que funcionara… y que Brennan no terminara más molesta con el...

Tenía el plan perfecto, solo que necesitaba ayuda de algunas personas, así que comenzó a hacer algunas llamadas.

En cierto modo estaba emocionado por hacer algo así, nunca lo había hecho… tendría que estar preparado para las posibles reacciones de Brennan.

Faltaba lo más importante… Ángela ella lo ayudara con su estupendo plan, seguramente ella también estaría emocionada por querer ayudar, así que Booth le llamo y le pidió si podía ir a su casa necesitaba hablar con ella, algo extraño pero que Ángela acepto.

A la hora del almuerzo Booth salió de la oficina y se dirigió a casa de Ángela. Pudo ver el auto de Hodgins… era obvio que estaría ahí, se acercó tocando el timbre y de inmediato se abrió la puerta y era Ángela con Michael en brazos…

-Hola Booth… pasa-

-Hola Ángela… gracias- entro y se encontró con la acogedora casa y con Hodgins sentado en un sofá descansando.

-cómo has estado?... WOW! Michael has crecido- dijo mirando al bebé en brazos de su madre.

-bien, gracias y tú?...ya cumplirá 2 meses- dijo una Ángela sonriente

Que responder?... solo hizo una mueca con su boca y eso lo revelo.

-Oh ya veo… ven siéntate y cuéntame que paso- se dirigieron a la sala, Hodgins tomo a Michael y lo llevo a su habitación para así dejarlos solos.

-Ángela… es huesos, ella y yo hemos discutido…ella no quiere verme, y ya no sé qué más hacer para que ella me escuche…

-bien… despacio, porque están separados ahora?... Hodgins me ha dicho lo que paso, sé que los han dejado seguir trabajando juntos, y me alegro…. Deberían estar felices y más unidos que nunca!... por qué discutieron?

-de acuerdo te diré… todo empezó el Lunes cuando….-

Y comenzó a decirle como es que ocurrió todo, lo de como los descubrió el FBI hasta lo que ocurrió el día anterior.

-Booth.. Déjame decirte que fuiste un… tonto que arruino todo, no debiste molestarte así y comprendo cómo se siente ahora Brennan, y estoy de acuerdo con que te esté haciendo sufrir un poco… ahora sus hormonas no son normales, y por eso tal vez siga molesta… Si Hodgins me hiciera algo así no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente-

-Lo se, lo se… fui un tonto, por eso quiero que me ayudes… quiero hacer algo más… no solo hablar porque ya lo intente y no funciona, ella no quiere verme y mucho menos hablar… he pensado en hacer algo… que nunca he hecho y no si funcionara…

-Y bien… en que has pensado?

- para mañana he reservado el restaurante de un hotel que está cerca del Jeffersonian… quiero hacer algo especial… y por su puesto hacer que Brennan me escuche y me perdone… odio discutir con ella, tengo que hacer algo para remediar lo que hice… la verdad no sé cómo reaccionara huesos a esto… pero es lo que se me ha ocurrido, quiero darle una sorpresa… ya sabes…

-Oh dios mio… Booth que romántico y tierno eres!- Ángela estaba maravillada con lo que Booth quería hacer, sabía que él era romántico pero no sabía que tanto y eso era realmente adorable.

-lo crees?... no sé cómo resultara, a huesos no le gustan las sorpresas… tal vez termine dándome una bofetada por armar todo esto o no lo sé…

-Qué?... para nada! Apuesto que a Brennan le encantara… créeme cuando una mujer está embarazada y tiene sus hormonas alborotadas… este tipo de cosas son realmente lindas y nos encantan…

-pero huesos es… bueno…- hizo unas muecas como dando entender que ella era diferente

-le gustara, confía en mi… y bueno en que quieres que ayude?-

-a bueno… quería pedirte que…bueno como ella no quiere verme y nunca me contestara las llamadas… tu como eres su mejor amiga podrías convencerla de ir…

-no Booth… así de fácil no, si le digo… "booth organizo una linda cena en un hotel… vamos tienes que ir" no querrá ir….

-por eso vine… necesito de tu ayuda…

-Se me ha ocurrido algo… mañana puedo ir por Hodgins al laboratorio y puedo convencerla de que suba a mi auto con la mentira de que la llevare a su casa… pero en realidad la llevare al hotel… donde estará su sexy agente del FBI esperándola con una romántica cena….

Río ante el comentario de "sexy agente del FBI" -Perfecto! Bien tú eres muy persuasiva… y tienes brillantes ideas…

-solo dime la hora… y donde quieres que deje a Brennan?-

-Bueno a las 8:00pm está bien y podrías dejarla frente al hotel… es el Central Washington-

-Oh por dios el Central Washington? WOW…- puso una sonrisa pícara-… bien, si mi plan no funciona tendré un plan B… si hay algún cambio te llamare… a veces Brennan suele ser algo difícil, que estoy casi segura que si funcionara-

-PERFECTO!... Ángela muchas gracias, espero que funcione! –

-me encargare de que si… no agradezcas, haría lo que sea por ayudar a la pareja del año!-

-bueno debo regresar al trabajo si no quiero tener problemas… si algo ocurre me llamas de acuerdo?-

Y Booth se despidió un abrazo de Ángela en forma de agradecimiento por brindarle su ayuda, se despidió también de Hodgins y el pequeño Michael. Después se dirigió a la oficina del nuevo no sin antes pasar por algún emparedado y pay… Pay, haciendo recordar a Brennan y sus antojos.

Viernes! el día había llegado, su plan iba perfecto… había hablado con Cam, para pedirle ayuda también por si Brennan se resistía a ir con Ángela… le había dicho que inventara algo para que todos salieran del Laboratorio temprano y así facilitarle las cosas a Ángela

Por primera vez en la semana hacia su trabajo con algo de entusiasmo, pero a la vez estaba muy ansioso por lo que ocurriría en la noche, no veía la hora de salir de esa oficina.

Eran las 7:00pm… Booth salió a toda prisa hacía su auto, rumbo al hotel… esperando algún mensaje o llamada de Ángela, pero no había tal así que pensó que todo iba de acuerdo a su plan.

Mientras tanto en el Jeffersonian, Brennan estaba en el limbo observando algunos huesos… cuando se escucharon unos tacones cerca y Cam entraba a interrumpirla…

-Dra. Brennan el día de hoy… se cerrara el laboratorio temprano… me han pedido que no quieren que haya alguien aquí después de las 8:00pm-

-pero porque?... yo aún tengo trabajo que hacer-

-Dra. Brennan es viernes…debería irse temprano a casa…es una orden-

-Bien… si no puedo seguir aquí…me llevare el trabajo a casa-

-no puede llevarse los huesos a su casa…

-Yo no me llevare los huesos… tengo algunos documentos que revisar- volvió a dirigir su mirada a los huesos que estaban frente a ella.

-Bien…- y se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero la había convencido de irse!... misión cumplida.

Minutos después llegaba Ángela con Michael, tenía la excusa perfecta para ir a ver a su amiga, fue a su oficina y ahí estaba recogiendo unos papeles de su escritorio.

-Hola… te iras a casa temprano?-

-Ángela… que haces aquí?- su tono frío de nuevo

-también me alegro de verte, bueno… he venido porque creo que te has olvidado un poco de tu amiga, y he estado llamándote a tu celular y no me respondes-

-lo siento… he estado ocupada-

-no sé lo que ocurre pero está bien… cariño quieres que te llevemos a tu casa, o tienes algún plan para esta noche?

Brennan conocía a su amiga… ella no se queda así nada más, ella hace todo un interrogatorio… y ahora no le hizo más preguntas, en cuanto la vio supo que no se iba a librar de sus preguntas, y no le iba quedar otra opción más que decirle todo lo que había ocurrido con Booth… pero sospecho algo así que encontró la excusa perfecta para librarse de ella…

-En realidad… si tengo planes para esta noche, y si me disculpas tengo que irme-

-Qué?!... espera Brenn! Con quien tienes planes?... con Booth?- esperaba que la respuesta sea sí, pero Booth no le había dicho nada de que el plan había cambiado…

-no, son con alguien más… adiós Ángela- tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**OH MY GOD!**

**nooo Brennan!D: **

**jajaja que tal? que les parecio ? amo a Booth y su romanticismo jajaja, **

**porfin los dejan seguir siendo compañeros pero con terapias! pero de una vez les adelanto (sweets los ayudara) :3 jajajaja **

**que pasara?... lograra Angela convencer a Brennan ? Que hara Booth si su plan se arruina? espera el prox cap!**

**no tardare lo prometo, como dije ya soy libre! jaja **

**la presion ayuda: mi twitter personas YessiEspinoza :3**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR! me importa mucho su opinion! :3**

**GRACIAS CHICAS!**

** sukatao**

**Marifer26637**

**CherieCurie**

**Pimar**

**RGG**

**BonezitaEmily (sister lost) :D**

**AntoBones 16**

**Ailek**

**Noe **

**lesly azenet**

**y a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia -GRACIAS**

** :3**


	27. Chapter 27

**hola! pues regreso dejando otro capitulo, se que los he hecho esperar... pero valdrá la pena enserio! he estado haciendo muchas cosas, compre este sabado la temporada 7 de bones y mi puse a verla!, estoy leyendo 50 sombras de grey voy en el segundo, y también mis tareas escolares, así que por eso tarde un poquito! perdón!**

**pero aquí esta! ya no mas espera! espero que les guste, siento que quedo muy lindo!**

**gracias a las personitas que me presionan por twitter, facebook y en los reviews!**

**gracias MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ME HACEN SENTIR MUY BIEN LEERLOS!**

**FELIZ por las noticias que me han dado: si eres de méxico Bones temporada 7 empieza en azteca 7 el 5 de noviembre, al igual que el regreso de bones 8x05! DOBLE! genial, despues el 9 de noviembre estreno de la octava temporada por FX latinoamerica!**

**:) disfruten!**

**y ya saben:**

**ni bones ni los personajes me pertenecen! son de FOX y sus creadores.**

**-se que brennan si acepto ir... DESCUBRELO...**

* * *

-no, son con alguien más… adiós Ángela- tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida…

**-**cariño espera!... porque no dejas que te llevemos, para que no tengas que ir en un taxi… dime a dónde vas y te podremos dejar en un sitio cercano-

Brennan lo pensó un poco, si aceptaba… que le diría a Ángela? en realidad no tenía planes con nadie solo era una excusa… y si no aceptaba no se la quitaría de encima y ahora lo que menos quería era eso.

-Está bien… - acepto sin mas

-entonces… vámonos, no quiero que llegues tarde… al lugar que vayas- se giró e hizo un gesto con la mano significando que había obtenido la victoria así que el plan seguía en marcha.

Misión cumplida, Brennan ha aceptado que Ángela la llevara a su casa o más bien al lugar donde supuestamente se verá con alguien, aunque sea mentira… Ángela la creyó.

Estaban ya en el auto, Hodgins iba conduciendo y Ángela iba junto a él, mientras Brennan iba en la parte trasera cuidando del pequeño Michael que dormía plácidamente en su sillita de auto.

Brennan iba absorta en sus pensamientos viendo por la ventana, los autos y sus luces iluminando el pavimento, cuando la voz de Ángela llamo su atención…

-Cariño…a dónde iras?-

-Em… ire a un restaurante que está cerca de mi casa-

-hay uno?... no lo sabía pero está bien, solo dinos donde es…

-Claro… cuando estemos cerca, les indicare…

Brennan estaba segura que su amiga ocultaba algo, era muy extraño que ella no estuviera haciendo más preguntas como… Con quien vas a estar esta noche?... que pasa con Booth? Porque no está contigo?... algo que aún no lograba comprender.

Ángela le mando una mirada de complicidad a Hodgins y ambos sonrieron… el auto dio vuelta hacia la derecha desviándose totalmente de la calle que llevaba a la casa de Brennan…

-no debiste dar vuelta aquí hodgins… es unas calles más adelante- afirmo Brennan

-oh … lo siento!... estoy un poco distraído, buscare un atajo…- dijo en tono incomprendido mientras Ángela reía ante su actuación… que salió perfecta.

Eran 7:50pm… había tráfico y Brennan empezaba a inquietarse, Hodgins había dado muchas vueltas… pudo notar que pasaron por la misma calle dos veces… algo extraño ocurría. Brennan pudo ver un gran edificio "hotel Central Washington" Que hacemos aquí?...- pensó

El auto se detuvo, no comprendía nada…

-Ángela que ocurre porque se detienen?-

-Cariño… parece que el auto tiene una pequeña falla… Hodgins revisara- buena excusa que Brennan creyó.

-que le ocurre al auto?...

-no lo sé… Hodgins! Tienes que revisarlo….- dijo casi gritándole a Hodgins que seguía sentando y de inmediato se incorporó para "revisar el auto"- oh si, ya voy…- Mientras lo hacía… en realidad solo hacía como que miraba pero en realidad no había nada solo era una mentira para hacer que Brennan se creyera todo el cuento del auto y el motivo de detenerse ahí….

-Por que llegamos hasta aquí? mi casa se encuentra hacía el lado opuesto …

-no lo sé cariño… Hodgins maneja de una forma extraña sin control, luego no sabe a dónde va…lo siento por estar retrasando tus planes de esta noche-

-no hay problema… iré a ver a Hodgins tal vez pueda ayudarlo en cualquier imperfecto que tenga el auto…

-Oh claro cariño… aquí ustedes son los científicos y son muy inteligentes…- ha decidido bajarse del auto, todo iba perfecto

Ángela mientras quedo dentro del auto cuidando a Michael, recibió un mensaje de Booth…

"_Estoy viendo a Huesos… veo que tu plan va a la perfección, Gracias"_

_Booth_

_Y como respuesta:_

"_fue complicado… como te dije Brenn a veces suele ser algo difícil… no agradezcas es un placer ayudar"_

_Ángela _

8:00pm Era momento de hacer algo para irse de ahí y dejar a Brennan ahí mientras Booth la sorprende…el cerebro de Ángela pensaba en algo, pero no encontraba una buena excusa para dejar a Brennan ahí y ellos marcharse…

Cuando el pequeño Michael empezó a quejarse y comenzaba a llorar pues era la hora de su biberón… y a Ángela se le ocurrió algo perfecto. Salió del auto con Michael en brazos y se dirigió a donde se encontraban Hodgins y Brennan.

-cariño… deberías dejar a que Hodgins lo arregle… debes estar agotada… ven vamos a sentarnos en esas bancas que están en el hotel, así podremos conversar mientras le doy su biberón a Michael.

-Si Dra. B… yo puedo seguir revisando el auto, no es necesario que este aquí-

-De acuerdo… vamos- asintió y siguió a Ángela en dirección a unas bancas que se encontraban a las afueras del hotel, una vez que se sentaron comenzaron la charla…

-y bien cariño… como van las náuseas matutinas y los cambios hormonales?-

-En realidad he estado controlando la nauseas, ya no son tan recurrentes y tengo un severo descontrol de hormonas es normal pero están afectando mi estado emocional…

-supongo que Booth también está siendo afectado… los hombres se frustran y luego quieren huir cuando nosotras tenemos las hormonas en total descontrol-

-solo se adapta… comprende que es esto es normal en el embarazo-

-entre tú y él está todo bien?...

No debió aceptar a sentarse a charlar, sabía a donde iba todo eso, y no quería hablar de ello. Se detuvo ahí, bajo la mirada… y su aspecto se tornó triste.

-Estas bien cariño?...

-Si! Es solo que…. Deberíamos regresar al auto, creo que Hodgins ya termino de revisarlo-

Se levantó ya no quería seguir hablando, no pensaba que fuera un buen momento para hablar de eso, Ángela noto el cambio tan repentino en el rostro de su amiga al mencionar a Booth en su conversación, sabia el significado de eso, Booth y ella no estaban bien… pero estaba segura que dentro de unas horas esos dos podrían estar en una habitación de ese hotel pasándola muy bien.

Tomo el biberón de Michael y espero a que Brennan se alejara un poco para dejarlo en la banca accidentalmente. Acomodo a Michael en su porta bebe y Brennan estaba por subirse también cuando Ángela puso en práctica la actuación…

-Oh cariño!... acabo de recordar que olvide el biberón de Michael en la banca… podrías ir por el por favor…- trato de hacerlo creíble y al parecer funciono.

-claro… iré por el-

De inmediato Ángela termino de asegura a Michael en su porta bebe y se cambió al asiento delantero mientras Hodgins estaba viendo cómo se alejaba Brennan era el momento…

-vamos Hodgins! Debemos irnos- le grito lo más discreto posible.

Arranco el auto lo más rápido que pudo, y por el retrovisor veían a Brennan y lograron escucharla

-Ángela espera!...

-debe odiarme pero… después me agradecerá- le dijo Ángela a Hodgins.

Brennan estaba confundida, porque se fueron… sabía que algo estaba mal desde que Ángela le pidió llevarla a su casa, y que se supone que haría ahora?... su bolso se había quedado en el auto, y consigo solo tenía el biberón de Michael. Porque habría hecho eso su amiga?... que intensión tenía al dejarla ahí en medio de un hotel? pensó que lo del auto averiado había sido un invento…pero en ese momento todas sus dudas se aclararon, tras ella escucho una voz muy familiar…

-Hola…- se dio vuelta y se encontró con Booth que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, y en sus manos llevaba un ramo de narcisos amarillos.

No sabía que decir, sus hormonas estaban descontroladas e hicieron que esa situación la encontrara muy agradable, ahora todo tenía sentido… Ángela y el planearon todo, y al parecer funciono, no imagino que Booth hiciera eso por ella… ahora una lagrimas querían correr por sus mejillas, "estoy siendo tan emocional"-pensó

Booth veía la expresión de Brennan, no decía nada… tal vez tenía que prepararse para lo peor, de nuevo una discusión o una bofetada

-Tu planeaste todo esto cierto?...- dijo en tono serio y frio

-eh…. Si, estas molesta?- pregunto nervioso

Un silencio, Booth pensaba que había sido un tonto error decir que eso funcionaria, Brennan era diferente no le gustaban esas cosas… pero estaba desesperado que solo pudo planear esto y ahora Brennan no dice nada seguro es porque estaba muy molesta con él, solo quería hablar y que lo perdonara… eso era todo, pero ahora todo se volvió peor de como estaba antes.

-no debí hacer esto…. Lo siento, entiendo si quieres irte a casa…llamare un taxi-

-no Booth!... no lo hagas, yo… yo no quiero irme a casa-

Paro en seco, había escuchado bien?... ella no quiere irse, volvió a mirarla directo y los ojos…

-no estas molesta?...

-no Booth… es solo que, no pensé que tu harías algo así-

-no te gusto que lo hiciera?- se acercaba cortando la distancia que había entre ellos.

-debo decir que me sorprendió, no pensé que hicieras algo así, también no sé cómo no pude darme cuenta de que todo era una mentira, y que tu planeaste esto con Ángela, y estoy segura que también hablaste con Cam para que me sacara del laboratorio…

-huesos… yo solo quería hablar contigo, tenía que hacer algo, no estaba segura si funcionaría… ya no sabía que más hacer para que me escucharas, has estado evadiéndome los últimos días… y ya no soporto esto-

-lo siento… yo me he estado dejando llevar mis estas hormonas que no me dejan ser objetiva, mis emociones se ven afectadas…

-entonces te dejaste llevar por tus emociones… Dra. Brennan usted no es así, veo que su embarazo la ha cambiado un poco-

-no es racional todo esto…Booth lo siento, pero también necesitaba un tiempo sola…

-no me pidas perdón… el que debería hacerlo soy yo, por favor perdóname… sobre lo que paso el lunes pasado, yo me comporte de la peor manera, no volverá a pasar te lo prometo, lo que quiero es que los dos estemos bien… que estemos juntos en esto, y más ahora que el FBI ha dejado que sigamos siendo equipo… pero en realidad solo me importa que me perdones, por favor…- viéndola directo a los ojos solo a unos centímetros de su rostro.

-sí, te perdono… este tiempo que estuve sola, y lo que dijo Sweets… que estamos experimentando un cambio en nuestra vida, me hiso pensar en que habrá más situaciones a las que nos vamos a enfrentar, y necesitamos afrontarlas juntos…

-gracias huesos… solo quería que dijeras eso, que me perdonas y por eso quiero que estemos bien para afrontar las cosas juntos…no te puedo decir que no habrá más discusiones, pero sabremos cómo arreglarlas… Si?... ven aquí-

La tomo en sus brazos, y se sintió tan feliz… sentirla sobre su pecho, era una sensación maravillosa que unas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, felicidad era lo único que pasaba por su mente ahora, amaba tanto a su huesos, nunca volvería a hacer algo como lo que hizo unos días atrás.

-huesos…. Estas, estas flores son para ti… son tus favoritas- dijo mientras se separaba de ella para entregarle el ramo de narcisos.

-Son hermosa Booth… gracias- las recibió y sonrió ampliamente –por qué no me muestras lo que preparaste?-

-Claro… ven entremos, por cierto te vez hermosa- veía fascinado el vestido que traía, pues últimamente los usaba ya que sus pantalones ya no eran de su talla.

Entraron al hotel, muy acogedor la recepción con un estilo elegante y a un lado estaba el restaurante, donde un mesero les indico a su mesa, y al ver que el lugar estaba totalmente vacío Brennan se sorprendió

-Por qué no hay nadie?-

-bueno… lo reserve solo para nosotros, esta noche solo seremos tu y yo-

-Booth… no debiste hacer eso-

-por qué no?...

-es demasiado

-nada sería demasiado para ti, tómalo también como un festejo de que seguiremos siendo compañeros-

Río y negó con la cabeza, ante el comentario de Booth

Se sentaron y de inmediato el mesero les dio los menús, ordenaron y poco después degustaron de la comida. Estuvieron charlando sobre lo que hicieron esos días separados, y también sobre cómo iba el embarazo, así hasta que llegó el momento de ordenar el postre.

-y huesos que quieres de postre?...

-mmm… no lo sé, tengo algo en mente- dijo con picardía haciendo reír a Booth.

-en que estás pensando?...- le seguía el juego

-bueno… ya que esta semana hemos estado separados… y mañana no vamos al trabajo, podríamos hacer algo ya que esto es un hotel-

-huesos!... WOW- puso una cara de impresión por lo que tenía en mente, después de todo no parecía mala idea.

-Booth han comprobado que el sexo en el embarazo es muy placentero-

-Huesos!... no deberías hablar eso en voz alta- le dijo en voz baja, sintiéndose avergonzado por los meseros que estaban a su alrededor.

-lo siento…

-descuida… estas segura que quieres ese postre?

-completamente…

-entonces vamos!...- se levantó de su asiento indicándole a los meseros que por el momento no querían el postre, que subirían a una habitación.

Fueron a la recepción, donde les dieron la llave de su habitación. Se dirigieron al elevador ya que estaban dentro, por fortuna el elevador era solo de ellos, Booth tomo por la cintura a Brennan y la beso con ternura aumentado a un beso apasionado, pero el elevador se detuvo y tuvieron que romper aquel beso ya que no estarían solos, una pareja ya mayor entro al elevador sorprendiéndolos.

-tranquilos muchachos… esperen llegar a su habitación- hablo la señora mayor de unos 60 años.

Booth se sonrojo, y se separó de Brennan de inmediato dejando una gran distancia entre ellos, Brennan solo rio ante el comentario de la señora mayor y del sonrojo de Booth.

Una vez que llegaron al piso donde estaba su habitación, no esperaron a llegar a ella entre besos lograron abrir la puerta. No perdieron el tiempo y se dirigieron a la cama, mientras iban dejando sus ropas a un lado, entregándose el uno al otro.

Después de un momento lleno de pasión, Booth tenía a Brennan en sus brazos…tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho desnudo de Booth.

-te gusto lo que hice esta noche?- le pregunto Booth mientras acariciaba con su mano el hombro de ella.

-si... eres bastante hábil y..

-no huesos no me refería a "eso"…. Si Te gusto lo de la cena, y el plan que hice con Ángela-

-no me lo esperaba… ´pero si sospeche que Ángela ocultaba algo, aunque yo también le mentí… dije que tenía planes esta noche, no iba a acceder a que ella me llevara a mi casa, no quería-

-no ibas a venir?... si teníamos previsto que tal vez tu no aceptabas que ella te trajera-

-solo quería evitarla por eso acepte…

-entonces veo que arruinaste el plan de Ángela, pero como me dijo tendría un plan B-

-cuando la vea, hará muchas preguntas sobre esto…y con todos los detalles-

-es tú mejor amiga…. Querrá saberlo, además ella ayudo a que esto pasara-

-es verdad…-

-sabes… podríamos quedarnos todo el fin de semana aquí si tú quieres-

-me gustaría pero debo ir al médico…

-vamos a ver al pequeñin?...de verdad?- se le ilumino el rostro pensar en su bebé

-si mañana por la tarde…- sonrió también

Extrañaba eso, tener esas conversaciones con Brennan sin discutir, y mejor aún tenerla entre sus brazos, pensar en su hijo lo hacían feliz. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, Brennan disfrutaba de estar en el pecho de Booth mientras pensaba en los planes que tenía para el día siguiente.

-mañana en la mañana podríamos seguir con esto…

-mmm me gustaría…-

-solo espero no te quedes dormido-

-Qué?...yo no me quedo dormido- hizo una pausa con cara de ofendido, pero recordó cuando se quedó dormido… por aquella situación que sweets le había explicado que pasaba con algunos hombres- oh ya recordé… créeme no pasara-

-aun no me has dicho porque te quedaste dormido esa vez… dijiste que me lo dirías-

-bueno… es solo que, no quiero hablar de eso ahora… estamos los dos en la cama, mientras estas recostada en mi pecho, deberíamos aprovecharlo… así que…

Se giró para quedar encima de ella y empezó a besar su cuello con furia…

-Booth espera!…que haces? No!... -

La habitación se llenó de las risas de Brennan, mientras Booth acariciaba lentamente su cabello y dejaba besos por su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja.

-te amo…- fue lo último que susurro antes de perderse en sus labios.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**aaaaaaww! que tierno!, ami me encanto disfrute mucho escribirlo, estaba muy inspirada! jajaja ojala pudieramos tener escenas así en la serie!**

**que tal al final si acepto ir! xd y si no aceptaba yo me iba a cenar con booth! para que no estuviera solito.. es mas vamos TODAS! xd**

**Angela es *_* quisiera una amiga así! **

**bueno que creen que pase en el prox capitulo? se aceptan sugerencias!:D**

**dejen su REVIEW porfavor! es importante para mi saber que opinan!**

**GRACIASSSS por LEER!**

**prometo contestar sus reviews en el prox cap, ahorita es muy tarde debería estar dormida! mañana hay escuela jaja.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola! por fin actualizo! jaja lo siento por tardar tanto pero pues entre la escuela, tareas, y ahora que estoy leyendo 50 sombras! jaja pues no tenía como inspiración para fanfic! pero ya por fin la esperaba acabo ! espero les guste el capitulo! :) me diverti haciendolo**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS! me encanta leerlos se que todas disfrutaron la reconciliacion de B&B jaja **

**tambien gracias por la PRESION! eso ayuda mucho jajaja**

**FELIZ porque Bones regresa este Lunes 5 de noviembre! siiiiiiiiiiii!**

**bueno ya saben:**

**ni bones ni los personajes me pertenecen son de FOX y sus Creadores :c**

**disfruten...**

* * *

Era sábado por la mañana, Booth y Brennan seguían en el cuarto de hotel, habían pasado la noche ahí. Booth fue el primero en despertar los rayos del sol empezaron a entrar por la gran ventana de la habitación, seguía abrazado de Brennan protectoramente. Ella dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho de Booth,él la observaba dormir detenidamente…tan cálida, tan tranquila y tan hermosa, sonreía como un chico enamorado, pensando en todo lo vivido la noche la anterior… la reconciliación, la charla con ella, la cena y por ultimo como fue que llegaron a esa habitación y ahora despertando a su lado viéndola dormir que podría hacer eso por horas y nunca se cansaría.

Empezó a sentir como Brennan se removía en sus brazos y en un instante se encontró con esos ojos verde azulado que lo hipnotizaban, sonrió ampliamente y Brennan le sonrió de vuelta.

-buenos días huesos…

-buenos días…-le regalo un sonrisa al encontrarse con sus ojos- Booth cuanto tiempo llevas viéndome?-pregunto aun somnolienta

-hace un par de minutos… por qué?

-Por qué lo hacías?...

-hare lo que tú me hiciste el fin de semana pasado… no te diré- hizo una ligera sonrisa burlona, ahora él iba a jugar con ella.

-Booth… dime!- insistió

-no huesos!... esta es mi venganza, tu no me quisiste decir porque me estabas viendo mientras dormía, ahora yo no te diré… es lo justo, al menos que tú quieras decirme porque me veías esa vez-

-no empezare a discutir por algo tan irracional…- fingió estar molesta y se dio la vuelta para quedar a espaldas de Booth pero si el jugaría con ella… ella también lo haría.

-estas molesta?...- pregunto Booth muy cerca de su oído dándole un pequeño beso en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ocasionando que Brennan riera pero que Booth no noto. Escondió su rostro más en la almohada mientras Booth seguía diciéndole cosas en el oído para que lo mirara.

-Huesos… veo que tus hormonas de verdad te afectan, tienes cambios de humor muy drásticos… pero sé que debo acostumbrarme-

-no estoy molesta Booth…- se giró hacía el y con una sonrisa lo miro.

-entonces porque dejaste de verme?-

-solo encontré divertido hacerte eso-

-así que te gusta jugar?- dijo con una sonrisa pícara acercándose más al rostro de Brennan.

-mmm yo no lo llamaría así! Solo encontré agradable que me hablaras en el oído-

-vaya!... Puedes decir eso pero no decirme porque es que me miras dormir?-

-Booth… una parte de mi me pide mirarte, es agradable…me gusta ver tu rostro tan bien estructurado y cuando duermes puedo verla a una distancia cercana, pero por su puesto todo es causa de mi gran descontrol hormonal-

-claro siempre son los hormonas… solo te gusta verme porque mi rostro es perfecto?... bueno me conformare con eso viniendo de ti eso es muy romántico-

-ahora me dirás?... porque me veías dormir?-

-si… veras también me gusta ver como duermes, te vez muy tranquila y después de lo que paso… extrañaba esto, poder despertar y verte junto a mí y me gusta verte porque te amo…- y le dio un cálido beso en los labios.

-Yo también Booth… - y le dio un beso más- Booth tengo hambre- interrumpió el beso y Booth se apartó riendo.

-Está bien… bajemos a desayunar, por cierto ya no tienes nauseas?-

-he estado controlándolas…

-bien… entonces el bebé se ha portado bien?...

-si… así parece-

-huesos… puedo?- dijo bajando su rostro hacía el vientre de Brennan

-Si Booth… - asintió con una sonrisa

Hacía días que Booth no se acercaba a hablarle a su bebé, tenía la cara de un niño esperando su regalo de navidad, con un rostro iluminado por la felicidad de poder tocar a Brennan y poder sentir a ese pequeño ser…

-Hola bebé… me extrañaste verdad? Yo también… mamá me dijo que te estas portando muy bien ya no tiene nauseas… también sé que tienes hambre, así que iremos por comida…sigue portándote bien…- y le dio un pequeño beso al vientre de Brennan.

Booth vio el rostro de Brennan sonriente por la tierna escena presenciada.

-porque me ves así?

-Es divertido verte hacer eso…

-deberías también hablarle… para que conozca tu voz-

-irracional… sabes lo que opino de eso-

-no le hagas caso a tu mamá…- se dirijo de nuevo a hablarle al bebé ocasionando que Brennan riera.

Bajaron al restaurante del hotel para desayunar, donde habían estado la noche anterior pero ahora con más personas alrededor. Ordenaron y Booth se sorprendió por todo lo que Brennan pidió para desayunar…

-me gustaría un tazón de frutas con granola, tostadas, jugo de naranja, y una rebanada de pay por favor—

-algo más?... huesos en verdad te comerás todo eso?- pregunto con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa por todo lo que pidió.

-Si… tengo hambre Booth y mi cuerpo necesita más proteínas-

-claro… está bien!-

-Sr. y usted que ordenara?- interrumpió el mesero.

-Yo solo Waffles y café por favor-

El mesero se retiró con sus pedidos y Booth aun impresionado pregunto…

-huesos… Pay? Ahora?... es enserio?- sonrió ampliamente divertido

-Si... sabes que es consecuencia del embarazo y no es nada agradable visto que tiene mucha azúcar-

-Pero al bebé si le gusta así que tienes que comerlo…-

Charlando durante todo el desayuno, tenían la mañana libre así que después de irse del hotel se fueron a casa de Booth, a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa para después ir a la de Ángela a dejar el biberón de Michael y Brennan pudiera ir por su bolso ya que por lo ocurrido la noche anterior la dejo sin sus pertenencias.

Sería una visita rápida ya que Booth había planeado algo antes de que tuvieran que ir a la cita con el medico esa tarde. Como se lo esperaban Ángela nada más los vio llegar juntos empezó a gritar y saltar emocionada…

-oh por dios! Están juntos de nuevo!...y se ven radiantes, será causa de lo que paso anoche en alguna habitación de ese hotel acaso?- dijo con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que Booth se sonrojara un poco.

-Ángela… solo vine por mi bolso y a dejar el biberón de Michael… por cierto Booth me ha dicho todo, era una mentira lo de llevarme a mi casa, fui fácil de engañar… pero no volverá a suceder-

-oh cariño…. Fue tan sencillo, créeme me sorprendí cuando aceptaste…. Me alegro porque ya estén de nuevo bien, cariño tienes tanta suerte de tener a tu lado un hombre como Booth...-dio un suspiro.

-bien… Ángela solo es una visita rápida, tenemos algunos planes para el día de hoy…

-wow!... regresaran al hotel, o a que casa irán?- de nuevo esa sonrisa pícara que hacía sentir incomodo a Booth

-no Ángela… tengo cita con el médico-afirmo Brennan

-bueno eso es aún mejor!... vayan a ver a mi sobrino!-

Se despidieron de Ángela que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro al ver a esos dos de nuevo juntos y felices, pues esas sonrisas de tontos enamorados los delataban. Booth tenía planeado llevar a Brennan a dar un paseo, como esas parejas que caminan tomados de la mano y cuando pueden se besan dulcemente.

Estaciono el auto y bajo para ayudar a Brennan a bajar de este. Estaban frente a un parque muy grande con muchos juegos recreativos para los niños, muchos árboles y un pequeño lago en medio de este.

-Que hacemos aquí Booth?-

-bueno… es un lugar muy bonito y me gusta, podemos caminar y buscar un lugar para almorzar-

-de acuerdo…

Iban caminando alrededor del pequeño lago, estaban alejados el uno del otro y estaban en silencio total, Booth quería en ese momento tomarla de la mano y tenerla cerca para después ir caminando y darle algunos besos, pero ella estaba distante y si ella no quería eso?... no quería volver a iniciar una discusión, pero sintió la cercanía de Brennan hacía el encontrándose con su mano, Booth la tomo sonriendo mientras Brennan se recargaba en su hombro.

Ahora si parecían una pareja, tomados de la mano ambos con una sonrisa.

-me gusta esto…

-qué?...

-Que tomes mi mano y estemos los dos caminando juntos, es… romántico-

-por eso me trajiste aquí?-

-mmm… si tal vez- sonrió como cuando a un niño lo descubren haciendo una travesura.

Río y se soltó de la mano de Booth para rodearlo con sus brazos apoyándose en su hombro a lo que Booth respondió.

-y por qué el abrazo?-

-no lo sé… solo quise hacerlo-

La miro directo a los ojos y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Siguieron caminando por el parque tomados de la mano encontrando un lugar para almorzar. Después de almorzar tenían aun 2 horas libres antes de la cita con el médico. Estaban aún en el parque comiendo un helado viendo el paisaje de niños corriendo por todos lados y los pájaros volando por el cielo, Brennan abrazaba el brazo de Booth y ambos estaban perdidos en el paisaje, cuando de pronto el celular de Booth sonó…

-oh no! No es cierto… es Cullen- dijo disgustado

-debes contestar Booth…- Booth hiso un gesto de desagrado y le hiso caso a Brennan así que contesto.

-Booth!...Que?!... no, no puedo ahora Cullen! Es sábado mi día descanso…. Pero… bien, bien ahí estaré- ahora sonaba molesto y corto la llamada bruscamente.

-Que ocurre Booth?-

-quieren que vaya al FBI ahora!- paso sus dedos por el tabique de su nariz cerrando los ojos, mientras mostraba un aspecto molesto.

-Booth... sabes que tienes que ir, tal vez sea importante-

-huesos… han arruinado mi día, ya no podré ir contigo a la cita con el medico…

-puedo cambiar la cita para otro día… descuida, ahora tienes que irte-

-perdóname… yo quería pasar el día contigo, pero ahora mi estúpido jefe quiere que vaya al FBI-

-está bien… -puso una pequeña sonrisa para animar a Booth

-te llevare a casa…

Se dirigieron a la camioneta de nuevo, Booth odiaba tener que separarse de ella ahora que estaban teniendo un día agradable, como una llamada lo cambia todo, pero en fin es el trabajo y tiene que cumplir.

Una vez que dejo a Brennan en su casa, se fue al FBI… aun molesto por tener que dejar a Brennan sola, mientras él iba a perder el tiempo… porque de seguro lo querían para una de esas juntas aburridas donde ponen al tanto a los agentes sobre algunos cambios en el personal o algo así

En la sala juntas estaban todos los agentes, Cullen, Hacker y otros jefes.

-ya que estamos todos aquí… quiero empezar pidiendo disculpas porque sé que a algunos los interrumpí de sus actividades de fin de semana, pero esto es importante… ya que el día de hoy ha llegado a Washington DC un agente muy importante para el FBI…- hablo Cullen dándole una señal con la mano al Agente para que entrara…

Booth quedo en blanco al verlo entrar y dijo para el mismo… _"oh por dios es el!"_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**:O chanchan chan! que tal? como ven? habra un nuevo personaje como pueden ver...es de mi autoría se podría decir que el si me pertenece jajaja **

**como creen que sera este personaje? malo, bueno, regular? jaja**

**fue corto el cap pero el siguiente sera mas largo! dejen sus comentarios por favor! quiero saber su opinión! :) es importante.**

**no se cuando suba el capitulo siguiente espero QUE PRONTOD: pero ya saben la presión ayuda ja**

**saludos! **

**GRACIASSSSSS a todas por leer!:)**


	29. Chapter 29

**HOLA! **

**lo se lo se! he tardado demasiado pero es que se me juntaron muchas cosas, empeze examenes parciales desde la semana pasada y pues apenas este viernes terminan, entonces he estado ocupada, así que perdón por la demora. Pero aquí esta ! por fin sabran quien es el Agente misterioso! jaja**

**me pone muy feliz que ya sean 250 Reviews muchisimas GRACIAS son lo maximo.**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo me inspire.. estuve varios días planeandolo xD y salio! en medio de examenes no se como le hice! en fin.** **ando rapido chicas así que contestare sus Reviews en el prox cap lo prometo!**

**ya saben...**

**ni bones ni los personajes me pertenecen son de FOX y sus creadores**

* * *

-Está con nosotros el Agente Demian Yerg, es uno de los agentes más importantes que tiene el FBI… viene desde San Francisco y vino aquí porque dentro de unos días se trasladara a Nueva York, tengo que entendido que está en una evaluación para ese traslado, así que estará aquí unos días colaborando en los casos que surjan, es bueno tenerlo aquí de nuevo, Bienvenido Agente Yerg…-

Booth aún no podía creer la llegada inesperada de Demian Yerg, aquel hombre que hace un tiempo había hecho que le quitaran un caso muy importante, estaba de nuevo ahí… algo distinto a la última vez que lo vio, pues en aquel tiempo él era bastante joven, apenas comenzaba como Agente.

Demian Yerg, un Agente bastante joven un poco más de treinta años, era alto, cara alargada, complexión atlética, ojos verdes como aceitunas, un poco de barba… bastante apuesto, a su corta edad ya era un Agente Especial, siempre había sido muy profesional y serio con su trabajo, un hombre bastante inteligente y con ciertas habilidades que lo hacían ganarse ese título de "uno de los mejores agentes del FBI".

Una vez que le dieron la bienvenida, algunos agentes se acercaron a él a saludarlo personalmente. Booth quería marcharse lo antes posible , no quería tener contacto con él y mucho menos establecer una conversación, ya estaba demasiado molesto por haberlo interrumpido de su gran fin de semana con Brennan solo por anunciar su llegada a Washington.

Estaba por salir de la sala cuando escucho una voz muy familiar llamarlo a sus espaldas y podía sentir como se iba acercando cada vez más…

-hey Booth!...

-a Yerg… hola- se dio media vuelta de mala gana saludando.

-cuanto tiempo ha pasado eh!-

-demasiado… que 7… 8 años? …Mírate ya no eres un niño-

-no… y tú? Sigues siendo el mismo… veo que no has querido abandonar Washington-

Río irónicamente- y veo que tú has estado por todos lados... San Francisco, Washington, Nueva York…

-también estuve en San Diego y Los Ángeles… no me gusta quedarme en un solo lugar, me gusta cambiar de aire-

_-presumido- pensó Booth_

_-_bueno y veo que aquí eres de los mejores Booth… me alegro-

-si tengo una compañera… ella y yo hacemos un gran equipo-

-compañeros?... No eso no va conmigo, creo que lo sabes-

-Claro que lo sé- dijo entre dientes

-Yerg… tengo que irme, estaba ocupado cuando me llamaron. Así que nos vemos después- aunque esperaba no hubiera un después.

-bien…fue un gusto volver a verte Booth… espero que podamos tener un momento para hablar un poco más, adiós- hizo un ademán con la mano a modo de despedida.

Quería huir lo antes posible, se había propuesto no establecer una conversación con él y ya lo había hecho, y pensar que tendría que verlo unos días caminando por las oficinas del FBI, negó con la cabeza ante el pensamiento.

Booth iba de regreso a casa con Brennan, ahora necesitaba volver y olvidarse de aquel reencuentro con Demian Yerg.

-Hola…- dijo Booth buscando a Brennan por el departamento.

-Hola... regresaste pronto- salió de la cocina con una taza de té.

-sí, era solo algo sin importancia…- se dirigió al sillón donde se acostó soltando un bufido de frustración colocándose las manos sobre su rostro.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Brennan sentándose a su lado.

-no… es solo que estoy molesto porque arruinaron nuestro fin de semana, se suponía que solo seríamos tú y yo, no debí haber ido… perdí la oportunidad de poder ver a nuestro hijo-

-Booth ha sido un buen fin de semana… y cambie la cita para el Lunes, y todavía nos queda mañana, no te molestes por eso además te llamaron para que fueras, sabes que no puedes negarte a cualquier petición de tu jefe… no ahora-

-lo se… pero… no olvídalo, mejor vamos a relajarnos, ver un poco de televisión y después saldremos a cenar si? Quiero olvidarme de Cullen, el FBI, todo lo que se relacione con trabajo-

Estuvieron todo lo que resto de la tarde viendo una película, a la cual Brennan no puso atención ya que esas historias eran tan irreales y tan ficticias, que se quedó dormida en el hombro de Booth. Después de ir a cenar comida Thai, llegaron a la habitación entre besos y de nuevo perdiéndose entre la pasión repitiendo lo de la noche anterior hasta quedar profundamente dormidos.

Llego el domingo, Eran las 10:00am ambos estaban ordenando un poco la habitación ya que había ropa por todos lados debido a los sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior…

-huesos… que quieres hacer hoy?-

-no lo sé… tu qué quieres hacer?-

-sabes… he pensado en que hace mucho no visito a mi abuelo, y creo que es el único que no sabe lo de nosotros y que tendrá un bisnieto… que te parece si lo visitamos?-

-Claro… me gustaría ver a Hank-

-entonces vamos… a Pops le encantara verte-

Llegaron a la residencia donde se encontraba el abuelo de Booth, estaba jugando domino con algunos de sus amigos…

-hey pops!...- hablo Booth detrás de él.

-Camarón!... Temperance!... pero que hacen aquí?- se levantó y los recibió con una sonrisa.

-no puedo venir a visitar a mi abuelo?- se dieron un abrazo y ese saludo con las manos que solían hacer.

-Hola Hank…- Brennan también le dio un abrazo

-Temperance luces hermosa… - le dijo con una sonrisa.

-venimos a visitarte… hace mucho que no lo hacíamos-

-la última vez que viniste fue con tu novia la periodista…. Hannah-

Booth carraspeo y miro nervioso a Brennan.

-ella… ella ya no es mi novia- dijo rápidamente y algo incómodo por la situación.

-está bien, no era la indicada supongo…

-no, no lo era…

-creo que es mejor que vayamos a sentarnos… ustedes adelántense voy a decir que sigan jugando sin mí-

Hank los vio alejarse…algo entre ellos ha cambiado, estaba casi seguro y lo averiguaría, conocía a su nieto, en cuanto lo vio… lo vio diferente a la última vez que estuvo ahí con su ahora ex novia, ahora se veía más… feliz.

Mientras Booth y Brennan llegaban a unas mesas que servían para jugar ajedrez, esperando a Hank se sentaron y Booth comenzó a hablar…

-Huesos… perdón por no haberte dicho que estuve aquí con Hannah-

- entiendo… tu no tenías porque darme explicaciones sobre lo que hacías mientras estabas con ella…

-Huesos…Hannah está en el pasado, quisiera no hablar más de eso, de acuerdo?-

Asintió con una ligera sonrisa mientras se miraban directo a los ojos, por un momento Booth iba a besarla pero vio que su abuelo se iba acercando y se separó de ella.

- mira… ahí viene Pops y recuerda que estamos aquí para darle dos noticias…

-se alegraron de que me retirara del juego… llevaba tres partidas ganadas-

-Eres el mejor el domino Pops…-

-lo se… y bueno ¿cómo van sus crímenes? ¿Siguen siendo los mejores?-

-Claro… aunque ahora no hemos tenido ningún caso en estos días-

-tu como has estado Pops? Sigues teniendo problemas con los enfermeros?- dijo burlándose ya que un tiempo atrás había golpeado a uno.

-entendieron que no deben meterse con Hank Booth…- rieron con diversión.

Booth miro a Brennan, parecía no estar en la conversación pues tenía la mirada hacia abajo y parecía un poco pálida, sospecho que un síntoma del embarazo se estuviera haciendo presente, preocupado busco su mirada y tomo su mano…

-huesos… estas bien?- no obtuvo respuesta ella solo cerro los ojos y sujeto con fuerza la mano de Booth.

-Seleey… deberías llevarla a la enfermería, no sé muy bien… les diré donde es, vamos-

-estoy bien…- contesto Brennan tratando de convencerlos de que estaba bien.

Al parecer una ola de nauseas se estaban presentando en ese momento, desde que despertó esa mañana no había tenido ningún síntoma hasta ese momento. Booth preocupado por la situación se aferró más a su mano, mientras Hank había ido a buscar una enfermera para que auxiliara a Brennan.

-mírame… que es lo que tienes?- busco su mirada ahora apoyando su mano en la espalda de Brennan.

-Booth… son las náuseas comunes, ya se me pasaran… estoy bien!-

-segura?… será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería, puedes levantarte?- la sujeto de ambas manos levantándola despacio, cuando tambaleo un poco. –será mejor que te cargue… no creo que puedas mantenerte de pie-

-no Booth! Estoy bien aquí… solo podrías sacar de mi bolso galletas saladas?-

-claro toma…-busco en el bolso y una vez que las encontró le entrego el paquete y ella comenzó a comerlas.

Hank estaba de regreso, ninguna enfermera estaba disponible en ese momento. Se volvió a sentar frente a Booth y Brennan, estaba comiendo galletas… galletas saladas?- se preguntó Hank, empezó a hacer sus propias conclusiones, solo se podría significar una cosa pero mejor prefería escucharlo de Brennan.

-¿te encuentras mejor Temperance?...

-si solo necesitaba esto…- dijo señalando las galletas

Booth esperaba que Hank preguntara porque galletas saladas, pero no hubo alguna.

-Temperance deberías ir a ver un médico, podría ser algo grave- dijo Hank preocupado por su salud.

Booth sonrió y miro a Brennan con complicidad, comunicándole solo con la mirada que era el momento de decirle todo a Hank.

-Pops… ella está bien- sonrió y Booth tenía un brillo en los ojos que Hank ya había percibido desde que lo vio llegar con Brennan. Hank ya sabía por dónde iba todo eso así que dejo que su nieto siguiera hablando.

-bueno… ella… esta… - dijo tartamudeando debido a sus nervios

-Estoy embarazada…- termino de decirlo Brennan pues Booth estaba tardando en decirlo.

Hank ya lo sospechaba, no tuvo que preguntar quién era el padre, ya que era muy claro. Se puso muy feliz por su nieto, de que por fin hayan dado ese paso… aunque no esperaba que fuera de esa manera ya que lo mismo había pasado con Rebecca ,pero aun así un hijo es una bendición y eso los va unir más , eso es señal de que están destinados a estar juntos. Hank lo supo desde que conocía a Brennan… ella era la indicada, era la mujer con la que su nieto sería feliz ya que se le veía totalmente enamorado aunque no lo admitiera. Ella era hermosa, inteligente, un poco extraña y a veces difícil pero era distinta y eso la hacía especial. No sabía que era lo que estaban esperando esos dos para dejar de ser solo amigos. Recordó que le había dicho a Brennan que no tuviera miedo y a Booth que siguiera lo que su corazón le dijera. Habían tardado un poco en dejar claros sus sentimientos, pero ese bebé que está en camino es la prueba del amor que hay entre ellos.

Después de esa gran noticia Hank estuvo a punto de soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad, abrazo a su nieto y lo felicito al igual que a Brennan. De nuevo iba a tener un bisnieto algo que no espero así tan repentino pero que estaba feliz por volver a ser bisabuelo.

Pasaron lo que resto de la mañana platicando y para de la tarde de su nueva relación ahí supo que vivían juntos, pero que estaban yendo despacio lo que estuvo de acuerdo, necesitaban su tiempo para ese gran cambio en su vida. No podían irse sin antes tener unas cuantas partidas de domino, hasta que Booth se rindió ya que Hank era muy bueno jugando…

- Tu ganas pops- dijo levantando las manos rindiéndose.

- estaba esperando ya que dijeras eso, creo que nunca vas a ganarme-

-un juego más? Pienso ganarte esta vez…

-no lo haras Seleey… mejor, deberías llevar a Temperance a casa a que descanse, vamos! disfruten lo que queda del domingo-

-Bien… iremos a casa, pero regresare por la revancha-

-Claro… volverás a perder-

Booth y Brennan se despedían de Hank no sin antes volver a decir que regresarían a visitarlo…

-Seleey cuida mucho a Temperance y a mi bisnieto… te felicito de nuevo, y me alegro que estén juntos y que hayas seguido mi consejo…ella es una buena mujer que te ama- le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y Booth le agradeció con un abrazo.

-Temperance… cuida a Seleey, puede que sea muy sobreprotector pero él te ama- igual se despidieron con abrazo.

Se detuvieron a comprar un helado a petición de Brennan, para después ir al súper mercado de compras ya que no tenían comida suficiente para esa semana. Llegaron a casa de Booth que ahora también compartía con Brennan. Ya estaba cayendo la noche DC y Booth preparaba la cena. Una vez que comieron fueron a la habitación donde Booth vio un partido de Hockey y en medio de la emoción por el partido no se dio cuenta cuando Brennan se quedó dormida. Se acomodó en la cama y la cubrió con las sabanas pues hacia un poco de frio, le dio un beso en la frente y regreso a su lado de la cama para dormir.

El lunes había llegado, lo que significaba el regreso a la rutina. Booth hacía el desayuno mientras Brennan se preparaba para el trabajo. Mientras desayunaban Booth recibió una llamada… Cullen.

_-Agente Booth tiene un caso…._

-de acuerdo, iremos en media hora… necesito la dirección-

_-antes que vaya a la escena necesito que antes venga al FBI, necesito comunicarle algo-_

-Si… iré de inmediato- dando fin a la llamada, haciendo un gesto de extrañeza por lo que le dijo Cullen… que es lo que querrá decirle?

-Huesos Tenemos un caso!...

-de acuerdo iré por mis cosas-

-Huesos te dejare en el laboratorio primero, necesito ir antes al FBI Cullen necesita decirme algo… puedes irte con el equipo del Jeffersonian a la escena?... después te veré haya- Brennan asintió y ambos se marcharon hacía el auto.

Una vez que Booth dejo a Brennan en el instituto, llego al FBI aun preguntándose qué era lo que Cullen tenía que decirle. Se puso frente a la puerta de la oficina de su jefe toco un par de veces esperando respuesta.

-pase agente Booth…

Booth tranquilo abrió la puerta y se dispuso a saludar, cuando vio a un extremo del escritorio de Cullen a la persona que menos quería toparse en ese momento…Yerg. Su rostro se volvió serio al verlo, pero Yerg le saludo con una sonrisa que Booth sabía que era totalmente falsa.

-Booth! Qué bueno verte de nuevo-

-Yerg…- dijo con disgusto

-Bueno agente Booth, Agente Yerg … los he llamado porque el FBI ha pedido que… les asigne este caso, estan seguros de que podrán trabajar juntos, son los mejores así que serán… compañeros-

-QUE!?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo viéndose el uno al otro sorprendidos.

-es decisión del FBI… tendrán que hacer un equipo-

- imposible! lo siento Cullen… pero niego totalmente a trabajar con el Agente Booth…

**Continuara….**

* * *

**OH POR DIOS!**

**que tal eh?... si les gusto mi nuevo personaje?... diganme necesito su opinión! pues veran Demian( amo ese nombre) Yerg... estem pues si lo ven al reves dice otra cosa jaja. un poco traumada lo se. **

**pero pues que les parecio lo de como se entero HANK! la verdad no tenia previsto eso! pero pues salio y ahi lo puse, que lindo. **

**Booth odia a Demian y Demian es algo hipocrita¬¬ **

**bueno REVIEWS porfavor!**

**Gracias por leer, por agregar a favoritos y alertas.**

**saludos Yessi**

**el proximo capitulo pues a lo mejor el fin de semana!:D **


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola!**

**aqui subiendo el capitulo por fin! lo siento se que tarde pero me costo un poco inspirarme y pues la escuela también me trae perdida pero ya aquí esta ! por fin :) **

**MIL GRACIAS por sus reviews! enserio me encanta leer sus opiniones.**

**Chic s ya mañana Bones cumple 150 capitulos! PUEDEN CREERLO? es hermoso! jaja no´puedo creer que ya 150! no hay que perderse el cap mañana**

**contesto reviews abajo:)**

**Ni bones ni los personajes son mios! son de Fox y sus creadores**

* * *

- imposible! lo siento Cullen… pero niego totalmente a trabajar con el Agente Booth…

-Por qué Agente Yerg?... sabe que no es decisión suya si quiere trabajar o no con el Agente Booth, debe seguir las órdenes del FBI… no sé si debería decir esto pero… es parte de su evaluación para ser trasladado a Nueva York… y Agente Booth también es parte de la suya… sabe a lo que me refiero.

-pero… debe haber otra manera de que me evalúen!… yo no trabajo con compañeros! Creo que lo saben…- dijo bastante molesto con los puños sobre el escritorio.

-por eso precisamente… quieren ponerlo a prueba- Cullen aún mantenía su semblante serio

-y porque conmigo?... hay otros agentes … porque tuve que ser yo?- hablo Booth por primera vez después de que Cullen les dio la noticia, parecía molesto pero aún no era tan notorio como el de Yerg.

-por qué también está en evaluación agente Booth… no creo que quiera que se lo recuerde-

-si lo sé, pero yo ya tengo una compañera que pasara con ella?-

-también estará en el caso agente Booth… trabajaran juntos pero se les sumara el Agente Yerg-

-Qué?! Y no solo uno…. Sino dos compañeros?... No, no, no… no pueden hacerme esto!, no puedo aceptar esto, exijo hablar con los superiores-

-no vuelta atrás Yerg… tendrás que trabajar con el agente Booth o te olvidas del traslado, que sabes que es muy importante en tu carrera-

-no puede ser posible!- dijo elevando la voz, que bien todos en el edificio podrían haberlo escuchado. Yerg estaba lleno de rabia que ya se había parado de su asiento y se paseaba por la oficina de un lado a otro, con las manos en la cintura maldiciendo.

-Yerg… crees que gritando vas solucionar algo?... crees que es de mi agrado todo esto?... también estoy molesto, pero no puedo contradecir al FBI, mi evaluación es importante y creo que la tuya también … te comportas como cuando tenías 25 años!- dijo Booth aun sentado, dándole la espalda pero con un semblante serio y molesto.

-no creo que la tuya sea más importante que la mía!...-

Aquello fue el detonante para que Booth se lanzara sobre Yerg tomándolo del saco de su traje con brusquedad, acercándose a su cara lleno de furia…

-Claro que lo es… y estoy dispuesto a aceptar lo que sea, aunque esto implique trabajar contigo, lo hare… porque a mi si me importa mi trabajo, así que deja de actuar como un niño! Pensé que habías cambiado pero veo que sigues siendo el mismo- le soltó haciendo que Yerg chocara con el escritorio de Cullen.

-Por favor!... peleando no arreglaran nada, no hay vuelta atrás…. tienen un caso, así que deben irse ahora a la escena del crimen… Booth estas a cargo- dijo entregándole un papel con los datos que necesitaban para llegar a la escena del crimen.

-Qué?!... aparte de todo él está a cargo?... no puedo creerlo!- río negando con la cabeza, mirando a Booth con desaprobación.

-Si lo está… tiene algún problema con eso Agente Yerg?-

-no…- dijo resignado

-Entonces…. Ya puede retirarse, tiene un caso-

Booth ya había salido de la oficina aun molesto por lo ocurrido, aun no podía creer que serían compañeros de nuevo, el FBI sabía que la última vez que ellos fueron compañeros pusieron en peligro la vida de muchas personas o más bien fue por culpa de Yerg que nunca supo lo que era trabajo en equipo. Pero Booth estaba preocupado por algo más… aun no sabía cómo le iba a decir a Brennan que tendría un compañero, temía de cual fuera a ser la su reacción, conocía a Brennan y solo con él se entendía bien pero ahora con Yerg… él no iba poder trabajar con ella y eso sería un gran problema.

Booth estaba ya esperando ascensor cuando llego Yerg atrás de él, Booth apenas lo vio pues le preocupaba más llegar en ese momento llegar a la escena del crimen y la reacción de Brennan.

Estaban ya en el auto de Booth, Yerg subio al asiento del copiloto, Booth estaba muy incómodo pues estaba ocupando el lugar que le pertenecía a Brennan pero decidió mejor ignorarlo. El silencio era muy incómodo para ambos, Yerg veía de vez en cuando a Booth pero cuando él se daba cuenta y de inmediato regresaba su mirada a la ventanilla.

-y bueno… donde es la escena del crimen?- hablo Yerg para tranquilizar el ambiente

-en una bodega abandonada… estamos a unas cuadras- dijo frío y cortante, pues no quería cruzar más palabras con Yerg en ese momento.

Booth pudo identificar al equipo del Jeffersonian y se detuvo, respiro profundo y se dirijo a Yerg….

-Yerg… necesito que te quedes aquí un momento… necesito hablar con mi compañera y explicarle que también estas en el caso, de acuerdo?-

-Por qué simplemente no puedo presentarme… y decir que soy su nuevo compañero y listo?-

-No créeme… necesito hablar con ella-

-está bien… me quedare aquí-

Booth se acercó y pudo ver a Brennan a lado de Cam y Hodgins, tomo una bocanada de aire de nuevo y camino en dirección a ella.

-Hola huesos!...- dijo forzando una sonrisa.

-Hola Booth… has tardado demasiado-

-Lo siento tuve un contratiempo…. Huesos puedo hablar contigo un momento?- dijo un poco más serio

-Booth que ocurre?- pregunto extrañada pues estaban en medio de una escena del crimen. Booth la aparto más pues no quería que le escucharan los demás.

-escucha… tenemos un problema, bueno para mí es un problema-

-que pasa…. Cullen te dijo algo?-

-Sí y bueno… seré breve, no solo seremos tú y yo en el caso… Cullen asigno otro agente-

-Qué?... pero por que otro agente? Acaso no confía en nuestras capacidades para resolver este homicidio?-

-no, no es eso… mira prometo explicarte todo más tarde, ahora necesitamos seguir con el trabajo… el nuevo agente está en el auto ahora… intentemos hacer nuestro trabajo, advierto el puedo ser algo… irritante, presumido y de más, solo tratemos de llevarnos bien con el…si?- Brennan asintió, estaba confundida y esperaba tener más explicaciones pero como Booth dijo ahora tenían que centrarse en el caso.

-de alguna manera tú me comprendes a mí y yo a ti y por eso hacemos un gran equipo, y no me agrada tener que trabajar con alguien más… pero Cullen ha hecho esto parte de nuestra evaluación y …-hablaba desesperado pero fue interrumpido, Brennan puso una mano sobre su brazo-Booth tranquilízate… está bien, ahora solo quiero llevar los restos al laboratorio, después hablaremos- Booth le dio una pequeña sonrisa ya más relajado asintiendo. Despues de todo Brennan lo tomo muy bien… hasta ahora.

Booth regresaba de nuevo a la escena junto con Yerg, al acercarse pudo reconocer a Brennan y se detuvo preguntándole a Booth…

-oh dios mío!... ella… ella es la Dra. Temperance Brennan!, no me digas que también está en el caso- dijo cambiando totalmente su aspecto serio con molestia, por uno emocionado.

- si lo está, Ella... es mi compañera de donde la conoces?-

-como no conocerla, es increíble lo que hace y sus libros… vaya! Por qué no me habías dicho que era tu compañera?... trabajare con la Dra. Brennan y además, es hermosa- Yerg se adelantó, embelesado hacía Brennan con una sonrisa.

Booth había quedado en shock_,-lo que faltaba…-pensó Booth_. Como podía decir eso… frente a él. Se llenó más de enojo y estaba decidió a no dejar que Yerg se sobrepasara, si tenía intención de poner su cara bonita para agradarle a Brennan él no lo iba a permitir. Si, lo admitía… se puso celoso y de inmediato camino a toda prisa hacia donde estaba Brennan.

-huesos!...- Yerg apenas iba a abrir la boca cuando llego Booth a interrumpirlo.

-por qué le dices huesos?- pregunto Yerg

-Porque trabaja con huesos… - dijo Booth con obviedad

-bueno… dra. Brennan es un placer conocerla… soy el agente Demian Yerg, trabajare con ustedes en este caso-

-es un gusto Sr. Yerg- ambos sonrieron y estrecharon sus manos.

-soy admirador de su trabajo…y es un honor trabajar con usted- sonrieron un par de segundos y Yerg siguió hablando- Bueno… es hora del trabajo, que es lo que tenemos aquí- dijo sacando una pluma y unas tarjetas.

Booth no podía creer el cambio tan repentino de Yerg, estaba tan molesto pero no podía dejar que se notara pues no quería ocasionar alguna discusión en ese momento, apretaba la mandíbula cuando veía lo sonriente que estaba con Brennan y ella también le sonreía eso fue lo que más le molesto. Pero después hablaría con ella y le diría quien era en verdad Demian Yerg, ahora solo importaba el caso, terminarlo cuanto antes y olvidarse de Yerg.

-Por el ancho de la mandíbula diría que la víctima es un hombre caucásico… de entre 30 y 35 años… tiene una herida de bala en el cubito derecho, aun no estoy segura de la causa de muerte…necesitamos trasladar el cuerpo. El Dr. Hodgins encontró el casquillo…necesito que los técnicos tomen todas las evidencias y las lleven todo al laboratorio, tenemos que preparar el cuerpo para su traslado…

-Es brillante Dra. Brennan…

-Gracias, -

De nuevo se sonrieron y Booth prefirió irse, harto de escuchar al "mejor Agente" queriendo quedar bien con su brillante Huesos. Se fue a donde se encontraban los técnicos pues no quería seguir presenciando aquello y contenerse las ganas de golpear a Yerg.

Después de recopilar todas las evidencias se marcharon, Booth incomodo de nuevo por que ahora ya no eran solo Booth y Brennan ahora también el Agente Yerg iba en el asiento trasero, haciéndole cumplidos a Brennan y hablando sobre su trabajo en excavaciones, al parecer Yerg si conocía a Brennan y era un admirador de su trabajo. No soportaba más seguir escuchándolo y fue por eso que pisó el acelerador para llegar más rápido al Jeffersonian.

Una vez que llegaron al laboratorio, empezaron a analizar mejor los restos y no tardaron tanto en identificar a la víctima, la suplente de Ángela no tardo en reconstruir el rostro y encontró tres personas que habían reportado su desaparición. Entre ellas su esposa, Booth iba a hablar con ella e informarle de la muerte de su esposo y así poder obtener algún sospechoso.

-Yerg… vámonos tenemos que hablar con la esposa…- se acercó a él que estaba en la plataforma muy atento viendo a Brennan y a Cam hacer su trabajo.

-Booth… será mejor que tu vayas a hablar con la esposa y yo esperare a que me den los datos del jefe de la víctima, no creo que quieras perder tiempo… hay que repartir el trabajo, el FBI acaba de darme un auto así que podre ir-dijo sin apartar los ojos de Brennan y de todos sus movimientos.

Tenía razón… repartirse el trabajo para así terminar con esto rápido, pero aun así no quería dejarlo ahí con Brennan, buscaría cualquier oportunidad para acercarse a ella… pero el confiaba en su huesos, ella no se dejaría engañar por esa simple amabilidad falsa de Yerg. Así que le hizo caso y se marchó.

-Adiós huesos… si tienen algo más avísenme- se acercó a Brennan para decirle algo en modo de susurro- recuerda que tenemos que hablar… Yerg no es quien crees que es, espero regresar antes del almuerzo-

Ya era algo tarde, Booth estaba en medio del tráfico y se empezó a desesperar pues Brennan debía estarlo esperando para almorzar. Intento llamarla pero su celular no tenía cobertura, al parecer había un accidente y eso detenía la circulación vehicular. Sabía que no iba a poder llegar para almorzar con ella, solo esperaba que Yerg no hubiera intentado algo en su ausencia.

Mientras tanto en el Jeffersonian, Brennan estaba en su oficina con su celular en la mano, intentaba una y otra vez llamar a Booth pero la mandaba directamente al buzón de voz. Empezó a preocuparse y también necesitaba comer. Estaba intentando llamarlo de nuevo cuando alguien toco la puerta haciéndola sobresaltar.

-Dra. Brennan… no saldrá a almorzar?-

-Agente Yerg… sí, estoy esperando a Booth… estoy tratando de localizarlo pero no contesta su celular-

-no creo que conteste….debe estar en medio del tráfico, me he enterado que hubo un accidente un camión se volcó y es un caos… por el sitio a donde iba tendría que haber tomado esa avenida… así que me temo que tardara, me alegro haber tomado un atajo…-

-supongo que tendré que ordenar algo y almorzar aquí-

-Puedo invitarla a almorzar?... claro si usted quiere, solo para que no se quede aquí y bueno… la verdad no conozco muchos lugares para comer…

-Seguro, Por qué no?… conozco un buen lugar…

-entonces vamos… yo invito- sonrió ampliamente encantado porque había aceptado la habitación.

Brennan no sabía porque Booth decía que el agente Yerg, era irritante… el no era nada de lo que él había dicho, era muy atento, le había demostrado que si era un gran admirador y era bueno en su trabajo.

Llegaron al Royal Dinner, se sentaron en la misma mesa que habitualmente ocupaban Booth y ella. Ordenaron y estuvieron charlando, Brennan parecía pasarla muy bien y él le contaba algunas experiencias que había tenido en las diferentes ciudades donde había estado y Yerg estaba embelesado viendo a Brennan, no perdía de vista sus ojos que eran lo que más le había gustado de ella y su personalidad tan diferente a la de otras mujeres. Habían pasado más de una hora charlando, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de eso.

Mientras Booth había llegado a toda prisa al Jeffersonian, seguramente ahí estaría Brennan aun esperándolo, pero se extrañó de ver que ella no estaba allí, supuso que se había ido a casa. Una vez que llego tampoco la encontró, entonces empezó a preocuparse e intento llamarla pero no atendía la llamada. Solo se le ocurrió un lugar en el que podría estar, pues debió haber salido a comprar algo de comida y ese era el Royal Dinner.

Se bajó del auto esperando ella estuviera ahí, entro al lugar y la busco con la mirada, sonrió al verla sentada en una mesa, sintió un alivio pero… ella estaba con alguien. Booth se pudo reconocer a esa persona, de inmediato sintió como se llenaba de furia y su sangre hervía.

Brennan lo vio y le sonrió, pero desapareció cuando vio que Booth fruncía el ceño y la miraba con seriedad. Ella se levantó y fue directo hacía el…

-Booth…estas bien?... como supiste que estaba aquí?-

-he estado buscándote por todos lados!... no sabes lo preocupado que estaba! Fui al Jeffersonian, a tu casa y no te ahora veo que tienes una buena compañía… creo que es mejor que me vaya,- dijo elevando la voz que todos los que estaban en el lugar estaban presenciando la escena.

-Booth… lo siento pero estuve llamándote y Yerg me dijo lo de la volcadura de un camión y supuse que no llegarías a almorzar-

-Yo también estuve llamándote… y nunca respondiste-

-Olvide el celular en el Jeffersonian lo siento!-

-Booth no tienes por qué hablarle de esa manera… - Yerg se levantó a encarar a Booth pues estaba haciendo todo un alboroto y le estaba gritando a Brennan.

- cállate Yerg… no te metas!...

-Booth no puedo creer que estés siendo tan irracional…

-pueden por favor abandonar el lugar?...están haciendo un espectáculo- hablo una de las meseras.

-descuide… yo ya me iba!- Booth se dio media vuelta, abriendo la puerta del lugar de manera brusca yéndose muy molesto.

-Booth espera!... Booth!...

**Continuara…**

* * *

**OH DIOS ! :c enserio odio que B&B peleen pero juro que es la ultima!... tiene que haber algo de drama, y el prox capitulo sera mas dramatico! jaja**

**espero les haya gustado el cap, aunque se que muchas van a odiar a mi querido Demian Yerg :c pero creeanme despues si les va a caer bien. que feo :C pobre Booth! y Brennan que se esta creyendo que Yerg es muy amable y blabla! en fin EN EL PROXIMO CAP RECONCILIACION Y LA PLATICA ENTRE ELLOS SOBRE porque odia booth a yerg y así. ESPEREN... ALGUIEN RECUERDA ALGO QUE PASO en el cap anterior?... BRENNAN SE OLVIDO completamente de ello... recuerdan que era?**

**DEJEN SU REVIEW POR FAVOR! me gusta saber que opinan.**

**respondo review:**

**Noe: jajaja en este cap no sale porque lo odia así tanto pero ya mas o menos puse una idea... gracias Noe! por leer :3**

**RGG: lo de Hank fue bastante tierno, y pues sobre eso... TAL VEZ Y NO puedan ir :c, gracias por tu review**

**Vanessa: que bueno que te gusto el cap, muchas gracias por leerlo y bueno si habra varios enfretamientos! porque Booth odia a Yerg.**

**Marifer26637: Holaaa! EL tal Demian... ahorita lo odiaraas pero despues... sera bueno enserio, gracias por leer.**

**milibarrios: El agente de mala espina! jajajaja si que da verdad? :C deben odiarlo cierto? jeje bueno gracias Mili! besos**

**Ailek: jaja si Grey! el nombre Yerg traumada un poquito no? jaja gracias por tu comentario y pues sabes que siempre me encanta leer que opinas del cap. saludos **

**Anto Bones16:Si algo así pero hay algo más... bueno eso saldra en el proximo capitulo! cuando booth le cuente a Brennan, sii tenias razón Booth se pone celoso y bASTANTE! jaa gracias Anto! saludos hasta argentina.**

**BonezitaEmily:sister lost! jajaa pues si tenias razón aqui hay un poco de los celos de booth, y si YERG se quiere ligar a Brennan pero NOOOO... quieres saber que pasara cuando el se entere que B_&B son pareja? jajaja en el prox cap te quiero mucho sister Lost gracias por tu review! besos**

**LISTO MIL GRACIAS a TODAS POR LEER**

**saludos yessi.**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno si merezco que me odien, he tardado demasiado lo se pero créanme he tenido unas semanas ocupadas, pues es final de semestre y anduve algo estresada, y con muchas tareas, proyectos, y muchas desveladas... pero aquí estoy por fin de vacaciones, que me hacían mucha falta. También debido a que anduve ocupada la inspiración se fue y no tenia ideas para el capitulo! pero por fin salio sin duda estar bajo la presión de la escuela no ayuda.**_

_**Bueno, hablando de otra cosa estoy triste por que no tenemos Bones hasta el 14 de enero! :( por eso tampoco hay inspiración jaja**_

_**Espero les guste el capitulo! **_

_**saben:**_

_**ni BONES ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de FOX y sus creadores.**_

_**disfruten...**_

* * *

Brennan estaba en la acera viendo como Booth se alejaba cruzando la calle y después como subía a su auto arrancándolo con brusquedad. Sintió enojo porque Booth no la había dejado hablar ni explicarle, y él estaba siendo demasiado irracional, no entendía porque reacciono de esa manera solo porque estaba con Yerg, no veía nada de malo en eso… al menos que hubiera algo que Booth no le había dicho, sintió ganas de llorar pues ahora sus hormonas controlaban sus emociones y discutir con Booth había sido la causa de ponerse emocional en ese momento que ella no podía controlar.

-Dra. Brennan… - se acercó Yerg detrás de ella.

Brennan se limpió con una mano las dos lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas, para después girarse y ver a Yerg.

-aun no comprendo porque Booth se comportó de esa manera con usted… creo que será mejor que la lleve al laboratorio-

-no… no iré al laboratorio necesito ir a otro lugar…-

-Bien… -avanzaron unos pasos y Yerg hablo- Dra. Brennan puedo preguntarle algo?- pregunto nervioso y Brennan asintió.

-bueno… en … entre Booth y usted hay algo más que compañerismo?... me refiero a algo sentimental- pregunto nervioso.

-Sr. Yerg… eso es algo personal… no creo que tenga relevancia- dijo tangente y con tono frio.

-Lo siento… no quise ser impertinente, pero la manera en que le hablo en el Restaurante pues es una actitud de alguien celoso y pensé que Booth y usted…

-Sr. Yerg… por favor! No sea entrometido… ¿por qué le importa tanto saber si entre Booth y yo hay algo?- dijo molesta pues no estaba emocionalmente bien para responder a esa pregunta y menos a Yerg. No era de su importancia saber de su relación con Booth.

-está bien… fui indiscreto, discúlpeme- dijo arrepentido

Brennan iba absorta en sus pensamientos durante todo el recorrido, Yerg manejaba sin rumbo… Brennan nunca le dijo a donde iría. Él pensó que había sido un gran error preguntarle sobre su vida personal se apresuró mucho a eso y ella pensaría que fue un interesando. Y es que él si se estaba interesando por Brennan y tal vez ver la posibilidad de invitarla a salir, y ahora con su pregunta indiscreta tal vez no lo lograría.

Por eso iba a intentar averiguar qué es lo que pasaba entre Brennan y Booth, esa pareja es muy famosa en el FBI y en el Jeffersonian así que investigaría hasta obtener una respuesta.

-Dra. Brennan… donde quiere que la lleve?- la miro un momento mientras estaba la luz roja en el semáforo.

-puede dejarme en la siguiente calle…- dijo aun con ese tono frio y sin tan siquiera mirar a Yerg, pues mantenía su mirada hacía la calle. Yerg solo la miro unos segundos más y regreso su mirada al frente.

Se detuvo en la esquina y Brennan solo le agradeció y bajo del auto. Caminaba lentamente en medio de los peatones que también caminaban por la acera, tenía su mirada baja e iba cruzada de brazos, Pensando en Booth… se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaría en ese momento?... ella quería que él estuviera ahí con ella, pero al parecer con todo lo que paso él ni siquiera recordaría que tenían algo importante que hacer esa tarde, eso la hizo sentirse más triste y de nuevo las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Pensar que iría aquel lugar… sola, sin Booth a su lado; él estaba muy emocionado el día anterior por acompañarla a aquel lugar y ahora simplemente la dejo sola y estaba molesto con ella.

Una vez que llego a su destino, limpio sus lágrimas y respiro profundo abriendo las puertas del lugar, dispuesta a hacer aquello sin Booth…

Mientras tanto, Booth había ido a su casa, quería un momento a solas estaba demasiado molesto que preferiría no salir de esa casa en unos días. Se sentía un poco decepcionado… y herido, pues le hirió ver a Yerg con Brennan, y a pesar de que le dijo muchas veces que él no era lo que aparentaba no lo escucho. Y ahora estaban peleados nuevamente, Yerg llego en un momento inoportuno ellos estaban bien hasta hace apenas unos días… ese fin de semana perfecto había quedado muy atrás debido a todos los problemas que surgieron a partir de la llegada de Yerg a Washington.

Si le ocasiono mucha molestia ver a Brennan con Yerg, admitía estaba celoso… supo que desde que Yerg vio a Brennan algo le había atraído y eso podría traer problemas. Su cabeza intentaba pensar… recordó cómo le hablo a Brennan, odiaba discutir, odiaba gritarle pero estaba cegado por la ira… verla con su enemigo Yerg fue como una explosión que no pudo controlar.

Booth quería olvidarse de todo por unas horas, tranquilizarse, pensar… y después intentaría hablar con Brennan, aunque conociéndola tal vez estaría encerrada en su laboratorio y se quedaría ahí todo lo que restaba del día y toda la noche sin querer saber de nadie.

Estaban en medio de un caso y Yerg se había quedado solo, sabía que no debía hacer todo por su cuenta porque tendría que trabajar en "equipo" pero su equipo estaba en otros asuntos, él pensó en llamar a Cullen y decirle lo ocurrido pero no quería meter en problemas a sus ahora compañeros, dejaría que arreglaran cualquier problema que tuvieran, después de todo no podían avanzar en el caso ya que no tenían sospechosos y estaban esperando los resultados sobre el arma homicida de la víctima y eso tomaría tiempo.

Ya caía la noche en Washington, Brennan había estado analizando los restos de la víctima para encontrar alguna otra evidencia pero en cierto modo no podía concentrarse en eso ya que no dejaba de pensar en Booth y en que ahora su relación con él estaba volviéndose solo discusiones y que no estaba funcionando. Cuando el reloj marco las 7:00pm estaba debatiéndose en si debía buscar a Booth ya que tenía que darle algo y si él no la quería ver aun así que de cualquier manera dejaría aquello en su correspondencia.

Brennan estaba frente a la casa de Booth y aunque ella tenía llaves para entrar, decidió que era mejor tocar. Dio unos golpes a la puerta y espero… pero no respondía, era de suponerse él no quería ver a nadie y mucho menos a ella, contuvo las lágrimas sacando un sobre de su bolso; lo deslizo por debajo de la puerta quedándose unos minutos ahí, era tan irracional lo que hacía… sin duda su embarazo estaba afectándola emocionalmente y por más que quisiera seguir esa mujer racional y fría de antes… era imposible, había cambiado mucho lo sabía, ahora era más sensible y vulnerable.

Booth escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta, estaba terminándose de dar una ducha antes de irse a dormir, quien quiera que fuese ya se había ido pues no volvió a tocar. Y seguro que no era nada importante pues si lo hubiera sido estarían insistiendo aun. Iba asegurarse que la puerta estuviera cerrada cuando un sobre blanco en el piso cerca de la puerta llamo su atención. Lo recogió, estaba completamente en blanco ni siquiera decía que iba dirigido a él.

Lo miro detenidamente y decidió abrirlo, era una foto… Booth sintió que su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, sabía perfectamente quien había tocado su puerta. Vio la foto de nuevo y su corazón dio un vuelco, su ojos se empezaron a poner llorosos y apareció una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba detenidamente la foto, No lo pensó demasiado abrió la puerta dispuesto a alcanzarla no debía ir muy lejos. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando recordó que solo tenía una toalla en la cintura, así que solo pudo ponerse boxers un pantalón y su chaqueta, no tenía camisa su pecho estaba totalmente descubierto y solo se había puesto calcetines.

Corrió por las escaleras, y llego a la calle viendo a todos lados no sabía hacía donde debía ir siguió su instinto y fue hacía la izquierda. Corría sin parar, no le importaba no llevar zapatos y seguro después de eso tendría algún resfriado por llevar solo la chaqueta sin camisa. Estaba agitado, solo avanzo dos cuadras y se detuvo en una esquina, después callo en cuenta que estaba haciendo algo totalmente tonto, jamás la alcanzaría seguramente ella iba en su auto y ahora ya estaría demasiado lejos. Rendido se sentó en las escaleras de un edificio, se puso las manos en su rostro después de su chaqueta saco la foto… si esa foto, era el ultrasonido de su bebé. No pudo evitar llorar ese era su hijo, paso unos minutos viéndolo… era tan pequeño y estaba pareciéndose más a un bebé, podía distinguir su cabeza, que era un poco más grande que su cuerpo, sus brazos, unas pequeñísimas manos … simplemente era perfecto. En ese momento alguien se posó delante de él… no había prestado mucha atención hasta que esa persona hablo…

-Booth?- pregunto aquella persona, aparto su vista de la foto… haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza. Dirigiendo su mirada aun con lágrimas hacía ella…

-Huesos!... – dijo levantándose limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Booth ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto viendo que no llevaba camisa solo su chaqueta.

-yo… vine a buscarte, sé que fuiste a mi casa…

-pensé que no querías verme… y por eso no abriste-

-No… no es eso, estaba terminando de ducharme y cuando no escuche la puerta de nuevo… pensé que ya no había nadie… lo siento-

-está bien… Booth debes volver a tu casa, es tarde y… ¿Por qué no traes camisa, ni zapatos?-

-bueno… salí corriendo después de que vi el sobre y tome lo primero que vi…¿cómo fue que viste que estaba aquí?-

-estaba caminando por la zona… y te vi-

Hubo un silencio entre ambos mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos, ambos habían estado llorando y lo podían percibir…

-Huesos necesitamos hablar… por favor-

-Pensé que seguías molesto…

-Si lo estaba… pero ahora no, y tú…¿ Lo estás?-

-mi lado racional si lo está… pero por alguna razón emocionalmente no me siento así…

-entiendo… por favor hablemos –

-Por eso fui a tu casa… también necesito que hablemos- dijo en un tono más serio, frunciendo el ceño.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hacía la casa de Booth, una vez que llegaron Booth solo le indico a Brennan que pasara, después de todo esa también era su casa, pues ha pasado algunas noches ahí con él.

Se sentaron en el sillón, Booth miraba directamente a los ojos de Brennan, tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar….

-Huesos, quiero disculparme por todo lo que paso hoy… no debí comportarme así y mucho menos hablarte como lo hice… pero me moleste mucho, verte con Yerg y después que no sabía nada de ti… me preocupe! Y más porque pensé que Yerg había intentado algo-

-Me explicaras porque dices que él no es quien parece ser… tal vez pueda comprender porque tuviste esa reacción-

-Si… debes saberlo, te dije que lo haría creo que desde que el llego a Washington debí decírtelo…

-Por eso te llamo Cullen… porque Yerg había llegado, cierto?-

-si fue por eso… y bueno lo que te diré nunca te lo he dicho ya que no me gusta recordarlo… y no es muy importante, pero creo que ahora si lo es…- respiro profundo tratando de relajarse y continuar.

-Yo conocí a Yerg hace más de 7 años el solo era un niño… apenas empezaba a ser agente, era el agente más joven en ese entonces, fuimos amigos… siempre trabajamos solos, sin compañeros y él se convirtió en un gran agente a pesar de su corta edad, nos conocíamos muy bien pues ambos teníamos casos importantes y discutíamos sobre ellos pero solo eso. Todo empeoro cuando nos pidieron que colaboráramos en un caso, eso significaba que teníamos que trabajar juntos… no estuvimos de acuerdo pero eso significaría mucho profesionalmente. Él y yo nunca estuvimos de acuerdo, él siempre quería hacer todo… era muy orgulloso y lo sigue siendo. El caso que nos asignaron era sobre un asesino serial, secuestraba a sus víctimas y después las llevaba a una casa abandonada con bombas alrededor de ella; estábamos muy cerca del asesino, pero estábamos más cerca de salvar a las víctimas, pero Yerg prefirió ir por el asesino poniendo en riesgo a todos. Desde ese día no volvimos a tener la misma relación… nos convertimos en enemigos, y supieron que él trabajaba solo, dijo que jamás volvería a tener compañero…y ha mantenido eso hasta ahora por eso ha sobresalido tanto y es considerado uno de los mejores. El intentaba competir conmigo, siempre que surgía un caso importante hacía todo para conseguir que se lo asignaran...

-Por eso ahora el FBI quiso que volvieran a trabajar juntos…

-Cullen dijo que era parte de mi evaluación… y de la de Yerg, él también está en una ya que él está esperando que lo trasladen a Nueva York, pero antes debe pasar por esta evaluación… así que ninguno de los dos se pudo negar-

-¿por qué nunca habías hablado de él?-

-por qué no era importante… él se fue y pensé que nunca volvería a saber de él, pero creo que me equivoque…

-¿Por qué se fue de Washington? –

-Bueno… lo trasladaron, y agradezco que haya sido él y no yo… el FBI tenía un caso importante, obviamente él lo quería, pero supe que me lo darían a mi… yo acepte, pero recuerdo que Parker se había enfermado y Rebecca tenía que salir de la ciudad, tenía que cuidarlo así que no pude continuar con el caso… y se lo asignaron a Yerg. No me importo, en ese momento me importaba más Parker. Ese caso era importante que quien lo resolviera se iría a otra ciudad y obtendría un ascenso. Yo supe eso después… cuando Yerg se fue, y agradezco que haya sido el… porque si tenía que irme, que era una gran oportunidad, me separaría de Parker y no quería eso… y sobre todo si me hubiera ido, no tendría esa conexión con el Jeffersonian y el FBI…sobre todo no te hubiera tenido como compañera.- sonrió viendo a Brennan, el creía en el destino y en el suyo estaba que tenía que conocerla.

-me alegro que no te hayas ido Booth…-

-Yo también… ahora lo sabes, sé que ahora Yerg también quiere hacer esto solo, y es tan amable contigo por que le gustas… desde que te vio supe que iba a intentar algo… pero ese no es Yerg, es uno que trata de impresionarte para que tú le tengas confianza, el verdadero Yerg es competitivo, irritante, orgulloso y muchas cosas más-

-Booth… lo siento, yo lo sabía no sabía de tu rivalidad con él… antropológicamente compiten por ver quién es el mejor macho alfa y lo comprendo… pero no sabía que te afectaría tanto-

-bien… es mi culpa, yo desde un principio debí decírtelo, y bueno tampoco debí decirte todo lo que te dije en el Royal… ya que tu no sabías esto, pero me moleste… y lo siento, en verdad estoy arrepentido porque yo sé que te prometí que no volvería a hablarte de esa manera… debo pensar antes de decir las cosas-

-sabes que últimamente discutimos mucho, Booth yo… pienso que esto no debería ser así, y si… no está funcionando?-

-No, No… huesos, sé que he sido muy tonto… esta vez te juro que no pasara, seguiremos intentando juntos… dijimos que no sería fácil, no Temperance… no quiero perderte, te amo… no volverá a suceder, no me arriesgare a perderte- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, tomando la mano de Brennan con fuerza.

-yo tampoco quiero perderte…

-huesos… hay una cosa más, perdóname también… por que con todo esto, te he dejado sola… olvide completamente la cita con el médico, debí estar ahí contigo…viendo a nuestro hijo-

-está bien… bueno, yo quería que estuvieras ahí,sé que estabas emocionado por verlo, es por eso te traje esa foto-

-lo siento tanto… huesos gracias, la foto está bien- dijo sacando de su chaqueta la foto, mirándola con orgullo. –ha crecido… ¿Cómo está todo?-

-Él o ella está bien…tengo 11 semanas, su ritmo cardiaco es normal… se mueve mucho, pero aún no puedo sentirlo… ya ha desarrollado todas sus extremidades, mide 5cm lo normal en un feto con esas semanas de gestación.

-en esta foto… empieza a parecer un bebé, y su cabeza es más grande que su cuerpo- dijo viendo la foto con una sonrisa.

-Es normal Booth… en unas semanas más aumentara de tamaño-

-Puedo?...- dijo señalando su vientre, Brennan asintió.

-WOW!... sí que ha crecido, esta pancita está más grande- exclamo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su vientre.- te vez preciosa huesos…

Booth se acercó más a ella pasando su brazo por sus hombros, recostándose en el sillón mientras ella se recargaba en su pecho descubierto, acariciándolo.

-Huesos… quédate a dormir aquí, por favor… quiero olvidarme de todo por hoy, solo quiero que estés aquí… mañana tendremos un largo día y un caso que resolver… y soportar a Yerg- dijo con disgusto al recordar que por culpa de él tuvo una discusión con Brennan.

-seguro…no traje mi auto y no quiero tomar un taxi ahora-

Permanecieron unos minutos ahí abrazados en silencio, Booth volvió a mirar la foto de su bebé… el bebé de ambos. Aun se sentía mal por no a ver ido con Brennan al médico, había perdido la oportunidad de ver a su hijo nuevamente, Yerg tenía la culpa… pero no era momento de pensar en él… acaba de arreglar las cosas con Brennan y quería disfrutar el momento de tenerla en sus brazos. No sabía que haría si la perdiera… no lo soportaría, no iba a permitir que alguien llegara a arruinar su felicidad a lado de la mujer que amaba.

-viéndolo bien… creo que está saludándome, mira su pequeña mano levantada- dijo enseñándole la foto del ultrasonido.

-Booth es imposible que esté haciendo eso… solo fue un reflejo-

-no lo sé… ¿ cómo estás tan segura de eso?-

Brennan solo sonrío, no iba a discutir con Booth por eso… pensar que su bebé lo saludaba era divertido, y no lo arruinaría. Se acomodó más en los brazos de Booth cerrando los ojos y entonces sintió como Booth le dio un beso en la frente y escucho en susurro un _te amo…._

**Continuara….**

* * *

_**:O que tierno, pues que tal? que les parecio esta reconciliación tan linda... me encanto escribirla! jaja mi loca imaginación aquí con lo de Booth saliendo tras brennan sin camisa:3 así con su pecho descubierto, muy lindo. ahora saben porque es rival de Yerg. pero enserio por tan malo que sea... lo amaran despues se lo que les digo! ja Que pasara en el proximo capitulo? dejenme sus REVIEWS! porfavor quiero saber todo, sus opiniones, sugerencias, abucheos y de más..Y COMO DIJE esta es la ultima pelea de B&B enserio!:D**_

_**bueno ya hablando de otra cosa. **_

_**HOY es una fecha especial obviamente... es noche buena ! pero les deseo lo mejor, ¡FELICES FIESTAS!, mis mejores deseos para ustedes y sus familias. mi regalo de navidad para ustedes es el cap:3 por eso lo subí HOY! pensé en subirlo ayer pero me pareció bien ahora! :) FELIZ NAVIDAD!**_

_**GRACIAS por leer y por sus lindos comentarios ME ENCANTAN!**_

_**espero actualizar antes de año de nuevo! jaja **_

_**SALUDOS! a todos... Yessi.**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Hola!**

**si, creo que merezco todos los abucheos del mundo por tardar tanto en actualizar... pero enserio el inicio de este 2013 fue muy ocupado! pero antes con lo de las fiestas y eso pues no tenía tiempo para nada... pero una vez empezó el año yo empece con exámenes finales! fue lo peor, y pues no tenía tiempo... pero desde que subí el ultimo cap estuve pensando que hacer para este capitulo! así que discúlpenme ! pero si estuve ocupada las ultimas semanas... y bueno termine un semestre de la prepa! por fin... y ahora tengo vacaciones de nuevo y soy libre! por eso pude dedicarme 100% al capitulo que me costo un poco de trabajo hacerlo!**

**espero les guste! y este cap se lo dedico a mi amigo Erick que me ayudo con algunas cosas del cap! :D**

**gracias por sus reviews! siempre me inspiran! ya casi 280! wow MIL GRACIAS**

**ni bones ni los personajes me pertenecen son de FOX y ssus creadores**

**disfruten...**

* * *

Al día siguiente ambos despertaron con una sonrisa, ya no estaban molestos y todo estaba bien entre ellos ahora, los besos y las caricias se hicieron presentes mientras despertaban. Estar en la misma cama a lado de la persona que amas es algo maravilloso y te hace la persona más feliz en ese instante porque solo esta ella ahí y te olvidas por un instante de todo tu alrededor, más cuando te despiertas y lo primero que vez es ese rostro de la persona con la que ahora compartes una vida. A Booth y a Brennan les encantaba ese despertar… podrían quedarse así por horas, pero tenían obligaciones… sus respectivos trabajos.

Brennan y Booth estaban listos para iniciar un nuevo día, tenían un caso y tenían que recuperar el tiempo que perdieron por lo ocurrido el día anterior. Brennan sobre todo, quería seguir examinando los restos, aunque esperaba que el Dr. Edison su asistente en el acaso, hubiera adelantado en examinarlo.

Ambos se dirigían al Jeffersonian y todos pudieron percibir su buen humor esa mañana…

-Buenos días….- subió Booth muy alegre a la plataforma.

-Buenos días Booth- dijo Cam viendo la sonrisa enorme que emanaba.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?... ustedes dos no suelen llegar tan sonrientes y amables con todos- dijo Hodgins que los observaba con un gesto de confusión.

-Nada… es un día normal,¿ no podemos saludarlos amablemente?-

-bueno… no importa, tengo para ustedes algo muy importante… los pondrá más sonrientes-

-PERFECTO!... ¿muéstrame que tienes?-dijo un Booth ansioso

-este caso es tan fácil… creo que ya podríamos tener al asesino, encontré una herida en la sexta costilla derecha, apuñalamiento para ser más específico… esa fue la causa de la muerte - dijo el Dr. Edison que subía a la plataforma también

-¿Qué hay de la bala?- pregunto Brennan

-solo fue una herida en el cubito, eso no fue tan grave como para matarlo… donde lo apuñalaron si, perforo el pulmón lo que lo hizo desangrarse de inmediato y no solo fue una vez… aproximadamente tres veces…

-buen trabajo Dr. Edison- dijo Brennan.

-Bueno… anoche obtuve los resultados sobre el arma que utilizaron para apuñalar a la víctima, pero no sabíamos nada de ustedes ni de Yerg decidí esperar…así que aquí esta: encontré carbono, y pequeñas cantidades de silicio, manganeso, fosforo…

-Hodgins!... sin tantas explicaciones por favor- dijo Booth irritado por explicaciones tan científicas.

-Bien! Lo siento… eso es Hierro, encontré hierro y mis amigos del área de objetos medievales me prestaron una réplica de tijera medieval que coincide con las heridas de la víctima y el mismo compuesto de los fragmentos que encontré en los huesos…

-Y eso cómo me dirá quién es el asesino?-

-Es porque el asesino dejo un rastro…o más bien asesina, un fragmento de uña debido a que estas tijeras son afiladas y no la sujeto adecuadamente. Obtuve ADN, Cam lo analizo y coincide con el de la esposa de la víctima…y porque es dueña de una colección medieval, que incluye estas tijeras-

-excelente Hodgins… ahora necesito una orden de arresto, llamen a Yerg y díganle que vamos a casa de la esposa-

-Booth espera… no creo que ella lo haya hecho, hay algo que no coincide… ¿por qué le disparo en el cubito?...¿por qué uso dos armas diferentes?... aún no creo que sea ella.

-Pero huesos… su ADN estaba ahí-

-Dr. Hodgins… quiero un análisis de esa bala-

-Pero…-

-Ya la oíste Hodgins…- dijo Booth sin otra opción.

-Huesos… aun así tengo que ir con su esposa, no sabemos con certeza que ella fue la asesina pero es sospechosa-

-Bien… seguiré analizando los restos-

-¿Alguien podría localizar a Yerg?...

-no sabemos nada de el…desde ayer, cuando también ustedes desaparecieron- dijo Hodgins con una sonrisa de lado… muy extraño que Brennan y Booth desaparecieran en medio de un caso.

-qué extraño… pero está bien, intenten localizarlo… yo voy a buscar a la esposa, ustedes sigan con sus microscopios y todo eso…- dijo Booth yéndose no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Brennan que le tomó por sorpresa y ella solo pudo sonreír ante el gesto.

Hodgins estuvo analizando la bala, a la que no le habían tomado tanta importancia, lo cual había sido un gran error.

-Dra. Brennan!... – llego Hodgins subiendo a toda prisa a la plataforma.

-¿Qué pasa Dr. Hodgins?-

-Tengo los resultados de la bala… es de 9mm, fue algo difícil encontrar el arma con la que fue disparada, pero con base a las estrías que dejo en la bala… es de una Beretta M9, es un arma semiautomática… creo que Booth sabrá más sobre ella… la usan en el ejército, intente buscar más sobre ella pero no hay mucha información, tal vez Booth debe saberlo-

-llamare a Booth… tal vez consiga una orden para buscar el arma en la casa de la víctima- dijo Brennan sacando su celular, marcando de forma automática

-_Booth…_

-Hodgins encontró el arma… dice que es una Beretta M9… no tenemos mucha información sobre ella-

-_Si la conozco… esa arma __fue seleccionada en 1985 para servir como arma de cinto principal del ejército de los Estados Unidos, es una arma ideal… es extraño que haya recibido la bala en el brazo pues esa arma por su precisión y su fácil acceso es para matar a alguien en segundos… el que le haya disparado no quería matarlo-_

-¿Aun puedes conseguir una orden para buscar el arma en casa de la víctima?-

-si… ¿Ya localizaron a Yerg?-

-No Booth… no contesta su celular-

-_no es posible… eso no es bueno…Yerg no haría eso_, _hablare con Cullen… tal vez puedan rastrear su GPS… huesos mantenme informado sobre lo que encuentren…adiós-_

Booth le informo a Cullen de lo ocurrido con Yerg, él le dijo que no lo veía desde ayer en la noche que hablo con él, dijeron que lo vieron irse en su auto… y fue lo último que supieron de él. Su GPS no funcionaba, en el hotel donde se hospedaba les dijeron que no lo veían desde la mañana del día anterior que salió hacía el FBI, no había ningún rastro de Yerg lo que llevo al FBI iniciar una intensa búsqueda… declarando a Yerg como desaparecido.

Cullen le dijo a Booth que terminara con el caso lo antes posible, obtuvo las órdenes para buscar el arma homicida, el arma con la que le dispararon a la víctima y para poder detener a la esposa de la víctima ya que era sospechosa.

Booth llego a la casa, parecía una típica casa norteamericana en los suburbios, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando solo sintió un golpe en la nuca que lo noqueo haciendo que cayera al suelo de forma inmediata.

Por otro lado Brennan seguía analizando los restos pensando que podría a ver algo más en ellos, llevaba casi 2 horas con la mirada sobre ellos, no sabía nada de Booth… intento llamarlo pero su celular estaba apagado.

Estaba intentando llamarle una vez más cuando apareció Hodgins con un semblante serio…

-Dra Brennan… creo que encontré algo y créame no es algo bueno…- se dirigió a la pantalla y puso una imagen del arma: Beretta M9.

-¿Esa es el arma?- pregunto Brennan

-Si… y estuve buscando más sobre ella, hace una semana alguien llamado… Rick Rain la compro-

-Dr. Hodgins eso es relevante? Booth dice que esa arma es de fácil acceso… podría ser cualquiera, ¿esto tiene alguna conexión con la víctima?

-aquí la víctima no tiene nada que ver….-

-no entiendo lo que trata de decirme-

-Este Rick Rain… es hijo de un asesino serial, salió de prisión hace algunos meses… fue culpable de ser cómplice de su padre, su padre secuestraba a sus víctimas y las encerraba en alguna casa abandonada lejos de la ciudad y ponía bombas a su alrededor…- Hodgins se calló y vio que a Brennan le cambio el semblante inmediatamente, eso era igual a lo que Booth le había dicho la noche anterior, el caso del asesino serial… el caso que le habían asignado a Yerg y a él.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Hodgins confundido

-Booth me hablo de esto anoche… y por este caso se inició una rivalidad con Yerg, -

-Si los agentes encargados del caso eran Booth y Yerg… aquí dice que puso en peligro a todas las personas secuestradas, pero lograron capturar al asesino y a su hijo, pero todo el crédito se lo dieron a Yerg…

-si… ese fue el motivo de su rivalidad, a Yerg le gusta trabajar solo… él fue el que puso a todas esas personas en peligro-

-este Rick Rain es el asesino… bueno no estoy 100% seguro pero… son muchas coincidencias, tal vez utilizo a la víctima para llegar a Booth a Yerg… pudo haber sido una trampa-

-necesito hablar con Booth…- dijo Brennan preocupada por las probabilidades que ese asesino estuviera tras Booth.

Booth no respondía su celular y Yerg aún seguía desaparecido… la hipótesis de Hodgins podría ser verdad, todo esto era una trampa y posiblemente estén en peligro.

Todos empezaron a preocuparse…todo empezaba a empeorar, Booth y Yerg estaban desaparecidos y posiblemente secuestrados por el hijo de un asesino serial… un hombre con venganza hacía los agentes que lo metieron a él y a su padre a la cárcel el cual había sido condenado a muerte.

Brennan llamo al FBI para que pudieran rastrear el GPS de Booth pero el último lugar que registraba era el Jefferonian…

Estaban reunidos en la pequeña sala que había en el otro piso del Jeffersonian, no sabían que hacer el FBI aún seguía buscando… Hodgins seguía buscando más pistas y más información sobre Rick Rain pero no había nada más, todo indicaba que la persona que asesino a la víctima fue su esposa, la altura y la fuerza que utilizo para las heridas coincidían. Brennan había estado revisando más de cinco veces el cuerpo de la víctima y por tanto tiempo estar de pie empezó a marearse, por lo que Cam le insistió que descansara, que en su estado no debería exigirse tanto… pero ella no podía, no podía estar sin hacer nada mientras probablemente estuviera la vida de Booth en peligro.

Booth sintió un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza, estaba recuperando la conciencia… aun no era capaz de reconocer donde estaba, no sabía muy bien que le había pasado. Una vez que pudo abrir los ojos aun viendo borroso estaba en una casa pero… ¿Qué casa era esa?... ¿Qué es lo que hacía ahí?... y lo más importante ¿Por qué estaba amarrado a de manos y pies?

De nuevo sintió ese dolor en la cabeza, y fue que empezó a recordarlo todo… iba a casa de la víctima del caso que tenía, y recordó que traía órdenes para buscar dos armas y la de arresto para la esposa, pero lo último que recuerda es parado frente a la casa y el golpe… si el golpe en su cabeza, alguien lo golpeo y se había desvanecido. Empezó a reconocer la casa, era la de la víctima… intento desamarrarse pero era imposible, alguien lo secuestro… sintió enojo que empezó a forcejear con más fuerza pero de nuevo fue inútil.

Tenía que hacer algo lo antes posible, primero saber por qué estaba secuestrado, después saber quién había hecho todo eso, seguramente alguien de su pasado pero ¿Quién?. Más tarde averiguar cómo salir de ahí. ¿Por dónde empezar?... no había nadie en la casa, al parecer solo estaba el, empezó a buscar por todos lados alguna pista… un objeto a unos metros de él le llamo la atención, intento moverse pero era difícil así que se arrastró; parecía una tarjeta… en cuanto lo vio supo de que era, sintió como su corazón empezaba acelerarse… tenía que asegurarse que la dueña de esa tarjeta era de esa persona…

No sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse, esa tarjeta era del Jeffersonian pero no era de Brennan… lo hizo quitarse esa idea de que a Brennan también la habían secuestrado…pero ¿entonces de quién era?, podría ser de cualquiera… pero recordó que cierta persona estaba desaparecida y tenía una de esas tarjetas de acceso al Jeffersonian y ese era… Yerg.

Al menos sabía dónde estaba Yerg, también había sido secuestrado…pero por ¿Quién? De nuevo surgía la pregunta, necesitaba respuestas…

En ese momento escucho una puerta cerrarse, escucho pasos… intento regresar al lugar donde había despertado, cuando sintió de nuevo un golpe pero ahora en la nuca.

-vaya, vaya… el agente ha despertado-

Booth había cerrado los ojos debido al dolor que le produjo el golpe, pero los abrió y levanto la mirada… "oh por dios… "apenas pudo susurrar.

Ese hombre… era el, no lo podía creer… algo de su pasado regresaba y algo que había tratado de olvidar pero sin duda nunca podría, ese hombre era el hijo de aquel asesino que habían capturado Yerg y él, aquel asesino serial que de igual modo como estaba haciendo con él, los amarraba de pies y manos y ponía bombas alrededor de una casa abandonada.

Ahora empezaba a entender todo… pero ¿cómo pudo suceder todo eso?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?...- pregunto Booth con ese tono serio.

-¿qué es lo que quiero?... vamos Agente Booth! No es obvio… están pagando lo que me hicieron a mí y a mi padre! Es mi venganza, usted y el agente Yerg arruinaron mi vida…todo hubiera sido tan fácil si su estúpido compañero no hubiera hecho esa tontería de hacerse el héroe y atrapar al asesino, mi padre y yo íbamos a huir… todas esas personas saldrían vivas, pero prefirió correr ese riesgo!... MI padre aún seguiría vivo!-

Booth tenía todo muy claro… todas las dudas se habían aclarado y ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora?.

-¿Cómo supiste que Yerg estaba aquí?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar

-Fácil… desde que salí de esa horrible prisión, investigue… he seguido al agente Yerg los últimos meses solo pensaba ir tras el… pero se dio la oportunidad de que el viniera a Washington, y también empecé a investigar sobre usted, sobre su compañera… todo empezó a ser muy fácil, necesitaba una víctima… para que ustedes cayeran en mi trampa, obligue a esa ingenua mujer para que matara a su esposo y ella misma se deshizo de él en aquella bodega. Fue muy fácil… y lo mejor fue cuando el caso te lo asignaron a ti y a tu nuevo compañero, así obtuve lo que quería… al parecer no fueron muy inteligentes, ni tu compañera la Dra. Brennan-

-¿Qué?!... si te atreviste a hacerle algo te juro que…- sintió un dolor en el pecho al oír que hablaba de Brennan, se llenó de ira que quería volarle la cabeza a ese idiota en ese momento

-me jura que?... no sabía que estaba tan apegado a su compañera… eso no lo decían sus archivos- dijo con Rick Rain con una sonrisa burlona.

-ya me tienes aquí… supongo que también tienes a Yerg… ¿Qué esperas?-

-oh no,no, no tan rápido agente Booth… esto aún no acaba, se me ha ocurrido algo … pero es cuestión de minutos para que este lugar explote en mil pedazos…- y si más Rick le dio un golpe más en la cara a Booth que lo desubico dejándolo en el piso con el rostro sangrando dándose media vuelta para marcharse.

Brennan estaba sentada en su el sillón de su oficina, estaba tratando se leer todos los documentos relacionados con Rick Rain y su padre, pero no podía mantener la mente ocupada en eso… solo pensaba en Booth… aún no sabía nada él, llevaba más de 2 horas desaparecido y de Yerg tampoco sabían nada. Todo se lo había dejado a cargo al FBI pero aún no había ningún rastro de ellos.

Hodgins estaba con Sweets también investigando más sobre el caso Rain; Sweets hacía su perfil psicológico, sin duda llego a la conclusión de que era alguien vengativo, muy apegado a su padre, y bastante inteligente para planear todo y pudiera secuestrar a Booth y a Yerg. Pero lo que le importaba era poder averiguar donde podrían estar…

-Sabemos que busca venganza contra Booth y Yerg… él lo planeo todo necesitaba cualquier víctima… por eso eligió a una pareja al azar y común, en una casa en los suburbios…pero algo que no logro entender,¿ cómo supo que este caso se lo asignarían a Booth y a Yerg?-

-nadie puede decidir eso más que los directores del FBI y eso es información que no suben a la red…

-o simplemente tuvo suerte… antes debió haber investigado a Yerg, para iniciar su plan una vez el estuviera aquí… ahora, si se está vengando, debe tener esa mentalidad de "voy a hacer todo para honrar a mi padre" necesita recordar a su padre de alguna manera…y lo que estoy pensando es… - Sweets se quedo en silencio, mantenía su mirada en un punto fijo hasta que de repente como si apareciera una bombilla arriba de su cabeza, empezó a buscar entre la información que tenía…

-Aquí…esto, aquí dice que el modus operandi de este asesino era… secuestrar a su víctimas, elegía victimas al azar… después las llevaba a una casa alejada de la ciudad donde pasara desapercibida la explosión que generarían las bombas que ponía alrededor de toda la casa… pero su hijo, busca esa venganza… quiere que todos recuerden a su padre… de forma que está haciendo todo como él lo haría, no quiere que nadie olvide quien era su padre, por eso tratara de llamar la atención… de alguna manera quiere asesinar a Booth y a Yerg… igual que su padre lo hacía, así que ellos deben estar en una casa que llame mucho la atención y haya muchos espectadores para que vean la gran explosión que habrá y así sentirse victorioso….

-La casa de la víctima… es una casa de los suburbios llama mucho la atención, y hay muchas personas-

-personas que corren peligro… las explosiones eran muy devastadoras por eso las hacía en un lugar alejado… pero Rick Rain quiere atraer la atención de todos –

-¿en qué momento ocurrirá eso?...

-las explosiones se registraban entre l de la tarde…

-son la 1:25… no debemos tener mucho tiempo, tenemos que informarle al FBI… ahora!- dijo Hodgins corriendo hacía la oficina de Cam para informarle al igual que a Brennan el descubrimiento.

Hodgins y Sweets llamaron a Cullen el jefe de Booth… dándole la misma explicación que había dado Sweets. De inmediato iniciaron la operación… un grupo del escuadrón anti- bombas, y del equipo SWAT partieron hacia donde posiblemente estarían Booth y Yerg… solo esperaban que no fuera demasiado tarde…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**DRAMAAAAAAAAA!**

**Wow!... SI LES GUSTO? saben que su opinión es lo más importante para mi! REVIEW!Por favir**

**¿Que creen que pasara ? Booth y Yerg en peligro y BOMBAS! oh dios. les dije me costo trabajo hacerlo y tuve que recurrir a alguien (mi amigo Erick) por que se mucho de armas? el me ayudo ajaja **

**prox. cap muy pronto! no tardare esta vez enserio! cualquier cosa en mi twitter YessiEspinoza **

**GRACIAS A CADA UNO DE USTEDES QUE SE TOMA LA MOLESTIA DE LEER!:D **

**PD: algo tarde pero bueno gracias por que el año pasado subi esta historia y ha sido de su agradoooo gracias por todo les deseo lo mejor en este año 2013 que empezo! **

**saludos! Yessi:D**


	33. Chapter 33

**hola !**

**bueno aquí de nuevo dejandoles rapidamente el capitulo, ya que me estoy desvelando y mañana tengo escuela! Mañana inicio nuevo semestre. **

**me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo no se... no estoy acostumbrada a hacer drama! pero espero que si les guste.**

**iba a subir antes el capitulo, pero me faltaba el GRAN final pero debido a los últimos acontecimientos (promo de Bones 8x15) me quede en shock y como que se me borro el caset, y tuve que hacer así super rapido el final, espero haya quedado bien:c**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS YA CASI 300:D**

**Ni Bones ni los personajes me pertenecen son de FOX y sus creadores.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Booth intentaba desamarrar sus manos, necesitaba hacer algo de una vez… no sabía que podría estar planeando Rick Rain, pero solo esperaba que Brennan estuviera a salvo aunque seguramente ya sabría del secuestro, y conociéndola estaría haciendo todo para encontrarlo…. "solo espero que no se exija tanto y este agotada, en su estado no es bueno tener que lidiar con algo así" pensó Booth.

Aún seguía intentando buscar algo para cortar la cuerda de sus manos, se estaba arrastrando hacía lo que parecía ser la cocina… ahí seguramente había algo útil, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, escucho un ruido proveniente del piso de arriba y después escucho algo caer en el piso donde estaba. Fue hacía la sala de estar y justamente al pie de las escaleras Booth vio a Yerg boca abajo seguramente había caído desde las escaleras. Booth se arrastró hacía donde estaba y con sus pies intento moverlo.

-Yerg!... Yerg, despierta!-

-Booth….- dijo Yerg volviendo a la realidad, haciendo muecas de dolor mientras se movía- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué crees que hago?... seguramente divirtiéndome- dijo con sarcasmo

-nos tendió una trampa… todo era una trampa-dijo incorporándose, recargándose sobre la pared

-Dime algo que no sepa Yerg!... todo esto es tu culpa lo sabes- dijo molesto, si no estuviera atado de pies y manos seguramente estaría golpeándole la cara.

- Si asumo que es mi culpa, pero si tu no me hubieras dejado solo en esto… ninguno de los dos estaría aquí!-

-Rick Rain había estado investigándote… que te secuestrara no hubieras podido evitarlo-

-pero si hubiéramos sabido que todo esto era una trampa… pero no! No pudimos averiguar eso porque la Dra. Brennan y tu desaparecieron dejándome solo con todo esto… deberías agradecerme que no le dije nada a Cullen… de tu escenita en el Restaurante-

-de acuerdo si… asumo parte de la culpa, pero todo esto tú sabes cómo inicio y bien creo que debería agradecerte porque hiciste que tuviera una gran discusión con Brennan-

Ambos sonaban tan molestos que si no estuvieran atados estarían matándose a golpes, ellos no estaba hablando, estaban gritándose…culpándose el uno al otro, Cuando en realidad los dos tenían algo de culpa..

-Oye lo siento… no pensé que fuera a afectarte tanto, sabes…¡basta! Creo que lo más importante ahora es ver cómo demonios vamos a salir de aquí… si no te has enterado, la casa está rodeada de bombas- desesperado por la estúpida discusión de ver quien tenía culpa, Yerg decidió ceder y centrarse en lo más importante que era buscar la manera de huir.

Booth solo se separó más de él, tenía razón lo admitía…discutir en ese momento era inútil, pero estaba muy molesto por tener que estar en esa situación y con Yerg…

El tiempo pasaba, Yerg ya había tenido oportunidad de estudiar mejor toda la casa y sabía cuál era el plan de Rick Rain, había pensado en una forma de salir pero solo se podría salvar a uno de los dos. ¿Qué se supone que haría? Él podría irse y salvarse… pero no podía dejar a Booth por mucho que lo odiara y le tuviera mucho rencor, él sabía algo… que en cuanto lo supo comprendió todo. Y las horas que había estado en ese lugar le habían permitido pensar y se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, ¿Qué clase de persona sería si dejaba morir a Booth?.

-Booth…- hablo Yerg después de estar unos minutos en silencio

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo en tono molesto

-Oye, no crees que deberíamos dejar un poco atrás nuestros problemas… solo quiero que salgamos de aquí-

-¿desde cuando te preocupas por los demás?-

-escucha... sé que he sido la peor persona, pero sabes he tenido tiempo de pensar… Nunca me habían secuestrado, yo cometí un gran error en el pasado que ahora estoy pagando… las personas pueden cambiar-

-Por favor Yerg… - Booth río irónicamente

-es verdad Booth, sé que me odias… sé que estas muy molesto, lo entiendo... pero de verdad quiero que salgamos vivos… no puedo permitir que te pase nada- lo dijo con un semblante serio, pues en verdad aunque Booth no lo creyera estaba siendo sincero

-¿qué?... Demian Yerg no te creo ni una palabra-

-todo este tiempo he tratado de ser el mejor… y de solo preocuparme por mí, fue difícil darme cuenta de esto… pero descubrí que hay cosas mejores en la vida que simplemente ser el mejor en todo y de ser tan egoísta, de preocuparme solo por mi… y para que me creas, yo hare que salgas vivo de aquí… tengo un plan pero solo uno de nosotros puede salir, sería muy egoísta si no dejara que te salves tu… lo sé todo Booth, sé que tienes una relación con la Dra. Brennan, sé que no te quieres separar de ella y por eso no hiciste ninguna objeción cuando nos asignaron este caso, harías cualquier cosa por seguir trabajando con ella… o me equivoco? También sé que tendrán un bebé…

-'¿Cómo es que sabes eso?... ¿Quién te lo dijo?- dijo Booth ya sorprendido, pues no creía que el supiera lo de su relación con Brennan y menos de su pequeño que estaba en camino.

-ayer… antes de que me secuestraran, hable con Cullen… iba a decirle lo que ocurrió pero no quise perjudicar a la Dra. Brennan, pero después de lo que paso entre ustedes en el restaurante… quise investigar si había algo entre ustedes, fui al Jeffersonian y nadie dijo nada, decidí ir con Cullen… él me dijo todo, entiendo la actitud que tomaste, ver a tu enemigo conquistar a tu chica te molesto… aun creo que no debiste hablarle así … pero si, el enojo te hace hacer y decir cosas estúpidas… lo siento, por haber hecho que discutieran, admito que intentaba invitarla a salir… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tu chica?-

-¿Por qué deberías saberlo?... no era algo que deberías saber, para que decírtelo si buscarías cualquier modo de invitarla a salir, siempre buscas la manera de obtener lo que tu quieras-

-oye… algo que deberías saber de mi es que no me meto con las chicas de los demás… no desde que alguien me hizo eso hace un tiempo… Booth eres muy afortunado, tú eres el mejor agente aquí y tienes una familia, antes de que apareciera estabas feliz, lo se… sé que no fue para ti muy fácil llegar a tener lo que tienes ahora, lo digo porque Cullen me dijo todo lo que pasaron Temperance y tú, pero en cambio yo? No tengo nada más que mi trabajo el cual empezó a ver aburrido, por eso yo quiero que salgas de aquí a salvo, no quiero ser responsable si a ti te pasa algo… no quiero arruinar tu vida más de lo que ya la he arruinado, suena extraño que yo diga esto… pero es verdad, tienes que estar con tu familia y tienes un pequeño y uno camino, no puedo ser tan inhumano, tu… te vas a salvar de acuerdo?-

Booth había quedado anonadado, no podía creer que Demian Yerg estaba diciendo eso… pero sus palabras parecían sinceras, ¿En verdad estar en esta situación lo había cambiado?... si, las personas pueden cambiar si se lo proponen… pero él?

-en verdad has cambiado… nunca pensé que dijeras algo así- ambos rieron sentados en el suelo contra la pared.

Pero sus risas no duraron mucho pues un estruendoso ruido llamo su atención, Rick Rain estaba entrando por la puerta principal con un arma larga en su mano derecha y en la izquierda algo parecido a un detonador de bomba…

-Vaya… vaya, los dos Agentes juntos…¿ ya son amigos de nuevo?-

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio…

-oh está bien… aun así no durara mucho, no quería ser tan duro con ustedes pero he conseguido esta linda arma y no voy a evitarlo… lo siento- Rain río maliciosamente, apuntando el arma hacía Booth y Yerg.

-Booth toma esto…- dijo susurrando acercándose más a Booth dándole por detrás lo que parecía ser una navaja rota.

-no te muevas Yerg… cualquier cosa que intenten y disparo esta potente arma y hago volar este lugar…aun no es tiempo por favor no me hagan hacerlo antes-

Booth era valiente y no se iba a rendir, no sabía que podría pasarle si en verdad saldría vivo de ahí… pero tenía que intentarlo, recordó las palabras de Yerg "_tienes que estar con tu familia"._

_-_tengo un plan… no cortes por completo la cuerda, mantente atado …hay una puerta en la cocina, puedes salir por ahí y saltar la cerca hacía la próxima casa pero tienes que ser veloz-susurraba lo más bajo posible para no ser escuchado

-Yerg … vamos a correr, nos salvaremos- dijo Booth igualando el susurro.

-no Booth… tú vas a salir, solo uno de nosotros puede y serás tú, yo me quedare a detenerlo, sabes que esa arma es muy potente es una HKG3 un fusil combate, muy precisa…600 disparos por minuto! nos puede matar a largas distancias, por eso me quedare a detenerlo mientras huyes-

-No… buscaremos otra forma, además… están las bombas.-

-Dejen de hablar!...espero se estén despidiendo porque solo quedan unos minutos-

Los minutos pasaban y Booth miraba a Yerg esperando que dijera algo, pero aún no decía nada…¿Qué harían?, el plan de Yerg no era muy bueno…. Estaba arriesgando su vida y Booth no iba a dejarlo, él no era así.

Los sorprendieron las sirenas que se acercaban al lugar, rodeando la casa de inmediato Tomando posiciones.

-Demonios!- susurro Yerg

-llegaron para ver el espectáculo… perfecto!- dijo Rain mientras veía por la ventana a todos los policías y el equipo SWAT llegar.

-Booth… no tenemos mucho tiempo, cuando diga ahora.. te vas-

-NO!... no me iré así nada más, hay que quitarle el arma y el detonador-

-será muy difícil, tienes que irte… tienes que advertirles que estallaran las bombas, tienen que alejarse, muchas personas morirán!- Yerg insistía, él estaba arriesgando su vida para salvar la de Booth y la de todas esas personas que estaban afuera.

Booth se quedó en silencio un momento, el antiguo Yerg había desaparecido…olvido todo lo que había pasado por su culpa para simplemente agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo…

-Gracias Yerg… nunca pensé que te diría esto, pero eres un buen compañero… pero no dejare que mueras-

-no Booth… VETE! AHORAAA!- grito Yerg rompiendo la cuerda que sujetaba sus pies y manos, mientras Booth hacía lo mismo-

Se abalanzo contra Rick Rain, tratando de quitar el arma que por suerte aún tenía el seguro y no estaba lista para disparar. Booth simplemente salió corriendo por la puerta de la cocina, siguiendo el plan de Yerg. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llego a la calle.

-Aléjense… todos retrocedan, todo esto va a explotar... vamos! Vamos!- llego Booth gritando y de inmediato todos se movilizaron.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que todos se alejaran lo suficiente para estar a salvo, Booth fue el último en correr. Pensó en regresar por Yerg, se detuvo pero escucho atrás de él el estallido de la bomba que lo lanzo unos metros hacia adelante, dejándolo inconsciente…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**:O**

**ustedes que dicen?... Yerg se salva o no?...POR FAVOR dejen reviews, me importan mucho sus comentarios! cualquier cosas que quieran decirme que no les guste o no se ustedes dejen su review!**

**bueno prometo agradecerles a cada uno en el prox cap!. no se cuando tarde en subirlo espero no mucho... comienzo semestre espero el prox fin de semana :D y bueno puedo decirles que ya el prox cap YA adios Drama y todo eso ya nos centraremos en lo importante! B&B y sus problemas de vivir juntos y así**

**:c oigan sigo en shock por el promo de 8x15 no lo supero! Estoy triste, preocupada y asustada xD compartan conmigo si están igual jeeje**

**Gracias a mi amigo Erick por ayudarme un poquito con este cap!**

**GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí! son lo maximo... **

**Saludos Yessi.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hola!**

**_de nuevo mil disculpas por tardar, pero entiendanme lo que es la escuela me absorbe mucho y pues se podría decir que es un semestre medio complicado y no me da tiempo de nada. Pero siempre estoy pensando en ideas para el Fic! hice algunos cálculos y tal vez falten como unos 10 capítulos, así que aun queda mucho de este Fic._**

**_Me pase dos días casi enteros escribiendo el capitulo espero que les guste, se que en el capítulo pasado dije que ya sería el ultimo de drama, pero me di cuenta que tenía que dejar algo claro y bueno este si ya prometido es el ultimo con drama! y el prox sera muyyy dulce y lleno de cosas bonitas!_**

**_ya saben NI BONES NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN! son de FOX y sus creadores_**

* * *

El lugar era un desastre, de la casa que había allí no quedo nada en lo absoluto, en su lugar solo había objetos quemados y los forenses estaban tratando de recolectar fragmentos de la bomba y buscando los restos de Demian Yerg o de Rick Rain, ya que habían quedado dentro de la casa durante la explosión y era imposible que hubieran sobrevivido a ella.

Los cuerpos de emergencia auxiliaban a los heridos que eran los que estuvieron más cerca de la explosión, pero solo tenían pequeños rasguños… pero Booth, fue el que estuvo solo a unos metros, había quedado tirado boca abajo en el pavimento inconsciente. De inmediato el servicio de paramédicos lo atendió y lo subieron a la ambulancia para dirigirse al hospital. No presentaba heridas tan graves, solo rasguños en el rostro, pero debido al fuerte impacto estaba inconsciente, temían de algún daño cerebral, así que necesitaba hacerle una tomografía lo más pronto posible…

Brennan estaba en su oficina junto con Cam,Sweets y Hodgins, los cuatro esperando impacientes cualquier noticia que tuvieran de Booth. El celular de Brennan no sonaba y comenzaba a ser desesperante para todos. No sabían nada de Booth, ni de Yerg… solo esperaban que el FBI hubiera llegado a tiempo. Pero también estaban muy atentos a Brennan, todo esto para ella era muy difícil y temían que pudiera pasarle algo.

El semblante de preocupación seguía presente en todos, pero simplemente sabían que la que estaba pasándola muy mal era Brennan, no solo su compañero, mejor amigo y ahora pareja estaba secuestrado... si no también era el padre de su hijo, no quería dejarse llevar por sus emociones pero era inevitable, que unas pequeñas lagrimas escurrían por sus ojos. Booth no la dejaría sola, Sabía que era alguien fuerte, que no se daría por vencido… como lo ha hecho antes pero… y si no?... y si en verdad no sobrevivía?...

Los minutos pasaban y nadie se comunicaba con ellos… Brennan inocentemente llevaba sus manos a su vientre, el padre de su bebé estaba secuestrado, el hombre que ama estaba en peligro y ella no podía hacer nada en ese momento para poder salvarlo, intentaba tranquilizarse por el bien de su bebé y de ella pero era imposible…. ¿cómo hacerlo cuando la persona que amas podría morir?... y lo peor si a Booth le pasaba algo ¿Qué haría ella sola?...

Alguien llego a su oficina que interrumpió sus pensamientos, era Angela que de inmediato fue corriendo a abrazar a su amiga. Brennan no pudo evitar llorar intensamente, su amiga tampoco… podía imaginarse como se sentía, la había visto pasar lo mismo hace algunos años cuando la sepulturera secuestro a Booth… pero definitivamente no era lo mismo.

-cariño… tranquila, se cómo te sientes, pero piensa en ese pequeño que crece dentro de ti… no querrás que le pase algo, sé que es difícil pero hazlo por él… sé que Booth querría eso-

-Ángela… no puedo, no puedo tranquilizarme cuando sé que Booth está en peligro y no puedo hacer nada!-

-conoces a Booth… sabes que no se rendirá fácilmente, él va a luchar… porque tiene tres personas que lo necesitan… Parker, su pequeño que viene en camino y tú-

Brennan abrazo de nuevo a Angela, ya no pudo decir nada… solo se derrumbó una vez más empezó a llorar nuevamente en los brazos de su amiga. Todos estaban en silencio así que lo único que se podía escuchar eran los sollozos de Brennan. Estaban viendo a una Brennan diferente, hace muy poco que ella había abierto su corazón a Booth, se había permitido amar a alguien… y no solo eso, ahora también estaba iniciando una familia y ahora simplemente de un día para otro posiblemente estuviera perdiendo esa oportunidad de iniciar una nueva vida al lado del hombre que amaba… no sabía si podría soportar la perdida de alguien importante para ella de nuevo… y mucho menos si se trataba de Booth.

Las lágrimas cesaron, pero la preocupación y desesperación seguían presentes en todos...Sweets era el más nervioso ya que estaba paseándose por la oficina y empezaba a ser irritante verlo de un lado a otro...

-Sweets!... podrías quedarte quieto un momento- le dijo Ángela molesta

-lo siento pero no puedo… estoy preocupado-

-igual que todos nosotros…no puedo creer que siendo psicólogo no sepas como tranquilizarte! No ayudas en nada-

-el hecho que sea psicólogo no significa que pueda manejarlo… hay algunas ocasiones en las que simplemente no puedo- ahora era una discusión entre Ángela y Sweets sin mucho sentido.

-Por favor!... no discutan en este momento… no ahora!- intervino Cam con su tono autoritario

-Cam!... el no ayuda mucho con sus recorridos como un desesperado por toda la oficina-

-y esta discusión tampoco va a ayudar… podrían callarse y solo sentarse, háganlo por la Dra. Brennan-

Ambos se miraron con seriedad no muy contentos el uno con el otro e hicieron caso a lo dicho por Cam. Pero así como se sentaron se levantaron pues el tono de llamada del celular de Brennan los sorprendió y velozmente todos rodearon a la antropóloga que atendió de forma inmediata…

_-Dra. Brennan… habla Cullen-_

_-¿Qué ocurre?..._

_-bien… quería informarle que… no pudimos evitar la explosión, pero afortunadamente el Agente Booth pudo salir antes de que las bombas detonaran, de hecho él nos advirtió que nos alejáramos del lugar, pero al parecer él estaba muy cerca de la explosión y fue lanzado unos metros… esta salvo con algunas lesiones… solo sé que tenían que llevarlo de urgencia por temor a que tuviera una lesión en la cabeza y necesitaban hacer una tomografía-_

_-¿en qué hospital está?...iré enseguida- no dijo nada más, solo corto la llamada y miro a los demás._

-Booth sobrevivio…- dijo con una ligera sonrisa… en su interior sintió un alivio, pero no sabía en qué estado se encontraba- Pero está en el hospital… al parecer estuvo cerca de la explosión… debo irme-

Todos se sintieron un poco aliviados también pero no del todo…no sabían en qué condiciones estaba. Brennan solo tomo su bolso y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo, mientras Todos salían tras ella, necesitaba a alguien que la llevara y Hodgins se ofreció. Conduciendo velozmente por las calles de Washington con destino al hospital.

Booth despertaba y no necesito abrir los ojos completamente para saber dónde estaba. Le dolía un poco la cabeza y tenía una mano vendada. De inmediato pensó en Brennan… ¿Alguien le habría avisado?... ¿Cómo estaba?. Intento levantarse pero le dolía todo el cuerpo, hizo una mueca de dolor y de repente escucho la puerta abrirse lentamente… giro su cabeza y se encontró con la persona que más necesitaba en ese momento….

-huesos…- dijo con voz ronca mientras se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa al verla.

-Booth…- le sonrió igual mientras sus ojos se inundaban con algunas lágrimas

Con un impulso Brennan no contuvo las ganas de abrazarlo y se acercó lentamente, para después abrazarlo, estaba ahí… sentía una gran necesidad de hacerlo. Booth sintió dolor por el gran abrazo… pero lo olvido, el dolor desapareció, de hecho era muy confortable. Su rostro estaba sobre su cuello donde sentía como las lágrimas de ella llegaban ahí.

-Oye… tranquila, estoy aquí….lo siento tanto- tomo su rostro e hizo que lo levantara para verla a los ojos.

-Booth… pensé… pensé que tal vez no volvería a verte…que me dejarías-

-no… yo no haría eso, también pensé lo mismo… no sabía que pasaría, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que iba a hacer lo posible por salir vivo… yo nunca te dejaría, Eres una de las personas más importantes para mí..., ¡NUNCA! mientras este aquí me separaría de ti ¿ de acuerdo?...Te amo Temperance Brennan- dijo acercándose a ella dándole un beso corto en los labios.

- también te amo Booth, me preocupe mucho por ti… de hecho todos, sé que antes ya habíamos pasado por esto… pero esta vez me sentí diferente… tenía miedo de perderte-

-yo también tuve miedo…. Miedo de no saber si te volvería a ver, y de dejarte sola ahora… por cierto ¿Cómo estás?... en tu estado no deberías pasar por cosas así… lo lamento-

-Estoy bien Booth… yo intentaba tranquilizarme porque pensé en ti… pensé en nuestro hijo, sé que tú me dirías que lo hiciera por él-

-pensaste bien… - ambos se quedaron en silencio viéndose directamente a los ojos, mientras Booth sonreía embelesado, ella era hermosa y estaba agradecido por poder estar de nuevo con ella-huesos ¿tienes idea de que tengo?... solo sé que me duele todo el cuerpo- dijo rompiendo el silencio y haciendo muecas de dolor mientras se movía

-es por la caída… la bomba te lanzo alrededor de 6 metros, te golpeaste la cabeza al caer y por eso quedaste inconsciente, pero tus tomografías no muestran ninguna lesión grave… tu mano está bien solo es un daño en ligamento… un esguince de primer grado pero tampoco es nada grave y tienes solo rasguños en el rostro- Booth solo asintió y recordó cómo fue que pudo salir vivo… si no tal vez no estaría hablando con Brennan en ese momento… todo se lo debía a Yerg...

-huesos… tengo que decirte algo- dijo mirándole a los ojos son seriedad.

-¿Qué ocurre?...

-escucha…. Yo salí vivo gracias a una persona, Yerg… me saco de ahí, el me salvo y arriesgo su vida por mí, el murió huesos… murió porque se quedó dentro de la casa para detener a Rick Rain y yo pudiera salir- sentía culpa, si… la sentía, no pudo ayudarlo pero Yerg tenía razón… si él no hubiera hecho caso, él podría estar muerto. Estaba muy agradecido con el… pero aún se sentía culpable por no haber podido sacarlo de ahí.

- Booth… Yerg no murió, Yerg está vivo… solo que ahora lo están interviniendo quirúrgicamente… al parecer uno de sus brazos está muy afectado-

-¿Qué?! No… huesos, no puede ser yo vi que exploto y él estaba dentro… ¿Cómo pudo salir?-

-no lo sé… cuando llegue una ambulancia llegaba al mismo tiempo con Yerg-

Booth se sintió tranquilo porque Yerg estuviera vivo… pero ¿Cómo? Y también todo podría pasar debería estar muy herido, no sabía que tan grave estaba. Yerg estaba vivo pero no estaba bien así que no podría sentirse totalmente aliviado.

-huesos… Yerg sabe de nosotros, y lo del bebé-

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-

-Ayer se lo dijo Cullen… lo averiguo y es por eso que él me ayudo a escapar… él me dijo que no quería ser culpable de que me pasara algo… Yerg ya no es el mismo, creo que estar secuestrado le sirvió de mucho… el cambio si no, no estaría aquí…

-como pudo cambiar tan repentinamente… y que es lo que cambio?

-no lo se… solo lo hizo y créeme cambio, y se disculpó conmigo por cosas del pasado, es un chico diferente… Necesito agradecerle,necesito saber que está bien-

-no te sientas responsable Booth… tu intentaste hacer algo para salvarlo pero fue imposible, si te hubieras acercado unos metros más…- no pudo terminar la frase porque no quería si quiera pensar de nuevo en que Booth podría haber muerto.

Pasaron alrededor de 4 horas, Brennan se quedó en todo momento con Booth, él tenía que descansar y posiblemente esa misma noche le darían de alta. Cam, Sweets,Angela y Hodgins se habían ido a casa una vez que supieron que Booth estaba bien. No sabían acerca del estado de Yerg. Booth había pedido que le informaran cualquier cosa que sucediera con él. Ya eran más de las 10:00pm cuando le dijeron que podía irse a casa, pensó en quedarse para saber el estado de Yerg pero las enfermeras la sugirieron que fuera a casa, si había alguna noticia lo llamarían. Veía a Brennan exhausta, había sido un día muy largo y solo por ella fue que accedió irse a casa. Abordaron un taxi rumbo a casa de Booth, recomendándole que debiera descansar una semana así que estaría una semana fuera del trabajo.

Al día siguiente ninguno de los dos había ido al trabajo, Brennan le dijo a Cam que se tomaría el día para estar con Booth. Brennan fue a su casa para cambiarse y por su auto, después regresaría por Booth para ir al hospital.

Llegaron a la recepción del hospital preguntando por Yerg, una enfermera busco en sus registros…

-El señor Demian Yerg está en el piso 3 de recuperación habitación 307 –

Agradecieron a la enferma y fueron al piso 3, donde otra enfermara les informo el estado en el que estaba Demian….

-estuvo en cirugía por 5 horas… intentamos hacer todo lo posible por salvar su brazo, estaba muy dañado y tenía quemaduras de 3er grado, está estable solo que posiblemente tenga perdida de movilidad en el brazo un 40 o 50%... pero con terapias podría recuperarse-

-¿Puedo verlo?...- pregunto Booth

-claro… hace unos minutos que el paciente despertó… pase-

Booth siguió a la enfermera hacía la habitación, Brennan decidió quedarse afuera a esperarlo… pues él era el que debía entrar…

-hey Booth!... ¿Qué tal estas?- le dijo Yerg con voz débil en cuanto lo vio asomarse por la puerta.

-solo unos golpes… estoy bien, pero sé que tu no… se lo tu brazo- dijo señalando con la mirada su brazo izquierdo vendado

-si…. Parece que no lo podre mover, ya me lo han dicho…. Pero bueno no me lo tuvieron que quitar podre vivir con esto-

-pensé que habías muerto… yo vi que te quedaste… '¿Cómo saliste de ahí?-

-bueno… la verdad, es que no como sucedió todo fue muy rápido, apenas y lo recuerdo, pero después de que tu saliste, yo me lance contra él y le quite el arma ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de quitar el seguro así que empecé golpearlo y tratar de quitarle el detonador, pero escuche un pitido y era el reloj de las bombas, no iba a servir de nada si le quitaba el detonador… eso solo serviría para adelantar la explosión, tome el arma y lo golpee en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, vi el reloj y quedaban 7segundos… hice lo mismo que tú, Salí por la cocina… después corrí a toda velocidad pero fui alcanzado por la explosión y lo único que hice fue cubrirme el rostro con mi brazo y lo último que recuerdo es… estar en la ambulancia-

-yo… intente regresar por ti, una vez que todos estuvieron alejados… yo me quede ahí pero exploto… si yo no hubiera estado ahí no tendría estos rasguños… pero tu estuviste muy cerca, si yo también avanzaba unos metros más tal vez no estaría aquí… pero no podía dejarte morir-

-y que bueno que no llegaste más adelante… no habría valido la pena todo, me alegro que estés bien… sabes yo me merecía esto tu no debiste estar ahí, era mi culpa… y tenías que salvarte, la verdad pensé que moriría pero he tenido una segunda oportunidad. No te sientas responsable de esto… yo lo ocasione y lo menos que podía hacer era dejar que tú te salvaras… como te dije, tú tienes una familia no quería ser responsable de alejarte de ella…

-Gracias Yerg… Gracias por ayudarme, por arriesgar tu vida…

-ya no sigas… ya te dije, era lo menos que podía hacer…y mira sigo aquí y he pensado las cosas… he tomado una decisión, creo que dejare el FBI y voy a vivir mi vida, disfrutar mi segunda oportunidad-

-eso es una buena idea… si es lo que quieres está bien, solo que ahora ¿quien será el mejor agente?- dijo riendo un poco por la última pregunta

-para mi tú lo eres, y siempre lo fuiste… tengo que estar aquí unos días y después me iré a Los Ángeles a ver a mis padres… hace mucho tiempo no los veo, esperare a que me recupere y me iré de viaje por el mundo a buscar aventura… Londres, Francia, Alemania…todos los países que quiera-

-definitivamente eres otro chico… así que te vas del FBI… ¿Qué hay con lo de Nueva York? Tu evaluación…

-lo dejare… le daré la oportunidad a alguien más... -

-Yerg…. Cuando llegaste nunca pensé que pasaríamos por algo así y que cuando te fueras…. Fueras alguien diferente-

-Yo tampoco lo pensé… de ti aprendí que en la vida hay otras cosas más importantes que el trabajo, y que haces aquí? deberías estar disfrutando de tu nueva vida, de la mujer que amas… y espero que sigas con tu felicidad y cuida mucho a tu familia-

-Lo hare….

Booth estrecho su mano con la de Yerg, olvidando todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado no guardando rencor y ahora habían terminado como amigos, aunque no estaban seguros de si algún día se volvieran a ver, pero Booth siempre estaría agradecido con él por todo lo que hizo, y le deseaba que encontrara la felicidad.

Demian Yerg era un hombre diferente, nada de aquel hombre competitivo, arrogante, presumido… estaba en él, ahora era alguien que quería disfrutar de su vida, que se dio cuenta que estaba perdiéndose de lo que trata la vida, encontrar la felicidad, compartirla con alguien, vivirla como si hubiera un mañana. Esa era su nueva forma de pensar.

Solo una semana y Demian Yerg se iría, diría que para siempre, pero nunca se sabe que es lo que te depara el destino, y tal vez algún día vuelvan a verse, tal vez en unos meses, 1 año… 5 años, No lo sabía. Solo esperaba que si por casualidad volviera a ver a Booth fuera el hombre feliz que era en ese momento….

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Si les gusto?... :O ya ahora si ADIÓS DEMIAN YERG! el prox cap solo sera mencionado al principio nada más y ya después será solo B&B cosas románticas y dulces. ¿Que piensan ahora de Yerg? que les pareció este personaje? ... DEJEN SUS REVIEWS por favor! son muy importantes para mi, quiero saber lo que opinan. les dije que amarían a mi hermoso Demian Yerg:D

por cierto se que me han preguntado como cuantos meses tiene Brennan de embarazo y tiene 14 semanas que es como 3 meses y medio casi 4 ... :)

muchas GRACIAS a todos ustedes por leer por sus lindos comentarios! 302 reviews WOW! mil gracias

_**Andy04,CelineFRGG,mimamamemima,Ailek21,Anto bones 16, Angel 02, Bonezita Emily,Noe,MrRain95,Coni,Cherie Curie,Demily boneszita**_

GRACIAS!

saludos

Yessi


	35. Chapter 35

**_Hi!_**

**_si, lo se... deben odiarme por tardar tanto en subir capítulo, MIL DISCULPAS POR ESO... pero ahora si se me juntaron muchas cosas, incluidos los exámenes parciales... y de hecho aún no los termino pero con estas mini-vacaciones que tuve, por que aquí en México fue un día festivo, pues me di tiempo para escribir algo... tal vez sea algo corto pero espero les guste, como prometí algo muy romántico y tierno._**

**_bueno muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, que me hacen sonreír, enserio GRACIAS! _**

**_Hoy hubo capitulo nuevo de Bones y... capítulo nuevo de mi fanfic! :) sii! _**

**_bueno disfrutenlo_**

**_ya saben: _**

**_Ni bones ni los personajes me pertenecen sonde Fox, HH,katy reichs, etc..._**

* * *

Habían pasado solo cuatro días del secuestro cuando Yerg se había marchado a los Ángeles, no estaba del todo recuperado pero ya no quería seguir en el hospital. Booth y Brennan habían ido al aeropuerto a despedirse y desearle un buen viaje. Yerg hizo lo mismo y les deseo que fueran muy felices, que cuidaran mucho al pequeño que llegaría pronto a sus vidas. Gracias a él se dio cuenta de muchas cosas. Pero se iba orgulloso porque había hecho algo bueno, salvar al padre de ese pequeño…

Espero a la última llamada para su vuelo y abordo, tal vez no volvería a saber de Booth y Brennan por mucho tiempo pero esperaba que fueran felices, con su nueva familia y esperaba algún día poder hacer lo mismo… poder encontrar a esa persona con la cual vivirás para siempre y tendrás una familia.

Yerg desapareció por una de las puertas, Booth dio un suspiro y sonrió, rodeando con su mano derecha la espalda de Brennan…

-Es todo… Yerg se ha ido, quien diría que ese chico terminaría así-

-tú lo dijiste… todo lo que paso lo hizo cambiar, las personas cambian cuando se lo proponen no?-

-Así es… las personas si pueden cambiar- sonrió de nuevo viendo hacía la puerta donde minutos antes había desaparecido Yerg.

-Booth… deberíamos regresar a casa, tu aún necesitas estar en reposo -

-no huesos… yo ya estoy muy bien, de hecho podría haber regresado al trabajo hace 2 días, pero quiero tomarme toda la semana… porque quiero estar contigo. Los dos tenemos una semana libre, así que nos vamos pero porque otra persona necesita reposo y eres tu… has estado cuidándome estos días, ya es momento de que yo te cuide a ti- le regalo una de sus sonrisas que lo caracterizaban, plantando un beso en su frente.

-Booth… no necesito que me cuides, estoy perfectamente-

-No, vamos huesos… déjame consentirte, que te parece si vamos a casa, tú te recuestas, te hago el almuerzo y te lo llevo a la cama-

-mmm…. No, sería mejor que tú estés en la cama conmigo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

-Ya veremos, entonces vámonos… tengo muchas cosas planeadas para consentirte- Brennan tomo el brazo de Booth y caminaron a la salida.

Salieron del aeropuerto con destino a la casa de Booth, solo les quedaban tres días para terminar su semana libre, viernes y todo el fin de semana, así que Booth necesitaba planear algo porque quería estar al lado de Brennan. Ya se le ocurriría algo en lo que transcurría el día.

Llegaron al apartamento de Booth, Brennan se fue directamente a la cocina y ver que había para el almuerzo, en cuando Booth la vio la aparto de inmediato del refrigerador.

-No,No,No… Huesos ¿Qué haces?- dijo tomando sus hombros y haciendo que diera media vuelta mientras la dirigía a la salida.

-Booth… solo veía que había para almorzar-

-No!... recuerdas que te dije que YO te haría el almuerzo y después te lo llevaría a la cama-

-Pero Booth no es necesario que hagas eso, no estoy enferma, me siento perfectamente…

-huesos Por favor… déjame llevarte al almuerzo a la cama, en agradecimiento de todo lo que has hecho por mí estos últimos días- estaba a unos centímetros de ella, sus ojos mostraban suplica y a esa mirada Brennan no podía negarle nada, cuando se ponía así de serio era porque hablaba en serio.

-de acuerdo… si eso quieres está bien, pero la cena la haré yo…

Booth dejó escapar una sonrisa al oír que aceptaba-No… tampoco harás eso, porque tengo planeado algo para la cena-

-No Booth… ya accedí a que hagas el almuerzo y me lo lleves a la cama, lo justo sería que yo hiciera la cena-

-No, no cenaremos aquí… te daré una sorpresa-

-¿Qué?... Booth dime que harás?-

Pero como respuesta solo obtuvo una pequeña risa de Booth, que ya se había dado media vuelta y ya estaba buscando lo que haría para el almuerzo. Brennan lo perseguía por la cocina pidiéndole que le dijera la sorpresa, pero no… no se la podía decir si no, no sería sorpresa. Al final Brennan se rindió, se fue algo disgustada a la habitación y Booth estaba riéndose de ella, tenía esa cara de estar molesta pero en realidad sabía que no lo estaba, era por causa de su desorden de hormonas y tal vez más tarde estaría sonriendo.

Media hora más tarde Booth estaba colocando en una bandeja, un emparedado vegetariano hecho por el mismo, ideal para Brennan y otro normal para él, acompañado de jugo de naranja para ambos. Entro despacio a la habitación y encontró a Brennan recostada leyendo un libro, ella no despego en ningún momento la vista del libro, ignoro que Booth hubiera entrado a la habitación.

-hey… el almuerzo está listo- dijo colocando la bandeja sobre la cama

Brennan seguía con su lectura, y ni siquiera volteo a ver que Booth se había sentado a su lado.

-¿Sigues molesta?... oh vamos! No puedes estar molesta por eso- dijo acercándose a ella haciendo una carita inocente para que lo perdonara por no haberle dicho lo de la sorpresa.

-Booth!..¡no!... ¡déjame!- ahora él estaba intentando acariciar su rostro pero ella lo alejó.

-bien… ¿sabes? tú ganas, te diré la sorpresa…- dijo ya cuando vio que no tendría éxito tratando de hacerle una caricia a Brennan para que lo perdonara.

-Sabía que terminarías diciéndomela… yo gané- dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora, cumplió su objetivo, aparentar estar molesta y jugar un poco con Booth. Sabía que si lograba eso Booth terminaría diciéndole la sorpresa…

-oye… eso no es justo, es trampa Huesos…- dijo ahora él un poco molesto pero a la vez sonriendo un poco, había sido chantajeado por Brennan ¿desde cuándo hace eso?... ¿será que el embarazo también está interviniendo en eso?. Cayo en su juego, seguramente no sería la primera vez que lo haría, él estaba mostrando debilidad ante el juego de Brennan…. ¿Cómo sería más adelante?.

-'¿me dirás?...-

-si huesos, tu ganaste… ahora tendré que decirte, gracias por arruinar mi sorpresa- dijo con voz triste y con desilusión.

-Booth… no, lo siento…-se sintió arrepentida cuando vio a Booth triste

-ja!... caíste, estamos a mano- dijo riéndose de ella, si ella sabía jugar… él también.

-¿No me dirás?-

-claro que sí… soy justo, solo estaba esperando este momento de estar los dos juntos para decirte… pero primero tienes que comer ¿de acuerdo?-

Ella asintió, empezaron a comer y mientras lo hacían Booth empezó a revelar su gran sorpresa…

-Bien… la sorpresa es, que estuve pensando en algo… quiero disfrutar estos días contigo y se me ocurrió que tal vez esta noche, tu y yo podamos ir a cenar a un lujoso restaurante… ¿Qué dices?-

-Booth… no es necesario, ¿Por qué quieres ir a un restaurante lujoso?-

-porque quiero algo romántico, quiero estar contigo...después de lo que paso hace unos días… por favor déjame llevarte a cenar, vamos a ese nuevo restaurante italiano que está a unas calles de aquí-

-¿quieres ir ahí?... no lo sé Booth- de repente Brennan agacho su mirada, como no estando de acuerdo con la idea de ir a ese restaurante.

-si… pero si tú quieres ir a otro lugar está bien-

-no, no es eso… es solo que…- no sabía cómo decirle que no podía ir a ese restaurante.

-Huesos dime… a ti nunca te cuesta decir las cosas, ¿Qué pasa?-

-el restaurante es muy elegante… tu irías de traje y yo con un vestido… pero no tengo un vestido Booth, bueno si… pero en mi estado, ninguno debe quedarme… es absurdo lo sé- dijo agachando un poco su cabeza sintiéndose avergonzada

Booth simplemente se rió, no pudo evitarlo… así que por eso no quería ir, si era absurdo… pero comprensible. Últimamente era tan tierna cuando se avergonzaba por algo que era respecto a su estado…

-¿Por qué te ríes?... crees que es divertido?- dijo ofendida

-no huesos…. Para nada, es solo que… lo siento, sabes se me ocurrió algo ¿qué tal si terminamos de almorzar y nos vamos de compras? Vamos por un vestido… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?, no tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada, sabíamos que en algún momento toda tu ropa ya no te quedaría, debemos ir de compras… ¿Qué dices?-

-que podría ser una buena idea, pero Booth no es necesario que me acompañes… puedo ir sola-

-pero que dices… quiero ir, si no…¿Quién cargara tus bolsas?-

Ambos rieron y Booth planto un beso en la mejilla de Brennan. Sin duda quería ir con ella, quería vivir esa experiencia de juntos ir por el centro comercial buscando ropa, nunca habían pasado por eso… no podría ser tan malo.

Media hora después estaban saliendo del departamento para ir al centro comercial, Booth como normalmente lo hacía, le abrió la puerta a Brennan para que entrara a la camioneta, ya Brennan no decía nada porque sabía que nunca iba hacer que él dejara de hacer eso.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino, Booth aparco y se adentraron a un gran centro comercial, había tiendas por todos lados, y no sabían por dónde empezar. Brennan había ignorado completamente que iba acompañada de Booth, ella iba viendo por todas las tiendas pero así como entraba volvía a salir. Habían recorrido alrededor de diez tiendas y ninguna era del agrado de Brennan.

Por fin había encontrado algo que le agradaba, y Booth dejo que ella escogiera… mientras él iba a una tienda de deportes que estaba en frente, solo tardo dos minutos y cuando regreso Brennan ya no estaba. No podía estar tan lejos, así que empezó a buscar por las tiendas cercanas pero no había señal de ella. ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer tan rápido?.

Pero cuando estaba por entrar a una tienda el móvil de Booth empezó a sonar… era Brennan.

-Huesos,¿Dónde estás?- pregunto preocupado

-_en el estacionamiento…¿pue…- no la dejo terminar._

-voy para haya- y corto la llamada.

Salió a toda prisa hacía el estacionamiento, preguntándose porque se había ido así y sin decirle nada, algo había pasado para que ella hiciera eso, algo no muy bueno por su tono de voz, la percibió triste. Llego al auto y ahí estaba recargada en él, había estado llorando… lo noto por las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas.

-hey huesos…¿Qué paso?... ¿estás bien?- preguntó alarmado

-Booth… lo siento, es solo que… creo que no fue buena idea venir-

-¿Por qué huesos?...¿qué paso?-

- no puedo… no sé cómo hacerlo, no puedo comprar ropa… no me siento cómoda con nada, es desesperante no encontrar algo que me guste y no sé porque estoy llorando por algo tan ridículo - dijo esto último algo molesta limpiando sus lagrimas

Booth sonrió y se acercó a ella para abrazarla, sin duda su descontrol de hormonas había intervenido en eso, no debió dejarla sola pero nunca pensó en que pasaría algo así. Nunca se sabe que podría pasar con esas hormonas tan descontroladas.

-oye… tranquila, entiendo ¿Por qué no me dijiste?, pude ayudarte pero huiste sin decirme nada-

-lo siento… pensé que tu si estabas comprando algo, Booth lo siento… pero creo que no podremos ir a cenar, sé que estabas entusiasmado por ir-

-huesos… no, no digas eso, haremos una cosa…¿ por qué no entramos de nuevo y buscamos?…. Ahora yo estaré contigo, te voy a ayudar y así tal vez encontremos un vestido para ti,si no… no hay problema, descuida… pero no quiero verte así, entiendo que tus hormonas juegan contigo pero tranquila… estoy contigo ¿de acuerdo?-

Brennan se sintió mejor con esas palabras de Booth, teniendo a Booth con ella se sentiría mejor y tendría una segunda opinión sobre la ropa que ella escogiera, aunque él no entendiera mucho de eso, por lo menos sabía que lo intentaría.

-Gracias Booth…- le dio un beso corto en los labios y sonrió al sentir el pulgar de Booth limpiando sus lágrimas.

Empezaron de nuevo el recorrido, entraron a la primera tienda, había vestidos muy lindos… casuales y algunos muy elegantes, Brennan le mostraba algunos a Booth y el solo decía que ella se vería hermosa en él, pero obviamente el solo lo hacía para hacerla sentir bien… así que opto por probárselos.

-y ¿qué opinas?- pregunto Brennan saliendo del probador

Booth se quedó estático unos segundos, Brennan se veía hermosa… no! Hermosa era una palabra pequeña, el vestido era rojo con mangas, corte imperio que le hacía notar su pequeña pancita de embarazada, era casual.. Pero Booth se quedó impresionado…

-huesos… te vez, ¡espectacular!... de verdad- parpadeo un poco y se quedó de nuevo en shock- WOW!... luces hermosa-

-Gracias… - se había sonrojado un poco, supo que Booth no estaba fingiendo nada., en verdad si había quedado muy asombrado, así que ese vestido si era buena elección.- Creo que este está bien, seguiré probándome algunos…

Y así pasó alrededor de una hora, seguían por todas las tiendas buscando vestidos, ropa de maternidad y algunos abrigos, Booth era sincero con ella… pues le daba su opinión sobre lo que se probaba y en algunas estuvo de acuerdo y unas no. Ya habían comprado muchas cosas, Booth se estaba divirtiendo comprando con Brennan, nunca pensó que lo disfrutaría tanto, así debió haber sido desde el principio.

Ahora solo faltaba el vestido que Brennan usaría esa noche, se había tornado difícil su búsqueda. Estaban por entrar a la quinta tienda, y fue cuando Booth vio el vestido ideal… lo vio y se imaginó a Brennan con él, era negro, de largo quedaba unos centímetros debajo de la rodilla, de un solo tirante adornado con unas flores, era algo vaporoso y tenía el corte imperio. Era perfecto…

-Huesos… ¿Qué tal ese?- señalo el maniquí que tenía el vestido.

-podría probármelo…-

-por favor, apuesto que te quedara perfecto… pero quiero que a ti te guste, así que pruébatelo-

Quitaron el vestido del maniquí para que Brennan se lo probara, unos minutos después salía del probador, pensó que Booth había elegido bien, pues se sentía muy cómoda con el vestido, así que quería saber qué opinaba ahora que lo tenía puesto…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿que creen que diga Booth?**

**que tal? si les gusto?... a mí me encanto que Booth planeara eso de la cena, ir de compras y eso... desde hace meses se me ocurrió eso de poder escribir algo donde se fueran de compras así muy tiernos y booth cargando las bolsas. me parecío tierno! pero bueno saben que su opinión es muy importante, díganme si les pareció buena la idea. y bueno también acepto sugerencias para estos días que B&B tienen de descanso. el proximo capitulo será mas largo y tierno obvio. **

**Por cierto el vestido negro, que se probara Brennan es uno que uso Emily Deschanel, esque lo vi y me encanto. **

**gracias a CADA UNO DE USTEDES, que se toma su tiempo para leer mi historia. **

**bienvenidos nuevos lectores! GRACIAS**

**espero no tardar tanto en subir el próximo cap, pues ya vienen las vacaciones! y así tendré muchísimo tiempo.**

**saludos.**

**Yessi**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hola nuevamente!**

**Lamento haber tardado, dije que no lo haría pero pensé que por el simple hecho de que eran vacaciones yo tendría más tiempo de escribir pero me equivoque, he andado por todos lados y pues también me puse a leer unos libros y cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado una semana, LO SIENTO! pero bueno aquí esta el capítulo, fue así muy rápido pero siento que quedo bonito, estaba muy inspirada. MUCHA MIEL en eel cap! eso es lo que me encanta escribir. **

**Espero les guste el cap! y pues que mejor que hoy hay capítulo nuevo de Bones y pues del FIC**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS! enserio! siempre me sacan una sonrisa. **

**disfrutenlo**

**ya saben: Ni bones ni los personajes me pertenecen son de FOX y sus creadores**

* * *

Brennan salió del probador y Booth estaba en un sillón jugueteando con su celular que no se había dado cuenta que ella ya estaba frente a él.

-Booth…- llamo su atención acercándose a él, mordiendo su labio inferior con el superior en señal de timidez

Booth levanto de inmediato su mirada, sus ojos quedaron totalmente abiertos y solo pudo pronunciar un ¡WOW! y su celular cayo de sus manos. Parpadeo un par de veces para volver a la realidad y se levantó para acercarse a Brennan.

-no te gusta ¿verdad?- dijo Brennan agachando la mirada

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡no!, quiero decir SI! huesos te vez… maravillosa, hermosa, increíble, impresionante...-

-no lo dices solo para que yo no me sienta mal?-

-NO!... ¿Por qué dices eso?... estoy siendo muy sincero, sabía que te quedaría bien… pero me quede muy impresionado-

-me siento cómoda con él… creo que me lo llevare-

-es perfecto… - se acercó más a ella dándole un tierno beso en los labios

-creo que tendrás que venir conmigo más seguido a comprar ropa- le dijo Brennan con una sonrisa divertida

-cuando quieras huesos… me encantaría- la miro con una seductora mirada

Booth fue pegando su cuerpo más al de Brennan, de modo que iba empujándola hacía los probadores y no dejaba de plantarle pequeños besos en los labios a Brennan, dándose cuenta del juego de Booth, lo hizo retroceder…

-Booth…¡no! Esto es un lugar público y hay cámaras seguridad…no es correcto-

-arruinaste un romántico momento… pero tienes razón, en ese caso pagamos el vestido y nos vamos a casa… - la miro con picardía con esa característica sonrisa de lado.

-Gran idea….- sonrío como si fuera una niña a punto de hacer una travesura.

Fueron a la caja y Brennan iba a pagar, pero Booth no la dejo hacerlo, ese iba a ser un regalo de él para ella, no quiso discutir así que no le quedó otra opción más que aceptar el regalo y también porque quería ir a casa lo antes posible.

Llegaron a la casa y apenas Booth abrió la puerta ella lo tomo por la chaqueta y empezó a besarlo con pasión. Booth llevaba todas las bolsas de las compras y las dejo caer en el suelo dejando sus manos libres y tomando a Brennan por la cintura para acercarla más a él.

-wow! huesos… no pensé que tuvieras tantas ganas de esto-

-no estamos en un lugar público, y sabes que mi apetito sexual ha aumentado-

Booth río y volvió a besarla, ella lo iba dirigiendo hacía la habitación, en su camino iban despojándose de la ropa, Booth cambio los besos en los labios para besar su cuello con pasión. Brennan pasaba sus manos por la espalda descubierta de Booth

-Booth… ¡tu mano!- interrumpió Brennan los besos un poco alarmada

-ay huesos!... estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo no tomándole importancia y volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente.

Llegaron a la habitación, aun besándose dejándose caer en la cama. Brennan estaba encima de Booth, las prendas que les quedaban comenzaban a estorbar. Estaban a punto de romper las leyes de la física, apunto de convertirse en un solo ser. Disfrutaban haciendo el amor, sus cuerpos desprendían calor y pasión, ambos llegaron al clímax y Brennan quien llevaba el mando, se separó de Booth cayendo del otro lado de la cama. Ambos con las respiraciones agitadas por lo ocurrido tenían una gran sonrisa, Booth se giró para rodear a Brennan con sus brazos. Con sus manos empezó a acariciar su cintura, subiendo por sus brazos hasta llegar a su cuello donde empezó a darle pequeños besos con dulzura. Con sus caricias consiguió que Brennan cerrara sus ojos y se quedara dormida. Al darse cuenta de eso solo sonrío y tomo la sabana para cubrirla, por ultimo planto un beso en su sedoso cabello castaño y salió de la cama para dejarla descansar.

Alrededor de las 5:00pm, Brennan despertó, sonrió al ver que solo tenía una sábana cubriendo su cuerpo, recordó lo ocurrido en aquella cama, se giró para ver al otro lado y poder ver al hombre que con el que había compartido esa cama , pero estaba vacío, Booth no estaba. Con la sabana aun puesta salió de la habitación para buscarlo y lo vio sentado en el sillón muy entretenido comiendo un pedazo de pay y vestido solo con sus boxers.

-Hola dormilona…

-no me digas así… -protesto viéndolo con desaprobación

-lo siento… gruñona- Booth se rió al ver la cara de puso Brennan cuando la llamo así.

-Booth!- lo miro molesta

-Está bien huesos, perdóname… ven aquí- le extendió su mano y la invito a sentarse con él.

Se sentó de modo que quedo entre las piernas de Booth y ella se apoyó en su pecho.

-Booth… ¿me das de tu pay?- puso una cara inocente para convencerlo y obviamente Booth no se lo negó.

-huesos… no se desde cuando aprendiste a hacer eso, pero tómalo, es tuyo…- dijo dándole el plato con pay.

A Brennan se le iluminaron los ojos al ver el pay, antes lo odiaba y ahora era su principal antojo. El embarazo había cambiado muchas cosas de ella, en especial su gusto por el pay, seguro iba a ser el postre favorito de su pequeño, igual que el de su padre.

Llego el momento de arreglarse para la cena, ambos se ducharon, Booth propuso que se ducharan juntos para "ahorrar más agua" pero definitivamente no fue la mejor opción, ya que ninguno podía bañarse ya que con cada roce los besos y las caricias aparecían y era imposible que lograran asearse, por lo que Booth decidió salir de la ducha y dejo que Brennan se duchara primero.

Una vez que ambos se ducharon, empezaron a vestirse. Booth con su elegante traje negro y una corbata azul marino y Brennan aún seguía peinándose y maquillándose, así que Booth salió para darle más privacidad y así esperarla en la minutos después Brennan salió de la habitación dejando boquiabierto a Booth, ahora ella estaba con el cabello un poco ondulado y con un maquillaje ligero, junto con unos tacones negros no tan altos.

-Estas…. Preciosa Huesos-

-Tú también te vez bien…-

-nos vamos?...- dijo Booth extendiendo su brazo

Salieron rumbo al restaurante, llegaron unos minutos antes de su reservación, un camarero los acompaño hacía su mesa. El lugar era elegante, un estilo italiano, mesas con manteles blancos, sillas rojas y velas que lo hacían más romántico. Los grandes candelabros en el techo le daban una iluminación tenue al lugar. Había un pianista tocando y algunas parejas bailaban al son de las melodías.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, disfrutaron la comida italiana, Booth le hacía bromas a Brennan que ella no entendía, y ella quería hacer algunas pero que no tenían gracia, simplemente decir cosas chistosas no es lo suyo. Una vez que terminaron la cena, Booth invito a Brennan a bailar, era una canción lenta y romántica.

-Huesos vamos a bailar…- Booth con una sonrisa extendió su mano por encima de la mesa para tomar la de Brennan.

Brennan acepto, el baile no es lo suyo, pero una canción lenta no requiere que seas un experto, simplemente te dejas llevar y abrazas a tu pareja. Los dos ya habían bailado así antes, en aquella fiesta de la preparatoria a la que asistió Brennan. Booth no quería hacerlo, no después de lo que ocurrió antes cuando lo rechazo, pero solo era un baile y quería complacer a Brennan por qué ella nunca había tenido un baile así, nunca había disfrutado de eso. Ese fue su primer baile lento, que despertó algunas emociones, pero ambos lo disfrutaron. Y ahora era una segunda vez, ya no era igual que antes, las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado y mucho, ahora son una pareja… y no hay ningún objeción.

Booth tomo a Brennan por la cintura y ella rodeo sus hombros con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza con la de él, igual que la primera vez que bailaron una canción lenta. Esta vez la sensación era… mejor que esa primera vez, ya todo era diferente, los dos se amaban y se dejaban llevar por el ritmo de la música.

-Te amo…- le susurro Booth al oído mientras no dejaba de sonreír

-yo también…- y acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de Booth sin dejar de moverse.

El lugar se transformó, solo eran ellos dos, cerraron los ojos bailando al compás de las notas del piano. La canción parecía durar una eternidad, pero ellos la disfrutaban y la sonrisa de sus rostros nunca desaparecía, esperaban que nunca acabara, podrían estar por siempre así pero una vez que termino la melodía se rompió la burbuja en la que estaban atrapados, pero fueron los minutos más agradables que tuvieron, un momento muy íntimo que deseaban volver a revivir en algún momento.

-¿recuerdas la primera vez que bailamos así?-

-Si…tú no querías hacerlo, dijiste que no abriéramos una puerta que no queríamos, pero yo solo quería bailar-

-así es… fue difícil para mi hacerlo… tu sabes por qué, pero lo hice por ti… lo intente, tu dijiste que solo era un baile… pero para mí no solo fue eso-

-Dijiste que no era difícil para ti…

-lo era… pero preferí disfrutarlo, como te dije… lo hice por ti-

-Gracia, y...para mí tampoco fue solo fue un baile-

Booth le sorprendió la confesión, Brennan solo le sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigieron a la mesa nuevamente.

Después de la velada, se dirigieron a casa, había sido una noche romántica solo para ellos dos y era lo que Booth quería, Pues había planeado disfrutar ese fin de semana, alejados totalmente del trabajo. Ese momento no eran la antropóloga y el agente del FBI, simplemente eran una pareja normal, sin nada de cuerpos, homicidas, y todas esas cosas que siempre los rodeaban, solo ellos dos y una noche maravillosa.

Mientras Booth conducía de regreso a casa, Brennan empezó a aprovechar cada momento que se detenían en los semáforos en rojo para darle pequeños besos, en ningún momento Booth se resistía, sin duda llegando a casa irían directo a la habitación.

El celular de Brennan interrumpió uno de esos besos, esperaban que no fuera algo de trabajo a esas horas de la noche, pero no… en realidad, era Ángela llamando a Brennan.

-Hola Ángela…

-_cariño… perdón por llamarte tan tarde pero es que es algo urgente- _

-¿Qué pasa?- por el tono de voz de su amiga sabía que algo había pasado

-_Hodgins tuvo un accidente… necesito tu ayuda, ¿puedes venir al hospital?- _

_-_Claro… que hospital?-

-_Memorial…_

-voy en camino…- y corto la llamada

Booth nada más oír hospital se alarmo y piso el acelerador, aún sin saber qué hospital.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto asustado

-al parecer Hodgins tuvo un accidente, Ángela necesita nuestra ayuda… está en el Memorial hospital-

Estaban solo a unas calles del hospital así que tardaron menos de diez minutos, entraron a urgencias y de inmediato vieron a Ángela que no tenía buena cara, en la sala de espera con un pequeño Michael dormido en sus brazos.

-Ángela… ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta Hodgins?- pregunto Brennan sentándose a lado de su amiga

-él ahora está bien, pero el cayo de una escalera tratando de cambiar un foco de nuestra habitación… quedo inconsciente, la ambulancia llego de inmediato… llegando aquí lo revisaron solo fue un golpe en la cabeza pero no hay algo grave… pero él te tiene que quedar aquí esta noche y mañana volverán a hacer unos estudios… por eso los he llamado, necesito su ayuda-

-claro Ángela, ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Quiero quedarme con Hodgins esta noche… pero no puedo tener a Michael aquí, no es un ambiente para un bebé, ustedes… ¿Podrían cuidarlo esta noche?...

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

:O **¿Booth y Brennan aceptaran cuidar al pequeño Michael? ¿Que dira Brennan?. y pues Booth planeaba un Fin de semana solo con Brennan! ¿QUE PASARA? lo sabran en el prox cap!**

**Cualquier comentario,duda, opinión,reclamo, pueden dejar su REVIEW! son importantes para mi!**

**y bueno espero no tardar en subir el prox capítulo, ya nada más tengo una semana de vacaciones, pero si ven que tardo demasiado PRESIONENME en mi Twitter YessiEspinoza :D ahí también pueden decirme algo sobre el fic**

**GRACIAS POR LEER! felices vacaciones (los que aún tienen ) y si no Feliz regreso a clases je**

**Saludos Yessi!**


	37. Chapter 37

**_Aloha!_**

_bueno se que merezco todo los abucheos del mundo por tardarme tanto en subir capítulo, pero últimamente la escuela me absorbe mucho, me encargan mucha tarea y no me da tiempo de ponerme a pensar en el cap, me mente esta ocupada y pues no me concentro. hago todo lo posible por hacer los caps así que tengan paciencia! que créanme vale la pena la espera._

_y bueno también tengo un vicio xd me gusta mucho leer y pues ahí también se me va el tiempo! _

_Enserio mil gracias por sus comentarios, recibí varios con cosas positivas y me dijeron que les encanto el cap anterior! mucha miel... bueno espero que este también les guste, me he inspirado y pues recorde cuando yo cuidaba a mis sobrinos jaja en fin. Iba a subir al capítulo ayer pero me dio un dolor de cabeza horrible y ya no quería ponerme frente a la compu y de nuevo disculpenme por tardarme! _

_disfruten el cap! y hoy ES BONES DAY! pasan 8x22 son las 6:43pm en este momento así que en unos minutos! yo quiero ver que pasara con mi suegra(la mamá de Booth) jajaja_

_ya saben:_

**_NI BONES NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON DE FOX Y SUS CREADORES_**

* * *

Brennan y Booth se miraron, los dos pusieron una cara de asombro que por unos segundos no supieron que decir… ¿cuidar a un bebe?. Brennan no sabía que decirle, era su mejor amiga y necesitaba de su ayuda, no podía decir que no… ¿pero ella cuidando a un bebé? . No, no estaba segura de eso.

Booth al ver que Brennan no sabía que responder, puso una mano sobre su hombro para animarla a decir algo, pero tenía su expresión era como si su amiga le hubiera pedido cien millones de dólares o algo así.

-chicos…. Han puesto una cara como si les pidiera que me compraran un auto… vamos, es solo por esta noche, Michael es muy tranquilo una vez que se duerme… no es un problema, además son sus tíos favoritos se portara muy bien- Ángela hacía todo lo posible para persuadirlos, pero Brennan aún estaba dudosa…

-no lo sé Ángela… yo…

-lo haremos… cuidaremos del pequeño Michael- dijo Booth sonriendo, viendo como Brennan levantaba las cejas en señal de asombro por la decisión que tomo Booth.

¿Por qué no hacerlo?... él tenía un hijo y sabía cuidar de un bebé, y antes habían tenido una experiencia con el pequeño Andy hace algunos años, no sería algo tan difícil… además es su sobrino, Brennan lo quiere mucho pero Booth sabía que le asustaba un poco, pero ahí iba a estar él con ella, los dos iban a hacerlo juntos, además podían ir practicando porque en unos meses llegaría también su bebé.

-Booth…

-huesos… estamos juntos, si podremos cuidar a Michael… será interesante, vamos! Tal vez nosotros también necesitemos alguna vez que Ángela cuide de nuestro hijo-

-Booth tiene razón… además será una práctica para ustedes- miro a su amiga con una sonrisa

Definitivamente ¿Por qué no?... Brennan amaba a su sobrino, y Ángela necesitaba su ayuda, al principio si le tomó por sorpresa, pero Booth tenía razón estaban juntos, y juntos sí podrían cuidar de él. Y si quería aprender más sobre cómo cuidar un bebé, pues en unos meses al que cuidaría sería al suyo.

Booth y Ángela la miraban esperando una respuesta, veía su semblante dudoso, pero después esbozo una gran sonrisa y dijo:

-de acuerdo… Ángela lo haremos-

Ángela casi salta de felicidad, pero no lo hizo porque tenía a su pequeño en brazos. Simplemente sonrió y miro a los dos futuros padres sonreír con ella.

-Gracias cariño… créeme algún día lo haré por ustedes, y bueno les aseguro Michael no les dará muchos problemas… apuesto que no despertara hasta la hora que toma su biberón que eso es a las 3 de la mañana…. Después a las 6am es el otro, podrán hacerlo-

-ves huesos… no será muy difícil, además a Michael le gustara pasar tiempo con su tía huesos- dijo tomando la manita del pequeño.

-mañana pasare por él…espero que Hodgins le den de alta temprano, muchas gracias chicos…la verdad no quiero ser la culpable de arruinar su fin de semana pero no supe a quién recurrir, por cierto están muy elegantes… cariño te queda perfecto ese vestido ¿Dónde lo compraste?-

-Gracias Ángela… luego te digo, y no arruinaste nada… Booth y yo íbamos de regreso a casa cuando llamaste-

-oh… entonces, cariño tenemos mucho de qué hablar, tal vez la próxima semana regrese al trabajo para ponerme al día… y me cuentes ¡todo!- la miro con una peculiar sonrisa pícara.

Booth incomodo por la situación, carraspeo y ambas rieron al ver como se ponía algo nervioso.

-tranquilo muchachote… es solo que sabes que me gustan los detalles jugosos… somos mejores amigas, nos contamos todo- le dijo guiñándole el ojo a su amiga

-de acuerdo… bueno, entonces creo que debemos irnos porque dos personitas necesitan descansar- dijo mirando al bebé y después a Brennan.

Después de que Ángela les diera otras indicaciones respecto a Michael, les entrego un bolso donde estaba todo lo que iban a necesitar, y algunas cosas que tenían que hacer, como darle su leche tibia, revisarle el pañal antes de acostarlo y si en caso de que despertara llorando sin ser su hora de comer, solo lo arrullaran al ritmo de una canción y el problema quedaría solucionado.

Booth y Brennan salieron del hospital con Michael en su porta bebé, parecían todos unos papás con su pequeño. Ángela los miraba con diversión pues sabía que eso sería un gran reto para ellos, pero lo harían bien, después de todo tienen que ir aprendiendo.

-huesos…¿te parece si tú te vas en el asiento de atrás con Michael?-

-si…yo iré con él-

-no sé cómo colocar un porta bebé en este auto…- dijo Booth tratando de buscar algo que pudiera sujetarlo.

-será mejor que yo lo cargue…- tomo al bebé con cuidado para no despertarlo y lo tuvo en sus brazos.

-primer cosa en mi lista antes de la llegada de nuestro bebé….saber cómo poner un portabebé en mi auto- dijo asegurándose que el bebé y ella fueran cómodos. Y haciendo reír a Brennan.

Booth conducía con cuidado por las calles de Washington con destino a casa de Brennan, esta vez sería a su casa, pues era más grande y más acogedora para tener a un bebé a su cuidado. Una vez que llegaron a casa, Booth ayudo a Brennan a bajar del auto y después bajo el porta bebé y el bolso.

Brennan con el bebé en brazos se sentó en el sofá, Booth tras ella puso las cosas en la entrada y se sentó a su lado.

-será mejor que vayas a la cama, te vez cansada… yo me haré cargo del pequeño-

-no!... dijimos que lo haríamos juntos, no dejare que tu hagas todo-

-Bien… pero vamos a la habitación para ponerlo cómodo…pero antes te traeré unas pantuflas para que estés más cómoda… espera-

Brennan iba a protestar pero Booth ya se había ido. Regreso con unos zapatos más cómodos y Brennan se quitó los tacones y así Con el bebé aún en brazos fueron a la habitación. Eran las 12:00am y Ángela antes ya le había dado su biberón, así que solo había que esperar a las 3 am…

-Booth… puedes cargarlo un momento, me quitare el vestido-

-Claro huesos… ve- dijo tomando al bebé

Booth aprovecho a ponerlo en su portabebé pues él también quería quitarse el traje. Estaba quitándose los pantalones cuando cierta personita empezó a hacer pucheros indicadores de que un llanto de aproximaría. Booth se alarmo y enseguida tomo al niño para arrullarlo, estaba siguiendo las indicaciones de Ángela, así que empezó a tararear una canción.

Pero eso parecía funcionar, así que el pequeño se despertó y empezó a llorar, un llanto que lleno toda la habitación. Booth un poco asustado, pensando que algo andaba mal con el niño empezó a arrullarlo, pero solo conseguía aumentar el llanto.

Brennan que estaba en el baño escucho y de inmediato salió para ver que ocurría con el pequeño.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Brennan mientras se acercaba a Booth.

-no lo sé… yo solo lo puse en el portabebé, me empecé a quitar el traje y empezó a incomodarse, lo cargue para arrullarlo y se despertó-

-¿puedo?...- dijo Brennan pidiéndole que le pasara al bebé

Booth le dio al bebé y en cuanto lo tuvo en brazos el llanto disminuía, Brennan solo lo arrullo un poco y el pequeño dejo de llorar. Booth veía embelesado la escena, sonreía al ver como sostenía al bebé… lo arrullaba y este simplemente se calmaba y empezaba a cerrar sus ojos de nuevo. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Si él había intentado lo mismo y el pequeño no se calmó. No cabía la menor duda en que en Brennan estaba despertando el instinto maternal.

Booth con una sonrisa imaginaba esa misma escena pero con su propio bebé, con el hijo de ambos… Brennan se veía como toda una mamá, solo unos movimientos más en sus brazos y el niño se volvió a dormir. Definitivamente sería una excelente madre.

-Booth…- llamo su atención Brennan pues veía que no apartaba su vista de ella y el bebé- Booth!- volvió a insistir

-¿Qué?... oh lo siento, ya se durmió… vaya huesos no sé qué hiciste pero ya se volvió a dormir-

-solo hice lo que Ángela nos dijo….

-hice lo mismo… pero al parecer te prefiere a ti- rio y paso su mano la carita del niño.

-creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir… estoy cansada-

-claro huesos… vamos, dame a Michael lo pondré en el portabebé-

-no Booth!... eso parece muy incómodo para un bebé, preferiría que durmiera con nosotros si no te molesta-

WOW!... pensó Booth, levantando un poco las cejas por el asombro.

-Claro huesos… está bien, también ese portabebé me parece incomodo-

Buscaron la forma adecuada de poner a Michael en medio de ellos, pusieron almohadas y todo para que los tres estuvieran cómodos. Brennan se durmió de inmediato, pero Booth aún se mantuvo despierto, viendo hacía el bebé y Brennan.

Brennan estaba haciendo un gran trabajo con el bebé, se había transformado pues despertó un instinto maternal que Booth no conocía, se había mostrado muy cariñosa con Michael…¿Por qué no había dudado tanto en cuidarlo si se le da muy bien lo de cuidar bebés?. Booth no esperaba la hora de ver a Brennan así pero con su propio bebé… iba a ser una buena mamá, de eso no había duda, solo unos meses más y al que tendrían durmiendo en medio de ellos sería a su pequeño… o pequeña.

En punto de las 3:00am el pequeño Michael empezó a moverse y Booth se despertó, vio que Brennan dormía tranquilamente así que para no molestarla, el tomo al bebé y se lo llevo fuera de la habitación. Con él en brazos busco en el bolso que le dio Ángela el biberón, y como le había dicho entibio la leche.

Se sentó en el sofá de la sala con el bebé y lo empezó a alimentar, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía eso, y había olvidado algunas cosas… necesitaba volver a recordarlas porque ahora iba a ser papá otra vez y se tenía que acostumbrar a las noches sin dormir ya que los recién nacidos necesitan ser alimentados cada determinado tiempo no importa la hora que sea.

Brennan se despertó pues sintió la ausencia de Booth, abrió los ojos y efectivamente Booth y Michael no estaban. Conocía a Booth y seguramente se había despertado el bebé y no la quiso molestar y por eso se fue de la habitación. Camino hacía la cocina y vio una lámpara prendida de la sala y vio a Booth de espaldas, pensaba en acercarse y reclamarle de porque no la había despertado, pero se detuvo al ver la tierna escena frente a ella. Booth le daba el biberón a Michael, y después de que el pequeño lo termino Booth lo coloco sobre su pecho y empezó a darle palmaditas en la espalda para hacerlo repetir.

Brennan desde atrás lo veía con una sonrisa, ¿Cómo pudo dudar un momento que ellos no podrían cuidar a Michael?... se equivocó, Booth era un excelente padre, prueba de ello era Parker, y también como hace unos años ella pudo plantearse tener un hijo de Booth y hacerlo a un lado diciéndole que el bebé solo sería suyo y que ella podía hacerlo sola. Totalmente equivocada, ese hombre no podría ser mejor padre… sin duda su pequeño que venía en camino tendría al mejor. ¿Qué haría sin Booth? Sin ese hombre que ama y con el que formara una familia. Imaginaba momentos así pero que el bebé fuera el de ellos, altas horas de la madrugada y él despierto alimentando al pequeño, ella sola no podría hacer todo eso, estaba feliz por tener a ese gran hombre a su lado.

Brennan llevo sus manos a su vientre y lo acaricio, su bebé… esperaba el momento en que estuviera ya con ellos y los hiciera despertar a esas horas de la madrugada, podría acostumbrarse a eso… al final son nuevos recuerdos, que construirá a lado de Booth.

-huesos que haces aquí?- la sorprendió Booth, sacándola de sus pensamientos

Con una gran sonrisa se fue acercando a él-Estoy viendo como no me equivoco al decir que eres un excelente padre-

-huesos…- sonrió y le sorprendió que ella dijera eso- ¿por qué lo dices?-

-Porque lo eres…sabes cómo cuidar a un bebé, eres muy bueno… y pienso que mi hijo no puede tener mejor padre, solo con verte con Michael… como puedes alimentarlo, a veces siento que yo no podré hacer todo esto, no sé cómo- Brennan había bajado su mirada con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos verde azulado.

-oye….no digas eso que yo hace unas horas vi a alguien que me hizo pensar que no me equivoco al decir que será una excelente madre… vi como tranquilizabas a Michael, lo arrullabas y te imagine a ti así pero con nuestro hijo… lo harás bien, tienes miedo lo sé, yo también lo tuve cuando Parker iba a nacer… y te mentiría si te digo que no tengo miedo ahora con el pequeño que viene en camino, como te he dicho hay cosas que no experimente con Parker… y que tú y yo las aprenderemos juntos… y las cosas que yo se te las enseñare o tu instinto maternal te dirá que hacer… porque así pasa-

-no sé qué haría si no estuvieras conmigo… yo no podría hacerlo sola… cuando Ángela nos pidió cuidar a Michael… desconfié, pero desconfié de mi misma, porque yo sabía que no sería capaz de poder cuidar a un bebé por una noche y menos al bebé de mi mejor amiga, no quería que tu hicieras todo, y es lo que no quiero que pase con nuestro hijo… no quiero que seas solo tú el que se levante de madrugada a alimentarlo y tu simplemente te compadezcas de mi al ver que estoy dormida y no quieras molestarme… no quiero que lo hagas,¿ como aprenderé a cuidar a mi hijo si no me dejas hacerlo? Tenemos que hablar sobre eso… pero será más adelante, ahora quiero que tú te vayas a dormir y ya no te preocupes por Michael, a las 6 seré yo quien lo alimente… ¿de acuerdo?-

-huesos… yo simplemente pensé que estarías cansada y últimamente es muy difícil despertarte, duermes como si te desmayaras en la cama… pero si eso quieres, está bien y creo que tienes razón-

-siempre la tengo…- contesto con orgullo haciendo que Booth la mirara con mala cara.

Pero ella simplemente sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que dejo a Booth con una sonrisa de adolescente enamorado por unos segundos.

-bueno… ahora a dormir, vamos huesos…

Los tres se dirigieron a la habitación y de nuevo acomodaron al pequeño entre ellos y se quedaron dormidos. Alrededor de las 5:30am Brennan se había despertado, hace varios días no había tenido ningún síntoma que se relacionara con su estado pero al parecer uno de ellos había aparecido nuevamente, ella lo relaciono con algo normal estaba por terminar el primer trimestre así que era de esperarse que aparecieran algunos síntomas de vez en cuando.

Salió de la cama y puso unas almohadas de su lado para que Michael no corriera el riesgo de caer, se dirigió a la cocina sigilosamente para no despertar a Booth, porque sabía que él se iba a preocupar y no quería que lo estuviera. Fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, quería quitar las náuseas que tenía. Estaba tomando del vaso cuando escucho el llanto del pequeño Michael, corrió hacía la habitación y lo vio moviéndose entre sus cobijas en medio de la cama. Lo tomo en sus brazos y empezó a arrullarlo, salió de la habitación y fue directamente al bolso donde estaba todo lo del bebé, busco el biberón e intento que el pequeño empezara a comer pero al parecer lo rechazaba, intento una vez más y no quería tomar el biberón. ¿Qué se supone que haría si el bebé no quería tomar su leche?...

El pequeño empezó a incomodarse y ya los arrullos no eran suficientes, Brennan ya no sabía que hacer no dejaba de hacer pucheros y de moverse, intento todo, hasta le mostró sus falanges bailarinas y nada funcionaba. Así que empezó a pensar…. ¿Qué podría estarle molestando? Y la conclusión más lógica que tuvo fue… debe necesitar un cambio de pañal. Pero… ¿Cómo haría eso?. Necesitaba a Booth, pero no quería despertarlo ella debía solucionarlo así que, ella iba a cambiar su pañal, ¿Cómo?... no lo sabía, ni siquiera sabía que cosas debía usar para hacerlo. En el bolso había, talco, distintas pomadas y toallitas húmedas, pero no sabía muy bien cómo utilizarlas. Se encontraba con un gran dilema. Todo un reto para la Dra. Temperance Brennan pero debía hallar la manera de lograrlo….

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**AMO A BRENNAN! será que logre cambiar el pañal de MICHAEL? o en verdad se rinda y le pida ayuda a Booth? O: chanchanchan! **_

_**SI LES GUSTO EL CAP?... PORFA dejen su comentario aquí abajito, son muy importantes! **_

_**les prometo que hare lo posible por intentar subir cap más seguido! enserio!... si quieren presionenme en Twitter YessiEspinoza **_

_**GRACIAS por leer y por sus comentarios tan lindos: booth bones,ChrisBooth26637, .12,BonezitaEmily,RGG,Anto Bones 16, Noe! y todos los que leen la historia y no pueden dejar sus reviews :D **_

_**saludos! Yessi**_


	38. NOTA IMPORTANTE

**Hola a todos**

**¿me han extrañado? **

_Bueno primero que nada, quiero pedirles mil disculpas porque sé que me he tardado muchísimo, pero ha ocurrido algo muy malo, mi computadora se descompuso._

_No tengo idea que le paso y está en reparación, me dijeron que tal vez no se salve: c_

_Si es muy triste, porque la verdad ya tenía la mitad del capítulo que subiría… la verdad es que no me gusta ser de esas personas que se tardan una eternidad en actualizar su fic, pero por causas de fuerza mayor se atrasara más de lo que pensaba. Y bueno me prestan una compu de vez en cuando, solo para hacer tarea y apenas pude meterme a fanfic._

_Y aparte de todo esto, estoy en exámenes, la pesadilla de todo alumno._

_Espero que mi compu se salve, si no… juro que hare lo posible por escribir algo, me di cuenta que dependo mucho de mi compu,estoy sufriendo mucho sin ella. En fin, discúlpenme…_

_Aun así MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que leyeron esto y espero me entiendan._

_Aun queda mucho de nuevas memorias, nueva vida. Así que no se olviden de este fic._

_GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS EN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO._

_Atte: yessi_

_PD: estoy escribiendo en las notas de mi ipod unahistoria que se llama Pequeña Christine :) proximamente..._


End file.
